Green Hope
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Clint Barton rejoint les siens après la bataille de Sokovie et se remet de ses blessures. Mais pourra t-il réellement refermer toutes les blessures? Y'a t-il uni lien avec la résurrection de l'agent Coulson? [Hawksilver]
1. Chapter 1

Comme vous le savez, je suis fan de Clint Barton et j'aime particulièrement le couple qu'il forme avec Pietro Maximoff. À mon tour, après avoir lu des fics toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres sur ce couple, j'ai voulu me lancer également pour étoffer les fics sur hawksilver.

Je vais tenter d'écrire un chapitre par semaine. Ou plus si j'y arrive.

 **Titre** : Green Hope.

 **Disclamer :** Tout ce qui est à Marvel appartient à Marvel

 **Pairing principal** : Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff.

 **Autres pairing** : Quelques allusion à d'autre couple.

 **Personnages :** Tous les Avengers ou presque sont présent. (Y compris les nouveaux)

 **Rating** : M : Pas de chose choquante mais peut-être pour le vocabulaire et puis on ne sait jamais.

 **Résumé :** Clint Barton rejoint les siens après la bataille de Sokovie et se remet de ses blessures. Mais pourra t-il réellement refermer toutes les blessures?

Je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre.

Les larmes coulaient à l'instant où ma tête se posait sur l'oreiller, des larmes chaudes. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je pleurais. La fin de tout, la pression qui retombait, ma vie de famille retrouvé. Je fermais les yeux mais les larmes s'échappaient à nouveau de mes paupières, puis le bruit de la porte. Un corps se colla à moi, une main se posa sur mon visage et essuyait mes larmes. "Chutttt. Ça va aller Clint. Encore une fois tu as réussi à nous sauver. Tu es mon hero."

Je ne savais quoi répondre, rien n'était sauvé, la menace avait été écarté mais je savais que tout ou tard la menace reviendrait. À nouveau, encore une fois, Captain me rappellerait. Les Avengers me rappelleraient, Wanda me rappellerait et je devrais me souvenir, mais je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas me souvenir de ce visage qui me hantait. Ce visage, si doux et dur à la fois, ses cheveux, son regard. Pietro Maximoff me hantait et personne n'y pouvait rien.

Pietro Maximoff m'avait sauvé, Pietro était mon hero.

Laura se rapprochait un peu plus de moi. Je la serrais dans mes bras. Elle était mon repére, ma vie, ma raison d'être.

Le coeur meurtri par la perte, je finissais par m'endormir contre mon épouse, ma femme, mon amante, mon amie. Dans mon sommeil, je le voyais et le revoyais sans cesse revenir des morts. Je le voyais déambuler dans les couloirs du shield. Comme si son spectre me hantait. Il me parlait, me narguait, me disait que je ne suis pas assez rapide pour l'attraper. Je devenais fou.

Pourtant, je me souvenais bien d'avoir déposé ce corps meurtri au funérarium. C'était moi-même qui l'avait amené jusqu'à à sa soeur jumelle. Elle m'avait même fusillé du regard, elle me repprochait la mort de son frère bien aimé, son jumeau.

Les douces nuits auprès de ma chère et tendre se transformaient vite en cauchemars et désespoirs. La tristesse avait gagné mes traits, la naissance de mon dernier fils n'avait fait qu'accentuer la tristesse que j'éprouvais. Nathaniel Pietro Barton. Comme si le fait de donner en deuxième prénom le nom de celui qui m'avait sauvé la vie changerait quelques chose... Non ça ne changerait rien. Ça ne changerait foutrement rien

Je pouvais passer des heures à regarder mon fils dormir et rêver de lui, Pietro. Rêver les yeux ouverts, c'était maintenant récurrant. Je rêvais souvent les yeux ouverts, un rêve éveillé, ou une absence. Je me maudissais d'avoir affronté Ultron même si je m'en voudrais d'avoir manqué l'appel si Ultron aurait gagné. Je ne m'en voulais pas d'avoir sauvé ce petit garçon. Je m'en voulais de la mort de Pietro. Ce gamin si vivant, mort. Et moi j'étais vivant. Mais pourquoi la mort l'avait prit, lui pietro. Pourquoi ce gamin devait-il mourir et pourquoi pas moi? Parce que j'étais père de famille? Foutaise. Justement moi j'avais déjà connu la joie. Pietro ne le connaîtrait jamais.

Les semaines passaient et rien ne pouvait effacer l'image du jeune sokovien de ma tête. Je me maudissais, me lamentais. Les longues journées enfermés dans ma grange à bricoler ne m'apportaient rien de concret, je cogitais sans cesse. Natasha venait nous rendre visite quelques fois, mais jamais on ne parlait d'Ultron, ni même de la bataille, ni de cette perte tragique.

Je commençais à reprendre du poil de la bête. Nathaniel avait maintenant 4 mois et la douleur que j'avais ressenti s'estompait. Je voulais refermer la blessure, chose que je faisais doucement. Laura avait malgré elle réouvert les blessures lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Natasha des nouvelles des Avengers. Romanoff l'avait informé que les autres demandaient de mes nouvelles. Les Avengers, mais aussi les agents du shield. Même la Maximoff avait ajouté la russe. Le nom de Maximoff résonnait dans ma tête, Pietro revenait en force. Laura me poussait à leur donner des nouvelles et de les épauler pour former les nouveaux. Sam Wilson dit le faucon, La vision et Wanda Maximoff "Scarlett witch". Je leur répondais que j'y réfléchirais.

Les jours passaient et je commençais à aller mieux, à faire mon deuil, même si Pietro n'était pas si proche de moi et pourtant je le subissais comme une perte tragique. Natasha m'avait appris que Captain voudrait que j'entraîne le faucon au maniement des armes blanches. Comme si Natasha ne pouvait pas les entraîner. Laura me poussait à sortir de chez moi. J'acceptais d'y aller mais seulement quelques jours.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'est ainsi qu'un mardi, je prends la route vers le nouveau QG du shield. Devant ce nouveau bâtiment, les mains sur le volant, je souffle. Fini le père de famille, fini le mari, fini l'amant. Je suis l'agent Barton maintenant. Je descends de l'habitacle et me dirige vers le bâtiment. Je croise quelques agents que je connais, puis un visage très familier. Captain America.

"Barton... Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venu." Captain America me sourit.

Je souris et marmonne un. "Moi aussi." Je regarde autour de moi. "Tu veux que j'entraîne Wilson?"

"Euh... Oui..." Captain regarde un point imaginaire. Je le regarde, Rogers n'avait pas changé, toujours le même. À croire que la guerre et les batailles ne l'atteignaient pas, ne l'affectaient pas. Je me place face à lui et tente de lire les expressions sur le visage de Rogers. "C'est un prétexte c'est ça?"

"Oui et non. On va dire que ça serait bien que tu l'entraînes et en même temps Romanoff pourrait le faire. L'équipe demandait de tes nouvelles." Il pose une main amicale sur mon épaule. "Même Tony."

"Tony? Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant?"

"Bah oui. Je vois pas ce qui il y a de mal." Captain America se dirige vers un couloir.

"Oh, mais, il y a rien de mal..." Je suit les pas pressés de Rogers.

"Natasha m'a dit que tu ne resterais pas longtemps. Je vais te faire visiter le bâtiment et te montrer tes quartiers." Il se retourne vers moi et me sourit encore.

Captain America entre dans la salle commune. Je le suits, Natasha est assise les jambes croisées entre Wilson et War machine, face à Wanda et Stark.

"Hey, un revenant. Toujours pas mort Barton. Décidément." La phrase du sarcastique Tony Stark ne m'étonne même plus.

"Je suis content de te voir aussi Stark." Je lui fais un signe de tête.

Captain pose sa main sur mon épaule puis s'avance vers eux et s'assoit à côté de Tony.

"Fais pas ton timide Barton, on sait que tu l'es pas..." Lance à nouveau le genie. Je ris puis les rejoins sur les sofas. Wanda me regarde puis baisse les yeux. Elle ne m'en veut sûrement plus. Elle a sûrement comprit le geste de son frère. Elle comprends le choix qu'il a fait.

Rhodey se serre. "viens..."

Tony se pousse lui aussi. "Viens là, Barton." Il tape sur le sofa ce qu'il lui vaut un froncement de sourcil de la part de captain America.

Natasha pousse Wilson et se pousse elle-même. "Viens là, Clint."

Je m'assois à côté de mon amie. Je plonge mes yeux dans ceux de Wanda avant que celle-ci ne les baissent à nouveaux.

"Alors comment vont les mini agents?" Demande Stark à nouveau.

Je ris à la question de Stark et lui répond que tout va bien.

"Natasha, tu lui fais la visite guidée ? Demande Captain America.

"Euh, je dois voir Fury."

"Je vais bien la faire moi." Lançe Tony.

"T'habite même pas là, Tony." Lâche Cap en levant les sourcils.

"Tu peux parler Cap, t'es toujours chez moi." Se défend le génie.

"Je vais lui faire." Sam se lève. "Tu me suit Barton?"

"Euh ouais." Je salue les autre en me levant.

"Prend ton sac, tête en l'air." Pouffe Romanoff.

Je ris et attrape mon sac puis suit le faucon. Je marche dans les couloirs et le suit au pas. Il me montre la salle de commandement. La salle d'entrainement. Les accès aux Quint jets, les différents laboratoires puis les dortoirs. "Tiens c'est ta chambre celle-ci. "

"Ma chambre?" Je suis surpris. J'ai encore une chambre au shield, après tout ce temps?

"Captain a ordonné que le Shield te garde une chambre. Fury a accepté." Répond simplement le nouvel Avengers.

"Ok..." J'ouvre la porte et découve une chambre un peu plus grande que celle qui m'avait été affecté à l'ancien bâtiment, une armoire, un lit, un chevet, un bureau, une télévision et une petite salle de bain. Je dépose mon sac sur le lit puis me retourne vers le faucon. "Alors comme ça tu veux apprendre le maniement des armes blanches?"

"Pardon?" Sam me regarde bizarrement puis rit.

"Ok, donc c'était vraiment une ruse pour que je revienne." Je secoue la tête. J'ai été vraiment naïf sur ce coup.

"Tu manquais à l'équipe. Pas qu'à Natasha. Toute l'équipe." Ça me fais du bien d'entendre de telles choses. "On a l'habitude de se réunir tous ensemble pour manger le soir. Même Stark."

"Ouais, j'ai cru comprendre. J'ai loupé quelque chose?" Bien sûre que j'avais louper quelques chose.

Wilson rit. "On va dire qu'il s'est un peu assagit et que Cap le mène à la baguette aussi. "

Je ris également. "J'ai vraiment loupé quelque chose." Rire.. Ça me faisais du bien de rire. Ça me faisais du bien d'être là.

"Allez installe-toi. En général, on prends l'apéro vers 19h."

"L'apéro carrément!?"

"Et oui tu connais Stark. Et puis bon tu es revenu." Il me fait une tape sur l'épaule avant de me laisser seul dans cette chambre. Revenu. Comme si je suis réellement parti. Je reste un Avengers. Je reste un agent du shield même si je n'habite pas les locaux. Je m'assois sur ce lit et regarde autour de moi. Je me lève ensuite, regarde par la fenêtre, des hommes courent en bataillon, d'autre font des exercices. "Bienvenue au shield." Me dis-je à moi même. Je m'allonge un moment sur mon lit et ferme les yeux. Les mains sous mon crâne, je repense à tout ces moments vécus au sein de cet organisation. Je suis tiré de mes pensées par un bruit à la porte, Natasha est au pas de la porte. "Clint?"

"Natasha... Cap m'a bien eut." Je me redresse. "Toi aussi d'ailleurs." Je la pointe du doigt.

"Tu nous manquais." Elle me tire par la main.

"C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. "

"Tu viens, on t'attend pour l'apéro."

"J'arrive." Je secoue la tête, souri puis suit ma meilleure amie.

Natasha et moi rejoignons les autres dans la salle commune. Sur la table basse, sont disposés toute sorte de boisson. Je me faufile là où il y a encore de la place, à côté de Rhodey.

L'équipe me raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant mon absence, enfin surtout les choses anecdotiques. Rhodey raconte même une énième fois son histoire. Je commençe à sourire parmis eux. Bien que Laura et mes enfants sont ma famille, les Avengers sont ma deuxième famille. Je ferais tout pour chacun d'entre eux, je les aime autant que ma propre famille.

C'est allongé sur mon lit, que je me demande ce que je fous là. Maintenant que je sais que le soit disant entraînement de Sam est inutile, je me demande ce que je dois faire. Rester? partir? La nuit porte conseille. Je m'endors et me promets d'y réfléchir demain.

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de moi. Où suis je? Après plusieurs secondes, je me souviens, au shield. Mon ventre gargouille déjà. Je prend rapidement une douche et ouvre doucement ma porte, aucun bruit, chose rare au shield. Je remonte silencieusement le couloir, les mains dans les poches et atterit dans la salle commune. Wanda est sur le canapé, une tasse fumante entre les mains. Je me dirige vers la cafetière et me sers un café avant de la rejoindre. Je m'assois à côté d'elle. "Où sont les autres?"

"À l'entrainement."

"Tu n'y es pas ?"

"J'ai pris un peu froid." Le silence qui arrive entre nous me glace le sang. M'en voulait-elle toujours autant finalement? Elle regarde un reportage sur les animaux. Je bois mon café. "Ils ne devraient pas tarder..."

D'accord est la seule phrase que j'arrive à dire. Pourquoi j'arrive pas à entamer une conversation normale? En quoi suis-je responsable de la mort de son frère? Je ne l'ai pas tué.. Wanda m'en veut encore...

Du bruit vient casser le silence, toute l'équipe rentre, Natasha vient se coller contre moi. Elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule. "Mon petit Clint, je suis contente que tu sois là." Je souris à la remarque de Nath, Wanda se lève et disparaît de la pièce, Rhodey et Sam se jetent dans le canapé.

Captain America entre à son tour, suivit de Stark avec des pizzas. Il les dépose sur la table basse. On mange pendant que Steve debrief sur leur entrainement. Steve me propose un petit entrainement au corps à corps. Je n'ai rien de prévu, je ne suis pas sûr de rester cette nuit, mais un entrainement serait pas de refus.

Je suits le meneur, je suis déjà en tenue de combat. Il se place face à moi, il m'attaque de suite, je suis tellement surpris que je ne le vois pas arriver, je m'étale au sol. Mon coccyx me fait un mal de chien, il m'aide à me relever. "Et bien Barton, tu t'es ramolli." j'avoue, il se remet en place, je risposte et arrive à l'esquiver. Je lui fais une clé, il la contourne et je me retrouve encore une fois à terre. Décidément c'est pas mon jour. Où ce n'est plus de mon âge.

Steve continu à me maltraiter, puis fini par s'arrêter. On va se laver, en sortant des douches je ne le vois plus. Je retourne dans ma chambre, je commence à me poser des questions. Devrais-je vraiment partir ce soir?

On frappe à la porte, j'ouvre et découvre Steve, appuyé contre la battant de la porte. Je sent qu'il veut me parler, je baisse les yeux et vais m'asseoir sur le lit. Il entre, referme la porte, je lève les yeux. Il est droit, les bras croisé sur son torse et me regarde. Il attend que je lui dise quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a clint?"

"Rien. Tout va bien."

Il sasseoit à mes côtés. "Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette." Il me regarde et attend sûrement une réponse de ma part. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, il souffle. "Si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il y a, je ne peux rien pour toi."

"Mais tout va bien Cap. Je... Ça me fait du bien d'être là. Ça va, je t'assure."

"Je l'espère, mais sache que je suis là. S'il y'a quelques chose dont tu veux me parler, je suis là."

"Tout va bien."

"D'accord." Je reste là, la tête pendante, regardant mes pieds. Il se lève et sort de ma chambre, encore une fois je suis seul. Je me sens seul, je me laisse tomber sur le lit. C'est décidé, je rentre chez moi ce soir.

Je finis par m'endormir, un bruit me réveil, celui de mon téléphone. Je regarde l'écran, Natasha. Je décroche, toujours allongé sur le lit.

"Bah, alors t'es où?"

"Dans ma chambre."

"On t'attend pour l'apéro."

"Ah.. Euh j'arrive."

"Ça va pas Clint?"

"Si si, j'arrive." Je raccroche, souffle puis prend mon courage à deux mains, je rejoins les autres. Ils sont assis autour de la table, Stark en moins. Je m'assois aux côtés de Wanda, même pas un regard envers moi, elle m'en veut et ça m'affecte beaucoup. Cap me sourit bêatement, je lui souris, faussement. Je prends l'apéro en silence, un verre, puis deux, puis j'arrête là. Si je dois repartir ce soir, il ne vaut mieux pas que je continu à boire.

Rhodey propose de se faire livrer du thaï. "Sans moi." Déclare Cap. Il nous salue et s'en va. Je me retourne vers Natasha. Que ce passait-il ici au juste? Je me retrouve à manger devant une jeûne femme qui m'en veut de la mort de son frère. Deux apprentis qui ne cessent de parler et Natasha qui me surveille d'un oeil étrange.

Wanda part immédiatement après le repas, Rhodey et Sam jouent à la console. Natasha s'endort sur mon épaule. Je regarde ma montre, 21h30. Je bouscule la rousse et lui somme d'aller se coucher. Elle se réveille me sourit, m'embrasse et part se coucher.

Je décide d'aller moi aussi dans la chambre qui m'était assigné. Je m'assois sur ce lit, je me prend la tête entre les mains. J'hésite encore. Partir? Rester? Les Avengers me font du bien, mais la Maximoff me fait mal. Son regard, les non-dits lorsqu'elle pose enfin les yeux sur moi, elle me vrille le coeur. J'allume la télé et regarde une émission, puis je regarde à nouveau ma montre 22h. Je me lève, ouvre l'armoire et refais mon sac. J'ouvre délicatement la porte et regarde si le champ est libre. Je m'aventure silencieusement dans le couloir et descend les escaliers d'un pas de loup. Je passe le sas de sécurité, je suis enfin dehors. Je me ririge rapidement vers ma bagnole, je range mon sac dans le coffre. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. "Tu vas où?" Je sursaute et me retourne.

"Wanda! Tu m'as fais peur... Je.. Je m'en vais."

"Je pensais que tu resterais quelques temps avec nous. Ta femme te manque?" Que dois-je lui dire? Oui? Non? Dois-je lui mentir? "Ouais... C'est ça..."

Elle me caresse le bras puis soupire. "Clint..." Je baisse les yeux.

"Je suis désolé..." Ma voix est cassante, triste, amère.

"Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?" Mes yeux se brouillent, je pense à lui.

"Pietro."

"Tu penses que je t'en veux? Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en veux plus. Je t'en ai voulu. Il est mort. Tu es vivant. Et ça personne pourra y remédier." Sa voix est d'une tristesse déconcertante.

Je ne relève toujours pas les yeux. Je ne veux pas croiser son regard. "Je m'en veux.."

"Ne t'en veux pas. Il ne t'en veut pas non plus. J'ai.. Il est avec moi. Il est toujours en moi. Il est mon jumeau. Il est là." Elle place sa main sur son coeur. "Reste s'il te plait." Elle m'agrippe le bras.

Je la regarde dans les yeux, elle me supplie. J'ai envie de partir, j'ai envie de refuser. "Ok." Elle me sert dans les bras. Je souris. J'ouvre le coffre, récupére mon sac et remonte en sa compagnie. Elle s'arrête devant une porte, me sourit puis entre. Je retourne dans ma chambre et m'effondre sur le lit.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde comme j'ai déjà terminé ce chapitre je vous l'envoie. J'espère que ça vous plait. Ce n'est pas super simple d'écrire à la première personne. j'essaye vous faire ressentir les sentiments de Clint au mieux._

 _Enjoy it . kiss. Aline._

Il fait jour depuis peu, j'attrape mon téléphone et regarde l'heure. Il est trop tôt, j'allume la télé puis m'endors à nouveau. Je me réveil une seconde fois à 9h00. J'attrape mon téléphone et appel Laura. "Allô chérie"

"Enfin! Je commençais à m'inquiéter." Je m'en veux. Elle a l'air vraiment inquiète, je l'entend à sa voix. En même temps ça fait deux jours que je ne lui ai pas donné de nouvelle.

"Je suis désolé... Tu sais les entrainements tout ça..." J'essaye de me justifier tant bien que mal.

"Ça se passe bien?"

"Oui... Sam apprend vite." C'est bien la première fois que je ments à ma femme.

"Tu reviens quand?" Bonne question, pas maintenant.

"Je sais pas, dimanche soir ou lundi..." Elle ne réagit pas. "Ça se passe bien avec les enfants?"

"Oui ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien." Sa voix maintenant adoucie au bout du fil me rassure, elle me berce, je souris.

"Ok..." Le silence s'installe. "Bon, je vais y aller, ils m'attendent. Je t'embrasse. Embrasse les enfants."

"D'accord, je t'embrasse Clint."

"Je t'embrasse." Je raccroche et je me demande pourquoi je lui ai menti. Qu'ai-je à cacher? Rien. La seule solution pour ne plus mentir est de faire ce que je suis sensé faire: entraîner Wilson. Je me lève d'un pas déterminé, passe sous la douche et file à la salle commune. Personne n'est là, je me sers un café, puis regarde à nouveau ma montre. 10h00. Ils doivent être en entrainement mais où? Je me décide à rejoindre la salle d'entrainement. Natasha est là. Je souris quand je la vois mettre à l'amende Rhodey et Wilson, les deux à la fois. Les deux hommes à terre, elle me lance un regard de défit. Je m'avance vers elle, j'essaye d'esquiver ses attaques. Je la connais par coeur, mais j'avoue être un peu rouillé. Elle finit par me mettre à terre au bout d'une quinzaines de minutes tout de même. Elle me sourit et m'aide à me relever. "Tes pas super en forme mais c'est déjà mieux que ces deux là." Je suits son regard et découvre les deux agents assis sur le banc faisant légèrement la tronche.

"Je suis un peu rouillé. Où sont les autres?"

"Wanda a la crève. Et Cap doit être avec Tony." On se dirige vers le banc.

"Où ça?" J'ai comme l'impression qu'on me cache des choses.

"Je préfère pas savoir." Elle attrape une bouteille, en vide plus de la moitié puis me la tend. Elle donne des ordres aux deux nouveaux Avengers et fait quelques étirements pendant que je suis déjà assis, épuisé sur le banc. "Que vas-tu faire?"

"Pourquoi tu m'as fais venir?"

"Tavais pas l'air bien Clint." Son visage est anxieux, je la connais, tout le monde la pense sans coeur, mais au fond, elle s'inquiète toujours pour les autres. Surtout quand il s'agit de moi.

"Ça répond pas à ma question." J'essaye de lire en elle, mais on ne lit pas facilement en Black widow.

"T'as besoin d'entrainement." Dit-elle sérieusement.

"Çà ! Je dis pas le contraire. Tu penses vraiment que je suis le mieux placé pour apprendre le maniement des armes blanches?"

"Non." Elle me sort ça normalement, comme si c'était une évidence.

Je souffle et m'affale un peu plus sur le banc, le dos contre le mur, les jambes tendues. "C'est bien ce que je pensais, je me suis fais avoir." Elle pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

"Tu es bon en combat rapproché, très bon même. Juste un peu rouillé." Elle me sourit et prend appuie sur ses pieds. "Mets-toi en position!" j'attrape un fou rire et me lève.

Je fais quelques mouvements avec Natasha. Les deux autres agents finissent par abandonner, moi, je continu à me perfectionner. Natasha m'abandonne à son tour. Après une douche, je pars rejoindre le reste du groupe. En remontant, je me trompe de route, j'aterri non loin du hangar à Quinjet. Je vois une partie des nouveaux agents. Ils ont l'air de débutant, les deux premiers agents ont plutôt l'air de scientifique que de vrais agents. Je reconnais immédiatement l'agent May. Puis une jeune femme tout juste majeur sort du bus, puis un agent qui a l'air d'être aux aguets. Un homme m'intrigue, je m'approche plus prés de la vitre qui me sépare du hangar. Les cheveux un peu dégarnis, des lunettes sur les yeux. C'est bien lui. Phil. Je deviens fou, il est mort, il y a deux ans. La bataille de New York. Cet homme entre immédiatement dans le sas Est. Je me retourne stupéfait et ferme les yeux. C'était bien lui. C'était Coulson, je suis pas fou.

Une femme m'interpelle, elle me reconnaît et me demande ce que je fais là. Je lui avoue m'être perdu, elle me donne la direction à prendre pour atteindre la partie réservée au Avengers. Je me dirige donc la tête en vrac. Je croise Wanda qui me fait un large sourire, elle m'apprend que Natasha est dans le salon. Je pars rejoindre Black Widow d'un pas pressé. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait m'éclairer?

Natasha est dans la salle commune, elle remue le congélateur. Elle lève sa tête à mon approche. "Et bah alors, t'étais passé où?"

"Tu vas rire mais je me suis perdu... T'es toute seule?"

"Cap est rentré, Rhodey et Sam sont partis courir avec eux." Elle souffle et referme le congélateur, elle tapote sur son Starkphone.

"Avec eux?" Qui sont eux?

"Tony y comprit." Elle fronce les yeux en regardant l'écran, puis sourit et range son téléphone.

"Tony? Courir? Depuis quand Tony cours?" Elle prend deux verres et une bouteille de soda.

"Depuis que Cap l'a remit sur les rails." Elle rit et va s'asseoir autour la table.

"Ah... En me perdant, j'ai vu la dernière acquisition du shield. On a des Boeing C-17 maintenant?" Elle remplit nos verre. Elle me regarde ensuite dans les yeux.

"Ah! Tu veux surement parler du bus... Ouais Fury à mis en place une nouvelle équipe. Une sorte d'équipe mobile."

"Et ils sont comment ses agents? Ils ont quoi de particulier?" Une équipe mobile? C'est quoi le délire?

"J'en sais trop rien, c'est top secret, niveau 8. Je sais juste qu'il y a deux scientifiques et deux agents de terrains..." Elle dévie le regard puis me regarde à nouveau. "Ah et ils ont récupéré la cavalerie aussi..." Elle me sourit. "C'est tout ce que je sais." C'est tout ce qu'elle sait? Non, non, elle me cache quelque.

"Dis... tu vas croire que je suis en plein delirium mais j'ai cru reconnaître quelqu'un dans cet équipe."

"Tu les as vu?" Le regard qu'elle pose sur moi m'inquiète.

"Ouais." J'inspire "Nath... J'ai cru voir Coulson."

"L'agent Coulson? Mais enfin tu sais bien qu'il n'est plus de ce monde." Elle me sourit et pose sa main sur la mienne.

"Ouais je sais bien.." Je secoue la tête négativement.?, elle reçoit un SMS.

"T'as dû rêver... Je venais de te mettre une raclée... Tu devais encore être sonné."

"Ouais.. Sûrement ouais..." Elle ne m'en dira pas plus, peut-être bien que j'ai rêvé.

"Bon, allez, je vais appeler Cap et les autres, c'est bientôt l'heure de manger. Tu peux appeler Wanda s'te plait?"

J'aquiesce et me dirige vers la chambre de Wanda. Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'elle n'y est pas, vu que je venais de la croiser. Je tape quand même à la porte au cas où mais comme je me doutais, elle n'est pas là. Je retourne auprès de Natasha. "Elle est pas dans sa chambre... Ça va avec elle?" Tout n'est pas clair ici.

"Elle a un peu de mal. Elle pleure encore son frère." Et moi donc.

"Et toi ça va? Des nouvelles de Banner?" J'ai complètement oublié qu'il s'était enfuit.

"Non... Toujours pas... Tony tente de le localiser... On a toujours rien." Son visage se décompose à la fin de cette phrase. Romanoff tiendrait tant que ça à Banner? Cette femme me surprendra toujours.

"Et la vision? Je l'ai pas encore vu?" Ni Thor d'ailleurs.

"Sur Asgard avec Thor." Ça répond à ma question. "Ah vous voilà à table... Le livreur devrait pas tarder."

Les quatre garçons se joignent à nous, le livreur arrive, des hamburgers. On mangent tous ensemble. Ils parlent de leurs missions prochaines. Tony s'en va à Stark industrie après mangé, ils sont tous appeler en mission, seule Wanda reste là. Je tente d'aller voir si elle est revenue, personne, elle m'inquiète. Je décide de m'occuper comme je peux. Je me remet en tenue de sport et va courir, un peu de cardio me fera le plus grand bien.

Les grands espaces verts du shield me conviennent parfaitement. Je commence à trottiner en crachant un peu mes poumons puis je reprends vite un rythme régulier. Au bout deux heure, j'aperçois un quinjet atterrir, sûrement l'équipe qui revient.

Je monte dans ma chambre me laver, me changer puis vais à la salle de commune. Tony est de retour, décidément, il est souvent là pour quelqu'un qui n'habite pas les locaux. Mon visage s'éclaire lorsque je vois un paquet sur la table, je reconnais bien là les boites de donuts.

Captain nous fait du café, on se réuni tous ensemble sur les canapés. Wanda nous rejoint des mouchoirs à la main. Ils debriefs sur leur mission, une mission de routine apparemment. Wanda se retire, il est bientôt l'heure du dîner. Je m'excuse auprès des autres et part à la recherche de Wanda. Elle me fait de la peine, elle n'est pas dans sa chambre. Je vais vers les salles d'entrainement, personne non plus. J'essaye de la trouver sans trop me perdre. Je fini par jeter l'éponge, puis remonte à la salle commune. Elle est là, dans le canapé, à côté de captain America.

On passe le reste de la journée tous ensemble ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la soirée. Steve décide de se retirer en début de soirée, Tony part dans la foulée. Natasha s'endort une seconde fois contre mon épaule, pendant que je joue avec Rhodey et Wilson aux jeux vidéos sous l'oeil amusé de Wanda. À son tour, Rhodey nous abandonne. Je réveille Nath, elle nous salue et part se coucher. Il ne reste plus que Sam, Wanda et moi. J'espère que Sam nous laissera seul Wanda et moi. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle a, mais la fatigue prend le dessus, je vais me coucher.

Je le vois, il est là devant moi, il me sourit, il rit puis, il disparaît pour réapparaitre derrière moi. "Toujours aussi lent Barton!" Cet accent Sokovien m'énerve au plus profond de moi. Je le retrouve, il disparaît à nouveau. Je cours et tente de l'attraper. Il est en haut des escaliers, j'entends son abominable rire. Je monte quatre à quatre les escaliers. Je rate une marche. Je sursaute. Où suis-je? Mon coeur bat à tout allure, je transpire, j'ai froid, j'ai chaud. J'ai encore fais ce putain cauchemar.

Je reprends mon souffle et passe sous la douche, le jet me détend. Je ferme les yeux et repense à Maximoff. Pourquoi il ne me laisse pas tranquille à la fin. Je sors de la salle de bain. J'angoisse, je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir. J'ouvre mon sac, m'équipe et monte tout les étages, l'arc à la main. Un vent froid me glace le sang. Un courant d'air.', je suis au dernier étage, je lève la tête et aperçois une trappe. Je la déplie, elle mène sur le toit. L'air frais me fait du bien et là, je la vois, Maximoff. Mais que fait-elle là? Je m'approche à pas de loup. Elle est assise sur le bord de l'immeuble. Elle regarde les étoiles. Je m'assois à côté d'elle.

Elle s'aperçoit de ma présence, elle sourit mais ne décroche pas ses yeux du ciel étoilé. "Pietro te manque?" Son silence répond à ma question. Il est son jumeau, biensure qu'il lui manque. "Je le sens... Quand je suis ici et que je regarde les étoiles. Je le ressens. Il est là, quelque part. Seul..." Son visage est triste et plein d'espoir à la fois. Pietro une étoile. Cet idée me fait sourire.

"Laquelle de ses étoiles est-il?" Elle tourne son visage vers moi et me dévisage. "Clint... Il est... Je le ressens... Je sens son coeur battre."

"Wanda..." Je pose ma main sur le haut de son dos. Cette gosse est vraiment mal en point. "Il va falloir que tu fasses ton deuil."

"Mon frère est en vie Clint! Je le sens." Répète Scarlett Witch en regardant à nouveau vers le ciel.

"Il est ton jumeau, c'est normal que tu t'obstines." Elle me regarde à nouveau, fronce les yeux et se lève brusquement. Elle a l'air en colère. "Je te dis qu'il est vivant!" Elle marche d'un pas pressé vers la trappe, je me redresse. "Wanda! Attend..." Je m'assois à nouveau. Je croise les jambes et regarde les étoiles. Mon arc, posé sur mes cuisses, je ferme les yeux. "Moi aussi, j'ai l'impression de le sentir." J'inspire un bon coup, il fait froid. Je fais vite le liens avec la crève de Wanda. Elle doit en passer des moments sur ce toit. Je me lève et part me coucher.

Dans mes draps, je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que m'a dit Wanda. Ça fait bien deux heures que je me retourne et je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Puis finalement je m'endors.

Je me réveille de bon heure malgrès la mauvaise nuit que j'ai passé. Je pars rejoindre les reste de l'équipe. Finalement j'opte pour entraîner Sam au maniement des armes blanches. Sam n'est pas super à l'aise. Le point positif est qu'il est demandeur et attentif. Pendant l'heure du midi, je me remet à penser aux phrases de Wanda, puis a Coulson... Quelques chose ne tourne pas rond ici. C'est sûre.

C'est lorsque que je retourne vers la salle d'entrainement que je me demande si quelqu'un d'autre que moi aurait pu voir quelques chose de particulier. Je continu à instruire Sam puis on se prend une pause vers 16h. En passant devant le labo technique, je vois Tony faire des quelconques recherche. J'entre et m'assois à côté de lui. "Hey Barton t'es encore avec nous?"

"Et oui..." Tony balaye ses écrans holographiques, puis se tourne à nouveau vers moi. "Ça va?"

"Oui oui... Dis.. T'as pas vu des choses bizarres ici ?"

"Ici? Tout est bizarre." Il appuie sur son clavier et continu ses petites affaires. Il se tourne vers moi. "Barton..." Je fixe ses écrans. "J'ai... J'ai cru voir Coulson."

Tony rit et me regarde. "Tu devrais consulter mon gars..."

"Natasha m'a parlé de la nouvelle équipe.. Celle du bus." Je ne décolle pas mes yeux de ses écrans.

"Je suis pas au courant.." Il continu à pianoter sur son clavier.

"C'est de niveau 8 apparemment."

"Sûrement pour ça alors..." Tony recoit un appel. Il décroche me laissant seul avec mes questions.

"Allô.. Ah c'est toi.. Oui je suis au shield là... Ok... Tu me rejoins? Hum hum... À toute à l'heure, bisous..." Tony raccroche et se tourne vers moi. "C'est... C'est ma petite amie."

"J'ai rien dis..." Je le regarde maintenant.

"Donc, tu me disais de niveau 8?" Il a pas l'air de me croire une minute. Ça ne l'alarme pas tout ça.

"Ouais..." Je me lève. "Je vais .. Faut que je vois Natasha. À toute Tony..."

"Ouais..."

Je rejoins immédiatement Natasha. Elle est dans la salle commune. Un papier dans les mains.', je m'assois en face d'elle. "Nath! Dis-moi qu'est ?-ce qu'il se passe? Je suis pas fou? Coulson? Je l'ai vu je suis pas fou?"

Elle relève la tête. "Clint qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer..."

"Pourquoi cet équipe est de niveau 8? Même Tony n'est pas au courant... Dis-moi." Je tape du poing fermement sur la table.

"Clint..." Elle semble inquiète à ma réaction.

"Non! Tu sais que Phil et moi étions proches. J'ai le droit de savoir." Je me lève, les deux mains à plat sur la table face à elle. Natasha regarde à droite et à gauche puis avance sa tête plus de près de moi. "Coulson est vivant." Chuchote t-elle.

"Comment ça?" je me rassois et la fixe.

"Il a bénéficié d'un... D'un traitement... Une opération nommé T.A.H.I.T.I." Elle semble méfiante.

"En quoi consiste ce truc?" Je parle aussi bas que je le peux.

"Je ne sais pas comment mais Coulson est vivant, c'est tout ce que je sais... Clint tu es de niveau 7 tu n'es pas sensé savoir ça..." Elle regarde encore autour de nous.

"Comment? Comment? Il est mort... " Je m'enfout de savoir si oui ou non je peux être au courant. Je veux savoir.

"Je l'ai vu moi aussi... Il est vivant c'est tout ce que je sais..." Elle se lève. "Bon t'as une idée pour le repas de ce soir?"

"Jai pas faim..." Je me lève et va vers ma chambre. Je m'enferme. Natasha vient me casser les couilles. Comment elle a pu me cacher çà a moi? Elle qui me disait encore hier que j'hallucinais. Je l'envoie chier, puis m'endors... J'entends à nouveau taper à ma porte. "Je veux pas te voir Nath!"

"Clint, c'est Maximoff."

"Maximoff..." Ce nom. Je me lève, je lui ouvre et referme la porte à clef derrière elle. Elle a l'air soulagée de me voir et reste devant la porte. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Sa voix douce me rassure.

"On me cache des choses. Ça m'énerve." Je m'assois sur le lit, la tête entre mes mains.

Elle s'agenouille devant moi. "Qui ça?"

"Natasha. Le shield."

Elle pose sa main sur mon genou. "J'ai comme l'impression que le shield a toujours caché des choses à ce qu'on m'a dit."

Je relève la tête. "Wanda... Parles-moi ton frère."

"Pietro... Il est mon ange gardien, je suis le sien. Il me manque." Elle s'assoit à mes côté, je la regarde de biais.

"Je pensais que tu le sentais."

Elle regarde dans le vide. "Je le sens, oui... mais il me manque tout de même. Ça présence en chair et en os me manque."

En chair et en os? C'était seulement son âme que ressentait Wanda et non sa présence. Wanda se colle contre moi. Je la prend dans mes bras. Je sents ses larmes couler, les miennes, je les retiens. Je l'allonge sur le lit, elle s'agrippe toujours à moi, je ne la lâche pas. Elle est dans mes bras, allongée sur mon lit. Elle pleure, je la reconforte puis elle s'endort. Je ferme moi aussi les yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bon je vous avez dis que je publierai un chapitre par semaine mais en fait je me reprend. On va dire qu'il y aura une semaine maximum entre deux chapitres. J'ai décidé de publier dés que je finis un chapitre. Voili voilou... Je vous laisse découvrir la suite de l'histoire de Clint Barton. Je profite pour remercier. XKami. Little doll 090. Marco 29830. Didi35. Et ma petite Scorpionne biensure._

 _Enjoy it . kiss. Aline._

 **Chapitre 03**

La lueur jour entre par la fenêtre, Wanda est toujours est dans mes bras. Je caresse ses cheveux, elle ouvre les yeux et me sourit. Elle embrasse ma joue puis se lève et s'en va. Je me lève également et prends une douche avant de retrouver les autres. On déjeune tous ensemble. Wanda nous rejoint et me sourit amplement.

Rhodey, Sam et Wanda sont appelés par Fury accompagné par Steve et Natasha, moi je m'abstiens d'y aller. J'ai vraiment pas envie de voir Fury. Je rejoins Tony, toujours à la recherche de Banner. "Salut." je m'assois sur un établi. Il pivote sur sa chaise "Hey Barton... Dis, j'ai réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dis hier. Alors c'est quoi cet histoire?"

J'hésite à lui en parler. Natasha avait l'air de se méfier. Si Tony est tenu au courant, il est capable de découvrir ce qu'il se passe et d'aller voir Fury et en même temps, il est le seul à pouvoir découvrir ce qu'il se passe à distance. "Tu as entendu parler d'un projet qui se nomme T.A.H.I.T.I ?" Il fronce les yeux, puis tape sur son clavier.

"Non, ça me dis rien."

"D'après ce que jai entendu c'est un projet de niveau 8. Enfin non, ça doit être de niveau 9 vu que Natasha n'est pas plus au courant. Coulson est vivant je l'ai vu Tony. Nath aussi. Et ça a un rapport avec ce truc."

"T.A.H.I.T.I... Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver. J'ai horreur d'être mis sur la touche. Surtout par le shield... Je te tiens au courant."

"Merci Stark."

"Au fait, Barton..." Tony me sourit largement. "La petite Maximoff ? Comment elle va?"

Mais de quoi me parle t-il encore? "De quoi?"

Tony se met face à moi, les bras croisé le sourire aux lèvres. "Tu sais que si j'arrive à fouiner dans les dossiers de niveaux 8, 9 ou 10 comme tu veux. Je peux également voir les aller venues des agents..."

Tony stark! Mais que pouvait-il encore s'imaginer. "Wanda n'est pas très bien. T'as bien dû le voir..."

"Et toi tu la réconfortes." Il me fait un clin d'œil, il pense réellement qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Wanda et moi!

"Stark... On parle ensemble c'est tout... "

"Ok, ok... J'ai rien dis..." Il lève les bras en l'air et se tourne à nouveau vers ses écrans.

Je laisse Stark seul et vais vers la salle d'entrainement. J'accroche un sac de frappe et m'entraîne un peu. Je rejoins ensuite l'équipe pour manger. Wanda est parmis nous ce qui me réjouis, puis je redescend m'entraîner après 5 mois sans entrainement, je me suis vraiment ramolli. Les autres me rejoignent, Cap entraîne Rhodey. Moi, Sam et Natasha, Wanda. Au bout de deux heures, on prend une pause puis je repars voir Tony. Je passe le reste de l'après midi à l'épauler dans ses recherches pendant que les autres préparent leurs futures missions, puis Stark et moi rejoignons les autres.

On est tous à nouveau réunit autour de la table. Wanda me sourit, mais elle ne parle toujours pas, elle reste discrète. Tony nous lance des regards en coin, décidément quand il a quelque chose en tête lui. Wanda finit par comprendre ce que Tony pense, elle continu de me sourire malgrès tout.

Dans ma chambre au soir, elle me rejoint. Je lui ouvre, elle s'assoit sur mon lit. On sourit tout les deux, je ris et tente de dédramatiser la situation."Tony pense qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous." Je ris à nouveau.

Elle rit également. "Tu repars quand?"

"Je devais repartir demain mais je vais rester un peu. J'ai besoin d'entrainement."

"Tu t'en sors pas mal pour un vieux."

"Tu vas pas remplacer ton frère !" Je lui met une petite tape sur l'épaule. "Je suis pas vieux... Enfin pas tant que ça..." Elle rit, je l'accompagne ça fait du bien de rire.

Elle s'allonge sur le lit, ses mains croisées sous son crâne. "Il t'appelait le vieillard ou l'ancêtre."

"Je sais oui... Je l'ai appelé par plein de nom... Gamin. SuperSonics. Il me semble même avoir lancer _le morveux_... Gamin ça reste le surnom qui lui correspond le mieux quand même." Je m'installe de la même manière que Wanda et regarde moi aussi le plafond.

"Il m'a toujours suivit... Il attendait toujours mes instructions... Même si il est né 12 minutes avant moi. J'étais celle qui dictait. Il était celui qui suivait. Je lui ai dis de ne partir que quand tout le monde serait sain et sauf... Tu ne l'étais pas.. L'enfant non plus."

Wanda s'en voulait donc pour ça. "Tu n'as pas à tant vouloir Wanda. Je... Je ne le connais pas mais... Du peu que j'ai pu voir, il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de têtu..."

"Il était buté, oui. Heureusement que je le suis tout autant. Il était jovial, il souriait tout le temps. Il prenait la vie comme un cadeau. Il amait la vie. Il respirait la joie de vivre. Il me manque..."

Il me manque à moi aussi alors que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le connaître et pourtant il me manque. "Je... Je rêve de lui des fois..."

"Toi?"

"Ouais... Il... Il me fait chier, il me nargue, il dit que je suis trop lent, il se fout de ma gueule, il rit, il court." Je ferme les yeux et revois toutes les images de lui qui squatte ma tête.

"Pietro quoi!"

"Ouais..." Il faut que je crève l'abcès, ça lui fera du bien et à moi aussi " Tu le ressens toujours? Son âme ?"

"Il vit à travers moi. Nous sommes un lui et moi. Il s'en est allé. Je suis plus que la moitié de moi-même." Sa phrase me tue.

"C'est triste ce que tu dis... Tu ne devrais pas dire ça. Tu es toi, Wanda. Biensure Pietro sera toujours en toi. Il fait partie de toi mais ce n'est pas lui qui était en toi, c'était son amour. Et son amour..." Je me relève et désigne son coeur "Il est toujours là. C'est toi même qui me l'a dis."

" C'est vrai." Elle se met sur les coudes. "Mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'il me manque."

Je me rallonge et ouvre les bras. "Viens là..." Elle se met contre mon torse, c'est bien la première fois qu'une autre femme que Laura est dans mes bras, ans compter Natasha. Mais Wanda, c'est Wanda, j'ai envie de la protéger. C'est comme ci j'avais adopté une petite soeur, d'une façon ou une autre on était liés.

Je reste là, les yeux ouverts, je continu à regarder le plafond. Je sens le rythme de son coeur ralentir, ell se calme, puis s'endort. Je reste toujours dans la même position, puis je ferme les yeux à mon tour.

"Vieillard!" Il est encore là, devant moi "Alors je t'attend !" Il s'en va dans une lueur bleutée.

Je crie. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux?" je l'entend répondre derrière moi.

"C'est toi qui rêve de moi, vieillard." Je me retourne, il est trop tard, il a déjà disparu.

"Arrête de m'appeler vieillard!" Il est face à moi. Il rit, il glousse, puis repart. Il est au bout du couloir.

"Tu m'appelles bien gamin! Attrape-moi si tu peux." Je fais un pas sans le lâcher du regard, il reste là.

"Attend moi." Je souffle puis avance vers lui. Il est à deux mètres de moi. Il se retourne et s'éloigne. "Nooon gamin, attend moi!" Je cours, il passe une porte, j'ouvre la porte, le vide, je tombe.

Je me réveille en sursaut, le souffle coupé, la tête à l'envers. J'ai le vertige, j'ai tellement eut l'impression de tomber, Wanda n'est plus là. Je me frotte les yeux, regarde ma montre, 3h. Je me prend la tête dans les mains. Il va me faire devenir dingue. Je vais passer la tête en dessous de l'eau. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Je deviens fou. J'essaye de me calmer, puis me déshabille et tente de rendormir en angoissant de rêver à nouveau.

À mon reveil, j'ai toujours la tête à l'envers, je dors de moins en moins. Je pars prendre un café. Personne n'est encore levé, je vais dans le labo technique, Stark n'est pas là. Je retourne dans la salle commune me sers à nouveau un café, Sam arrive lui aussi. Je lui propose de continuer à le former, il acquiesce. On va s'entraîner puis Captain, Natasha, Rhodey et Wanda nous rejoignent. Cap me dit que Tony me demande. Je continu à instruire Sam puis monte voir Stark. J'entre dans le labo sans frapper. "Stark? Tu voulais me voir."

"Ah Barton! Oui j'essaye de craquer le shield mais c'est pas simple. T'es sûr de ce que tu as vu?"

Je m'assois sur une table. "J'ai vu coulson."

Il se tourne vers moi. "Tes sûre t'as pas rêvé?"

"En général quand je rêve c'est pas de Coulson."

Stark rit et me donne une tape sur l'épaule. "Tu rêves de Maximoff?" Maximoff... Je le revois, son visage. "Barton?" Son visage, si souriant. "Si seulement c'était des rêves... C'est plutôt des cauchemars..."

"Barton? Ça va pas? "

Je sors de la rêverie et me frotte le visage. "Je suis naze... Je dors pas beaucoup.. Je dors mal..." Stark s'assoit à côté de moi.

"T'as besoin d'aide?" Je laisse mes mains sur mon visage. "Clint si je te dis çà c'est parce que j'ai.. Je suis passé par là... Je... Après New York, je dormais plus... Ou mal."

C'est bien une des premières fois ou Tony m'appelle par mon prénom. Si même Tony Stark a fait des cauchemars après une mission, je peux bien en faire moi aussi. Je relève la tête. "J'ai peur de dormir et de rêver à nouveau."

Tony pose sa main sur mon épaule. "J'irais te chercher un truc... Ça m'a beaucoup aider. Du moins pour trouver le sommeil."

"Ok merci..."

"De rien..." Tony saute de la table et se jette sur sa chaise. "Alors coulson ? Tu l'as vu quand?" Il ouvre un fichier vidéo.

"Mercredi non! Jeudi... il devait être 12-13h par là..." Tony recherche dans les vidéos celle de mercredi.

"Ok... Je vais commencer par là." Tony avance la vidéo en avance rapide. On se rapproche de jeudi matin puis on voit arriver le Boeing.

"Pause! Là ! Tu vois?"

"Putain de merde ! Coulson... Il est vivant!" Je le regarde de biais.

"Tu me croyais vraiment pas?" Il me regarde et me fait une grimace.

"Je dois t'avouer que non! Ok..." Tony fait craquer ses doigts il sort son Starkphone et vise l'écran du PC. "Alors... T.A.H.I.T.I." Il fait défiler des tas de dossier sur son Starkphone ouvre les fichiers cryptés comme s'ils ne l'étaient pas, apparemment il contrôle les ordinateurs via son starkphone. Je le regarde un instant puis lui dis que je le laisse travailler. Je lui met une tape sur l'épaule. Et il me fait signe de la main sans lâcher son écran des yeux. Il est à fond. Je sors de la pièce et rejoins les autres.

Je croise captain avec deux boites dans les mains, ans la salle commune, Rhodey et Wilson mangent de la pizza, Natasha du thaï. Elle me tend une boite en carton. Sûrement ce qu'avait Cap dans les mains "Wanda n'est pas là ?" Rogers revient, s'assoit et attrape la dernière boite sur la table. "Je viens de lui apporter une salade..."

Natasha soupire. "T'es trop gentil Cap."

"Si on les nourries pas, ils se laisseront mourir."

Après manger, je pars voir Stark, toujours aussi concentré. "Stark."

"Ah Barton, bon j'ai réussi à craqué le shield. J'ai trouvé un dossier. Apparamment c'est pas du niveau 9 mais 10. Il est crypté. Jarvis va en avoir pour la journée."

J'aquiesce et repars immédiatement rejoindre les autres à l'entrainement. Cap nous a concocté un parcours. On passe tous l'un après l'autre. On s'en sort plutôt bien. Après une bonne douche on part tous se prendre un café. Tony nous rejoint, il discute avec Natasha à l'écart sûrement à propos de Banner. Je reste un peu parmis eux puis je vais dans ma chambre appeler Laura.

"Laura chéri."

"Clint... Tu es sur la route?"

"Euh... Je vais rester quelques jours de plus. Un jour ou deux tout au plus."

"D'accord Hawkeye. Alors ça te fait du bien d'être avec tes amis?" Je l'entend rire à l'autre bout du fil.

"Les entraînements me font du bien et oui mes amis me font du bien également."

"J'ai eu raison de te pousser à y aller."

"T'as toujours raison chérie, tu le sais bien."

Je continu à parler avec ma petite femme, de nos enfants de ce qu'elle fait durant mon absence, puis on tape à ma porte. Je me lève, j'ouvre, Wanda est devant moi. Je lui signe de s'asseoir et dit aurevoir à Laura. Je raccroche puis m'assois.

"C'est aujourd'hui que tu pars?" Elle a la tête baissée.

"Je vais rester quelques jours de plus." Je commence moi aussi à avoir des doutes sur ses sentiments envers moi.

"Ah..."

"Tu voulais me voir?"

"J'ai besoin de parler de Pietro... Tu es le seul à qui j'ai envie de me confier."

"Je t'écoute ..." Je recule sur le lit et m'installe mieux.

Wanda commence à me raconter leur histoire à elle et à Pietro. Leur parents, leur enfance, la guerre. Et strucker. Je l'écoute attentivement. Elle est assise sur le bout de lit. Elle entoure ses jambes de ses bras. Je suis assis le dos contre le mur. Rhodey vient nous chercher pour le repas du soir. On les rejoint pour l'apéro et le repas. Dans ma tête, j'ai encore la tête pleine d'image de la guerre. L'histoire des Maximoff m'a vraiment ému. J'en suis encore tout retourné. Wanda mange avec nous et repart immédiatement. J'ai envie de la suivre, je sents qu'elle a besoin de moi mais je reste un peu avec les autres, puis la fatigue se fait sentir. Je retourne dans ma chambre et prend le médoc donné par Stark.

Il est 9h lorsque j'ouvre les yeux. J'ai enfin passé une bonne nuit. Je vais prendre un café puis me dirige voir Stark. J'entre sans frapper et tombe devant une image assez atypique. Un Stark assis sur sa chaise pivotante, la tête à l'envers vers captain America, posté derrière lui, les mains sur les pectoraux de Tony. Je me sens mal à l'aise. Je pense avoir interrompu quelque chose. Cap enlève immediatement ses mains du torse de Stark. Tony redresse sa tête et pivote sur sa chaise. "Barton euh... J'ai... J'ai trouvé plein de truc..." Cap, les joues rouges, baisse les yeux et sort de la pièce. Je souris à cet idée.

"Je voulais pas faire fuir Cap." Je ris et m'appuie sur l'établi, les bras croisés.

"Sans commentaire. Bon, euh... J'ai plein de truc. Donc. Le projet T.A.H.I.T.I. Terrestrialized Alien Host Integrative Tissue I. En francais. Intégration de tissus d'un hôte alien dans un corps terrestre. D'après ce que j'ai lu. Le projet a été initié par le docteur Dr. Goodman et le Dr. Streiten sous la supervision de Fury, le chef de projet étant Coulson lui-même." Je suis stupéfait, je choppe une chaise et m'assois.

"Ils ont decouvert un kree et ont réussit a extraire ..le.. Son sang. Enfin du liquide corporel et ont extrait plusieurs particules. Ils les nomment GH. Comme Guest Host. Il y a le GH.211, GH.289, GH.317, GH.319, GH.324 et GH.325. Apparamment ce dernier régénère toutes les celulles mortes. Ce projet a été créer afin de guerir ou de permettre de faire revivre... attention accroche toi." Il pivote sur sa chaise vers moi "Un Avengers ..."

"Ce projet est initialement prévu pour les Avengers?" Faire revivre... Je savais que Fury était dans de drôle de combine mais à ce point là. Mon coeur s'accélère. J'essaye de reprendre mon calme.

"Et ouais. Ils ont fait des test et le GH.325 à quelques effets secondaires. Des troubles psychique, des hallucinations voir de la démences. En 2012, connaissant les effets secondaires, toute trace de souvenir lié à ce projet fut retiré de la mémoire de Coulson et des autres sujets, qui une fois de retour sur le terrain, n'avait que pour seul souvenir des vacances à Tahiti, un endroit magique. Un petit coin de paradis."

"Coulson n'est pas au courant qu'il est mort?" Mon dieu, il est quoi? Humain? Extra-terrestre?

"Il pense être mort 2 minutes alors qu'en fait il mort 7 heures et ne se souvient pas de cet opération.

"Putain... Et qui sont les autres sujets?"

"Je sais pas. Je vais chercher ça. Je me suis concentré sur le projet et sur Coulson. Je met ça en route. Je .. Je vais voir euh... Ma..."

Je souris de voir Tony bafouiller. "Ta petite amie."

"Ouais et.. J'ai du boulot à Stark industrie. Je finirai demain si ça te dérange pas..."

"Ouais non..." Je souris encore face à Stark.

"Ok... Euh... Pour ce que tu as cru voir tout à l'heure..." Tony baisse les yeux et joue avec une clé USB.

"J'ai rien vu..."

Il relève la tête. "C'est comme toi et la Maximoff."

"Mais il se passe rien entre Wanda et moi."

"Ouais c'est ce que je dis... Bon, je vais boire un café."

Je ris et retourne accompagné de Tony à la salle commune. Tout le monde est présent, Captain n'ose plus me regarder en face. Natasha regarde Cap, puis Tony puis moi. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

Cap Bafouille. "Rien." Mais Natasha ne se laisse pas convaincre si facilement, elle cherche le regard de Rogers.

"Ça va pas cap?"

"Si si tout va bien." Steve lève ses yeux vers moi, je lui souris. Il est plus que mal à l'aise.

Tony regarde Steve. Natasha me regarde, je lui désigne les deux compères des yeux. Elle comprend, me fait un Clin d'œil et sourit. "Clint vous a pisté ?"

Cap bafouille. "Pisté quoi? je... Non"

Natasha explose de rire. "Tout le monde le sait Cap. On l'a tous vu. Et on est tous heureux pour vous."

Tony devient blanc. "Bon, je dois aller bosser. À plus." Il s'en va et cap est rouge comme une pivoine. On sourit tous et je me demande comment Tony à sût charmer le Cap. C'est vrai, personne ne se douterai un instant que ces deux là finirait ensemble. C'est pas vraiment le fait qu'ils soient deux hommes qui me choque mais l'incompatibilité d'humeur.

Après ce repas assez divertissant, on se dirige vers la salle d'entrainement. Je pauffine les leçons de maniements des armes blanches avec Wilson, Rhodey part courir avec Rogers, et Natasha s'occupe de Wanda. Après quelques minutes, elle emmène la Maximoff à l'écart.

C'est en remontant en salle commune que Sam et moi découvrons Wanda et Nath riant sur le canapé., un pot de glace à la main, assises en tailleur face à face. On les rejoint. Je leur souris et m'assois en face d'elles. "Alors qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire?"

Natasha rit. "Oh rien, discussion entre filles."

"D'accord." Je leur fais un Clin d'œil et m'éclipse, les laissant seules. Je vais faire un tour au laboratoire. La recherche est à trente sept pour cent. Je relis les données découvertes par Stark. J'en suis encore stupéfait. Un projet permettant aux Avengers de revivre. Ça me rappelle vaguement le caisson de Vision. Je sais que le shield sait déjà recréer des cellules. D'ailleurs j'ai déjà bénéficié de ce traitement lors de l'attaque en Sokovie. Je reste un moment là, puis le soir arrive, je rejoins les autres à table.

Après manger Natasha et Wanda s'isolent sur un canapé, je retourne au labo. Cinquante-huit pour cent. Ça avance lentement. Lorsque je retourne à la salle commune Wanda n'est plus là. Nath me fait signe de la main. Je m'assois un moment avec elle puis je m'excuse et pars à la recerche de Wanda. Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre mais je sais où la trouver. Je grimpe sur le toit, elle y est. Elle me regarde arriver puis regarde à nouveau le ciel. Je m'assois à côté d'elle, puis après quelques minutes, je m'allonge sur la tolle froide. Les mains sous mon crâne, je regarde les étoiles. Elle me regarde, me sourit et s'allonge elle aussi à côté de moi. "Tu aimes les étoiles?"

"Je me sens plus proche de Pietro lorsque je regarde le ciel." Sa voix est si douce et si reposée.

"Tu penses qu'il nous voit de là où il est?"

"Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas."

"Alors pourquoi tu regardes les étoiles?"

"J'en sais rien... Je s.. Je suis attiré par les étoiles depuis un moment. Peut-être que lui les aimes."

"Peut-être oui..." On est reste la à regarder le ciel. Le froid commence à grignoter nos corps, elle se retire. Je reste un peu là, je regarde ces étoiles. Pietro nous regarde peut-être de là où il est. Cet idée me fait sourire. Je reste une petite demi heure puis m'en vais me coucher. Un petite cachet et le sommeil arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bon l'histoire avance vite... Après avoir vu Jeremy Lee Renner dans le rôle de Hansel je ne peux que vous livrez la suite._**

 **Chapitre 4**

Il est huit heures l'orsque j'ouvre les yeux. Je souris, pas de rêve de Maximoff cette nuit. Je pars directement au labo. Quatre-vingt treize pour cent, c'est bientôt la fin. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends au juste de cette liste. Je pars prendre un café, Natasha est déjà debout, ainsi que Cap. Je déjeune tranquillement en leur compagnie. "Tu devais pas partir hier?"

"J'ai appelé Laura, je partirai demain. Vous avez prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui?"

Cap ouvre les yeux en grand vers nous. "Un footing tous ensemble ça vous dis?"

Je souris à cap. "Tous ensemble, c'est à dire Tony y comprit?"

Cap baisse les yeux. "Euh ça je sais pas..."

Oups me dis-je, et puis bon c'est pas la mort non plus. "Ça fait longtemps?"

Cap redresse aussitôt la tête. Il a l'air pétrifié le pauvre. "Pardon?"

Natasha sourit à Cap et me regarde. "Ça fait un moment."

Cap tourne immédiatement la tête vers elle, outré parce qu'il venait d'entendre."Mais!"

"Je te l'ai déjà dis." Elle sourit largement et pose sa main sur la sienne. "On le savait tous depuis un moment..." Cap baisse à nouveau les yeux et balbute.

"Je... Je préfère pas parler de ça.." Il a l'air tellement perturbé.

"Y'a pas de honte à avoir Cap."

Nath acquiesce mes dires et ajoute. "Vous vous aimez.. Profitez... On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait nous arriver..." Elle baisse les yeux, l'air triste, steve la regarde.

"Toujours pas de nouvelle du docteur Banner?" Elle relève les yeux légèrement humides et sourit malgrès tout. "Toujours pas mais je garde l'espoir qu'un jour il nous enverra une carte des Fidji comme dirait Fury."

Rogers et moi nous nous regardons puis Cap rompt cette tristesse qu'on ressentait dans les yeux de la veuve noire. "Hum... Bon allez.. Allez vous préparez, je vais aller saquer les autres..." Il se lève et part aussitôt vers le couloir.

"Oublie pas de saquer ton petit copain." je ris à la phrase de Natasha et me lève moi aussi.

Je me prépare et descend, Natasha est déjà prête elle aussi, puis Rhodey et Sam arrivent suivit de Wanda, puis Cap trainant Tony. Le génie marmonne en avançant et fronce les yeux, apparamment il n'avait pas envie de courir. On court tous ensemble, Tony à du mal à nous suivre, ol crache et râle tout le temps. Nous, ça nous fait marrer. Captain et Wilson ouvrent la marche, Natasha et moi, courrons derrière eux. Wanda et Rhodey sont derrières nous et Tony au loin. Cap ralentit le pas, on le dépasse, l se met au niveau de Tony. Le génie s'arrête et crache ses poumons, Cap nous sommes de continuer. On court encore, puis on s'arrête. Natasha nous fait faire quelque étirement. Et nous permet de revenir à un rythme cardiaque normal tout en douceur. On part tous prendre une douche.

C'est sous la douche que je me souviens du projet T.A.H.I.T.I. le fichier devait être à cent pour cent maintenant. Je sors immédiatement de la douche et va au labo. "Cent pour cent." En deux ou trois clic un dossier s'ouvre.

{ **Nom project** : T.A.H.I.T.I. (Terrestrialized Alien Host Integrative Tissue I.)

 **Habilitation** : Agents de niveaux 10.

 **Responsable du projet** : Nick Fury

 **Leader projet** : Phil Coulson

 **Contributeurs:**

Dr. Goodman

Dr. Streiten

 **Début du projet** : 2009

 **Localisation:** Guest house. Mahilyow. Belarus.

 **Sujets:**

Rebecca Stevens - 2009

Lewis Seaver -2009

Cameron Klein - 2009

Calvin Zabo - 2009

Élizabeth Smith - 2009

Sebastian Derik - 2009

Philip Coulson - 2012

Pietro Maximoff - 2015}

Mon coeur rate un battement. Je cherche de la main quelques chose pour m'asseoir. Pietro Maximoff... Mes yeux lisent ce nom, mon cerveau refuse d'y croire. Non, c'est pas possible. Pietro serait un de leur sujet. Il serait donc en vie. Je recule et bute contre l'établi derrière-moi. Je me sents mal. Mes yeux ne lâchent pas l'écran. Mon corps commence à trembler, mes jambes se dérobent. Je glisse contre la paroi. Des larmes coulent à présent contre mes joues. "Il est en vie..." Je prend mon visage dans les mains. Je pleure puis me relève. Je prend la chaise et l'envoi valser contre le mur. "Comment ils ont pu ? Comment ils ont pu laisser Wanda croire que son jumeau est toujours mort! Ils l'ont ressuscité. Mais est-il vraiment lui? Si ils peuvent effacé de sa mémoire l'opération. Il peuvent tout aussi bien effacé son passé. Wanda, la sokovie, les Avengers." Je sents les nerfs monter à nouveau. J'ouvre les tiroirs et repère la clé avec laquelle Stark jouait. Je copies tout le fichier. Et pars dans la chambre trop énervé pour être face aux restes des Avengers, face à Wanda. Que devrais-je lui dire? Que son frère est peut-être en vie? Mais je n'ai aucunes certitude qu'il l'est.

Wanda me rejoint dans ma chambre, elle m'amène un sandwich. Je n'ose pas la regarder dans les yeux. Je l'envoie chier. Elle ne comprend pas mais je ne veux voir personne. Je descends à la salle d'entrainement, j'ai besoin de me défouler. Je frappe dans ce sac. J'ai la haine. Les larmes coulent pendant que je martyrise le sac.

Ça fait plus d'une heure que je me déchaîne sur le sac. J'entends des pas derrière moi. "Tu peux toujours y aller si tu veux perforer ce sac. Tony les a conçu pour moi." je m'arrête et m'accroche au sac pour reprendre mon souffle avant de retaper à nouveau dessus.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?"

"Que tu me dises pourquoi j'ai aperçu Maximoff sortir en pleure de ta chambre." Rogers attend que je lui réponde mais j'ai pas envie de parler, j'ai envie de voir de personne. "Il se passe quelque chose avec Wanda?" Cap reste derrière moi et tente de me calmer. "Quoiqu'il se passe entre vous, ça me regarde pas. Mais je veux pas que mon équipe se bouffe la gueule."

J'arrête de frapper ce sac et me retourne. "Tu crois en dieu toi? Non parce qu'après avoir vu mourir Pietro moi je crois plus en rien." Mes mains tremblent à présent. Les larmes continues a couler.

"Elle te croit toujours responsable de la mort de son frère ?"

"Non... Je pense pas... C'est.. Autre chose." Je ferme les yeux. Et les couvrent de mes mains. Cap avance et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

"Ça va aller Clint c'est juste que... Elle avait l'air tellement mal." Elle y est pour rien. J'ai été dur avec elle. Je lève la tête et inspire fortement avant de regarder Rogers.

"J'irai la voir... Pour m'excuser..."

"C'est ce que je voulais entendre." Steve fait demi tour, puis repart. J'attends qu'il passe la porte pour m'effondrer à nouveau. Je suis un monstre, elle y est pour rien. Je pars prendre une douche, je vais boire un café puis me dirige vers la chambre de Wanda. Elle m'ouvre et va s'asseoir sur son lit. Je reste sur le pas de la porte.

"Je suis désolé c'est pas après toi que j'en veux.. C'est ... C'est le shield. C'est au shield que j'en veux. Tu y es pour rien. Pardonne-moi." Je baisse les yeux.

"Je... je voulais pas t'embêter." Sa voix est triste encore une fois.

"Mais tu m'embêtes pas. J'étais juste énervé." Je ferme la porte, je m'avance vers elle. Elle se lève, je la prend dans les bras. On reste un moment bras dans les bras. Je pense à Pietro qui aurait aimé être à ma place et serrer sa soeur dans ses bras. On tape à sa porte. Elle s'écarte de moi et ouvre la porte. Rhodey sourit face à nous puis nous demande si on veut se joindre à eux après. On acquiesce puis Wanda referme la porte et s'allonge sur son lit.

"On sait même pas ce qu'ils veulent faire." pouffa t-elle.

"C'est pas faux. Du sport à mon avis."

"On fait que ça du sport." Elle tape le lit lasse de ses séances de sports.

"Bon... Je vais les rejoindre." Je reste là, à la regarder allongée sur son lit.

"Ouais." Elle se lève et me suit. On se dirige vers la salle d'entrainement. On les découvre tous en tenue de sport. Wanda et moi on se met en tenue de sport. Et on entend rire de l'autre côté. On sort en même temps. Je regarde les autres puis Wanda. Natasha est sur un mur haut de trois mètre et tente de faire grimper Rhodey. devant un Cap riant à plein poumon.

"Bon, allez, Nath descend de là. Venez-là."

On se dirige tous autour de captain America. "Je veux faire resserrer vos liens. Je veux que tous vous arrivez à grimper sur ce mur. Tout le monde doit être de l'autre côté par n'importe quelle moyen sans vos facultés. Vous êtes tous la clé à un problème. Natasha tu es sans doute la seule qui parviendrait avec Clint à grimper facilement vous êtes très agiles. Pourtant Rhodey et Sam devriez savoir le faire aussi. Vous avez tout deux eut une carrière militaire. Wanda tu es très petite mais aussi fine ton faible poid est peut-être la solution au problème. Toi, Tony tu es un génie, fais marcher ton cerveau. Réfléchissez à ça."

Tony se place devant lui. "On gagne quoi si on y arrive?"

"Vous verrez bien! Faites le déjà!" Steve part s'asseoir. Je me retourne aussitôt vers Nath. "Il faut qu'on fasse grimper les autres."

Elle acquiesse et ajoute. "Ouais... Il faut quelqu'un de fort en haut."

Je regarde le mur et reprend. "Il faut qu'on fasse grimper Rhodey, Sam ou Tony en premier."

"Tony est celui à plus de mal à grimper seul." Dit le faucon en le fixant du regard. Tony fait une grimace. Natasha reprend. "Donc ce sera lui le premier."

"Il faudrait faire une pyramide." Dit Tony tout penaud.

"C'est ça!" Cria Sam. "Rhodey! Tu te souviens comment les commandos grimpaient?"

Rhodey sourit "Bien vu... Donc attend je grimpe sur Tony et toi. Clint qui est le plus agile grimpe sur vous et moi. Ensuite Wanda grimpe sur la pyramide. Clint l'aide. Déjà Wanda de passer."

Sam reprend. "Ensuite nous deux on porte Tony Clint l'aide. Tony de passer."

Wanda ouvre la bouche "Il nous faut quelqu'un de léger pour que Nath puisse le porter. On peut inverser avec Clint. Nath grimpe en premier. Et Clint porte Sam."

Natasha conclus." Hum, allez on fait ça."

"Bon sam et moi on se met là. Tony vient sur nous."

Stark grimpe sur les deux hommes. Puis Natasha grimpe sur eux et atteint sans mal le bord. Ensuite c'est autour à Wanda de s'élancer. Elle grimpe sur les trois hommes. Nath l'aide à passer le mur. "Voilà déjà une de passé." Cria Natasha en se mettant à cheval sur le mur, Wanda de l'autre de côté du mur tiens le pied de la veuve noire. Les deux piliers se redressent doucement pour permettre à Tony d'atteindre les mains de Natasha. "Et de deux !" Cria à nouveau Nath.

Je m'approche de Rhodey et Sam. Je me place à côté de Rhodey et on soulève Sam à cheval sur nos épaules. Le plus dur reste à venir. Je dois maintenant soulever Rhodey. J'espère ne pas flancher. Tony et Natasha sont à cheval sur le mur et tiennent le corps de Sam. Je m'accroupi et Rhodey me grimpe dessus. Je me redresse avec difficultés. Je suis enfin debout. Rhodey prend appuie sur le faucon, il atteint le bord du mur. "Et de trois." Natasha et Tony tirent Sam. Il saute de l'autre côté du mur. Natasha et Tony descendent également. "Et de quatre." Cria Rhodey. " Reste plus que nous deux mon gars".

Je fais quelques pas en arrière, je regarde Rhodey dans les yeux. Il est allongé à cheval sur le mur prêt à me tendre la main. Je m'élance puis saute sur le mur. Je sent ma main se faire agripper par une autre. Rhodey me tire puis j'atteins le haut du mur. Rhodey saute de l'autre côté. "Et de cinq!" Crient les autres.

Je passe au dessus du mur puis crie "Et de six!" On savance tout fiers vers cap. "Beau travail ! Alors ça fait quoi de s'entraider."

"On a gagné quoi?" Demanda aussitôt Tony.

"Pizza ce soir." Répond Cap en riant.

"Wahou..." Lance Tony en roulant des yeux.

On passe tous sous la douche puis on remonte manger. On est tous réunis. On est tous très unis. Aucun de nous ne laisserons quelqu'un sur la touche. En tout cas, moi je ne laisserai jamais personne derrière moi. Ni même Pietro. Le shield a décidé pour nous. Ils ont décidés de ne pas nous révéler qu'ils ont ressuscité Pietro. Si c'est vraiment il l'est. Je m'excuse pretextant une fatigue et part dans ma chambre. Je prépare mon sac, je suis sensé rentrer demain. Je m'affale sur le lit. J'aurais jamais les réponses que je me pose si je retourne chez moi. Je les aurais pas non plus si je reste ici. Le shield n'est pas assez fou pour garder des informations aussi importante sur leur dossiers. Le seul moyen d'avoir des réponses claires c'est d'y aller. Il est vingt-et-une heures lorsque je sors de ma chambre, la clé USB en main. Je l'insert et regarde la localisation. Mahilyow. Belarus. J'appelle aussitôt Laura.

"Laura chéri excuse-moi d'appeler aussi tard. On a une mission de dernière minutes." J'essaye de rester bref, de peur que Laura ne trouve une faille dans ma voix.

"Une mission?"

"Oui.. Je .. je peux pas te dire combien de temps ça va me prendre... Ne t'inquiète pas..." J'espère qu'elle va me croire. Ça me fait mal de lui mentir.

"Clint..." Je sens la detresse dans sa voix.

"Ne t'inquiète pas."

"Je te fais confiance. Reviens-moi en vie c'est tout ce que je veux. Je t'aime." Murmure Laura.

"Je t'aime aussi Laura. Bisous." Ma voix est plutôt calme.

"Bisous." Je raccroche et souffle. J'aime pas mentir à Laura mais personne ne doit savoir où je vais.

Je repars vers ma chambre choppe mon sac et me dirige vers le hangar. Il faut que je sache. Je grimpe dans le Quinjet 2.1 et décolle aussitôt. La tour de contrôle m'ordonne de m'identifier, je passe outre. Et prend la direction du nord. Je deploie les panneaux réfléchissant et passe en mode furtif. Puis j'entre les données GPS. Latitude. 53.9549 N. Longitude. 30.0951 E. J'ai 7252 kilomètre jusqu'en Biélorussie. Il est 22h. Avec une moyenne de 650km je mettrai 11h. Donc je devrais arriverai à 9h du matin heure de new York. 17h heure locale. Je pilote en mode manuelle pendant plus de trois heure. J'ai la rage. Je suis énervé contre Fury contre le shield. Il me faut des réponses. Je veux voir de mes propres yeux si Maximoff est réellement en vie. Il est prêt d'une heure du matin. La fatigue commence à me guetter. Je passe en mode pilote automatique et pique un somme

Il est 5 heures, heures de New York lorsque j'ouvre les yeux. Il faut que je me mette au boulot. J'entre la clé et tente de le localiser plus précisément cette base. Je n'arrive pas à localiser la base. Il me faut un badge d'accès. Il faut que je sois un agent de niveau 10 pour être tranquille. Je sors mon badge et reprend une vieille identité que j'ai deja utilisé en espionnage. Lewis Callum. En deux trois clique l'impression est lancée. Je fais un scanne rétinien. Il faudra deux heures pour que Jarvis active et relis la nouvelle carte au scanne rétinien.. Je regarde de plus près le lieux. Mais je suis bloqué. Le 2.1 regorge de gadjet. Je prépare tout un arsenal au cas où je me ferais prendre. Je suis tellement concentré par ce que je fais que je ne vois pas le temps passé. C'est Jarvis qui me sort de mes petites affaires.

La carte est enfin prête. Je suis à nouveau maintenant Lewis Callum, agent de niveau 10. Je scanne à nouveau mon œil. Je souris face à l'identité qui s'affiche. Je peux enfin entrer plus précisemment dans les dossiers. Le bâtiment a l'air complexe. Il va falloir ruser. Il est presque 8h dans moins d'une heure j'arriverai en Biélorussie. Je me prépare mentalement à entrer dans la tête de Callum. Je m'invente un personnage et essaye de me forger une nouvelle identité. Je me rappelle du personnage que je m'étais forgé. J'enregistre tout ce que je peux. Date de naissance, lieu. passé. Signe astrologique. Le nom de mes parents. Le nom de mon chien. L'école ou j'ai étudié. J'ai déjà tout enregistré il fut un temps, reste plus qu'à intégrer le pourquoi je suis entré au shield. Mon passé d'espion et d'assassin me revient à la figure. Je ne veux pas replonger dans le cercle mais je ne peux pas passer à côté de ça. Il faut que je sache. Je lis et je relis la fiche que je me suis faite. Je rentre dans mon rôle. Je ferme les yeux et repense à ça.

"Lewis Cooper Callum né le 7 janvier 1973. Signe capricorne. Mes parents. Emily et Robert. Originaire de Aberdeen à côté de Seattle. j'ai étudié à Seattle au west college. Mon chien s'appelle lucky. Mon hobbie... les échecs. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture à l'âge de 17 ans. Je suis rentré au shield pour venger mes parents tués réellement par Hydra. 7 janvier 83. Capricorne, lucky, Emily, Robert. Échec. Aberdeen. 17ans. Je suis un agent de niveau 10. Et je dois parler à Pietro Maximoff. Je dois parler à Pietro... Pietro..." Le sommeil me happe à nouveau. "sir, nous approchons de Mahilyow. Belarus"

J'ouvre les yeux, je souffle, je reprends les rennes du Quinjet et le pose à l'abri. Je m'équipe et enfourche la moto découverte dans la soute. Je me regarde dans le rétroviseur. "Fini l'agent Barton. Fini le père de famille. Je suis Lewis Callum, agents du shield de niveau 10."


	5. Chapter 5

Bon, ben, voilà je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais mal enregistré après correction. Donc il on prend les mêmes et on recommence.

Merci pour ta review ma petite Scorpionne. Je te fais un gros bisous. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce qu'en pensent les autres. Allez, je vous laisse en compagnie de Clint et... de Pietro

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

 **Chapitre 5**

Je m'arrête au coin du bâtiment, je sors ce dont j'ai besoin. Je suis en tenue du shield ça facilitera le passage. J'accroche mon badge, je glisse un dossier sous ma veste et j'écris un mot sur un papier, je le glisse à l'intérieur. Un derrière coup d'œil dans mon rétro et j'accélére jusqu'à la guérite bien gardée. Trois hommes sont à l'entrée.

"Bonjour, agent Callum, je dois voir un certain..." J'ouvre ma veste et regarde le nom inscrit sur le dossier "Pietro Maxo...Maximoff. Pietro Maximoff."

L'homme me regarde d'un air suspicieux. "Vous êtes?"

"Agent Callum, je serais son instructeur après sa sortie."

Il tape sur l'ordinateur "Il n'y avait aucune visite de prévu."

"Il faut que je sache si il est prêt mentalement à être formé."

"Hum.. Veuillez passer au scanner." J'approche mon oeil du scanner.

"Oh, vous avez une habilitation de niveau 10, désolé. Je n'avais pas vu sur votre badge. Allez-y." L'homme appuie sur un bouton et la barrière se lève. Je ferme mon blouson et accélère. Le complexe est immense, je ne sais pas trop où allez. Je vais à l'accueil, je trouverai bien un moyen.

Je gare la moto, sors le dossier et entre à l'accueil. Une dame est derrière le comptoir. Je lis le nom d'un docteur sur le tableau au loin. Trop loin pour tout le monde, bien assez prêt pour moi. "Bonjour agent Callum, je viens voir Maximoff. "

La jeune femme fronce les yeux et tape sur son ordinateur. "il n'y a aucune visite de prévu."

"Il doit y avoir une erreur. Le docteur Goldenberg m'a pourtant affirmé que je peux déjà avoir un aperçu de mon nouvel éleve."

"Redonnez-moi votre identitification et veuillez passer au scanner s'il vous plait."

"Agent Callum, habilitation niveau 10." Elle prend le scanner rétinien mobile et scanne mon œil.

"Il doit avoir une erreure effectivement. Je.. Je suis confuse... Euh... troisième étage porte 121."

"Merci bien madame."

Je me retourne, prend l'ascenseur. Je vois que le bâtiment est truffé de caméra. Il doivent aussi en mettre dans les chambres des patients. J'ai bien fais d'écrire ce mot. Il faudra que je sache où sont placées les caméras afin d'être dans un angle ou le dossier ne soit pas vu. Je sors de l'ascenseur et longe un couloir. J'entre dans une chambre. Un homme grisonnant me regarde stupéfait. Je balaye la chambre des yeux, puis lance.

"Monsieur Maximoff?"

"Je crains que vous vous êtes trompé jeune homme."

Je fais mine de regarder le numéro sur la porte. "Oh pardon, excuse-moi, je me suis trompé effectivement. Bonne journée monsieur." Je sors et referme la pièce, une seule caméra, dans l'angle droit. J'aperçois enfin la chambre de Pietro. J'ai le coeur qui bat à toute vitesse. Pourtant je n'ai pas peur, ce n'est pas ma première mission d'espionnage et pourtant je tremble comme une feuille. Je regarde le numéro de la porte, j'entre et me dirige de suite de façon à ce que la caméra ne voit rien.

"Monsieur Maximoff. Agent Callum." Je sors la feuille et la glisse devant le dossier. Où il est inscrit. "Ne dis rien. Caméra." Ses yeux me transpercent, ses cheveux blonds, décolorés, son air, son visage. Il est devant moi. Pietro Maximoff est devant moi.

"Euh...bonjour." Il a les yeux ouvert en grand de façon à ce que je puisse bien avoir ses pupilles.

"Bonjour, je suis votre futur instructeur." Je range la feuille discrètement. Je balaye la chambre des yeux. "Pas très jolie cette chambre. Vous êtes autorisé à sortir du bâtiment?"

"Euh oui, jusqu'à 18h." Il est plus que supris de me voir.

"Ça nous laisse une petite demi-heure."

"Maintenant?"

"Ça sera plus agréable. Non?"

"Euh oui..." Je lui souris et lui fait signe de passer devant moi. Pietro sort de la pièce et se dirige vers l'ascenseur. Je sents qu'il me lance des regards de stupéfaction. Il doit se demander ce que je fous là. Se souvient-il de moi? Des Avengers ? De sa soeur?

Dans l'ascenseur, je sents encore plus son regard se poser sur moi. J'essaye d'entamer la conversation .

"Alors comment allez-vous? Je me suis présenté ? Lewis Callum, je serais votre instructeur quand vous sortirez d'ici."

"Dacc.. D'accord... Je..."

"Personne ne vous l'avez dis? Oui, j'ai cru comprendre, il y a quelques confusions apparammant, pourtant le docteur Goldenberg et le directeur Fury m'ont bien affirmés qu'il n'y avait aucuns problèmes. Bon, c'est pas grave c'est une question administrative." L'ascenseur s'ouvre, Pietro passe au sanner. Son identité est Apparant, je scanne mon œil, je vois le nom de Lewis Callum s'afficher, je souris dans ma tête, tout est parfait. La porte s'ouvre sur des jardins, je l'emmène sur un banc. Je regarde si nous sommes filmés, pas de caméra en vue. Je m'assois à ses côtés, je sors le dossier, sors la feuille et un stylo "Tu as un micro sur toi?" Il me fait non de la tête en fronçant des yeux.

Je souffle. "Tu sais pourquoi tu es là?"

"Je suis en convalescence..." Il a l'air troublé. Il ne faut pas que je fasse d'erreurs, lui révéler qu'il est mort aux yeux de tous pourrait l'anéantir.

"Pourquoi? La convalescence ?"

"Tu le sais bien pourquoi, j'étais mort." Il baisse les yeux sur ses mains.

"Tu sais que tu étais mort?" Je le regarde, son visage s'attriste.

"Oui... D'après le dossier je suis morts 7 minutes." Il relève le visage et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

"7 minutes..." J'inspire profondément. "Tu l'es toujours aux yeux de tous, pour nous tous." Il ne détache pas son regard. "Comment as-tu su? Wanda?"

"Wanda sait que tu es vivant?" Il baisse à nouveau les yeux sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux. "Non... Mais elle le ressent sûrement." Je le vois stresser, il pense sûrement à elle.

"Effectivement elle ressent ton âme. Elle pense que tu es vivant." Il relève les yeux, il est inquiet, je le vois à son regard. "Comment elle va?"

"Elle va bien.. Enfin, elle te pleure toujours. Elle est avec nous... Au shield enfin avec les Avengers. On prend soin d'elle."

Il ferme les yeux et souffle. "C'est le principal. C'est tout ce que je veux... Comment as-tu su toi?"

C'est à mon tour de baisser les yeux. "J'ai chercher... "

"Pourquoi?"

"Je suis tombé accidentellement sur des trucs et j'ai vu ton nom. Il fallait que je sache. Il fallait que j'ai des réponses." Je relève les yeux, nos regards se croisent à nouveau.

"C'est bientôt l'heure de rentrer."

Je frotte mes mains moites sur mes cuisses. "Ouais... "

"Tu as eu tes réponses?"

"Tu es là, en chair et en os. Alors ouais. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir." Je regarde au loin mais je sents son regard sur moi.

"Et tu es venu jusqu'en Biélorussie. Juste pour voir si j'étais vivant?"

"Ouais.." Je ris. "Je suis dingue. J'ai volé un jet et je suis venu." Pietro rit.

"Tu vas partir?"

"Je... Je sais pas... Je suis pas sûr qu'à l'accueil, il me laisse entrer surtout quand ce docteur Goldenberg aura comprit." Pietro baisse les yeux. "Tu as des heures de sortie? En dehors de ta chambre, je veux dire."

"On peut sortir entre 14h et 18h."

"Je... À la guérite, ils ont pas l'air futé. Je devrais pouvoir rentrer dans l'enceinte. On pourrait se rejoindre ici demain."

"C'est risqué, les médecins se baladent ici. Dans le second bâtiment, au dernier étage, il y a des combles, personne n'y va. Il y a rien, juste une trappe pour y accéder." Je le regarde encore, il me trouble.

"Un scanner?" Il me regarde lui aussi.

"Ouais a l'entrée mais même moi j'y rentre sans difficulté."

"Ok... On se rejoint là-bas. Si je paume pas." Je me lève et lui sourit. Il se lève.

"J'y vais le soir. Après le repas vers 21h, je profite du roulement de poste."

"Tu veux que je te rejoigne ce soir?"

Il me regarde et soutiens mon regard. "On pourra parler... Pas de caméra là-haut."

"J'y serais. Allez rentre, tu vas être en retard." Je me lève, il se lève lui aussi.

"À ce soir l'ancêtre." Je ris face à ce surnom.

"À ce soir, gamin." Je le regarde entrer dans le sas puis me dirige vers ma moto. Je sors sans difficulté, je rentre au jet. Je m'allonge sur le canapé et souffle .. Pietro est bien vivant. Il n'a pas changé, toujours aussi jeune, toujours les cheveux aussi blanc. Ses yeux sont toujours aussi bleus et intense. J'ai du mal à le croire... Pietro est vivant. Je met mon reveil et tente de le reposer un peu.

J'ouvre les yeux. 20h00. Pietro. J'enfourche aussitôt la moto. Les gardes ont l'air d'être alarmés. "Merde." Ça va être chaud pour rentrer par là. Je fais le tour du bâtiment. Je lèves les yeux et aperçois un bâtiment non loin des grilles barbelés. Je retourne vers le quinjet, prends mon arc et repars aussitôt vers le complexe.

Je planque la moto sous un buisson et lance un grappin. Je fais un noeud coulant, je grimpe à la corde. Je souffre un peu, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas travaillé mes biceps. Je suis sur le toit de cet immeuble. Je tire sur la corde, le noeud se défait, je range le grappin et descend par une gouttière.

L'arc à la main, je me faufile discrètement jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. J'hésite à me servir du scanner, si les gardes sont alertés, c'est sûrement pour mon cas. Je grimpe sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarde la fenêtre au dessus de moi, au premier. Elle est haute mais je peux y arriver.

Je descend du rebord, regarde la fenêtre du premier. Je cours puis je saute sur la celle du bas et m'elance sur celle du premier. J'attrape in extremis le bord, je remonte uniquement à la force de mes bras puis prend appuie du pied droit et monte sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je sors un coupe-vitre et découpe un rond d'un diamètre assez grand pour que ma main puisse passer.

Je défaits le loquet, ouvre la fenêtre et m'infiltre à l'intérieur. Je monte les escaliers et me retrouve tout en haut. J'aperçois la trappe "Pietro." J'entends un bruit puis la trappe s'ouvre. J'aperçois une touffe blanche dépassé.

"Bah alors vieillard, tu t'es perdu?"

"Ma couverture a sauté. J'ai du trouver un autre moyen pour entrer." Je regarde la rembarde de l'escalier grimpe dessus et saute sur le bord de la trappe. Pietro me glisse dans les combles et referme la trappe derrière nous.

La pièce est sale, il y a des tables en bois empilées, des vieilles chaises, des coussins de canapé à même le sol, une couverture qui traine. Je lève les yeux et aperçois l'immense lucarne et le ciel étoilé. Je me retourne vers Pietro. "Tu aimes les étoiles."

"Je voulais être astronaute quand j'étais petit." Je glousse. Wanda ne s'était pas trompée. Pietro aimait les étoiles. Il s'avance et s'assoit sur un coussin et récupère une couverture avant de la poser sur lui. Il lève les yeux vers vers moi. "Tu peux t'asseoir."

"Tu viens souvent là?" Je m'installe à ses côtés.

"Pratiquement toutes les nuits. J'aime bien venir ici. Je me sents ...libre et j'ai une magnifique vue." Je le regarde, il a l'air si calme, si posé, rien à voir avec le Pietro que j'ai connu.

"Tu as changé."

"Tu crois? Parce que je suis pas aussi chiant qu'en sokovie." Il rit.

Je ris. "Oui. Tu as l'air plus calme."

Il sourit. "Je suis pas toujours un morveux." Je roule des yeux en faisant une grimace.

"Tu m'avais entendu."

"Oui, oui. L'ancêtre." Je souris, puis je vais droit au but.

"Que s'est-il passé. Que t'ont-ils fait?"

"Je ne sais pas. Ils ont réussi à faire repartir mon coeur. Je suis en convalescence ici. Ensuite, ils me transféreront dans un institut."

Je le regarde surpris par sa dernière phrase. "Un institut?"

"L'Institut... Charles Xavier. Il me semble." je ne lâche pas du regard. Lui regarde toujours les étoiles.

"Chez les X-Men?" Il le regarde et lève un sourcil.

"Les X-Men?"

"Ce.. Ce sont des Mutants. Ils sont reniés par le monde. Le professeur Charles-Xavier s'occupe d'eux. Ils ne sont pas méchant. mais.." Il va partir, encore. "Tu vas pas aller dans cet institut sans prévenir ta soeur! Tu sais combien elle souffre?"

"Je sais oui... On est jumeau... Elle... Elle lit dans mes pensées." Je regarde les étoiles à nouveau.

"Elle sent que tu es vivant."

"Je sais.. Grâce à sa magie, elle arrive à lire dans mes pensées. Alors j'essaye de l'aider. Je lui dis que je l'aime. Que je suis près d'elle. Je lui dis de regarder les étoiles. De prendre soin d'elle. De prendre soin de toi."

Je tourne la tête brusquement. "De moi?"

"Oui. De toi. Elle pense que je suis mort mais elle ressent mon âme. Alors que je lui parle par la pensée. Je ne peux pas l'entendre mais elle. Elle m'entend." Je fronce les yeux. Alors comme ça c'est Pietro qui disait à Wanda de regarder les étoiles et de prendre soin de moi. Pourquoi moi d'ailleurs. C'est peut-être pour ça les rêves.

"Tu peux entrer dans les rêves?"

"Dans les siens, oui. Sa magie est toujours active même pendant son sommeil."

Je remonte la couverture sur moi. "Et dans les miens?" Il tourne la tête vers moi.

"Non... Pourquoi?"

"Je..." J'avale ma salive et me lance. "Je rêve de toi. Peut-être que c'est Wanda qui le fait, j'en sais rien." Pietro sourit.

"Que se passe t-il dans ses rêves."

Je fais une grimace. "Tu fais le con! Tu cours, tu rigoles, tu te fous de moi."

Il regarde à nouveau le ciel. "Je sais pas pourquoi tu rêves de moi. Mais Wanda y est pour rien." Quoi c'est lui? Mais comment il sait ça?

"Comment tu peux en être sûre."

"Je suis sûre de rien, mais si elle serait investigatrice de tes rêves. Elle serait présente à ma place dans ses rêves."

"Mais tu l'es pas non plus? Et pourtant tu y es."

"Tu sais bien qui en est l'investigateur Clint."

Clint? C'est bien la première fois qu'il m'appelle comme ça... "C'est qui selon toi?"

Il rit puis lance. "Toi." Je le dévisage.

"Moi?" Il acquiesse.

"Ouais... Promets-moi de prendre soin de ma soeur."

"Tu vas vraiment aller là-bas?" Il soupire.

"Je suis obligé."

J'ai horreur de cette phrase. "Obligé c'est mourir."

"Justement, je suis mort. Tout le monde m'a vu mourir. Personne ne croira à ma résurrection. Et puis Wanda est avec vous. Avec toi. Je sais que tu t'en occuperas bien. Il faut que... Ils m'ont expliqués vaguement l'Institut. Ils vont m'apprendre à gérer mon pouvoir, sans trop me fatiguer. Je sais pas si j'aurais une nouvelle identité. Mais il faut que je repars de zéro. Je pense que Wanda ne ... Il faut que j'intégre cet institut."

Je ferme les yeux et inspire. "Quand dois-tu partir?"

"Samedi matin."

Je me retourne vers lui. "Déjà?"

"Oui." Je le vois s'installer confortablement et regarder ses étoiles qu'il aime tant. Il sourit, je m'installe un peu mieux aussi. Il pose la couverture sur moi en me souriant. "Les nuits sont froides ici. Même bien plus que ça."

"Je sais oui. Je suis pas frileux."

"Moi non plus, mais je préfère avoir bien chaud." Je le regarde, il me fait penser à Wanda. J'ai envie de le prendre dans les bras comme je l'ai fait tant de fois avec elle, pose sa tête contre mon épaule. Je dégage quelques mèches qui retombent sur ses yeux. Il lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit, je lui rend son sourire puis je regarde à nouveau les étoiles.

Je sents son regard sur moi, mon coeur bât à toute allure. Je me sent mal à l'aise et en même temps, jai envie de le protéger. Je le sents grelotter juste un peu, je remonte la couverture sur lui. Il dort, je continu à regarder les étoiles, puis mes yeux se ferment peu à peu.


	6. Chapter 6

Une petite suite toute mignonne.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

 **chapitre 06**

Une mouche m'embête, une araignée ? Arff elle va me lâcher, oui. Les yeux toujours fermés, je tape sur ma joue. Elle m'aura pas comme ça, la sale bête. J'entends rire. J'ouvre les yeux et découvre un Maximoff au bord de la crise de rire. Une plume à la main. "Sale gosse! Tu fais chier ton monde direct au réveil toi!"

Il me répond par un éclat de rire, sa plume toujours entre les doigts. Je me frotte les yeux et m'assois correctement. "T'as bien dormi?"

"Jusqu'à ce qu'un sale gosse me réveille, oui.."

"Tu restes là? "

"Euh ... Peut-être pas non?" Je le regarde mais lui regarde ailleurs, il a l'air préoccupé.

"Tu reviens?"

Je reviens quand ça? "Quand?"

"À 14h..." Dit-il en me regardant cette fois ci.

"Je ...j'en sais rien... Il fait que j'aille voir le jet... Il me regarde de ses grands yeux bleus tout triste. "Je vais faire un saut au quinjet et je reviens."

"Promis?" Il s'agrippe à ma veste.

"Promis? Je sais pas." Je baisse les yeux. Il me fait de la peine. Il sert un peu plus ma veste dans ses mains.

"Promets-le moi. Clint promets-le moi." C'est la deuxième fois qu'il m'appelle Clint. J'en suis toujours aussi retourné. Je peux pas le laisser dans cet état là.

"Je te le promets."

Le sokovien me sourit et part dans une lueure bleutée. Je regarde ma montre 23h! ah, non 7h du coups. Je m'y ferais jamais, je suis claqué par le décalage horaire. Je me réveille doucement et me prépare pour retourner sur le quintjet. Je descend de la trappe et profite pour entre ouvrir une fenêtre au rez de chaussé. Pour le retour. J'ai pas trop envie de grimper à nouveau jusqu'au premier. Je sors par celle ci et me demande comment je vais sortir maintenant. Bon, ben, j'ai plus qu'à lancer mon grappin sur le bâtiment. J'enclanche la remontée automatique via mon carquois. Défait le grappin et le relance sur l'arbre de l'autre côté du grillage. "Merde trop petit cet arbre. Et comment je fais maintenant? Pas très malin Barton aujourd'hui." J'ai pas de point d'attache pour un faire noeud. Heureusement que j'ai deux grappins.

Je descend du bâtiment. Je fais le tour du barbelés, un peuplier, de l'autre côté, Cool. Je lance le deuxième grappin, je grimpe sur le grillage puis arrive au niveau du barbelé, je fais remonte petit à petit la corde. Pendu par mon carquois à plus de quatre mètre de hauteur, j'ai l'air con mais heureusement personne ne me voit. Le premier barbelé est passé, le deuxième m'emmerde royalement. Allez de la merde, pince coupante. Je coupe le deuxième, le troisième et le dernier. Et me laisse remonter jusqua au grappin reste plus qu'à le décrocher et descendre de cet arbre. Un peuplier... Bien vu, c'est super haut et pas beaucoup de branche pour prendre appuie pour descendre. Je vais galérer ou me rétaler. J'ai une idée, le coupe vitre et le grappin. je vais m'en servir pour descendre comme des pieux d'alpiniste.. Finalement pas si con que ça Barton aujourd'hui. Je galère un peu au début, mais après ça va, je prend le coup.

Ça y'est je suis enfin en bas et j'ai un grappin sur deux. Je me dirige vers ma moto, ke souffle lorsque je démarre et pars vers le jet en espérant qu'il n'a pas été découvert. Par chance, il est toujours là, en rentrant je m'affale directement sur le canapé. Je suis trop claqué, finalement je pense que je vais faire un petit somme moi. Je mets mon reveil et profite de dormir un peu.

Mon réveil sonne à 12h, je fouille les placards et trouve des rations de survies. geniale. Je mange la boite de conserve enfin ce qu'il a dedans, ça ressemble à du riz avec du poulet. Je prend le reste dans mes poches. D'ailleurs faudrait que je pense à pendre des trucs pour décrocher ce grappin sur l'autre arbre.

Je prépare tout, et commence à me préparer pour y aller. Je me demande pourquoi je me prend la tête comme ça pour lui. De toute façon samedi, il se barre chez les X-Men. Il sera plus près de sa soeur au moins. Wanda! Je cherche des photos d'elle. Il y en a des belles. Où elle est entourée de Sam, Rhodey, Nath, Cap et même vision. Je les imprimes, je lui laisserai. Je vérifie que j'ai tout et me met en route.

Je planque la moto près du peuplier. Je lance une corde autour de la branche et remonte sur la branche puis je lance mon grappin sur le haut du grillage, sur le côté où le barbelé est coupé. Un nœud coulant sur le peuplier et je me lance. J'attrape la corde par la main et me pend sur celle ci. Je descend du grillage et tire la corde pour enlever le noeud coulant. Je me dirige ensuite vers le bâtiment. Par chance la fenêtre est toujours ouverte. Je me glisse à l'intérieur et monte jusqu'à la trappe. Je me glisse dans les combles. Il n'est pas encore là. Je m'assois sur les coussins. J'aperçois peu de temps après une touffe blanche dépasser de la trappe. Je souri.

"Salut gamin. "

"Salut vieillard." Il s'assoit à mes côtés.

"T'as mis un pull en plus. T'as eu froid?" Il rit.

"Je préfère prendre des précautions." Il se fout de moi là?

"On est pas a New York ici c'est sûr." Il attrape la couverture et la pose sur lui.

"Pourtant j'ai l'habitude du froid et de la Russie."

"Elle est russe, ton amie celle qui était retenue?" Il me regarde de ses yeux innocents.

"Natasha. Oui. On s'est connu à Bucarest." Les images de Bucarest me reviennent immédiatement en tête.

"Tiens, je t'ai amené quelques chose." Je sors les deux photos.

Pietro prend immédiatement les photos dans les mains. Il sourit. "Ma petite soeur." Il glisse ses doigts sur la photo. Il sourit une seconde fois. Puis regarde la suivante. "Il manque que toi sur la photo."

"J'étais pas là." Je les ai délaissé. Il me regarde. "Garde-les. Tu vois, elle a l'air en bonne compagnie non?"

"Oui. Dommage que tu n'y es pas sur cette photo." Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Il me trouble.

"Je.. Je n'étais pas là-bas. Après ultron, j'ai pris un peu de recul..." À cause de toi. "Ta soeur m'a expliqué votre passé."

"Ah oui." Sa voix est triste et monotone.

"Hum... C'est... Vous avez pas eu de chance dans votre vie." Il y a pas de justice, surtout pour lui.

"Je suis en vie, elle aussi, donc quelques part, on est chanceux car après tout ce qu'on a vécu..."

"C'est sûre..." Wanda a raison, Pietro est optimiste, ça fait du bien d'entendre ça.

Pietro m'explique à son tour leur vie, comme avec Wanda, je bois ses paroles. Je lis mes expressions sur son visage. Je lis tout, la tristesse, la déception, la surprise, l'amour, la compassion, la rage, la confiance. Toutes les émotions y passent. Il est assis en tailleur, je suis assis les genoux plaqués contre le torse. Le dos, appuyé contre le mur, je l'écoute.

"Et puis vous avez attaquez la base, la suite tu l'as connais."

"Ouais.."

"Parles-moi de ...Natasha..."

"Natasha... C'est trop long trop compliqué." j'inspire puis me lance. "Elle a été entraîné très jeune, contre son grès. C'est un peu comme vous. Ils lui ont pris son innocence. Je l'ai rencontré à Bucarest. J'avais un contrat sur elle. Je l'ai pas exécuter. On est devenu amies. Elle m'a engrenée... Elle m'a poussé à me battre contre Iron Man, puis un jour on a décidé d'arrêter de combattre et de faire le bien. On est entrer au shield."

"Et le monstre vert?"

"Le monstre vert." Je ris au surnom et lui raconte l'histoire de Banner, puis on enchaine rapidement sur Thor et sur les autres. Il est presque 18h lorsque je fini de raconter la vie de Rhodey. "Et donc voilà pourquoi il est War Machine. Ou iron patriot, comme tu veux."

"Ils ont tous des histoires rocambolesques... Tu me raconteras ton histoire un jour."

"Ouais, je te raconterai un jour."

"Il va être l'heure que j'y aille. Tu restes là. Je reviens à 21h..."

"OK..." Il se lève, me sourit et se dirige vers la trappe.

Je m'allonge et me met à repenser moi aussi aux Avengers, au Shield, enfin du moins aux agents. Je me remet à penser à l'histoire de Natasha, donc à la mienne aussi, étroitement liées à la sienne. Le soir est tombé, je regarde les étoiles, les étoiles que Pietro aime tant. Je regarde les photos que Pietro a laissé. Il manque que Tony, Thor et moi sur cette photo. Et nous sommes au complet. Je souris, ils sont ma famille. Je me demande comment ça va là bás. Je me demande s'ils se sont rendu compte que c'était moi qui avait volé ce quinjet. Je me demande comment va Wanda. Il manque Pietro sur cette photo. Il est autant que nous, un Avengers. Il mérite de l'être, il l'est, aux yeux du Shield et aux yeux du monde, il l'est, mais il ne le sera plus. Il sera un X-Men, cette histoire m'emmerde, enfin il sera déjà mieux avec eux, qu'ici. Je pose la photo et regarde à nouveau le ciel, puis quelques heures plus tard. Une tornade bleu arrive. Je ne vois qu'un filet bleutée. Une table se retrouve devant moi, puis une chaise et une autre en moins de 10 secondes, muis une boiten sachet, une bouteille, un verre, une bougie. Il s'arrête et se tient le flan gauche. Je me lève, il souffle difficilement, j'accoure vers lui.

"Hey gamin? Ça va pas?" Je pose ma main sur son dos. Il est plié en deux, son visage est crispé lorsqu'il relève son visage sur moi.

"Ça va aller." Il s'assoit sur une chaise et allume la bougie. Il souffle en me désignant l'autre chaise. Je m'assois.

Il reprend son souffle. "Je t'ai amené de quoi manger. Enfin ce que jai pu."

Je souris. Il prend une tartine et du fromage, puis me regarde. "Un couteau?"

Je ris et sors mon couteau. Il me le prend des mains et étale le fromage sur les tartines, puis il me les tend. "Merci..." Je suis touché par son attention. Il me sert un verre d'eau. Je mange cette tartine en le regardant dans les yeux, ses yeux bleus intenses me troublent. Je ne le pensais pas aussi intentionné. Les tartines terminées, il m'ouvre le yaourt et plonge une cuillère dedans avant de me le tendre, puis il sort du plastique, des biscuits emballés individuellement, sûrement ceux accompagné du café. "J'ai pas pu amener le café avec ..."

"T'inquiète. Tu aimes le café froid?"

"Euh, je le préfère chaud."

Je sors de mes poches un sachet de café lyophilisés. Du sucre. Une barre de chocolat. De la pâte de fruit. Des biscuits salées et sucrées de la rations de combats. Je lui tend le chocolat et la pâte de fruit, il me sourit et les prend. Je verse le café dans le verre et le sucre. Il a du mal à se mélanger. C'est pas super bon. Mais j'adore le café. Je bois une gorgée et lui tend le verre. Il grimace un peu mais boit tout de même. Toujours avec la même grimace.

On reste là, assit autour de la table. Il attrape mon couteau et grave un bonhomme sur la table. Il n'est pas ébéniste ça se voit tout de suite. Il lève ensuite les yeux sur le ciel étoilé. "Mes étoiles sont toujours là."

"Elles le seront toujours. Elles t'observent. Wanda te manque?"

"Toujours."

"Tu lui manques à elle aussi. J'essaye de la réconforter mais c'est pas simple."

"Je me doute oui." Il se lève, éteins la bougie et va s'asseoir sur les coussins. Je reste là, puis j'entends qu'il cherche quelque chose. "Tu cherches quoi?"

"Mes photos... Enfin celles que tu as amenées."

Je me lève et sors ma lampe. "Tu as toujours tout sur toi."

"Faut toujours penser à tout."

Je balaye le sol avec la lampe et les trouve, puis vais m'asseoir avec lui. Je braque la lampe sur les photos. "On devrait éteindre, on va se faire repérer."

"Ferme les volets!"

Je me lève et tente de fermer les volets sur la lucarne, c'est pas simple avec le toit pentu, elles reviennent dans ma tête.

Il rit en me voyant galerer, se lève et vient m'aider à les fermer puis il rejoint à taton les coussins. Je le rejoins et braque la lampe sur les photos. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Ses yeux se ferment sur la photo. J'éteins la lampe, on s'endort. Au milieu de la nuit, je l'entends, il pleure dans son sommeil. J'essaye de le calmer, mais rien à faire. Je le réveille. "hey gamin, tu rêves... " Le gosse chuchote

"Qui.. Clint... "

"Oui, je suis là."

"Je... Je... Ouvre les volets... Clint s'il te plait. Ouvres-les!" Je me lève immédiatement et ouvre les volets. Je les attaches, la lumière de la lune me montre un Maximoff triste. Les yeux bleus persants, humides. Je m'assois à côté de lui et passe mon bras autour de lui.

"Chut ça va aller. Calme-toi, je suis là." Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et se blotti contre moi. Il se rendort puis moi aussi.

C'est encore lui qui me réveille. Cette fois-ci il est plus sage, enfin un peu plus sage. Il secoue mon épaule. "Hey vieil homme! Il faut se réveiller." J'ouvre les yeux, mon bras l'entour toujours.

"Hello, ça va?"

"Hum... Merci pour cette nuit.. J'ai..."

"Je sais, t'inquiète pas..." Je regarde ma montre. 23h, donc 7h. "Allez dépêche-toi tu vas être en retard. Bon, Pietro..."

"Quoi tu reviens pas?"

"Tu veux que je revienne? Faudra bien que je parte un jour."

"Je pars demain." Souffle le gamin.

"Je sais oui..." Je soupire... "Ok, je repasse au jet et je reviens ... À 14h."

"Cool! Fais attention à toi. À toute à l'heure.

"À toute à l'heure." Je soupire encore puis me lève, je repars au jet. Je prépare quelques affaires.l, j'ouvre une seconde ration de combat. Je prend un sac en met une troisième et prend le reste de la seconde et le fourre dedans. Je pose le sac et me pose dans le canapé. Je cherche une photo. Où Tony, Thor et moi sommes dessus. Malheureusement j'en trouve aucunes, la seule ou Tony et Thor sont là il n'y a que Bruce, Natasha, Cap et moi. Je la prend tout de même avec. J'en emmène d'autre, une de Wanda seule.

Je m'emmerde déjà, je bricoles quelques trucs. Je trouve un stark pad, je visionne un film. J'attends que l'heure passe désespérément. Je mange une boite de la ration, c'est enfin l'heure de partir. Je me met en route, je me dirige au peuplier et rebelote. Corde, puis grappin, grillage, puis enfin le bâtiment. Je monte, il est déjà là.

"Et bien, t'es à l'avance."

"De 5 minutes." Dit-il en souriant, il repére mon sac.

"T'as pris ta maison?"

"Ouais..." Je ris. "J'ai pris de la bouffe." Je souris et m'assois sur la chaise. Je dépose mon arc sur la table et re enroule mon grappin.

"T'as toujours autant de gadgets ?"

"Toujours." Il attrape mon arc et fait semblant de tier. Il saute partout et simule une attaque. "Attention Cap, derrière-toi! C'est bon je te couvre!" Il saute de la chaise. " Vas-y la russe! Pan, pan." Il se déplace à l'autre bout de la pièce. "Wanda!ennemi à 13h!" Il revient vers moi et simule un tir avec mon arc. "Attention, devant. Et Bim dans la tête.! Tu l'avais pas vu venir celle là!"

Je suis mort de rire. "Tes toujours aussi speed!"

"Tu te fout de moi? Je suis speedy! Vitesse man? Vif d'or?"

"Vif d'argent?"

"Pourquoi argent ?"

"T'es cheveux andouille!" Je ris encore plus.

"Andouille? Bah alors on se lache l'ancêtre?" Reprend t-il en riant.

"Quicksilver." Dis-je plus calmement.

"Quicksilver? Adjugé vendu." Il s'assoit. "T'as quoi d'autre sur toi?"

"Hum.. Plein de truc, une lampe." Je lui fais une grimace. "Un flingue, une boussole, un coupe vitre, un pince coupante, fes flèches spéciales, une corde, un câble, plein de truc quoi!"

"Montre ton flingue." Il sourit comme un gamin.

"C'est pas pour les enfants."

Il fronce les yeux et croise les bras. "Je suis pas un enfant."

"Si tu l'es." Je range mon arc.

"Nonn! Donne !" Il insiste.

"Ok, mais sans munition." Je sors mon berretta et enlève les cartouches une à une et lui tend.

"T'as peur que je te braque?"

"J'ai surtout peur que tu te fasses mal."

Il secoue la tête et soupire puis vise une chaise, puis c'est reparti. Il est Black widows à présent, il me fatigue à sauter partout. Il est vraiment épuisant, mais ça fait du bien de le voir rire comme ça. Il est 16h, l'heure de boire un café, je sors le kit de réchaud, un allume feu rt pose la boite de conserve lavé dessus puis ajoute l'eau. "T'es intelligent."

"Merci du compliment."

"Ne t'habitues pas." Je ris et continu à sortir le reste du sac pendant que l'eau chauffe.

Il s'installe, je verse l'eau dans le verre et le café. On boit chacun notre tour. On est calme, même Pietro. On mange les biscuits aussi dur qu'ils sont, puis je sors la barre de chocolat et la pâte de fruit. J'ouvre une autre ration et en sors les choses sucrés. On dévore tout, il ne reste plus que une boite de conserve. Des sachets de thé et des biscuits. On range un peu le bordel, puis je remets les cartouches dans le chargeur. Il me regarde faire. "Tu as tué beaucoup de personne?" Je me retourne vers lui. Je ne lui répond pas.

"C'était juste une question anodine."

"Je.. J'ai eu une mauvaise période. Je t'ai déjà expliqué avec Nath. Tiens, d'ailleurs, je t'ai amené deux photo. Une de Wanda seule et une des Avengers avant ultron." Je sors les photos et les lui donne. Il sourit et les range avec les autres.

"Hum... Bon... Je vais devoir y aller."

"Je sais..." Je baisse les yeux, puis le regarde à nouveau. "Tu veux que je revienne ce soir? Je ferais mieux de partir cette nuit comme ça j'arriverai dans la nuit au Shield... Avec le décalage horaire..."

"Si tu veux revenir, T'as pas besoin de te justifier tu sais ..."

"Je sais..."

"À ce soir à alors."

"À ce soir."

Pietro s'en va et je m'assois sur cette chaise face au verre vide. Je m'allonge ensuite sur les coussins et pense aux Avengers. À Laura. À Wanda. À Pietro.


	7. Chapter 7

Voici la suite de Clint et Pietro j'espère que la fic vous plait. Moi elle me plait... Forcément y'a Clint dedans ;) . Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

 **Chapitre 7.**

Je regarde encore la nuit tomber, je me lève. Il est 20h45. Pietro va bientôt arriver. Je me place sous la lucarne et lève les yeux. Je fixe les étoiles, ses étoiles, celles de Pietro. Ce sera sûrement la dernière fois que je le vois, il me manquera ce petit con, mais je respect son choix. Il veut reprendre sa vie à zéro, même si je ne suis pas deccord à ce qu'il délaisse sa soeur et les Avengers, je lui dois, de le laisser. Je lui dois bien ça, il a donné sa vie pour moi. Sans lui, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

J'entends des bruits de pas sous mes pieds, puis j'entends la trappe s'ouvrir. Il est silencieux, i' s'approche de moi, passe ses bras autour de ma taille et colle son torse contre mon dos. "Toi aussi, tu aimes les étoiles maintenant?"

Je suis surpris de son geste, c'est la première fois qu'un homme m'enserre de cette manière. Après tout, on est ami, c'est déjà sûrement arriver que Tony, Cap ou même Bruce m'ont pris dans leurs bras. Après réflexion. Non et je me serais jamais laissé faire. Alors pourquoi je me dégage pas ses bras autour de moi?

Je ferme les yeux, me dégage de ses bras et lui fais face. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, il replace ses mains sur mes hanches, je les lui retire. Il approche ses lèvres des miennes, je recule. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Je pensais que..." Il baisse la tête.

"Je ferais mieux d'y aller." Je me dirige vers mon sac, il se place devant moi avant même que je finisse ma phrase. Je soupire. "Pietro..." Il s'aggripe à ma veste.

"Reste-là... S'il te plait.. Me laisse pas."

"Te laisser? C'est toi qui va nous délaisser. À partir avec les X-Men."

"Je suis obligé."

"Je t'ai déjà dis... obliger, c'est mourir."

"Il le faut Clint..." Il baisse les yeux, je regarde sa touffe blanche. Il relève ses yeux humides. "Si je le fais pas, Fury effacera tout mes souvenirs."

"De quoi?"

"Je t'ai dis, le monde n'est pas prêt à voir quelqu'un revenir des morts.. On peut pas expliquer le caisson. Il faut que Pietro maximoff reste mort."

"Tu es vivant. Reste avec nous. S'il te plait. Pense à nous. Pense à ta soeur. Pense à moi."

"À toi?" Pietro rapproche dangereusement ses lèvres des miennes, je recule. "Tu vois... Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste?" Il souffle puis se retourne brusquement. "Tu peux partir."

Je le regarde, il est dos à moi, la tête baissée. Je pose ma main tremblante sur son épaule. "Hey gamin..."

"Je suis pas un gamin."

"Pietro regardemoi. Si je reste? Tu restes?"

Il se retourne. Il rit.. "C'est pas pareil... T'es pas obligé de partir toi... "

"Toi non plus. Si on met Fury au pied du mur.. Il sera obligé."

"Obliger de quoi? Le monde n'est pas prêt. Ma décision est prise."

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Il est buté, Wanda me l'a déjà dit, je n'arriverai pas à le retenir. Je regarde ses lèvres, j'ai envie de les prendre moi aussi. Je ferme les yeux puis les ouvre à nouveau. Je m'approche de lui, caresse sa joue. "Alors tu vas vraiment partir." Ma main glisse sur sa nuque et plaque mon front contre le sien. "Tu vas me manquer gamin."

"Tu me manquerad aussi vieillard." J'hésite encore un instant puis me lance. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, elles sont chaudes et moelleuse. Je sers ma main contre sa nuque et plaque sa bouche sur la mienne, rncore. J'ai encore envie de devorer ses lèvres. Sa main agrippe ma veste et m'attire contre lui,.nos langues se dévoilent et glissent l'une contre l'autre.

En l'espace d'une minute, j'oublie tout, j'oublie qui je suis. J'oublie qui il est, j'oublie qu'il partira, j'oublie que je ne le reverrai plus jamais, j'oublie même Laura et mes enfants. Il défaits nos lèvres, me regarde droit dans les yeux, puis il enfoui son visage au creux de mon épaule. Je le prends dans mes bras et le sers contre moi. Ma main droite glisse dans ses cheveux blancs, Je plonge mon nez dedans. Je sens l'odeur de ses cheveux, je veux me rappeler de son odeur. On reste un moment l'un contre l'autre, puis au bout d'un moment il relève la tête. "On va se poser."

J'acquiesce, il prend ma main, et nous emmène nous asseoir. Il prend la couverture et la place sur nous. Il pose sa tête contre mon épaule. Je passe mon bras autour de lui, il relève son visage, ses lèvres sont devant moi, j'ai envie de les prendre à nouveau. Il réduit l'espace entre nos lèvres, il plaque ses doigts sur ma nuque et m'embrasse comme jamais on m'a embrassé, j'en ai des frissons. Je me sens comme un gamin, j'achève le baiser. "Ne pars pas."

Il pose silencieusement sa tête contre mon épaule, son bras est posé contre moi. Je pose ma tête contre la sienne, je ferme les yeux en espérant qu'il reste à mes côtés. Je m'endors.

J'ouvre les yeux, le soleil est éclatant, mon coeur s'accélère. Pietro n'est plus là, je regarde ma montre ,01h.. Il est 9h donc. Il ne m'a pas réveiller, je me lève brusquement et découvre le faux dossier sur la table et le stylo. Mes mains tremblantes, j'ouvre le dossierne lettre. Je m'assois.

"Vieillard, l'humanité n'est pas prêt pour me voir revenir des morts. Une nouvelle vie m'attend chez les mutants. Je ne sais toujours pas si je changerai d'identité, quel sera mon nom, tout ce que je sais c'est que mon surnom sera Quicksilver. Prends soin de ma soeur. Prends soin des autres et surtout prends soin de toi. Tu es déjà si vieux... Merci pour ce doux moment. Adieu. Le gamin."

Mon coeur s'est arrêté de battre je crois, pendant quelques minutes. Des larmes se forment au coins de mes yeux, puis elles coulent. Il est parti, Pietro est parti. Je ne le reverrai plus, Wanda non plus. Même si je sais qu'il est en vie et où il est, je suis décomposé. On reparlera plus ensemble, il m'embêtera plus, il ne m'appelera plus jamais vieillard. Je m'effondre sur la chaise. Pourquoi suis-je venu? J'aurais mieux fait de rien savoir. Et ce baiser... ça signifiait quoi pour lui? Et pour moi alors? Pourquoi je l'ai embrassé? Pour le retenir? Sans doute. Je ferme les yeux, puis inspire un bon coup. J'essuie mes larmes et réunis mes affaires. En rangeant, je trouve une photo. Celle de Wanda seule, je la range dans mon sac. Mon sac sur l'épaule je sors, je regarde une dernière fois cet endroit que j'ai appris à aimer, puis referme la trappe pour la dernière fois. Je grimpe au grillage et traverse les barbelés. Je m'eraffle un peu partout, mais je m'en fout. Je rejoins la moto, puis le jet. Je balance mon sac et démarre le jet. Adieu la Biélorussie. Il est 2h30 heures, heure américaine. Je devrais arriver en début d'après midi. Pas très discret.m, après tout.m, j'ai plus rien à perdre. J'avouerai s'il le faut. Et lui dirait ma façon de penser à Fury. J'entre les coordonnées et me dirige vers le Shield. Les larmes coulent à nouveau. Je pilote manuellement pendant plus de trois heures, puis vais me reposer un peu.

Les yeux fermés, je repense à ce baiser. À ce que j'ai ressenti, aux frissons. Je n'oublierai jamais ce baiser. Et lui? Oublira t-il ce baiser. Si Fury ne lui enlève pas la mémoire, il s'en souviendra, pas si j'affronte Fury. Non, il ne faut pas qu'il sache d'où je viens. J'assumerai tout ce qu'il faut pour le vol, mais il ne faut pas qu'il sache... Je pourrais toujours dire que j'ai eu une piste sur Banner et que je n'étais sûr de rien et ne voulais pas donner de l'espoir inutilement à Nath. C'est ce que je dirais à Fury et à ma femme? Que vais-je lui dire? Et Nath? Elle me croira jamais. Elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je lui tiendrais tête, j'y arriverai pour la mémoire du gamin, j'y arriverai. Je m'endors.

Il est 9h quand je me réveille, encore. Je me souviens lorsqu'à 9 heures, heure locale, je me suis aperçu qu'il n'étais plus là. Je réunis toutes mes affaires et repars piloter. J'arrive près du sol américain. Il est 12h quand j'appelle la tour de contrôle. "Quintet 2.1. September. En approche demande autorisation atterrissage."

"September? Qui êtes-vous? Donnez-nous votre identité." Je reconnais immédiatement la voix de Maria Hill.

Je ferme les yeux. "September, demande d'atterrissage."

"Votre nom de code!" Sa voix est perçante.

"Hawkeye."

"Mon dieu. Barton!" Elle n'a pas l'air en colère, plutôt surprise.

"Je suis désolé, Hill." Je m'en veux un peu quand même. J'aime pas décevoir les autres.

"September vous avez autorisation d'atterrir."

Le Quinjet posé, je me rééquipe. Mon sac sur l'épaule, je descends les bras en l'air.

"Agent Barton!" Fury est devant moi, les traits furieux, il me fait baisser les mains et me somme de le suivre dans son bureau. Je suits le directeur, tout le monde me regarde. On entre dans son bureau, je reste debout, le visage grave.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a prit Barton!" Il a l'air très en colère contre moi.

"Je.. J'étais en mission, personnelle. Une mission à titre personnelle."

"Pardon? Vous volez un jet! Vous refusez de déclarer votre identité ! De nous donnez la destination et tout ce que vous dites c'est une mission personnelle!" Les mains de Fury sont à plat sur le bureau. Il sort de ses gonds

"J'ai cru avoir une piste sur Banner. Elle.. En Bie... En Sokovie... Mais je me suis trompé."

Fury me regarde suspicieux, mais je ne lache pas. Cest pour la bonne cause. "Je ne voulais prévenir personne, au cas où je me trompe. J'ai bien fais puisque je me suis trompé."

Il ne me lache pas du regard, moi non plus. Les mots de Pietro résonnent dans la tête. "Fury m'effacera la mémoire."

"Bien... Les Avengers sont en mission." Il a l'air d'y croire.

"Je peux m'en aller?" J'essaye de rester calme.

"Allez dans vos quartier." Il a quand même l'air furieux.

"Merci, mais je vais rentrer chez moi."

"Dites bonjour à Laura." Il me fait signe de partir.

"Bien. Au revoir Fury."

Je sors du bureau et vais directement au garage. Je saute dans ma voiture et reprend la direction de la ferme.

Sur la route, je pense à toutes cette semaine. Durant ces 10 jours, entre la semaine au Shield et les quelques jours avec Pietro. En arrivant devant la ferme, j'essaye d'enlever Pietro de la tête, ma petite Lila me saute directement dans les bras lorsque j'ouvre la porte, Cooper est sagement dans le canapé, Nathaniel est dans son siège. Je les embrasse tous les trois, dépose mon sac dans l'entrée et vais voir ma petite femme, qui est sans doute dans la cuisine.

"Chérie! Je suis là." Je l'embrasse tendrement.

"Clint..." Elle me sourit. "Alors tu étais où?"

"En sokovie." Je lui caresse la joue pour la rassurer.

"Ça s'est bien passé?" Elle se retourne et continu à faire la vaisselle.

"Oui... " Elle n'a pas l'air comme d'habitude.

"Faudra que tu l'expliques à Natasha. Parce qu'elle n'est pas au courant de cette mission." Elle se retourne vers moi. "Clint t'étais où?"

"En mission." Je lève les yeux, étonné.

"Et pourquoi Natasha n'est pas au courant?" Elle fronce les yeux, elle a l'air en colère.

"Je suis parti en solo. J'ai eu des infos sur Banner, je voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs." J'essaye de la rassurer et de me défendre aussi.

"Tu as retrouvé le docteur?"

"Non... Malheureusement, non.." Je baisse les yeux.

"Mince.." Elle s'essuie les mains pour attraper les miennes.

"Hum... Alors comment ça s'est passé ici."

"Bien, très bien. Je suis contente que tu sois là." Elle me prend dans ses bras. Je la sers contre moi... ma petite femme. Je caresse ses cheveux long, lisse et soyeux et respire son odeur.

Je passe un peu de temps avec les enfants avant de passer à table, la vie reprend son cours. C'est au moment du coucher, lorsque je défais mon sac que je tombe sur la photo de Wanda. Je la prends discrètement et la place dans la doublure de mon sac, j'aperçois quelques chose derrière, je retourne la photo. "Souviens-toi de moi." Pietro, c'est Pietro qui a écrit ça. Mais que voulait-il dire par "souviens-toi de moi"? Ce baiser? J'efface ces idées de la tête et vient me blottir contre Laura. Un lit avec de draps propres ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dormis dans un lit. Dans les bras de Laura, je m'endors aussitôt.

Natasha m'appel aussitôt le lendemain. "Clint." Elle a l'air anxieuse.

"Nath." Je m'assois et je souffle.

"Cest toi qui a volé ce jet?" Elle m'engueule presque au téléphone.

"On peut rien te cacher. J'avais une mission personnelle. N'en parles pas à Laura."

"Trop tard... Je l'ai appelé avant hier. Fallait me prévenir. Pourquoi tu m'as rien dis et c'était quoi cette mission?"

"Je peux pas t'en parler Nath." J'aime pas lui mentir, surtout pas à elle.

"Ok... Je suis vexée. Je te jure."

"Je t'en parlerai un jour mais pas maintenant.." Je m'en veux terriblement. Mais il ne faut pas que qui que se soit, soit au courant.

"Ouais... Tu reviens quand?" Sa voix s'adouci.

"Je viens de rentrer."

"Je sais mais je... tu nous manque déjà."

"À ce point la? Comment vont les autres?" Je suis étonné et touché aussi.

"Ça va."

"Et Wanda?"

"Wanda? Clint..." Elle soupire.

"Quoi?"

"Tony n'arrête pas d'insinuer des choses et Rhodey aussi. Il se passe rien entre toi et elle? Rassure-moi." mais ! Comment peut-elle croire à ça.

"Mais non... On parlait de... De son frère. Elle s'en veut... Et je m'en veux donc.."

"Ok, je te crois. Elle va plutôt bien mais bon tu l'as connais, elle est très discrète." Elle a tout de même l'air inquiète.

"Elle ne l'était pas avant qu'il meurt..." Je revois Pietro mourir devant moi.

"Je sais bien. Bon, je t'embrasse. Embrasse Laura et les enfants."

"Ok, bisous aux autre, ciao."

Pauvre Wanda, elle me fait mal au coeur, mais je dois oublier que Pietro est vivant. Il m'a demandé de ne rien dire et il a sans doute raison, personne n'est prêt pour sa résurrection.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cela fait une semaine que je suis revenu à la ferme. Ça me fait du bien d'être entouré par ma famille. Je passe du temps avec les enfants même Nathaniel, même si de ce fait, il me fait plus penser à celui qui m'a sauvé la vie mais à celui qui m'a embrassé. J'essaye d'oublier cet histoire, d'oublier ce baiser, d'oublier qu'il est vivant, de l'oublier lui, tout simplement.

Laura à l'air d'être heureuse que je sois rentré, elle est toujours aussi douce et compréhensive.', même quand j'ai remarqué que j'avais perdu le couteau qu'elle m'avait offert à mon anniversaire, elle m'a pardonné. Sur le coup, elle m'en voulait, lle ne comprenait pas comment j'ai pu le perdre et après elle s'est resaisie. Je l'emmène partout avec moi, même en mission, donc c'était inevitable qu'un jour je finirais par le perdre. Elle ne m'en veut plus, moi je m'en veux, car elle y tenait et moi aussi. Enfin, je sais où il est, je sais où je l'ai perdu. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était dans les mains de Pietro, il a dû le garder.

Les nuits sont plus douces qu'avant, je dors plutôt bien, enfin je fais encore quelques fois des rêves, mais ces rêves sont moins dur qu'avant. Je ne tombe plus dans le vide, il ne m'emmerde plus, il me nargue plus, mais je l'aperçois souvent tout de même. Maintenant, quelque soit le rêve, il est là. J'ai même rêvé du cirque et il était un dompteur, mais bon ce n'est plus des mauvais rêves. Je me réveille plus en sursaut et quelques fois je ne m'en souviens pas.

Fury me convoque au Shield, je dois y rester deux-trois jours. Je reprépare mes affaires, Laura pense que c'est pour une mission, moi je pense que ce n'est pas le cas. Lorsque j'arrive au Shield, ils sont tous en réunion, je vais voir Fury.

"Barton, entrez, asseyez-vous." Je m'assois et le regarde dans les yeux. "Bon, je pense que ça c'est à vous." J'ouvre en grand les yeux, quand il dépose mon grappin sur son bureau.

"Où..où avez-vous trouvé çà?"

"Dans une base, en Biélorussie. Vous allez m'expliquer maintenant."

"Je... Je comprends pas. J'ai dû le perdre. Ou le laisser... En sokovie. J'ai dû l'utiliser. Je sais pas."

"Connaissez-vous Lewis Callum?"

"Callum? Non ça me dis rien."

"On pense que ce grappin appartient à ce Callum."

"Je.. Je comprends pas où vous voulez en venir."

"J'espère que vous me dîtes bien la vérité Barton. Vous savez que j'ai de l'estime pour vous. ."

"mais je... Je comprends pas."

"Captain voulait vous voir. Ils devraient pas tarder. Allez-y."

Je sors du bureau de Fury et souffle, c'est sûr... Il sait, il sait tout, mais n'a aucune preuve, sauf ce grappin. Je pars dans la chambre, Natasha fait irruption dans ma chambre.

"Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer."

"C'est comme ça qu'on t'as appris à dire bonjour."

"Excuse-moi." Je la prends dans les bras.

"Allez viens, tout le monde est dans le Salon."

Je suit Natasha, ils sont tous là. "Ben alors t'es parti en traite." Lâche Rhodey.

"Je suis désolé, ma petite femme me manquait." Wanda est là aussi, elle me sourit.. Je pense automatiquement à Pietro, je m'installe avec eux. On passe du temps ensemble, Natasha vient me parler seul à seul.

"Clint, Fury t'as convoqué ?"

"Ouais..."

"Pourquoi?" Elle croise les bras, le regard dur.

"Une connerie."

"Clint, je sais pourquoi il t'a convoqué, il m'en a parlé avant de t'appeler. Pourquoi es-tu allé en Biélorussie?" Donc elle est persuadée que j'y suis allé.

"Mais je n'y pas été." Je soupire fortement.

"Arrête de me mentir. C'est pas rapport à Merkoff?"

"Non!" Mais pourquoi elle me parle d'un vieux dossier.

"T'es sûre? C'est quand même bizarre, tu voles un Quinjet. Tu dis que c'est privée et on retrouve un grappin. Ton grappin en Biélorussie. Où vit Merkoff." Elle ne me lâche pas du regard et me bloque le passage, elle veut des explications.

"Mais arrête avec Merkoff. Et c'est pas mon grappin." Je tente de passer, mais rien à y faire.

"C'est le tiens!" Elle m'attrape par le col et plonge son regard dans le mien.

"Ok, c'est le miens mais je sais pas comment il est arrivé là."

"Mais bien sûre... Clint tu me le dirais si ... Tu trompes Laura avec Merkoff?" Elle fronce les yeux, mais elle est folle?

"Mais t'es cinglée ma vieille. J'en ai rien à foutre de Merkoff."

"Tu l'aimais bien." Elle me sourit faussement et lève un sourcil.

"N'importe quoi." Cet histoire commence à m'énerver fortement, faut qu'elle arrête de se taper des films.

"Tu l'as embrassé."

"Pour la mission! Arrête tes conneries Nath. Je vais me coucher, je suis claqué. Salut les autres pour moi." Je repars énervé dans la chambre. Je défais mes affaires et ça m'énerve. Comment elle peut croire que je me tape Merkoff. Si je l'ai embrassé c'était pour la mission. Et c'est pas de ma faute si ils n'avaient pas vérifié sa sexualité avant de nous envoyer en mission. C'était à elle de le draguer. Pff ça m'énerve. Je pars prendre une douche et continu à défaire mes affaires. On me dérange encore une fois..

J'ouvre la porte brusquement. "Quoi?"

"Euh..." Captain America est devant moi, les yeux grand ouvert, surpris.

"Désolé, je pensais que c'était Natasha. Elle me gonfle en ce moment."

"Ok. Je voulais te demander si tu voulais pas instruire Rhodey." Je souffle et repars défaire mon sac. Je revois la photo de Wanda et le mot de Pietro. Je n'arrive pas à décrocher mes yeux de son écriture.

"Barton?" La voix de Steve me sort de mes pensées. "Oui.. Oui d'accord.." Je ne me retourne pas pour autant.

"Ok merci... Bon.. Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit Cap." Je relis sa courte phrase, je regarde son écriture enfantine. Je caresse le mot du bout des doigts, j'aurais envie qu'il soit là, maintenant, qu'il me dise des conneries, su'il fasse le con, qu'il rit, qu'il saute partout, qu'il me traite de vieillard. Sa bonne humeur m'aurait fait tellement de bien. Je dégage tout ce qu'il y a sur le lit. Je met tout à terre et m'allonge sur le lit et relis sa phrase. Je ferme les yeux. Les larmes coulent, il me manque. Je m'endors.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello tout le monde le chap 8 est arrivé. Je ne sais pas si vous appréciez mais je continue à m'en persuader au vu des stats.

J'espère que je ne me trompe pas et que vous appréciez autant que moi l'histoire de Clint et Pietro... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez .

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

Chapitre 8

Je me réveil à cinq heure, toujours habillé. La photo de Wanda à côté de moi, je pense directement à lui, Pietro. Comment va t-il? Est-ce qu'il se sent bien là bas? Est-ce qu'il est réellement chez les X-Men? J'ai envie de le voir, de savoir. Je range la photo et vais me prendre une douche. Je rejoins les autres. Natasha me regarde de biais. Elle sens que je lui cache quelque chose. Je me sers un café et vais m'asseoir. Elle s'assoit tout de même devant moi.

"Clint ne m'en veut pas... C'est juste que... C'est des drôles de coïncidence quand même. Je sais bien que il y a rien eu entre Merkoff et toi. Mais bon ..."

"Mais bon quoi?"

"T'as beau me dire que c'était pour la mission excuse-moi mais. Autant une femme n'hésiterai pas à en embrasser une autre pour réussir une mission. Autant un homme en embrasser un autre, c'est autre chose." Elle roule des yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que t'insinu." Je fronce les yeux. Ça m'enerve qu'elle saute direct aux conclusions.

"Que tu es bi."

"Mais non! Arrête t'es chiante!" Je me lève et me barre. Elle me rattrape dans le couloir.

"Clint." Je hausse le ton en plein milieu du le couloir, je suis énervé contre elle.

"Lache moi! T'es chiante avec Merkoff!"

"OK, je t'en parle plus." Wanda passe à côté de nous, elle nous salue. Je la regarde passer, je pense à son frère. "Clint." Elle m'oblige à la regarder.

"Euh... ouais. Bon l, on va s'entrainer?"

" Allez.."

On descend et je commence l'entrainement avec Rhodey. J'arrive pas à me concentrer et fais n'importe quoi. J'abandonne Rhodey en plein milieu du cours. Je m'enferme dans ma chambre, je sors à nouveau la photo de Wanda et lis sa phrase. "Souviens-toi de moi." Je repense à sa lettre d'adieu. J'aurais dû la prendre avec au lieu de la jeter négligemment, j'aurais voulu la relire. Les larmes coulent à nouveaux, Pietro me manque. Il faut que je le vois, il faut vraiment que je le vois. Je me lève d'un pas décidé et vaid rejoindre la base des X-Men.

Je grimpe sur un arbre et monte sur le muret qui entoure l'Institut. Je l'aperçois, lui, c'est lui. Il est vêtu d'un uniforme vert, une combinaison verte, avec un éclair blanc sur le torse, et une ceinture blanche également. Il est beau, le vert lui va bien également. Je souri, il a l'air heureux et bien entouré, me voilà rassuré, je peux repartir.

J'y arrive pas, je repars dans ma voiture et attend que le soir tombe. Heureusment pour moi, nous sommes en automne le soir tombe vite. Je remonte sur le muret, de mes yeux affûtés, je l'aperçois dans sa chambre. Un t-shirt bleu clair sur le dos, les cheveux mouillés. Je sais maintenant où il est, je redescend, remonte dans la voiture, puis je repars vers le Shield. Natasha revient à la charge, les bras croisés, le regard froid.

"T'étais où?"

Je soupire. "Quelque part." Elle me devisage. "C'est bon Nath, lâche-moi. On est pas marié à ce que je sache."

"OK" Elle prend mal ma remarque et repart en claquant la porte, moi je m'effondre sur mon lit. Je suis épuisé de tout ça.

Il est 21h et j'arrive à pas à dormir, c'est décidé, il faut que je lui parle. Je me lève, bien décidé à aller voir Pietro et lui demander pourquoi il m'a demandé de l'oublier sur sa lettre et pourquoi il se contredit en écrivant "souviens-toi de moi" sur la photo et puis de s'être barrer comme un voleur. Je m'habille et me barre directement le voir.

Je grimpe sur l'arbre, sur le muret et saute dans le jardin. J'avance sous la fenêtre de Pietro et lance mon grappin sur le bord de sa fenêtre. Je m'accroche et monte à la force des bras en m'aidant un peu de mes pieds. J'arrive à la fenêtre, il est dans son lit, je suis épuisé, je toc, il ne m'entend pas. J'ai les pieds dans le vide. Je suis accoudé sur l'appuie de fenêtre, juste accroché par le grappin. Je retape plus fort à la fenêtre. Il se lève, je tape à nouveau. Il fait un bond puis allume la lumière, il fronce les yeux. "Ouvre."

Pietro secoue sa tête et vient m'ouvrir. Il m'aide à entrer. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?" Il a les yeux qui vont lui sortir de la tête.

"Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. "

"Beh, je vais bien... Mais t'es dingue." Il se penche à la fenêtre. "C'est haut. T'aurais pu te tuer."

"Mais je suis vivant. Gamin c'est quoi ça?" Je lui tend la photo, il la prend et caresse la photo mais ne dis rien. "Pourquoi t'es parti comme un voleur? Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé?"

"Vieillard, il le fallait ..tu le sais.." Il baisse les yeux.

"Pourquoi ces mots? Souviens-toi de moi. Je pensais que je devais t'oublier que tu voulais une nouvelle vie." Il a toujours les yeux rivés sur le sol.

"Je voulais que..." Il relève la tête. "Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?"

Je fais un pas en arrière surpris. "C'est toi!" Je le pointe du doigts?.

"Non, c'est toi Clint. J'ai voulu t'embrasser, tu m'as repoussé. Et après... C'est toi qui m'a embrassé. Pourquoi tu l'as fais? Parce que tu en avais envie ? Ou alors pour que je te suives au Shield? Tu me voulais me manipuler c'est ça?"

"Te manipuler?" Merde que répondre à ça.

"Ouais, t'avais bien compris que je t'aimais bien. Et tu t'es peut-être dis que si tu m'embrasses, je te suivrai."

Je garde la bouche ouverte, les yeux rivés sur lui. "Clint?"

Que m'a t-il dit? Ai-je bien compris? "Tu m'aimais bien.."

"C'est tout ce que t'as retenu de ce que j'ai dis?"

"J'ai pas voulu te manipuler... Peut-être un peu oui. C'est vrai, je voulais que tu viennes au Shield qu'on affronte Fury. Que tu retrouves ta soeur et au fond je sais que j'ai eut tord. J'ai pas pensé aux conséquences." Je baisse les yeux. Confus et mal à l'aise.

"Quel conséquences?"

"Je me suis fais allumer par Fury, j'ai volé un Quinjet. Je lui ai dis que je cherchais Banner."

"Le monstre vert." Me dit '-il en riant.

"Oui, il s'est enfuit en Sokovie. Et..." Je tombe sur mon couteau. "C'est toi qui l'avais. J'en étais pas sûre." Je le prends dans les mains et passe mon doigts sur les lettres C.F.B.

"J'ai oublié de te le rendre..." Il croise les bras en faisant une grimace. "J'avoue, je l'ai gardé consciemment. Tu veux le récupérer?"

"Non! Garde-le... Je te le donne et puis j'ai dis à Laura que je l'avais perdu. Elle comprendrait pas..."

"Laura?"

"Laura..." Merde... J'ai comme oublié de lui parler de Laura... "Je... C'est ma femme."

"Ta femme? Tu es marié." Il fait un pas en arrière, choqué parce qu'il vient d'entendre.

"Oui..." Je baisse les yeux.

"En même temps, c'était évident. T'es un vieillard. Tu as quoi 50 ans."

"50 ans ! Tu rigoles!" Il se fout de moi. J'ai l'air d'avoir cinquante ans. Non mais c'est sérieux.

"45?" Dit-il en riant.

"Non! 44.." Je baisse les yeux en faisant une grimace.

"Ouille.. 44, suand même." Il rit à nouveau. "L'ancêtre"

Je garde les yeux rivés sur le sol et chuchote. "Tu devrais garder la photo de Wanda." On reste là, on ne sait plus quoi dire... L'histoire de Laura à jeter un froid. "Bon.. Je vais y aller." Je me tourne.

"Ok..." J'avance vers la fenêtre. "Clint?"

"Ouais.." Je me retourne face à lui.

"Alors... Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé." Ses yeux intenses me questionnent. Je ne peux que lui dire la vérité.

"Je crois que... J'en avais envie moi aussi." Je baisse les yeux, Pietro pose une main sur mon épaule.

"C'est du passé. Oublie ça..."

"Encore! Comment veux-tu que je t'oublie? Tu es vivant Pietro." Je lève les yeux et me retrouve face à son regard. Sa main est toujours sur mon épaule, la deuxième se rapproche dangereusement de ma mâchoire, il la caresse.. Je ferme les yeux. Je sens ses lèvres effleurer les miennes. J'ouvre les yeux, ses yeux sont à un centimètre de moi. Je regardes ses lèvres, attrape sa nuque et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je le sers contre moi, une main sur sa nuque, une sur ses reins.

Ma langue contre la sienne, je ferme à nouveau les yeux. Je l'embrasse tendrement puis je défais mes lèvres, enfoui ma tête au creux de son épaule, mon visage contre son cou. Sa main glisse dans mes cheveux. On reste là, l'un contre l'autreuis Pietro ouvre la bouche.

"Tu devrais y aller vieillard. Si Logan te trouve, il te tuera... "

Je reste ainsi, le visage contre son cou. "J'ai pas peur de lui"

"Tu sais qu'il a des griffes qui lui sortent des mains."

"Tu sais que je peux tuer n'importe qui avec un arc et une flèche et a des kilomètre?" Je sens qu'il pouffe de rire. Je l'entend inspirer profondément.

"Et puis ta femme va s'inquiéter." Je me redresse brusquement et le regarde droit dans les yeux. "Hey, oui... Rentre chez toi... allez l'ancêtre. Pars..."

"Pietro..." Je m'accroche à son t shirt.

"Non... Rentre chez toi Clint. Et ne reviens plus." Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. "Je t'aime beaucoup mais.. Il le faut. Il faut que tu m'oublies. Tu es marié et ça marchera pas... Je suis sensé être mort... Va t'en et ne reviens plus jamais..."

Je baisse les yeux, ouvre la fenêtre, accroche la corde du grappin sur le mousqueton, attaché sur mon carquois. "Tu pourras détacher le grappin, appuie sur le bouton gris." Je ne le regarde pas, je me mets en place, je descend en rappel. Je lève les yeux, m'éloigne, je vois ses yeux au loin, sa tristesse. Il détache le grappin et ferme la fenêtre. J'enroule le grappin et rejoins le muret...

Dans la voiture, les larmes tombent. Je suis en train de craquer... Je suis en train de craquer sur Pietro Maximoff. Oui, j'ai voulu le manipuler pour qu'il me suive et je me suis fais prendre à mon propre jeu. Je commence à tomber amoureux de lui, je deviens fou. Je tape sur le volant comme un fou, ma tête vient se poser sur le cuir tanné. Je m'en veux, je me sents faible. Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de lui. Je pleure, puis reprend mon calme. Je rentre au Shield. Je m'effondre sur mon lit. Je pleure encore. Je m'endors épuisé par mes larmes.

J'entends taper à ma porte. Je me lève encore en calbute, ouvre et vois Natasha. Elle est en pyjama, elle me prend dans ses bras. "Je suis désolé Clint, j'ai été loin hier."

"C'est rien Nath.. Moi aussi j'ai été dur." On reste là, bras dans les bras en pyjama en plein milieu du couloir. Elle lève sa tête vers moi. Les larmes aux yeux. "Je t'aime mon petit Clint."

Je lui souri. "Moi aussi ma petite Natasha moi aussi."

"Oh... Tu as les yeux gonflés. T'as mal dormit. À cause de moi?"

"Je suis fatigué c'est tout..."

"Hum..." Elle me sert encore une fois dans les bras puis elle se détache et s'en va. Je pars prendre une douche. Je rejoins les autres un peu claqué et triste aussi mais j'essaye de ne pas le montrer. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge lorsque je vois Wanda. Elle me fait tant penser à lui. On déjeune tous ensemble, puis je pars courir. J'ai besoin d'air, de sortir. Je me sens enfermer, je me sens coincer, j'ai besoin de respirer. Je reviens dans ma chambre un peu avant l'heure du midi. Wanda me rejoint.

"Salut." Je n'ose plus la regarder dans les yeux.

"Salut... Ca va?" Elle reste sur le pas de la porte.

Je prends sur moi. Je lève les yeux. "Oui et toi? Comment vas-tu? "

"Ça va..." Je baisse à nouveau les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Clint ? Tu as l'air différent." Elle pose sa main sur mon bras. Je vois bien qu'elle s'inquiète.

"Rien. Rien.. C'est ..." Je n'arrive pas...

"Personnelle."

Je lève les yeux. "Ouais, c'est ça."

"J'espère que ça s'arrangera."

"Je l'espère aussi. Bon, on ferait mieux de les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne mangent tout."

"Oauis." Je rejoins la salle accompagné de Wanda. On mange tous ensemble, puis Tony débarque, accompagné de Steve biensure. Ils ne se calculent pas, je leur souri. "Vous êtes mignon tout les deux." Lâche Rhodey.

"C'est vrai." Acquiesse Wanda.

"Vous avez de la chance." Lançais-je sans réfléchir. Natasha me regarde de travers. "Ça va pas avec Laura?"

"Pardon? Si si, ça va." Je regarde Wanda. Je suis mal à l'aise. Il faut vraiment que je réfléchi avant de parler.

"Bon, euh... Cet après midi, Clint tu vas entraîner Rhodey?" Demande Captain America.

"Oui."

"OK, moi je vais entraîner. Sam." Il se tourne vers Natasha. "Tu t'occupes de Wanda?"

"Je dois voir Fury." Répond celle ci.

"OK..." Il regarde Tony, les yeux candides. "Tu peux t'en occuper toi?"

Tony soupire. "OK."

"Bien, bon..." On mange tous ensemble puis je descend avec les autres. On s'entraine à six puis Natasha nous rejoint deux heures après. Elle teste Sam sur ce que je lui ai appris. Steve aide Tony avec Wanda, puis le chef arrête les entraînement. On prend une douche, Natasha me coince.

Elle me choppe par ma veste et m'attire dans une douche. "Clint!"

Je la regarde, les yeux stupefaits. "Oui.."

Elle fronce les yeux. "Tu es allé en Biélorussie."

"Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça." Je tente de partir mais elle me retiens.

"Je sais pour Pietro."

Je me retourne et la regarde. "De quoi?"

"Pietro, il est vivant... Fury voulait des infos sur une de mes anciennes cibles. Je lui ai demandé des infos sur T.A.H.I.T.I en échange et il m'a avoué pour Maximoff."

"Il t'a dit pour le projet T.A.H.I.T.I?"

"Tu es allé là bas. Sinon tu m'aurais demandé si j'étais sûr que Pietro est vivant. Donc tu y allé. C'est pour ça que tu as rien voulu dire. Tu l'as vu, il va bien?"

J'essaye de sortir de la douche, mais elle bloque la porte "Nath... Je... Je peux pas t'en parler."

"Je sais qu'il est vivant. Fury ma donné la liste. Je sais qu'il est à guest house. Un truc comme ça." Elle attend réellement que je lui avoue tout.

"Je peux pas t'en parler..." Je baisse les yeux, elle est ma meilleure amie. "Oui, je suis allé en Biélorussie. J'ai vu Pietro, il va bien. Contente?" Elle m'attrape le col.

"Dis-moi plus.."

"Non... Il va bien. point. Je ne veux pas parler de lui. S'il te plait." Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et la supplie du regard.

"Ok..." Elle me lâche et me laisse partir.

Je remonte et vais dans la salle commune tout le monde est là. Tony est presque installé sur Steve. Rhodey et Sam se disputent pour avoir la manette une et Wanda les regarde en se marrant. Je m'installe à côté d'elle. Natasha nous rejoint et me lance un drôle de regard. Je la snobe et parle avec Wanda. "Tu regardes toujours les étoiles?"

"Toujours, elle me font penser à lui." Elle sourit toujours lorsqu'elle parle de lui.

"Tu ressent toujours son âme?"

"J'ai l'impression qu'il me parle."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il te dit?"

"De tenir, de se souvenir de lui. De prendre soin de tout le monde." Elle lève les yeux sur moi. "Toi, en particulier."

"Pourquoi moi? Wanda, pourquoi moi?"

"Je sais pas.. Il t'aime bien..." Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur le canapé. Elle me regarde étonnée de ma réaction et se penche sur moi. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Clint?"

"Rien... Ton frère me manque, je crois.."

Elle sourit... "Tu lui manques à lui aussi." Je croise les bras et fronce les sourcils.

"Je pense pas non." Je hoche la tête négativement. "Et puis il est mort."

Elle me regarde choquée, les larmes montent. Elle se lève et s'en va en courant dans sa chambre. Je souffle et ferme les yeux, décidément Barton! Ferme-la aujourd'hui! Je me lève, Nath m'agrippe le bras.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Wanda?"

"Lâche-moi." Je dégage son bras et vais rejoindre Wanda. Je tape à sa porte, elle ne m'ouvre pas.

"Wanda... Désolé.. c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.. C'est... Il me manque à moi aussi." Je glisse le long de sa porte et m'assois à terre. "Je rêve de lui ...tu le sais... Je me demande juste pourquoi... Wanda ouvre-moi."

J'entends le loquet de la porte, je me relève. J'ouvre la porte, elle est allongée sur le côté, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Je m'approche d'elle et m'assois sur le lit, dos à elle. "Je suis désolé. Je lui en veux d'être parti. D'être mort. De s'être sacrifié pour moi. De nous avoir laissé. Je pense qu'on se serait bien entendu au final malgré la tension qui existait entre nous."

"Pourquoi tu rêves de lui?"

"Je sais pas.. Il s'est sacrifié pour moi. C'est peut-être ça le liens, tu comprends ?"

Elle se lève et s'agrippe à moi. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou, elle me souffle dans l'oreille. "Il me manque. Il me manque tellement. Je l'entends. Je le ressens. Mais lui m'entend t-il?"

Je plaque mes mains sur ses bras qui m'entoure, je tourne mon visage vers elle. Elle regarde mes lèvres, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait se passer. Je souris et recule un peu. "Il faut qu'on l'oubli, enfin non. On se souviendra toujours de lui. Mais il faut qu'on arrive à vivre sans lui. Je pense qu'il voudrait qu'on vive. Qu'on rit. Qu'on continu à vivre, malgré son absence non?" Elle a toujours ses bras autour de mon cou.

"Il était mon rayon de soleil. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras." Elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule, elle me rappelle tellement Pietro. "Il était tellement jovial. Des fois, il pêtait un câble et se taper un délire. Il me faisait rire... Il pouvait aussi bien déconner et dans la minute d'après, parler sérieusement. Il avait la tête sur les épaules, contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire."

"Je sais..."

"Comment? Tu ne le connais pas au fond..."

"J'ai l'impression de le connaître... À travers toi... À travers mes rêves..." J'inspire et ferme les yeux. "J'aurais tant voulu le connaître. Il me manque..."

Je me lève, elle m'agrippe la main. "Reste avec moi." Je lui caresse les cheveux et lui fait un baiser sur le front.

"Il ne vaut mieux pas..." Elle Acquiesse et me sourit. Je sors de sa chambre et rentre dans la mienne.


	9. Chapter 9

Une petite suite. Gros bisous ma Scorpionne. T'es peut être là seule qui me lit. Même si je sais que tu n'es pas trop fan du couple. Mais comme tu es une petite curieuse...

Bisous.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline

Chapitre 9

La journée passe plutôt vite entre un entraînement collectif ce main, l'entrainement de Rhodey à l'arme blanche cet après midi et une nouvelle mission qui se profil à l'horizon, on a pas le temps une minute. Tant mieux, ça m'évite de trop réfléchir. C'est seulement en allant me coucher que les images de Pietro envahissent mes pensées. Je sors la photo de Wanda et caresse la brève phrase écrite de sa main. Je ferme les yeux, il me manque, je m'inquiète pour lui. Pourtant je sais qu'il est bien là bas. Le professeur Charles-Xavier a toujours bien pris soin de ses pensionnaires, mais il me manque, j'ai envie de le voir. J'aurais jamais pensé que ce sale gosse me manquerait autant. J'ai envie de le connaître plus.

Je me retourne dans mon lit, regarde l'heure sur le réveil. 23h. Ça fait déjà plus d'une heure et demi que je tourne en rond. Je me lève et vais voir si Wanda dort. Elle est la seule à qui je peux parler de lui, elle est la seule à le connaître.

Je tape à la porte, personne, je sais où la trouver. Je mets une veste plus chaude et en prend une pour elle puis je monte sur le toit. Elle est là, ses bras entourant ses jambes pliées contre son torse. Je pose la veste sur ses épaules, elle me sourit. Je m'installe à ses côtés. Je regarde les étoiles moi aussi. "Toi aussi tu aimes les étoiles maintenant?" Je souris à sa phrase, exactement la même que lui. Ils ne sont pas jumeaux pour rien.

"Oui..." Elle ne décroche pas ses yeux du ciel, moi non plus. Je suis obnubilé par elles, elles m'attirent comme un aimant, comme lui. J'étais venu pour lui parler, pour qu'elle m'en dise plus sur lui mais tout compte fait, on ne se parle pas. On reste là, absordés par le ciel étoilé. Au bout d'une heure elle se lève et me tend ma veste.', je me lève egalement. On repars tout les deux vers nos chambres, je l'accompagne jusqu'à la sienne. "Tu l'aimais bien mon frère. Au fond, tu l'aimais bien. Non?"

"J'ai jamais dis que je l'aimais pas... Il... Il m'exasperait... C'est un sacré zigotto quand même."

"C'était, oui..." C'était oui, biensure, il est mort. "Tu veux entrer deux minutes..." J'hésite une minute. "Je veux te montrer quelques chose viens..." J'entre dans sa chambre, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas tenter de m'embrasser encore une fois.

Elle me fait assoir sur le lit et fouille dans un tiroir. J'aperçois une photo dans un cadre, Pietro souriant, un vrai gamin. Je souris à son air enfantin.

"Il a l'air d'être un petite con sur cette photo..." Me dit-elle. Elle a dû remarquer que je le regarde. "J'en ai d'autre..." Elle sort une carte et me la tend. Je la prend dans les mains. "Il voulait être astronaute quand il était petit. Il trimbalait cette carte partout, il l'avait volé dans un kiosque à journeaux." Elle roule des yeux.

Je soupire. "La constellation du sagittaire." Un archer.

"Quel coïncidence non?" Elle rit, puis farfouille ses tiroirs. Elle sort une enveloppe et s'assoit à mes côtés, elle sort des photos. Les photos étaient usées et avaient sans doute connus la guerre car elles étaient toutes dans un sale état. Je souris directement à une photo. "Non ! Ne regarde pas ça... Mince..." Elle rit aux éclats.

Pietro et Wanda dans un baignoire. Ils devaient avoir à peine 6-7 ans. Elle me l'arrache des mains sans doute gênée que je la vois nue même si elle avait l'âge de ma propre fille. "Celle là, je l'adore. Il est beau dessus. On dirait un ange."

Je ris. "On dirait seulement." Elle me regarde dans les yeux.

"Il est mon ange gardien."

"J'en doute pas." Elle me montre deux autres photo. Une de Pietro assis sur une chaise en plastique mangé par les intempéries, fermant un oeil, la main sur le front pour cacher le soleil, puis une autre ou il tire la langue. On regarde ainsi les quelques photos qu'elle possède. Elle pose sa tête contre la mienne, elle répète encore. "Tu l'aimais bien, hein..."

Je ferme les yeux, puis me lève. J'inspire un bon coup. Elle se lève à son tour et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Je baisse immediatement les yeux. "Mon regard te fait penser au sien?"

Je me retourne et m'avance vers la porte. Elle m'agrippe le bras. "Je sais que tu l'aimais bien. Je le ressens et je sais qu'il t'aimait aussi c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il me dit de prendre soin de toi." Prendre soin de moi? Pourquoi se serait-il a Wanda de prendre soin de moi? Et puis j'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi. Je suis grand, je suis un adulte moi. C'est moi qui prend soin des autres et non l'inverse. Je suis père de famille... Je secoue la tête. Et me retourne vers Wanda.

"N'en parle à personne. Je suis marié. Je... Je suis pas sensé aimer... enfin je..." J'ouvre la porte. "Bonne nuit Wanda."

"Bonne nuit Clint."

Je sors de sa chambre et entre dans la mienne. J'entends un bruit, une feuille apparaît sous ma porte. Je me redresse. Pietro, c'est une photo de Pietro, celle de l'ange, celle où il ressemble à un ange. Je la ramasse délicatement et la regarde. Les larmes tombent, je la plaque contre moi. Il me manque, je deviens dingue. Il est prêt de deux heures du matin et j'en peux plus. Je veux pas que ça se termine comme ça. Termine? Parce que tout a déjà commencé ? Qu'est-ce qui a commencé ? Je deviens fou. Je regarde encore une dernière fois cette photo puis je la glisse sous mon oreiller. Je m'endors paisiblement en espérant que Pietro réapparaisse dans mes rêves.

À mon grand désespoir, pas de rêve de Pietro aujourd'hui. J'ouvre les yeux et sors directement sa photo. Je la regarde tendrement. On tape à ma porte. Je glisse à nouveau la photo sous mon oreiller et vais ouvrir. Natasha.

Je passe une main sur ma figure. "Déjà debout."

Elle me sourit. "Bonjour."

"Salut..."

"Oui... Je me demandais si ça te dis de faire un entrainement."

Je me gratte la tête, je suis a peine réveillé. "Comme ça, dés le réveil."

Elle m'envoie une droite sur mon épaule. "Je suis motivée."

"Je vois ça.." Je me frotte l'épaule. "Laisse-moi pendre une douche et boire un café tu veux bien."

"OK je t'attend dans le Salon." Elle fait demi tour toute souriante.

Je file prendre une douche et rejoins Nath et les autres. Cap n'est pas là, sûrement chez Stark. Rhodey et Sam veulent aller en centre ville. Ils proposent à Wanda de les accompagner, celle-ci refuse. Je lui propose de rester avec nous. Natasha me lance un regard interrogateur. On déjeune puis on va vers la salle d'entrainement. Au passage, Wanda attrape la veste que je lui ai prêté de la veille et me la rend. Natasha fronce les yeux en découvrant la scène.

On entraîne tout les deux Wanda en lui faisant une démonstration de combat et lui montre quelques techniques d'auto-defense. Stark et Rogers nous rejoignent après le déjeuner. Stark va dans le labo pour retrouver une quelconque trace de Banner. Rogers nous propose de courir. On accepte, même Wanda. On cours à quatre. Puis on fini par s'arrêter sur les coups de 17h. Natasha s'isole avec Cap, je me retrouve avec Wanda. On s'assoit pour récupérer un peu. Je suis assis en tailleurs, les mains arrachant des touffes d'herbe. "Merci... Pour la photo..."

Elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule. "De rien... Il te manque à toi aussi. Je sais que c'est... Il n'y a pas un seul jour où je ne pense pas à lui." Je la regarde souffrir contre mon épaule, les larmes au bord des yeux. Je passe mon bras autour d'elle puis caresse ses cheveux.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Je suis sûre qu'il est mieux là où il est."

"Je sais..." J'aperçois au loin Natasha qui nous fusille du regard. Elle m'oppresse en ce moment, elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il m'arrive, ce qu'ils nous arrivent à Wanda et à moi. J'enlève mon bras, me lève et tend la main à Wanda pour l'aider à se relever. On marche doucement vers les Captain et Nath, on repart vers nos appartements. En sortant de la douche, je sors immédiatement la photo de Pietro et la glisse avec celle de Wanda, dans la doublure de mon sac.

Je reste un peu dans ma chambre, seul et lit un dossier puis Rogers m'appel pour l'apéro. Je souris, ça me fait toujours autant rire de savoir que tout les soirs, ils prennent tous l'apéro. Tant mieux ça ressert les liens, on est tous les 7 dans le salon, on rigole tous ensemble malgré la tension entre Nath et moi. Si on peut appeler ça tension. Wanda reste toujours aussi discrète, enfin elle arrive tout de même à rire face aux conneries de Rhodey, Sam, Tony et à moi aussi. Ce soir on mange japonais. Wanda ne reste pas longtemps, aussitôt fini de manger, elle repart dans sa chambre, son sanctuaire.

Je reste un peu avec eux puis décide d'aller la voir. Si je ne le fais pas personne ne le fera, mise à part Cap mais je doute qu'elle parle à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je tape à la porte mais elle n'y est pas. Je monte sur le toit, zlle est là. Je m'approche d'elle, lui sourit, retire ma veste et la lui pose sur les épaules. Je caresse ses cheveux, lui fais un baiser dans les cheveux et redescend dans ma chambre. Elle a sûrement besoin de rester seul aussi de temps en temps. Natasha est encore dans le Salon avec Sam et Rhodey. Cap et Tony se sont déjà exilés eux aussi. Je leur souhaite bonne nuit et pars me coucher. J'ouvre mon placard et sors la photo de Pietro. La regarde un instant et la remet en place. Je ferme le placard et m'allonge sur mon lit, il me manque. Je me lève, enfile une veste et décide de le rejoindre. De lui dire ce que sa soeur ressent, il doit savoir que sa sœur souffre.

Je me faufile dans les couloirs pour ne pas me faire repérer puis vais directement à l'Institut Charles-Xavier. Il est 23h, il fait nuit noir. En plus de ça, le ciel se déchaîne, il pleut à torrent dehors. Je grimpe difficilement sur le mur. Mais parvient tout de même à sa fenêtre. Il dort déjà, je tape à la fenêtre. Il ne se réveille pas de suite, je continue à taper. Il ouvre les yeux, râle et vient m'ouvrir.

Il soupire. "Vieillard!"

"Gamin."

"Tu vas te faire tuer un jour, je te jure. Tu connais pas Wolverine, il est capable de faire de toi un sushi.

Je souris. "Logan n'est pas un sushi."

Il lève un sourcil. "De quoi? J'ai rien compris."

"Rien c'était de l'humour. Sushi. Souci?"

Il comprend enfin. "Ah... Tu sais être très drôle toi aussi quand tu veux..."

"Bon, tu vas me laisser entrer ou tu me laisse dehors..." Je suis trempé jusqu'aux os.

"Allez, entre. Je voudrais pas que attrape une pneumonie. À ton âge ça peut-être fatale." Il rit à sa blague douteuse.

Je roule des yeux. "Toi aussi, tu as de l'humour aujourd'hui."

Il croise les bras, puis va vers son placard. "Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?"

"Je... Ta soeur ... Elle souffre beaucoup de ton absence." Il me lance une serviette, puis s'assoit sur le lit. Je m'essuie les cheveux. "Tu lui manque énormément."

"Je me doute, oui. Moi aussi, elle me manque. Qu'est-ce que tu crois." Il se lève et attrape la fermeture éclair de ma veste et la descend jusqu'en bas. Je le regarde, les yeux grand ouvert. Mais que fait-il? Il enlève mon carquois, puis ma veste et la pose sur le radiateur. Il retourne vers le placard, sort un pull et me le tend. J'enfile le pull. "Et c'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire?" Il me désigne la chaise de son bureau. Je m'assois et baisse les yeux. "Oui..."

"Ok..." Il se rassoit sur le lit.

"Non.. Je .. Tu me manques." Je ferme les yeux.

"Pardon?" Sa voix tremble, son accent est encore plus prononcés lorsqu'il est surpris. Je lève les yeux, avale ma salive, inspire fortement et répète."Tu me manques." Je me lève et m'accroupi face à lui, ses yeux clairs me fixent. Il semble si perdu lui aussi, ma main atterrit sur sa joue. Il attrape ma main et ferme les yeux. "On ne peut pas Clint."

Je soupire. "Pietro..."

"Non!" Il se lève et va jusqu'à la fenêtre. Les bras croisés, la tête rivé sur le sol. Je le regarde marcher puis me lève et passe mes bras autour de lui. Je plonge mon nez dans son cou, sa main se retrouve carresant mes cheveux. Il lève la tête, je relève la tête moi aussi et vois son reflet sur la fenêtre, puis il se retourne. Il pose ses mains sur mon visage et caresse de ses pouces ma mâchoire. "Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi?"

"Je... J'en sais rien... Tu me manques... Je crois que.. Je s'en sais rien... Gamin, j'arrête pas de penser à toi." Ses doigts caressent ma nuque, mes cheveux, j'attrape ses lèvres. J'en peux plus, j'en ai trop envie, Pietro se laisse faire puis hésite. "Gamin..."

Il plonge son regard dans le mien, pose ses lèvres contre les miennes puis enfoui son visage dans mon cou. Je pose ma main dans ses cheveux et le sers contre moi. Sa main est contre ma nuque, l'autre entre mes homoplates. Je le sers plus près de moi. Je sents l'odeur de ses cheveux. Je les caresse, je passe mes doigts entre ses mèches blanches. Il relève le visage, j'ouvre mes yeux. Je prend ses lèvres, puis il les défait pour ensuite embrasser mon menton, puis ma mâchoire. Jusqu'à à atterir sur mon cou. Je ferme les yeux. Il remonte ensuite sur le lobe de mon oreille puis sur mon cou à nouveau. Il se recule un peu de moi, puis pose à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il me sert ensuite contre lui, puis il se détache et va vérifier ma veste sur le radiateur. "Il ne faut pas que ma soeur sache. Il ne faut pas que qui que se soit sache."

"Pour ma part, il est trop tard. Jamais je pourrais t'oublier." Il se retourne face à moi. "Il va bien falloir. Tu... Tu as une vie..."

Je lui attrape les mains. "Ne me rejette pas. Je... Avec Laura... ça ne va plus... Et les enfants."

"Quel enfants?" Ces yeux s'ouvrent comme deux grosses billes.

"Les miens." Je baisse les yeux, je culpabilise à mort de ne pas lui avoir dis plus tôt. "J'ai... J'ai trois enfants.."

Je le vois tiquer... troublé par ma révélation. "Tu ne peux pas abandonner ta famille."

Je fronce les yeux et m'approche de lui. "C'est-ce que tu fais toi..."

"Oui et ma soeur en souffre. Tu voudrais pas que ta femme et tes enfants ressentent la même chose qu'elle."

Je le regarde. Où voulait-il en venir? "Je peux pas t'oublier Pietro.. C'est impossible.."

"Il ne faut pas que... Ne laisse pas ta famille. Ta veste est presque sèche.. Garde mon pull si tu veux... "

"Pietro." Je m'approche de lui à nouveau.

"Je t'aime bien Clint, mais on a pas le droit. Je suis sensé être mort, tu es marié et père de famille. Je veux pas que tu délaisses tout ce que tu as construis pour moi. Pour un fantôme." Souffle t-il.

"Tu n'es pas un fantôme! Tu es toi. Je... Je suis prêt à tout. Je suis prêt à quitter Laura pour toi. Je suis prêt à tout. J'y arrive pas. J'arrive pas à te sortir de la tête."

Il me fixe. "Ne la quitte pas. Promets-moi. Ne quitte pas ta famille." Je le regarde, je ne sais pas où il en veut en venir.

"Ne me demande pas de t'oublier. J'y arriverai pas."

"Je ne te demande pas de m'oublier... Je... Mais ne quitte pas ta famille. Une famille c'est-ce qu'il y a de plus important." Il caresse mon visage du bout de ses doigts. "Ne dis rien à personne. Cela vaut mieux pour nous." Nous, je souris, je l'attire contre moi et le sers fort. Je ne veux plus le quitter, je voudrais rester là, contre lui, à tout jamais.

"Allez, rentre vieillard." Il me dépose un baiser sur la joue, ouvre la fenetre, puis s'appuie sur l'autre vitre, les bras croisés. je le regarde un instant puis m'avance devant la fenêtre. J'attache mon carquois et fixe la corde du grappin sur le mousqueton. Il me tend ma veste, je la prends, lui donne un baiser et grimpe sur la corniche. Un dernier regard et me laisse glisser le long de la corde. Il détache le grapin. Il me fait signe de la main.

Je repars vers la voiture, e ferme les yeux, je suis accro. Je suis dans la merde, je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Je comprend qu'il ne veuille pas que je quitte Laura, mais je ne peux arrêter de le voir. Il me fait tant de bien, je me sens revivre avec lui, il m'appaise, je me sens si bien dans ses bras.

Je reprend la route du Shield, il est maintenant, plus d'une heure du matin. Je me faufile dans ma chambre. Je pose ma veste sur le radiateur, me déshabille. Je sors sa photo et la glisse sous mon oreiller. Je prend son pull et le sers contre moi. Son odeur, je la senske sens son odeur. Je ferme les yeux et revois son visage.


	10. Chapter 10

Et voilà un autre chapitre.

Enjoy it . kiss. Aline.

Chapitre 10

Au réveil, je sers le pull de Pietro contre moi. Je sens son odeur. Je fini par me lever. Je prends une douche et rejoins les autres. Le sourire ne quitte pas mes lèvres. Je ne pense qu'à lui. Il n'y à que Sam et Rhodey qui déjeunent tranquillement. Natasha et Wanda dorment sûrement encore. Cap doit toujours être chez Stark. Je souris à l'idée de voir un jour Cap et Tony faire des demonstrations affectives devant nous.

Je propose aux garçon de s'entrainer. On s'entraine à trois, puis on remonte vers midi. Les filles sont dans le canapés. pipeletant. On commande des pizzas et on se jetent dans les canapés. Natasha propose d'aller se balader cet après midi et de se faire un resto ce soir, mais Wanda n'en a pas très envie, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je leur informe que je pars ce soir. Nath me fait chier pour passer une soirée en sa compagnie. Je céde mais lui dis que je partirais demain matin à la première heure..

On mange puis on part faire un tour en ville, Rhodey insiste pour conduire, Sam s'installe à ses côtés. Je me retrouve coincé à l'arrière, entre Wanda et Natasha. Je me plaint pas, je suis bien entouré. On part d'abord dans une parfumerie. Rhodey et Sam s'achètent un parfum. Les filles veulent à tout prix aller faire les boutiques. On se regarde avec les mecs, sans nous. On les dépose au centre commercial. Nous, on part dans un café, en terrasse. Tout les trois attablé, On boit notre verre tranquillement en regardant les passants. Enfin surtout les passantes. Les filles nous appelles et nous propose de faire un bowling.

C'est parti direction le bowling. Je leur met la pâtée à tout les quatre, la précision c'est mon truc. Les mecs font la gueule, les filles rient d'eux. On mange au passage dans une brasserie, puis on revient au Shield. On retrouve Cap dans le salon, seul, on comprend qu'il est revenu cet après midi et à du manger seul. On s'en veut tous.

Natasha sort une bouteille de borovìcka*. Pour se faire pardonner. On boit tous un verre cul sec, puis Cap, Nath et moi en buvons un deuxième. Je me lève et dis que je vais me coucher, Wanda suit le pas. Je commence à faire mon sac, je prends le pull de Pietro entre mes mains. Je ne peux pas l'emmener, Laura connait mes pulls.Je le pli, respire son odeur et le place dans le placard. Je me mets au pieu.

J'arrive pas à dormir, je me lève et ressors son pull. Je sens son odeur, le week end va être dur sans lui. Je ne reviendrais pas au Shield avant lundi, donc je ne pourrais pas le voir avant la nuit de lundi à mardi. On est jeudi soir c'est déjà dur. Je me redresse brusquement, je repli son pull et le range à nouveau. Je m'habit, prend mon sac et je le jette dans le coffre. Je m'envais de la base et rejoins l'Institut Charles-Xavier. Je grimpe au mur, je toc. Il marmonne quelque chose en se levant et fini par m'ouvrir.

"Tu vas jamais me lâcher toi!"

"Jamais." Il m'aide à entrer et referme sa fenêtre avant de se remettre dans son lit. Il me regarde, puis se pousse. Il me fait signe de la tête de venir. J'enlève ma veste, mes chaussure et le rejoint. Je me glisse à ses côtés. "Comment va Wanda?

"Ça va... on a été faire les magasins aujourd'hui, puis un bowling, on s'est bien amusé."

"Tant mieux." Le silence régne dans cette chambre. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

"J'ai oublié de prendre ton pull."

"Je te le donne."

"Merci..."

"C'est tout ce que t'as à dire! T'es venu pourquoi au juste?"

"Pour toi... Pour te voir..." Il tourne sa tête vers moi. Je le regarde à mon tour. "Et toi comment tu vas? Tu fais quoi alors?"

"J'essaye de... De contrôler mes pouvoirs... Je suis de moins en moins fatigué..."

"C'est bien..." Il s'enfonce dans le lit. Je reste assis dans le lit et le regarde fermer les yeux.

"Ça te dérange, si j'éteins."

"Non... T'es.. C'est ta chambre." Il éteint la lampe de chevet, puis ouvre à nouveau les yeux. "Mets-toi à l'aise. Je suis claqué moi."

"Je vois ca..."

"Tu ferais mieux d'enlever ton grappin. Au cas où on s'endort..." Il se lève brusquement, ouvre la fenêtre, enlève mon grappin, le pose sur la chaise, puis règle son réveil. "Il faut que tu partes avant 6 heures... Après c'est chaud..."

Je lui souris, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Il me rejoint dans son lit. On est maintenant tout les deux allongés dans son lit. Il a encore les yeux ouvert, je vois ses pupilles clairs. "Tu veux faire quoi?"

"Euh... je sais pas... Je voulais te voir... Je suis pas venu pour t'empêcher de dormir..

"Je te parle pas de ça." Il rit a nouveau. "Je te parle de la situation actuelle. Tu veux qu'on ...qu'on continu à se voir. Malgré ta vie de famille." Je le regarde, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. "Si tu veux pas continuer, je comprendrais... Mais bon, dans ce cas là... Je préférais que tu ne viennes pas... Ça me ferait du mal de te voir..." Je sors la main des couverture et caresse ses cheveux, il me regarde. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?" Je ne sais pas quoi lui repondre, je ne sais même pas ce que lui veut.

"Tu voudrais continuer toi?"

Il me regarde puis lève un sourcil. "Je te l'aurais pas proposer sinon."

"C'est pas faux..."

"Donc? T'es toujours aussi long à la détente vieillard?" Je pouffe de rire et lui embrasse la joue.

"C'est sûre que comparé à Quicksilver, je suis lent." Je soupire et caresse sa joue. Il attrape ma nuque et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Il me sourit puis pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. "Bonne nuit Clint."

"Bonne nuit Pietro..." Il s'enfonce un peu plus dans le lit, puis il se retourne vers le mur. Je règle ma montre puis me retourne vers la fenêtre et ferme les yeux.

La montre sonne, j'ouvre aussitôt les yeux. Je pose les pieds à terre, me frotte le visage puis me tourne vers Pietro... Je ne le verrai pas demain, ni après demain, ni peut-être pas avant longtemps sauf si je me trouve une excuse pour retourner au Shield. Je me penche vers lui. Il a toujours la même position, il est sur son côté gauche, le visage vers la table de nuit. Je dégage ses cheveux, puis lui dépose un baiser sur sa joue piquante. Je mets mes chaussure puis ma veste. Je prend mon grappin et me demande comment je vais faire. Je défaits le grappin et passe la corde nu sur le tuyau du radiateur en espérant qu'il soutienne mon poids. J'ouvre la fenêtre. J'entends du bruit. Je me retourne, je vois des yeux qui me regardes. Il se lève. "Je vais t'aider."

J'enlève la corde et rattache le grappin. Je monte sur la fenêtre. Il me retient en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis il me lâche. "À bientôt." Je lui souris une dernière fois puis me laisse glisser le long de la corde. Il détache mon grappin puis ferme la fenêtre. Je pars immédiatement vers la voiture et retourne vers la ferme.

À la ferme tout le monde dort encore, il est à peine 6 heures. Je monte dans la chambre. Le réveil de Laura sonne. Elle sursaute à ma vue, puis me sourit, elle sort du lit et me sert dans ses bras. Elle me fait un baiser puis je passe sous la douche pendant qu'elle prépare le petit déjeuner. Je sors de la douche puis va réveiller Cooper et Lila. Laura en profite pour prendre sa douche. Nathaniel se réveille à son tour. On se réunit tout les 5 autour de la table de la cuisine. On déjeunent silencieusement. Je m'occupe de Nathaniel pendant que Laura aide Lila et Cooper à se préparer, puis ils redescendent et se posent devant la télé.

Laura vérifie ensuite consensieusement leurs cartable, elle s'installe avec nous devant la télévision. Nathaniel est encore en pyjama, il joue à terre. L'heure arrive à grand pas, Laura active tout le monde. On leur fait enfiler leurs manteaux, puis le bus pour l'école arrive. Je sors les accompagner jusqu'au bus. Je rentre à la ferme et aperçoit ma petite femme. Avec mon fils dans les bras. Je les rejoint, je les regarde jouer à deux. Ils sont trop mignon. Laura a beaucoup de patience. Je n'ai pas la même patience. On profite de cet instant de calme, elle vient se coller à moi.

Elle est surprise mais heureuse de me voir débarquer de si bon heure. Je l'informe de suite que je devrais peut-être repartir lundi. Elle m'embrasse tout de même. Heureuse de ce moment où elle retrouve son mari. Elle se colle à moi, jee profite de la matinée pour jouer avec Nathaniel pour le connaître un peu plus. Je passe l'après midi dans ma grange et repare les vélos des gosses. J'entends le bus arriver. Je rentre pour les rejoindre. On goûte tous ensemble. J'aide Cooper à faire ses devoirs. Laura s'occupe de ceux de Lila.

Les devoir finis, je les autorise à récupérer leur vélo. Ils courent aussitôt sur leurs vélo et font le tour de la ferme autant de fois qu'il le peuvent. Je reste un peu en compagnie de Laura. On est a deux sur le canapé, on regarde un peu la télé. Nathaniel est à nos pieds. Il n'arrive pas encore à se tenir debout mais gambade à quatre pattes. Elle se love sur moi. Je passe mon bras autour de son cou. Elle caresse ma mâchoire, je souris. Elle m'embrasse, je pense à lui. Les enfants rentrent au bout d'une heure. J'aide Laura à leur faire prendre le bains puis pendant qu'elle baigne Nathaniel, je sors le repas de ce soir et commence à faire à manger.

Les enfants se ruent devant la télé. Laura me rejoint, Nathaniel dans les bras. Elle le place dans sa chaise haute et m'aide à faire le repas.

Le repas prêt, on mange tous ensemble. Laura donne le biberon à Nathaniel pendant que je vais coucher les deux grands. En descendant, ils sont dans le canapé. J'attrape deux bières et la retrouve devant la télé. Je lui tend une bière, elle refuse. Je monte le son, on écoute les informations. Elle va ensuite mettre Nathaniel au lit, puis redescend se lover contre moi à nouveau. J'appréhende le moment où on se retrouvera elle et moi dans notre lit. Je bois ma bière d'un trait, puis ouvre la deuxième. Elle me sourit, je fais semblant d'être captivé par le film.

Le film fini, elle m'emmène dans la chambre. On se déshabille, o se met dans le lit. Elle vient directement dans mes bras. Je lui caresse les cheveux et la sert tout de même contre moi. Je tiens énormément à elle. Je ne sais pas qu'elle place prend Pietro. Je ne sais pas combien de place prend Laura. Mais je l'aime, elle est ma femme. Ma petite femme. Elle prend mes lèvres, je me laisse faire et en redemande aussi, puis elle se positionne contre mes pectoraux et se prépare à dormir contre moi. Je garde les yeux ouvert encore un instant en me demandant ce que fait Pietro. Est-ce qu'il pense à moi? Est-ce qu'il se doute que je dors avec Laura? Je fini par fermer les yeux également.

Je me réveille le premier et caresse le front de Laura. Elle ouvre les yeux, puis elle me dépose un baiser sur la joue. Je la sers dans mes bras, puis on entend frapper à la porte. La porte s'ouvre et ma fille nous sourit. Les cheveux en bataille. Elle court dans nos bras et se met entre nous. Ses petites mains m'enserrent le cou. Elle me dit qu'elle m'aime et que je lui manque. Ça me touche énormément.

On entend le petit dernier parler tout seul. Laura me sourit puis se lève. Elle s'en va chercher ce petit monstre, puis apparaît, sur le pas de la porte, Nathaniel dans les bras. "Allez Lila. Laisse papa se préparer. Viens plutôt m'aider à préparer le petit déjeuner."

Lila s'exécute. Je me lève et part sous la douche. Je m'habit, puis sort mon linge sale de mon sac. Je mets en route la machine, puis sort délicatement les photos des jumeaux. Je regarde d'abord la photo au visage angélique puis lis la phrase au dos de celle de Wanda, puis les replace à nouveaux dans la doublure du sac.

Je croise Cooper dans le couloir. Il traine les pieds, je l'embrasse et on rejoint les autres dans la cuisine. On déjeune tranquillement, il est déjà 10h. Laura va sous la douche, pendant que je debarbouille Nathaniel puis l'habit avant de sortir des habits pour Lila. Laura sort de la salle de bain et rit de la tenue que j'ai préparé ... Décidément, je suis pas au top en ce qui concerne la mode. Elle m'ordonne de la laisser faire. Je descends rejoindre Cooper, accompagné de Nathaniel. Laura descend et fais la vaisselle pendant que je joue avec les enfants.

On décide de faire un tour dans les bois aujourd'hui. Nathaniel dans le porte bébé, on part tout les cinq se balader. En rentrant de la ballade, il n'est pas encore 18h et on est que samedi. J'adore passer du temps avec ma famille mais le week end sera tout de même long. On dine tout les cinq au soir, on met les enfants au lits, puis le moment que je redoute arrive, quand je me retrouve dans le lit conjugal.

Laura m'embrasse, j'ai du mal, je suis mal à l'aise. J'arrive tout de même à me laisser aller. Je l'aime tout de même. Je l'aime oui. Elle est ma femme. Elle m'apporte beaucoup. Elle m'a toujours apporté beaucoup. Je m'endors contre elle, paisiblement.

On est dimanche, la ferme est calme, puis soudain des rires me réveille. J'ouvre un oeil et trouve le lit vide. J'entends le rire de Lila et de Laura, puis celui de Natasha. "Natasha! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout la?" Je me lève et descend de suite. "Nath? Je te manquais tant que ça."

"Mon filleul me manque. Tu prends le melon, toi. "Je ris et vais me servir un café. Elle me suit dans la cuisine. "Tu sais que Fury connait bien le professeur Charles-Xavier." Elle me regarde, appuyée contre le plan de travail.

"Euh... Non... J'allume la cafetière pour faire réchauffer le liquide.

"Ben, maintenant, tu le sais..." Je sors trois tasses et des cuillères.

"Pourquoi tu me dis ça?" Je me retourne stupéfait. Où veut ?-elle en venir?

"Tu connais Wolverine." J'ouvre la porte du placard du haut et choppe le sucre et le pose sur la table.

"Oui."

"Il a vu quelqu'un, il y a quelques jours, s'introduire dans l'Institut." Elle vérifie si le boc est chaud.

"Ah! Et? Il en a fait des sushi?" J'attrape le boc et verse les cafés.

"De quoi?" Elle ne comprend pas la référence. "Non mais, bon, ils se posent des questions." Elle attrape une tasse boit une gorgée. "Il est encore froid." J'attrape sa tasse et la fourre avec les deux autres dans le micro onde.

"Pourquoi tu me dis ça?"

"T'as pas été là bas toi?" Elle lève un sourcil en croisant les bras, toujours appuyée contre la plan de travail.

Je pouffe de rire. "Moi? Pourquoi, j'aurais été là bas?"

"Je sais pas, il a vu ce gars descendre par une corde, le long d'un mur, mais il n'a pas réussi à voir son visage.." J'ouvre le micro-onde.

"Ah! Chérie! Tu veux un café?"

Laura débarque et me sauve la mise. "Oui, merci, mon coeur."

Je tend le café à Laura et m'installe à la table. Je bois mon café devant une Natasha plus que suspecte. Je monte ensuite prendre une douche et redescend pour le déjeuner.

À table, Natasha ne parle pas du Shield, bien que Laura lui pose un tas de question. Natasha n'en dis jamais trop sur les missions. Elle sait que ça l'inquiète beaucoup.

On passe l'après midi tous ensemble. "On" Natasha y comprise. On profite d'être tous reunit. Elle dîne avec nous au soir. En partant, elle me dit qu'on se voit demain. Laura me regarde surprise. Je me retourne vers Natasha autant surpris que ma femme, Natasha reprend. "Cap t'as pas appelé?

"Non, pourquoi!"

"Il m'a dit qu'il devait t'appeler pour les entraînement de Rhodey. Peut-être qu'il a pas besoin de toi finalement."

"Bah... Il m'a pas appelé."

"Ben, laisse tomber alors."

"Non, mais, ça me dérange pas. Je vais continuer d'entraîner Rhodey, y'a pas de soucis." Laura me dévisage puis sourit. J'embrasse une dernière fois la veuve noire puis referme la porte.

"Tu peux pas tempêcher de bosser Hawkeye."

"Désolé."

"Je t'en veux pas... Tu nous sers un dernier verre mon coeur?"

Je souri. "Ouais."

la borovićka est un alcool apprécié dans les pays de l'est. Notamment en Slovaquie ( j'adore ce pays j'y vais chaque fois que j'y peux) bref. Elle de 375 vol. Et est à base de baies de genièvre. C'est un alcool assez fort. À boire cul sec, à consommé avec modération et si possible sans russe, slovaque ou tchèque etc etc... Car sinon c'est la murge assurée. Voilà.


	11. Chapter 11

Et allez hop après avoir fini de la publication de mon autre fic qui ne tenait beaucoup car ce sont mes deux persos préférés. Voir même, acteurs préférés. Même si ils sont rarement mis ensemble, chose que je peux comprendre. Bref voilà après avoir fini cette fic il faut que je vous envoit la suite de cette fic.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

Chapitre 11

Il est 6 heures, le réveil sonne, Laura se lève aussitôt. Elle passe sous la douche. Moi, je vais réveiller les deux grands et les fait descendre. Laura nous rejoint, accompagné de Nathaniel. On déjeune tous ensemble. Je m'occupe ensuite de Nathaniel pendant que Laura habille Lila, puis ils redescendent tous.

Je profite des instants avec eux, puis l'heure du bus arrive. Laura les accompagne, puis je prends ma douche et prépare mes affaires. Je descends mon sac à la main. Elle le regarde, sourire demi-effacé. "Tu te sents partir?"

"Hum... On a du boulot."

Elle caresse ma nuque. "Tu reviens quand?"

"Je... Je sais pas... T'inquiète pas." Elle me sert dans ses bras. Je la sers contre moi également. Elle relève son visage. Je lui dépose un baiser sur le front, j'attrape ma veste puis ouvre la porte. Elle me suit dehors sur le perron.

"Reviens vite Hawkeye."

Je reviens une dernière fois vers Laura et lui dépose un baiser. "Prends soin de toi et des enfants. Je t'aime."

Je repars vers la voiture, sur la route, je m'en veux. Ils n'ont pas vraiment besoin de moi. Je délaisse ma famille pour donner des cours qui ne sont pas nécessaires. Au fond de moi, je sais très bien pourquoi j'y vais. C'est le seul moyen de pouvoir m'éclipser pour aller voir Pietro. Dans quoi je me suis embarqué ? Laura ne mérite pas ça. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs. Je leur fais du mal à tout les deux. Suis-je égoïste? Je pense qu'à moi, à mon bien-être. Je me sents tellement bien lorsque je suis avec lui. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras. J'ai envie qu'il me prennent dans ses bras. Il me rend dingue.

Lorsque j'arrive au Shield, la première chose que je fais. C'est d'aller prendre son pull et le serrer contre moi. Son odeur revient. Je ne peux pas le laisser, j'en souffrirai de trop. Ma porte s'ouvre soudainement, Natasha, surprise de me voir la tête dans un pull pour le renifler. "Clint?"

"Natasha." Je pose le pull dans l'armoire.

"Qu'est-ce tu faisais?"

"Je... Je sais pas si il est propre. Bon... C'est quoi l'emploi du temps ?" Je fourre mon sac dans l'armoire.

"Briefing de la semaine à 10h dans le salon."

"OK.." Je regarde ma montre et suit Natasha. Tout le monde est là, même Tony. Wanda me sourit largement. Steve nous donne le programme de la semaine. La semaine sera rythmée entre entrainement particulier et mission teste pour les trois recrues. On clos la réunion par un repas...

Natasha nous prépare ensuite le café, Wanda à l'air ailleurs, j'aime pas la voir comme ça. Surtout que je devine ce qui la tracasse, elle se retire. Je reste un peu avec les autres puis vais la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Sa porte n'est pas verrouillée, j'entre calmement."Wanda..."

Elle relève la tête, un mouchoir à la main. "Clint." Je m'approche d'elle et pose ma main sur son épaule. Je m'assois à ses côtés. Elle range son mouchoir dans sa poche puis me sourit. "Ça va pas?"

"Si. Si j'ai... J'ai la crève..."

"C'est tes petites virées noctures qui te donnent la crève.

"Hum, nos étoiles."

"Ça va aller pour l'entrainement?"

"Je vais faire avec... Merci d'être là pour moi..."

On frappe à la porte. Je vais ouvrir. "Ah ben! Clint t'es là! On doit se préparer."

"OK..." Wanda sourit à Natasha. La russe, elle me regarde de biais. "Je pourrais te voir cinq minutes?"

J'acquiesse et emmène Nath dans ma chambre. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" J'ouvre mon placard et sors ma tenue pour l'entrainement.

"T'as l'air ailleurs ?"

"Moi?" J'ai toujours ma tête dans le placard et dispose mes affaires sur le lit.

"Clint regarde-moi!" Je me retourne. "Tu trompes Laura avec Wanda?"

"De quoi? Mais tu es parano ma pauvre fille. Franchement faut que t'arrête."

"Vous êtes toujours ensemble.."

"Et alors quoi? J'ai le droit de discuter avec mes collègues quand même. Elle va pas bien et personne ne se préoccupe d'elle. Quoi? Je dois la laisser à l'écart? Franchement, Nath, tu me déçois de penser ça de moi." Son regard ne la quitte pas.

"Tu me caches des choses Clint. Je te connais trop bien. Tu me caches des choses."

Je soupire, attrape mes affaires et vais dans la salle de bain. Je fais couler l'eau. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Natasha sent que je lui cache quelque chose. Il va falloir que je la joue fine. Je ferme les yeux. Il va falloir que je prenne mes distances avec Wanda. Je n'en ai aucunes envie mais... Je vais devoir sacrifier un Maximoff. Et mon choix se porte malheureusement sur Wanda. Je passe sous la douche, puis ressorts de la salle de bain. Natasha est toujours là, assise sur le lit. "T'es encore là."

Elle me fixe. "T'es bizarre Clint."

Je sors un katana. "Tu me soûl Nath. T'es prête?"

"Toujours."

On s'en va vers la salle d'entrainement. Je perfectionne Sam, Captain America le testera tout à l'heure. Rhodey s'entraine avec Natasha. Et Wanda et Cap travaillent des mouvements d'auto défense.

Au soir, au dîner, j'ignore Wanda. Je m'en veux terriblement. Elle me fait de la peine, je sens ses regards se poser sur moi. Je sents les incompréhensions vis à vis de mon comportement mais je n'ai pas le choix de creuser un fossé entre nous. Aussitôt fini de manger je m'en vais dans ma chambre. Je ferme les yeux aussitôt derrière cette porte. Mon dos et ma tête plaqués contre elle. J'entends frapper aussitôt. "Clint... C'est Wanda..."

Je fais semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. "Clint? ... Clint qu'est-ce qu'il y a? J'ai fais ou dis quelque chose de mal?"

J'ouvre la porte. "Je suis désolé Wanda... C'est pas contre toi.. C'est juste que..." Je ferme les yeux et me lance.

"Natasha pense que... Je trompe ma femme avec toi."

"Pardon? Mais comment peut-elle croire ça!"

"Comment, je sais pas mais elle y croit dur comme fer." Elle baisse les yeux.

"Je sais que t'ignorer n'est pas la bonne façon mais peut-être qu'elle me lâchera. Je suis désolé Wanda. Ils va falloir que..." Je pose ma main sur son épaule. "Il va falloir qu'on soit discret ..enfin que.. Pas se voir en tant que.."

"Qu'on fasse semblant de ne pas se calculer alors qu'on est amis." Je baisse les yeux de honte.

"C'est ça."

"Je comprends tu sais où me trouver de toute façon."

"Ouais .." Elle se retourne puis va vers sa chambre. "Bonne nuit Clint."

"Bonne nuit." Je ferme aussitôt la porte et me mord la lèvre, pauvre Wanda. Elle souffre déjà de la perte de son frère. Je m'allonge sur le lit, puis attend. Attend qu'il soit assez tard pour aller voir Pietro.

En approchant en bagnole, j'aperçois la lumière de sa chambre allumée. Je descends silencieusement puis grimpe sur l'arbre, le muret, puis enfin je lance le grappin. Il ouvre la fenêtre en entendant le bruit du métal contre la brique. Je grimpe et il me vole un baiser directement à la montée. Il m'aide à entrer puis me prend dans ses bras. Je ressens son odeur, je revis. "Tu m'as manqué vieillard."

Je prends son visage dans mes mains et plonge mon regard dans le sien. "Tu m'as beaucoup manqué toi aussi." Je pose aussitôt mes lèvres sur les siennes, ma langue s'immisce aussitot dans sa bouche. Ma main glisse sur sa nuque. Et appuye notre étreinte. Il rompt le baiser et enfoui son visage dans mon cou. Je ferme aussitôt les yeux et me laisse emporter par ses lèvres, par la chaleur de ses lèvres mêlée à son souffle chaud. "Pietro..."

J'ouvre les yeux et remonte son visage devant moi. "J'en peu plus d'attendre que le soir tombe. Gamin. J'ai fais que penser à toi. J'ai même d'ailleurs dû m'éloigner de certaine personne pour toi."

"De quoi?" Il pose ses lèvres contre mon cou, je frissonnes. "Natasha pense que je trompe ma femme.." Il me regarde puis sourit. "Elle a pas tord."

"Avec ta soeur."

"Elle a tord." Il pouffe de rire. "Elle se trompe de Maximoff."

"Ça me fait pas rire moi. Gamin... J'ai dû envoyer bouler ta soeur." Il fait un pas en arrière et attrape ma main. "Où veux-tu en venir? Tu veux qu'on cesse de se voir? Je comprends pas ...et c'est quoi le rapport avec Wanda?"

J'attrape sa nuque et pose mon front sur le sien. "Natasha sent que je trompe Laura. Oui, elle se trompe de Maximoff et je dois ignorer Wanda pour ne pas que Nath se tape des films." Il glisse ses doigts entre les miens.

"Que veux-tu qu'on fasse?"

"J'en sais rien... Je veux pas que ta soeur m'en veuille. Je veux pas que Nath l'apprenne. Et je veux surtout pas te perdre. Pietro... Je... Je"

"Tu quoi?" Je t'aime mais j'arrive pas à le dire. "Je tiens à toi."

Il caresse ma joue, il me lâche la main et m'entour dans ses bras. Je me sens comme un enfant dans ses bras, je me sens protége, entouré. Son bras plaqué sur mes reins me sert contre son buste. L'autre me caresse le crâne, doucement. "Je suis là Clint."

Ses mots m'appaisent, je souffre d'aimer, mais je ne suis pas seul dans ma souffrance, Pietro est là. Il ne me laissera pas tomber. Il embrasse ma joue. "Je te lacherais pas vieillard. Je tiens à toi, moi aussi. Tu le sais..." Mes bras l'entourent, mon menton est posé sur son épaule. Je sents son odeur, je suis bien. "Je t'aime idiot."

J'ouvre les yeux, le souffle coupé, je le regarde. Il me sourit puis rit. "Je t'avais dis de pas t'habituer aux compliments."

"Je.. Je .. Moi aussi." Il fronce les yeux.

"Toi aussi quoi?"

"Tu sais bien gamin." Je baisse les yeux. Je crois même que je rougis.

"Je te pensais pas aussi timide."

"Je t'aime aussi." Je lève les yeux et plonge dans ce regard. Ce regard qui me trouble tellement. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis me caresse la mâchoire. "Je te pensais pas si.. Réservé... Si peu sûre de toi. Je pensais que tu étais plutôt caractériel. Limite agressif."

"Agressif? Moi? Caractériel, je le suis... Je m'énerve souvent... Plus contre moi que sur les autres... Comme dit Nath, je suis un petit nerveux." Je ris.. "Je suis sa petite boule de nerfs."

"Vous avez l'air proche toi et elle. Je dois être jaloux?" Il me sourit. Je ris... "T'es mon petit vieillard."

"T'es mon petit gamin." Je fronce les yeux. "Ça fait bizarre non? Limite pédophile."

"Je suis ton petit fumier hypersonique." Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

"T'es mon petit con."

Il me sourit et va s'asseoir sur le lit. "Tu reste là?" Je reste là, debout à le regarder se préparer pour la nuit. "Je reste là, quoi?"

"Tu reste là cette nuit ou tu repars au Shield?"

Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre j'aimerai rester et en même temps je devrais rentrer. "Je..."

Il me sourit, se lève et attrape ma main. "Allez viens mon petit timide." Je ris.

"Mais Je le suis pas." Il m'embrasse la joue en m'emmenant vers son lit.

"Tu l'es avec moi."

J'enlève mes chaussures, ma veste et m'installe à ses côtés. "C'est vrai ...tu me rend timide."

"Je vois ça! tes joues sont toutes rouges." Je souris en baissant les yeux.

"Et c'est pas en me disant que ça va s'arranger."

Il m'ouvre ses bras. "Allez viens l'ancêtre." Mon coeur bat à tout allure. Je m'installe contre lui, on s'enfonce un peu plus dans le lit, je suis dans ses bras, je souris. Je suis aux anges contre lui, Wanda a raison, Pietro est un ange. "Tu devrais régler ta montre et enlever des fringues."

Je le regarde, les yeux interrogateurs. Il rit. "Tu veux un pyjama?"

Je me redresse, me lève, enlève mon pull, puis mon pantalon. Je me retrouve en caleçon, t-shirt et chaussette face à lui. Je le vois me mater discrètement. Je le regarde, il remonte ses yeux vers mon visage. Je souris timidement. "T'es.. T'es bien conservé."

"Pour mon âge? c'est çà?"

Il rit et se pousse un peu. "Ouais... Allez viens." Il ouvre la couverture. Je me faufile à ses côtés, Pietro se tourne, éteint la lumière puis me fait face à nouveau. La lueure de la lune fait scintiller ses yeux.', ses pupilles me fixent intensèment. Sa main se pose sur ma nuque puis ses doigts caressent ma mâchoire. Mon coeur bat a tout allure, je suis pas prêt. Il avance ses lèvres et les posent sur les miennes. Il m'embrasse puis me regarde à nouveau. "Bonne nuit."

Je me remet sur le dos, on est collés l'un à l'autre dans son petit lit, j'essaye de dormir. Je tourne la tête vers lui, ses paupières sont closes. Je le regarde tendrement, ses mèches de devant, recouvrent son front. Je me mets sur mes coudes et dégage les quelques mèches puis embrasse son front. Il ouvre les yeux et me sourit. Il passe son bras derrière moi et m'attire contre lui. Je pose délicatement ma tête sur lui et passe mon bras sur son torse. Mon coeur bât vite, le sien aussi. Il se tourne sur le côté et m'enveloppe complètement. Je me serre contre lui, nos bouches sont à quelques centimètre à peine. J'essaye d'occulter le fait que je dors contre lui, pour ne pas réveiller de pulsions en moi. Je ferme les yeux et fini par m'endormir, un peu agité tout de même.

Ma montre sonne, j'ai pas envie de bouger mais alors pas du tout. Je suis tellement bien dans ses bras. Je fini par ouvrir les yeux, jee le regarde dormir. Je caresse sa mâchoire et lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres. Il répond de mon baiser et me sert encore plus contre lui. "Tu reviens ce soir?"

"C'est une question?"

"C'est un ordre." Je souris à sa réponse puis me lève. Je m'habit, il se redresse. "Je dois enlever ton grappin ?" J'enfile mes chaussure et me retourne souriant.

"Si ça te dérange pas."

"Et si je te répond si. Tu fais quoi, tu restes là?"

"J'aimerai bien rester avec toi mais... Ton Logan fera de moi un sushi." Il m'attrape le cou et me secoue dans tout les sens.

"Hey t'as pas le droit de me piquer mes blagues!"

"Quoi t'as un copyright dessus?" Il passe ses bras autour de moi.

"J'ai un copyright sur toi." Je souris puis lui dépose un baiser sur la joue.

"T'es un ange."

Il rit et se décolle de moi, je me lève et enfile ma veste. Il se lève et me dépose un baiser sur les lèvres. "Allez oust Hawkeye."

"À ce soir."

"Ouais, j'ai hâte."

Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et m'accroche au grappin. Je lui fais un clin d'œil et glisse jusqu'en bas.

Arrivé devant le shield, Je regarde l'heure 6h20 Je vais me faire un prendre un jour. Soit par les X-Men, soit par le Shield. J'espère ne croiser personne. Après une bonne douche, je rejoins les autres de bon humeur, prêt à me défoncer à 200 pour cent. Ce mec me motive comme jamais, je vis les jours plus sereinement. Il est vivant et je tiens à lui comme jamais. J'ai hâte de le retrouver ce soir. J'ai hâte de le reprendre dans mes bras et qu'il me prennent dans les siens. La journée va être longue sans lui.

On descend tout de même dans la salle d'entrainement, Tony est là lui aussi. Il s'occupe de mettre en place la mission. Cap tente de rassurer Rhodey sur la mission test. Moi, je m'occupe de Sam, Natasha de Wanda.

Puis près de deux heures plus tard, tout le monde prend sa douche et remonte. Moi, je suis trop motivé, j'ai trop d'énergie. Je me fais un petit entrainement et fini par taper dans un sac. Cap revient vers moi. "T'as l'air motivé."

"J'ai de l'énergie à revendre aujourd'hui." Je m'arrête un instant pour reprendre mon souffle.

"Je vois ca... Tu penses que ça ira? Sam, Rhodey et Wanda ils sont prêt?" Il a l'air anxieux.

Je reprend les frappes. "Je pense que oui. T'en doutes?"

"J'ai peur d'être trop dur avec eux." Je le regarde. Il a l'air si peu sûre de lui.

"Tu es juste, Cap."

"Humm... Je peux me joindre à toi?"

"Je t'en prie. Ces sacs ont été conçu pour toi."

Il me sourit et frappe dans le sac d'à côté. Rogers à bien plus d'énergie que moi. Il est inépuisable, moi, je commence à être mort. Je fini par m'arrêter et le laisse frapper seul. Je pars prendre une douche.

En sortant des douches, je m'arrête brusquement devant l'image devant moi. Au fond de la salle se tenait un Captain America si rock, si dur, dans les bras de Tony. Cet homme si fort et si dur avec lui-même aurait besoin de tendresse. Je suis loin d'eux mais mes yeux, infaillibles me permettent de voir ce doux moment entre ces deux là.

Je souris amplement quand je vois Stark poser délicatement ses lèvres sur ceux de Cap. J'ai pas envie de les regarder, ça me regarde pas, mais, je suis comme captivé par cet image. Un Captain America attendrit par un Stark... Je les regarde une dernière fois et remonte voir les autres.

Après manger, je me retrouve dans ma chambre, seul et je me mets à repenser à l'image de Tony et de Steve. Ils s'aiment. C'est vrai que Cap à su dompter le rebelle Stark. Il est moins casse couille, mais Stark aussi à su mettre à l'aise Rogers. Ça fait du bien de voir que deux personnes aussi incompatible qu'eux peuvent s'aimer. C'est un peu mon cas, avec Pietro.

Pietro, je repense encore à lui. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, plus que quelques heures à patienter. Après la mission test de cet après midi, ça va vite passer. Je souris à l'image de Pietro, mon fumier hypersonique.


	12. Chapter 12

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline

Chapitre 12

La mission test se déroule parfaitement bien, Sam utilise tout ce dont je lui ai appris. Wanda exécute les mouvements de self défense avec beaucoup de tact. Rhodey s'en sort plutôt bien. On a vraiment fait un bon choix en les intégrant aux Avengers. Ce sont de bonnes recrues. Steve nous convoque, nous, les anciens et demande notre avis.

Nath trouve Sam encore peu sûr de lui. Je le defend, les armes blanches, les katanas c'est pas simple, ça coupe. Par contre, elle n'a rien à redire pour les deux autres.

Tony pense que Wanda est en dessous ce qu'elle peut donner. Je la défend aussi, elle a juste un manque de confiance et n'a pas été assez préparé. Cap rit en disant que je suis trop protecteur avec eux, j'acquiesce. Tony continu et trouve Sam bien entraîné et Rhodey trop sûre de lui.

C'est autour de mon avis, je confirme que Wanda à besoin de plus d'entrainement et je trouve Sam, très motivé. Il en veut c'est déjà ça. Rhodey à l'air effectivement trop sûr de lui mais après tout c'est le meilleur ami de Stark.

Steve clos la réunion en intégrant les trois nouveaux membre dans les missions secondaires mais on va devoirs pousser les entrainements. On se réunit tout les 7 autour d'un café. On les motive et les félicite sur leurs prouesses.

Tout le monde se disperse ensuite. Je rejoins discrètement Wanda dans sa chambre. Je frappe doucement, elle me somme d'entrer, elle est allongée, un magasine dans les mains. "Wanda! Félicitation. Tu le mérites."

Elle se lève et me sourit. "Merci Clint."

Je prends ses mains dans les miennes. "Je tenais à te le dire personnellement. Et je suis fiers de te compter parmi nous.."

Elle baisse les yeux, les joues rouges. "Tu es si gentil Hawkeye. Merci pour tout."

"Je suis pas gentil." Je lâche une de ses mains et remonte son menton vers moi. "Je suis objectif." Elle sourit encore.

"Allez va rejoindre ta chambre sinon Natasha va encore te faire une scène."

Je ris. "C'est vrai, bon, allez, j'y vais..." Je lui pose un baiser sur la joue et repars dans ma chambre. Il est déjà 18h dans une heure, on passe à l'apéro, on passera à table sûrement vers 20h et après je pourrais enfin rejoindre mon petit con.

Je sors mes katanas et les nettoies, puis sors les wakizashi, les tanto, et même mon iaito. Peut-être qu'avec les wakizashi et les tanto Sam sera plus à l'aise. C'est sûr que d'avoir un katana aussi grand pour commencer c'est pas simple. Je vais devoir procéder autrement. Tout recommencer, par le début. Le tanto, il est petit et très maniable, puis approfondir ensuite avec un wakizashi ou plutôt avec un shoto pour commencer, puis un wakizashi et pourquoi pas finir avec un boken et le iaito. Oui, il faut que j'entraine Sam dans l'art japonaise du iaid. Je nettoie toutes les lames acquises par la noblesse et la vaillance dont j'ai pu faire preuve en m'instruisant auprès de Swordsman et approuvé ensuite par Iron fist.

Je ferme les yeux et mon passé revient. La période du cirque, l'insouciance, où je pouvais passer des heures à lancer toute sorte de chose. Lance, nunchaku, poignard, flèches. Natasha vient me sortir de mes pensées. C'est l'heure de l'apéro.

Je me joints à eux le sourire aux lèvres et déclare que je vais reprendre à zéro avec Sam. Cap apprécie ma détermination à enseigner tout ce que je sais tout ce qu'il m'a apprit tout ce que j'ai appris par Swordsman et Ironfist.

On passe ensuite au repas, je mange léger, j'ai pas envie d'arriver bouffie face à Pietro. Je quitte la table de bon heure et vais prendre une douche. En sortant, je choppe son pull et sents son odeur puis je prends sa photo entre les mains. Je souris idiotement à son visage puis la replace dans mon sac. Je regarde ma montre. 21h. Faut attendre encore un peu. Je m'allonge sur le lit, le pull contre moi. Je sents son odeur, je revis. Je m'assoupi un peu et me lève en sursaut. Je regarde ma montre 22h. Ça va. Le temps n'est pas très clément. Il pleut des cordes, je m'enfout, j'y vais quand même.

J'arrive devant l'Institut vers 23h. J'ai beau me dépêcher à grimper sur l'arbre et le muret, je suis déjà trempé. J'espère que je vais pouvoir m'agripper correctement au mur et ne pas glisser. Je tape, il m'ouvre aussitôt et m'aide à me glisser dans sa chambre.

Pietro sort aussitôt une serviette me la tend. Je m'essuie les cheveux pendant qu'il enlève ma veste. "Déshabille-toi, tu vas chopper la crève sinon."

Je remonte son menton et l'embrasse. Il m'empêche de l'embrasser. "Déshabilles-toi d'abord."

Je suis troublé par sa phrase mais me dessape tout de même. Il s'assoit sur le lit et me regarde en souriant. Je suis là, confus, en caleçon face à lui. Il se lève et enlève mon t-shirt. Il fait un pas en arrière et me déshabille du regard.

"Je retire ce que j'ai dis hier. T'es pas très bien conservé. T'es... Pas mal du tout..." Je baisse les yeux, les joues rouges. "C'est vrai, crois-moi." Il me sourit et m'embrasse, sa main vient immédiatement se plaquer dernière ma nuque, puis il se colle à moi. De l'autre main, il caresse mon dos, j'espère ne pas bander. Ma main se faufile entre ses mèches blanches et l'autre contre ses reins. Je sens qu'il n'est pas indifférents. La bosse dans son survette me fait comprendre qu'il est excité.

Je glisse ma main sous son t-shirt et vient se plaquer entre ses homoplates. La douceur de sa peau me fait de l'effet. Elle est si douce et ferme. Il défait nos lèvres puis enlève son t-shirt également. Il pose ses lèvres sur mon cou, je bande. Merde! griller! Il me regarde, me sourit, m'attrape le bras puis la main. Il m'emmène dans le lit. Je m'y installe et le scrute. Ce corps que je n'avais jamais vu. Ses courbes sont magnifiques. Son jeune âge fait qu'il n'a pas encore de masse graisseuses, celles qui s'accumulent au fil des années. Oui, il est parfait. Il me sourit, règle le réveil et entre dans le lit, on est face à face.

Il caresse ma mâchoire puis prend ma bouche. Nos langues s'entremêlent, délicatement, je pose ma main sur sa hanche. Je sens la chaire de poule aussitôt après que mes doigts l'effleurent. Ils défait nos lèvres, sa main toujours sur ma mâchoire, il me regarde dans les yeux. Il colle son front au mien, sa main descend sur mon cou, puis sur ma clavicule et pour finir sur mes pectoraux. La sensation de ses doigts, sur moi, me font un effet que je n'avais jamais imaginé... Je ferme les yeux pour mieux sentir ses doigts m'effleurer. Je suis dans tout mes états, à demi conscient, je fais abstraction de tout autour de nous, seul lui et moi, compte.

Je le laisse prendre les choses en mains, j'espère qu'une seule chose, recommencer car, contre tout attente, j'aime ce qu'il me fait. Je sents mon érection devenir plus intense. Ses mains descendent et glissent sous mon caleçon. J'angoisse et en même temps, je suis détendu. Il me détend, il me met à l'aise. Je sents l'envie monter, je me mort la lèvre pour qu'aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. "Pietro" Finis-je par murmurer.

Je n'arrive pas à me retenir, il faut que j'extériorise ce que je ressens et là ce que je ressens dépasse mes attentes. La pression de ses doigts et sa dextérité me font un tel effet. Ma main caresse sa peau parfaitement lisse, ses hanches délicates. Je fini par caresser ses abdos et remonte sur ses pectoraux. Je n'ose pas le toucher, je n'ose pas lui rendre la pareille. J'en ai pourtant envie mais j'ai tellement peur.

Son corps parfait me fait tellement bander. L'orgasme monte petit à petit, je sents que je vais pas tenir longtemps. Je peux pas me retenir face à lui, c'est impossible. Je sents que le point de non retour arrive puis fini par me délivrer. Les yeux toujours clos, ma lèvres meurtri entre mes dents.

Pietro me dépose un baiser sur le front, je n'ose pas bouger. Mon coeur bat la chamade, je n'ose pas le regarder. Je me sents fautif de mon manque de réactivité, de ne pas l'avoir touché. J'ai envie d'être une souris et de partir me cacher. J e n'entends que les battements de mon coeur, il me dépose un autre baiser. "Hey!"

Je relève la tête, et fini par le regarder. Il sourit encore et toujours. Il me fait un rapide baiser puis saute en dehors du lit. "Allez à la douche!" Il sort du tiroir un caleçon et un t-shirt, puis entre dans la salle de bain. Il sort à nouveau la tête de l'encadrement de la porte. "Alors tu viens?"

Sa tête, dépassant de la porte me fait rire. Je me lève et le rejoins dans la salle de bain. Il est nu devant moi et passe sous la douche. Je me mets nu aussi et entre sous la douche, le coeur battant à tout allure. Il me sourit et me tend le gel douche. On se savonne calmement enfin toujours avec des éclats de rire de la part de Pietro me voyant pas trop à l'aise.

Il sort, je reste quelques minutes de plus sous la douche. "Je t'ai mis un calbute et un t-shirt sur le porte serviette. Je vais aller voir si tes fringues sont sèches ... Ça m'étonnerait!" Il passe sa tête entre le rideau de douche. "Tu vas devoir attendre qu'ils sèchent... Et tu seras bien évidemment obligé de dormir ici." Il s'en va aussi précipitamment qu'il est arrivé. "Je t'attend dans le lit". Je pouffe de rire, il me fait trop rire, je l'adore. Je sors de la douche, enfile ses fringues puis viens le rejoindre.

Je suis sur le dos, il vient coller son torse contre moi, je l'enveloppe entre mes bras. Je le tiens fermement, je ne le lacherais pas. Son visage est dans mon cou, je sents son souffle contre moi. Sa jambe enveloppe les miennes. Lui aussi me tien fermement. Je glisse mes doigts entres ses mèches. Il me dépose un baiser dans le cou, je m'endors contre lui.

Je me réveille dans ses bras... Je lui souris automatiquement. Je regarde ma montre en grimaçant. Il lève ses sourcils et fait une grimace lui aussi. "on va devoir se séparer." Je plaque ma tête contre lui.

"Fais chier." Il caresse mes cheveux.

"Moi aussi ça me fait chier. Surtout qu'on se voit que pour dormir."

"Pourquoi tu restes ici? Je pourrais t'entraîner moi." Il lève sa tête et me fixe en levant un sourcil.

"Où ça? Chez ta femme?"

Je roule des yeux. "Tu pourrais prendre un appartement." Il soupire.

"Avec quelle tune?"

"Je t'aiderais."

"C'est une réponse ça?"

"Hum.. Non.. Bon, allez, je ferais mieux d'y aller avant que les X-Men me pourchassent.." Je ris en pensant à cet image de moi me faisant pourchasser par des mutants.

"Je suis un X-Men."

"T'es un Avengers." Il me sourit en guise de réponse. Je me lève et m'habit. Il me regarde, allongé dans son lit, puis se lève lorsque je suis prêt. Il m'embrasse tendrement puis me donne rendez-vous au soir.

Je suis toujours aussi triste de le quitter mais il le faut. Si je pouvais rester avec lui, je le ferai. En arrivant, je croise Rhodey. Je lui sors une connerie, genre je suis parti poster une lettre. Quelle excuse de merde franchement! Je m'enferme dans la chambre et j'ai envie de dormir pour que la journée passe plus vite.

Toute la journée, j'enseigne les arts martiaux à Sam. Matin et après midi. Je profite d'un petit moment d'accalmie pour me reposer. Je ferme les yeux et fais un petit somme avant de passer à table. Je reste pas longtemps parmis les Avengers, je retourne dans ma chambre, puis vient le moment où je retrouve enfin mon Pietro. Mon petit ange, mon étoile. Il me fait sourire, il est le seul à pouvoir m'arracher un sourire gratuitement. Je deviens dingue de lui.

Je frappe une fois n'est pas coutume à sa fenêtre, il m'ouvre tout souriant. Je le prend aussitôt dans les bras. Je le sers contre moi. "Tu m'as manqué sale gosse."

"Ça fait à peine une quinzaine d'heure qu'on est séparé..."

"Tu m'as quand même manqué." Je presse ses lèvres contre les miennes, puis Pietro défait ses lèvres pour les poser ensuite dans mon cou.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi vieillard." Il me sert contre lui et je constate très vite qu'il ne m'a pas menti. Je sents une boule se former dans son pantalon. Sa bouche reprend aussitôt la mienne. Sa main droite vient se plaquer contre ma nuque et la gauche se faufile discrètement le long de mon dos, pour finir par tomber sur mes fesses. Je suis dans le même état que lui, durexcité, même si j'ai peur d'aller plus loin avec lui, je suis excité comme jamais. Il remonte sa main sur mon dos, puis me regarde dans les yeux. "On a parlé de toi aujourd'hui."

"Ah oui, qui ça, on?"

"Malicia. Elle m'a parlé de son grand père." Il éclate de rire. "J'ai penser à toi direct..." Il rit à nouveau de moi, plus de la blague.

"Enfoiré. Malicia c'est qui?" Je fronce les yeux... Limite jaloux.

"Rogue."

"Ah... T'es quand même un enfoiré!"

"Je plaisantais.. elle a parlé d'un archer. J'ai pas tout compris. Shoot machin."

J'ouvre mes yeux en grand, surpris de cette revelation. "Trickshoot?"

"Ouais..." Il ouvre ces yeux en grand. "Tu le connais?" Je baisse les yeux.

"Hum..."

"Du coup j'ai parlé de toi." Je relève les yeux.

"C'est lui qui m'a tout apprit..."

"Tu m'apprendrais le tir à l'arc?"

Je caresse son visage en souriant bêtement. "Si tu veux oui. Tu pratiquais un sport en Sokovie ou tu t'amusais à courir après le temps?"

Il lève la tète fièrement. "Je faisais du ski."

"Du ski?"

"Oui... Les montagne Sokovienne, sont les plus belles." Il ferme les yeux, emporté par ses souvenirs.

"C'est pas faux... Les montagne des pays de l'est sont les plus belles que j'ai vu... Par contre, ce qui est dommage là bas, c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'océans.."

Il se détache de moi. "C'est vrai... La première fois que j'ai vu l'océan, j'étais comme un gosse."

"T'es un gosse!" Pietro roula des yeux... "Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire?" Je le reprend dans mes bras. "On devrait faire le mur et se barrer d'ici. Allez voir l'océan..."

Il pouffe de rire. "T'es sérieux Clint?"

"Ouais... j'en ai marre de rester dans ta chambre, qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

"Euh... Ouais.. Oui, ok. On fait ça demain?"

"Ouais." Je caresse ses cheveux. "Si je pouvais te kidnapper à jamais, je le ferais."

Pietro sourit. "Il faudrait que tu puisses me soulever vieillard. Je suis pas sûr que tu y arriverai.. Avec ton arthrose."

"Petit con." Je lui vole un autre baiser puis le serre à nouveau contre moi. Je passe mes mains sous son t-shirt et caresse la peau de son dos. Il replonge son visage dans mon cou. "Hum..." Oups. Un son sort de ma bouche, il me regarde surpris et satisfait de l'effet qu'il me fait. Je roule des yeux puis fait une grimace. Il me sourit puis embrasse mon cou. Je me laisse faire, mes mains glissent sur ses hanches, puis l'une d'elles remonte dans ses cheveux. Il me mordille le lobe de l'oreille. Je me mords la lèvre. "Tsss."

"Je pourrais te dévorer le cou toute la nuit." Je souris toujours la lèvre entre les dents. Il se détache de moi.

"On va se poser?"

Je le suit, je me déshabille, je commence à être un peu à l'aise. Je me mets en calbute et enlève même mon maillot. Il sourit surpris de mon regain de confiance et enlève lui aussi son t shirt. On rentre dans le lit en se souriant comme deux enfants. On se prend tout de suite dans les bras. Je sents nos érections naissantes. Nos fronts sont collés l'un à l'autre, puis nos regards se trouvent. "Je t'aime gamin." Je lui embrasse le nez, il me sourit. Son bras me plaque contre lui, il passe sa jambe autour des miennes puis emmitoufle son visage dans mon cou.

"Je t'aime vieillard." Je souris le nez dans ses cheveux, je m'endors contre lui.

On est toujours dans la même position au réveil. Sa jambe m'emprisonne toujours. Ses cheveux me chatouillent le nez et j'ai toujours le même sourire ridicule sur la face. Je me décolle doucement de lui et me faufile hors du lit. J'attrape mes vêtements et les enfiles. Je suis prêt à partir. Il a l'air claqué. Ses courtes nuits doivent le tuer physiquement y compris aussi le fait qu'il essaye de contrôler son pouvoir.

Je le borde bien, puis ouvre la fenêtre, sors discrètement et essaye de plaquer la fenêtre au mieux pour ne pas laisser le froid entrer. Je décide d'enlever le grappin et de tenter de sauter jusqu'à la gouttière. J'espère ne pas me rater, sinon il va avoir une surprise en me voyant éclaté au sol dans une marre de sang. J'inspire une grosse bouffée d'air et saute. Ouff! j'attrape le métal, je me laisse glisser le long de la gouttière. Je regarde une dernière fois sa fenêtre, elle a l'air à peu près fermée correctement puis grimpe au-dessus du muret.

Dans la voiture, j'ai toujours ce sourire con, je ferme les yeux, les mains sur le volants. Je suis apaisé et pourtant ce n'est pas le gamin le plus sage c'est plutôt un hyperactif. Je me dirige vers le Shield. En rentrant je prends ma douche puis chercher un moyen de bidouiller quelques trucs pour le faire sortir de cette chambre. La gouttière est un bon atout. Bon, faudra quand même que je l'attache je voudrais pas qu'il se tue. Mais il faut le faire arriver jusque là et le faire remonter aussi.


	13. Chapter 13

Et voilà la suite... J'espère qu'elle plaira autant que le chapitre précédent.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline

Chapitre 13

Après avoir préparé de quoi faire descendre Pietro, je vais rejoindre les autres en salle d'entrainement et commence à instruire Sam et Rhodey, les deux à la fois, puis on part manger. On reprend aussitôt l'entrainement, on s'arrête vers les coups de 16h. Je profite pour me reposer un peu. Mes courtes nuits commencent à me faire défaut. Je me lève juste avant l'apéro, je rejoins les autres, Natasha me trouve distant. Je lui dis juste que je suis fatigué. Je pense qu'elle me croit, bien que ce soit également le cas. On mange ensemble puis je m'installe devant la télé avec Wanda et Wilson. On regarde une série, je m'en vais dés la fin du premier épisode. Je vais chercher le matériel et file directement à l'institut.

Je grimpe jusqu'à sa chambre, je profite d'être attaché par mon grappin pour fixer une attache entre sa fenêtre et la gouttière. Il me sourit dés mon arriver, je lui enfile un harnais et le fait glisser jusqu'au sol. Je m'attache à la fixation et me fait balancer jusqu'à la gouttière puis je me laisse glisser jusqu'au bas. Il me sourit, rit puis on court jusqu'à au muret. Je lui attache une corde, la fixe sur moi. Je lance à nouveau le grappin. Je grimpe sur le mur. Et le tire par la corde et voilà il est hors de l'Institut.

On monte dans la bagnole. Il me regarde de biais tout souriant. "T'es un vrai petit singe."

"J'adore toujours autant tes compliments." Il rit à la réponse. Il ouvre la boite à gant, farfouille dedans, ilsort un CD et le met. Les Rollings Stone. On écoute la musique calmement, il regarde la route, il a l'air ailleurs. "Tu m'emmène où?"

"Au bord de l'eau." Il sourit timidement. On se gare sur la digue. Je sors, il me suits. Je descends sur la plage.l, je me retourne, il me suits. Je l'attend un moment, il attrape ma main. Nos regards se croisent, il me dépose un baiser. Il s'avance vers l'eau, je le suits, ma main toujours ancrée dans la sienne. Il s'arrête devant l'eau et regarde au loin, il pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je caresse sa joue de l'autre main. Il attrape ma main et l'embrasse avant de se mettre devant moi et de me serrer contre lui. Il caresse mon visage, m'embrasse puis enfoui son visage dans mon cou, enfin contre mon écharpe. On reste ainsi un moment puis le froid commence à nous raidir. J'attrape sa main et on marche le long de l'eau. On fait ensuite demi-tour. On parle très peu, on ne veut pas casser ce moment je pense. On s'arrête près de la voiture et on s'assoit dans le sable. On est assit l'un à côté de l'autre. Je passe mon bras autour de lui. On regarde les étoiles, encore, comme en Biélorussie. Je sens qu'il commence à trembler de froid. "Tu veux pas partir?"

Il me regarde les yeux triste. "Non!"

"OK.. On reste là.. Tu veux qu'on aille dans la voiture?" Il me répond pas.

"Allez viens." Je me lève et lui tend ma main. On part dans la voiture, je démarre et me gare face à l'océan, face à ses étoiles. Il pose sa main sur ma cuisse, je lui souris. Je sens sa main froide à travers le pantalon.

"J'aurai dû reserver une chambre d'hôtel.." Je réalise à l'instant l'ampleur de la phrase. "Pour être au chaud!"

Il rit.. "Oui, pour être au chaud."

"Le pire c'est que... Hey... Je sais où je vais t'emmener!"

"Ah oui." Il me regarde les yeux grand ouvert, étonné et méfiant aussi. Je démarre et on part vers un pavillon appartenant au Shield. Une cache où sont installés provisoirement des temoins, en espérant qu'elle n'est pas occupée. Je ne vois pas de lumière en arrivant. C'est bon signe. Quoique la nuit c'est peut-être normal. On se gare non loin de là, on descends, puis on se dirige vers la barraque. Je sors une pince et force la serrure.

Pietro me regarde anxieux, même si je doute qu'il n'ait pas déjà forcé une serrure. Je lui dis de m'attendre sur le pallier pendant que je fais le tour de la maison, personne dans le logement. D'ailleurs, il est vide de tout, de meuble aussi. Heureusement, il y a une cheminée. Il y a que trois pièce dans cette maison. Je le fais entrer et allume de suite la cheminée.

On s'installe devant, on est assis l'un à côté de l'autre, les mains devant la cheminée, puis on se recule contre le mur. Je m'installe le dos contre le mur. Il se faufile entre mes jambes et pose son dos contre mon torse. Je l'enserre dans les bras. "T'as une cheminée chez toi?"

"Oui."

"Comment s'appelle tes enfants?"

Mon coeur se serre. "Cooper, Lila et Nathaniel."

"Ils ont quel âges? "

"10, 6 et 6 mois."

Il se tourne vers moi surpris. "6 mois?"

"Hum..." Je le serre contre moi. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de son deuxième prénom et j'ai pas envie de parler d'eux non plus. Je m'en veux assez de délaisser.

"Ça fait combien de temps que tu es un Avengers?"

"Ça fait 3 ans."

"Seulement?"

"Hum... Enfin ça fait déjà 10 ans que je suis au Shield."

"Tu faisais quoi avant le Shield?"

"Je pense pas que tu veuilles le savoir.

"Si ... Je veux savoir, t'as peur de me choquer? Tu sais ce que j'ai fais moi? Tu crois que je suis un enfant de coeur?"

"J'étais... J'exécutais des contrats."

"Un assassin quoi!"

"Ouais... J'en suis pas fiers."

"C'est là où t'as rencontré la veuve noire."

"Oauis... Enfin, elle était un contrat. J'ai refusé de l'exécuter et on s'est associé. On a rejoint le KGB." Je pouffe de rire en repensant à nos délires à elle et moi. "Le duo de choc.."

"T'as connu où Laura?"

"Dans une soirée, pendant une mission..."

"Tu as appris où le tir à l'arc?"

" C'est quoi cet interrogatoire! Au cirque."

Je le sents se raidir. "Au cirque?"

"Au cirque, oui."

Il se retourne stupéfait et lève un sourcil. "T'as fais du cirque?"

"Pendant 10 ans... De l'âge de 14 à 24-25 ans." Il pouffe de rire.

"Pourquoi tu ris. J'ai appris plein de chose. C'est là où j'ai le plus appris. J'ai appris à tirer à l'arc mais aussi à projeter toute sorte de chose. Des couteaux. Des lances. J'ai appris l'art du iaid aussi. Je sais manier toute sorte d'arme blanches. Et question acrobatie, j'ai de quoi me vanter, même pour le vieillard que je suis."

Il me fait un clin d'œil. "T'es souple."

Je pouffe de rire également, il perd pas le nord. Il retombe toujours sur ces pattes, un vrai petit chat. "On va dire ça... "

Il serre mes bras contre son buste. "On est bien là."

"Hum... Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux rester là bas, chez les X-Men. Tu pourrais prendre un appart. Je peux t'aider. J'ai.. J'ai des comptes auxquels je voulais pas toucher mais."

Il se retourne et me dévisage. "Quel compte?"

"Des comptes... Ma dernière mission avant que Nath et moi, on décide d'arrêter de faire... Ce qu'on faisait... "

Il soupire. "Une cible."

"Ouais... "

Il baisse la tête. "Tu l'as exécuté?"

J'inspire fortement c'est toujours aussi dur d'en reparler. "Non... J'ai... J'ai pas pu... C'est Nath qui a fini le boulot."

"Comment ça se fait? Que tu n'ai pas réussi?"

La peur ? Non. Pas le cran? Non. L'attachement? Sans doute. "Je sais pas..."

"Il avait un nom ce... Cet cible?"

Je ferme les yeux. "Merkoff... Vladimir Merkoff..." les souvenirs me remontent aux visages. Je revois les images de son exécution passer devant moi. "Alors ça te dis... Je peux payer facile, 6 mois de loyer d'avance. Après c'est sûre que ça sera chaud, mais je peux enchaîner des mission et t'aider..."

"Je pourrais trouver un boulot aussi."

"Et je t'entrainerai... " Je lui embrasse la joue. "Pietro..."

Il me regarde . "On verra..."

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. "Réflechi à ça OK?"

"Hum.." Il regarde à nouveau la cheminée.

"Je vais aller mettre du bois dans la cheminée." Je me lève et m'occupe du feu. Il commence à faire bien chaud dans la pièce. J'enlève ma veste, Pietro me suit et enlève aussi son manteau. Je me remet contre le mur. Il se remet entre mes jambes et pivote juste un peu pour que nos bouches se trouvent. Il me regarde de ses yeux brillant, juste éclairés par le feu, puis ferme les yeux souriant dans mes bras.

Je ferme les yeux, je repense à mon passé. À mes contrats passés. À ma rencontre avec Laura, À la naissance de mes enfants. Au Shield. À tout ça. J'entends sa respiration devenir plus lente. Il sendort, je souris. J'essaye de fermer les yeux moi aussi.

Il est presque 4h, il dort toujours. Je caresse son visage, puis son cou. Je baisse la fermeture éclaire de sa veste de survette et glisse ma main sous son t-shirt. Je sents sa peau du bout des doigts, pas un gramme de graisse, il est parfait. Ma main gauche glisse lentement sur sa cuisse. Elle est ferme avec les kilomètres qu'il court c'est sûr, qu'à ce niveau là, il doit être musclé. La texture de son survêtement fait que je sents tout les traits de ses muscles sous les doigts. Je continu à caresser ses pectoraux et abdos d'une main et caresse sa cuisse de l'autre.

Je souris lorsque je vois un début d'érection tendre le tissu du survêtement. Je me mords la lèvre, puis décide de sauter le pas, si je le fais pas maintenant, je le ferai jamais. Ma main glisse sur son pantalon et va se plaquer contre son sexe. Je ferme les yeux et caresse lentement la forme qui se dessine à mesure que je le caresse.

Le fait de le caresser me fait de l'effet à moi aussi, même à travers son pantalon, je sents qu'il bande comme un fou... Il pense peut-être faire un rêve érotique. "Clint..." Merde! J'arrête immediatement, la main toujours posée sur lui. Il pivote sa tête, je suis pétrifié, les yeux grand ouvert. La bouche également. Il me regarde avec ses yeux embués, ses pupilles complètement dilatées. Je n'ose pas parler, on dirait que le temps s'est arrêté. "Ne t'arrête pas!"

Il attrape ma nuque et m'embrasse. Je ferme à nouveau les yeux et me laisse envahir. Il agrippe mon bras de l'autre main et descends jusqu'à ma main. Il sent que je suis tendu. Il se redresse, s'accroupi face à moi et m'allonge sur le dos. Il se plaque contre moi, puis enlève mon pull et mon t shirt. Je me redresse immédiatement et lui enlève sa veste et son t shirt également. Je passes mes mains sur ses pectoraux. Il est à cheval sur moi, je l'attrape par le cou et l'emmène contre moi. Ma main glisse sur son dos, puis sur ses fesses. Lui, me dévore à présent le cou. Il descend sa bouche sur ma clavicule et descend lentement sur mes pectoraux. Je sents ses mains descendre jusqu'au boutons de mon Jean. Il les enlève délicatement un par un et se faufile un passage. Il plonge sa main vient attraper mon érection. Je tressailli et redresse la tête.

Je le dévore du regard, il me regarde, les yeux désireux, puis avance sa bouche vers moi et prend les lèvres. Il retire sa main, il me rend dingue à faire ça. Ma main se faufile à nouveau sur ses fesses, i' se positionne sur le côté et caresse mon buste du bout des doigts, puis glisse à nouveau sa main sous mon caleçon. Il reprend mon cou. Ma main accroche sa nuque. Il retire subitement sa main, puis me regarde à nouveau en se mordant la lèvre.

Il se redresse et baisse mon Jean, je me redresse et l'enlève complètement, puis j'attrape une nouvelle fois sa nuque rt l'embrasse sauvagement. J'en peux plus qu'il joue comme ca avec moi. Je suis pas son jouet. Je le plaque à mon tour à terre. Je déboutonne son Jean, il me sourit, les yeux mis clos. J'enlève son Jean puis me met à cheval sur lui. Je place mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

Je reste là, le regard plongé dans le sien, tétanisé par ce que je viens de faire. Lui ça à l'air de lui plaire. Il me sourit en se mordant la lèvre. Peut être aime t-il qu'on soit sauvage avec lui? Il me sourit largement en me voyant me calmer, il m'attire contre lui. "Viens là."

Je m'allonge à ses côtés et caresse ses pectoraux. Je découvre calmement son corps, ses courbes. Mes doigts courent sur son buste, il a le bras le gauche plié sous la nuque, l'autre caresse mon cou. Je suis appuyé sur ma main, mon coude sur le sol et continu de découvrir son corps. Je le regarde un instant, il me sourit. Il se met sur le côté et attrape ma nuque puis pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa main descend le long de mon flanc puis vient glisser sur mes fesses, puis sur mes cuisses. Ma main s'est arrêtée sur son ventre, il plonge son regard dans le mien. Il pose sa main sur la mienne et la fait descendre sur son sexe durci. Mon coeur s'accélère, il presse ma main sur lui. Il prend mes lèvres entre les siennes, nos langues dansent dans nos bouches.

Je sent qu'il est excité. Il glisse ma main sous son caleçon. J'attrape son sexe entre les doigts et commence lentement à le masser entre mes doigts. Il retire sa main et la repose sur ma cuisse, puis remonte sur mes hanches, puis sur mon dos et reviens sur mes pectoraux. Ses doigts glissent lentement sous mon caleçon et prend mon sexe dans sa main. Je sursaute et pousse un gémissement dans sa bouche.

Nos mains s'accélèrent, nos bouches toujours collées l'une à l'autre, je passe mon bras gauche autour de lui et l'enserre contre moi. Il lâche mes lèvres et embrasse mon cou, je me mord la lèvre. Le cou est vraiment l'endroit où je suis le plus sensible, il s'en est sûrement rendu compte. J'entend sa respiration s'accélérer. "Clint ..." Mon prénom dans sa bouche me fait toujours un effet du tonnerre. Ma main attrape ses cheveux, mes doigts glissent entres ses mèches. Je sents l'extase monter petit à petit.

J'accélère et reserre la pression de mes doigts. Ses mouvements de va et vient sur moi me font un tel effet. Jamais j'aurais cru qu'un mec me ferait autant d'effet, son pouce s'amuse sur mon frein. Il lâche mon cou et me regarde, ses yeux d'un bleu intense, les pupilles dilatées, la bouche entre ouverte, ses mèches humides sur le front. Il plaque son front contre le mien tout en me fixant dans les yeux, je le vois détendu et en même temps surexcité. "Clint..." Mes doigts se crispent dans ses mèches blanches, des gémissements sortent malgré moi.

"Pietro..." J'essaye de garder les yeux ouvert mais c'est trop dur. Je finis par clore les paupières et reprends ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sents l'extase monter... Je l'entends gémir, puis sents qu'il joui. Je lâches ses lèvres, j'ouvre les yeux, je vois son visage détendu. Il ouvre les yeux, le bleu de ses yeux accroche le vert des miens, je joui également. Il plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes et me serre contre lui. Mon visage est enfoui dans son cou.

"Clint... Je t'aime. Mon petit vieillard." Je souris, puis lève la tête, lui dépose un autre baiser.

"Je t'aime Pietro." Il sourit.

"Pas autant que moi l'ancêtre." Je ris nerveusement et enfoui à nouveau mon visage dans son cou. Il se laisse tomber sur le dos, je reste contre lui, ma jambe vient se poser sur les siennes. Mon bras droit l'enveloppe. Je pose mon visage contre ses pectoraux, ke le tiens, je le lâche plus, lui non plus. Son bras droit est autour de moi, il me serre comme si je voudrais m'eclipser. Pourquoi le ferais-je? Je suis trop bien contre lui.

Je regarde directement ma montre, il ouvre un oeil. "Il est quel heure?"

"Cinq heures et demi."

Il roule des yeux. "Oups."

"Ouais...si on pars maintenant on devrait arriver vers 6h30."

Il sourit puis me fait un clin d'œil. "Je peux arriver en cinq minutes." Je ris, j'ai oublié qu'il court à mach 2.

"Et tu grimpes comment dans ta chambre?"

Il me fait une grimace. "Je m'enfout." Je fronce les yeux.

"Tu t'enfout?"

Il continu. "Je m'enfout. J'ai pas envie de rentrer." Il me serre plus fort dans ses bras. Je lui caresse la joue.

"J'ai pas envie non plus. Mais bon."

Il soupire. "Il le faut." Je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

"Réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dis." Je remonte son menton. "On fait quoi? On y va?"

"Hum"

On se lève et on se prépare silencieusement. On a vraiment pas envie de se séparer. De rompre le charme. J'éteins la cheminée, ouvre la porte. Je me tourne vers lui, il est devant la cheminée éteinte. "Pietro? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu viens?"

"J'arrive." Il me rejoins, on rentre dans la voiture. "Tu m'aiderais vraiment si je veux me barrer de l'institut?" Je le regarde en levant un sourcil.

"C'est une vrai question? Biensûre que je vais t'aider! Je te l'ai dis." Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse, il me sourit en retour. On fait le reste du trajet en silence, j'essaye d'y arriver le plus vite possible. Je grille quelques feux et prend des virages très serrés.

Je le fais passer par dessus du muret. Je lance mon grappin, puis attache mon carquois sur lui. Je lui montre la marche à suivre et il se laisse monter. Il réactive le déroulement du grappin. J'attrape mon carquois puis il détache mon grappin. Il me fait signe de la main. Je vois la tristesse dans ses yeux. De me voir repartir. J'entends du bruit et m'éloigne rapidement. Je monte sur le muret et le regarde une dernière fois. Il m'envoie un baiser de la main. Ça me fait rire, quel gamin quand même. Je descends et entre dans ma bagnole, le sourire aux lèvres.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello hello après avoir lu le chapitre final d'une de mes fic préféré SNIF SNIF ( d'ailleurs un grand Merci à Hilline pour cette merveilleuse fic) Et d'en avoir lu une toute mignonne oui XKami je parle de ton petit drabble qui m'a fait sourire. Je vais vous donner le prochain chapitre.

Allez hop enjoy it. Kiss. Aline

Chapitre 14.

Je suis allongé dans mon lit, le soleil est levé depuis un moment déjà. J'entends Cooper et Laura parler. Je me lève et vais les rejoindre. Lila dessine tranquillement sur la table, Nathaniel joue dans son parc. Cooper et Laura regardent les devoirs de Cooper, mais Laura à du mal avec les mathématiques. Elle est plus une femme de lettre que de chiffre. Je leur fais un baiser et vais me servir un café.

On est fin novembre, c'est bientôt thanks giving, Laura prépare sa liste de course, moi je cherche toujours un appartement pour Pietro ça fait deux semaines que je cherche un appartement convenable pas trop cher et surtout pas trop loin de la ferme et de la base. Je finirais par trouver. Lila nous tanne Cooper et moi pour faire un jeu de société pendant que Laura teste une nouvelle recette de cuisine. On finit par céder à ses pleurs. C'est parti, on joue à un jeu où on a du temps pour trouver un symbole ou un objet dans une image. Cooper et moi en avons vite marre. On fini par arrêter et Lila reprend ses coloriages. Cooper allume la console de jeu. Je monte faire une lessive, puis redescend jouer avec lui. C'est le moment que je préfère, jouer aux jeux vidéos avec lui. Pour ça, on est très complice lui et moi. On passe à table de bon heure. La nouvelle recette de pain viande nous plait tous. On vote à l'unanimité pour. Après le repas, Laura s'occupe de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle pendant que je couche les enfants. J'essaye de profiter un maximum d'eux. Demain, je repars au Shield.

Les enfants couchés, je rejoins Laura devant la télé. Elle se recroqueville contre moi. Je la prend dans mes bras, ça va mieux depuis le temps. J'arrive à faire le ménage dans ma tête. Quand je suis avec Pietro, je pense à lui. Quand je suis avec Laura m, je pense à elle. C'était pas simple au départ mais j'apprends très vite. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'aime pas Laura, ce serait mentir même si c'est vrai que je ne suis plus aussi amoureux qu'avant. Elle est la mère de mes enfants. Elle est ma femme. Et je tiens à elle. Le plus dur reste quand même le soir. Lorsque on est à deux dans le canapé ou même dans notre lit. J'essaye de faire abstraction de Pietro même si il reste toujours dans un coin de tête. J'essaye de ne pas y penser.

Laura s'endort sur moi. Je la réveille, elle a l'air vraiment épuisé. Elle stresse beaucoup et se donne toujours à fond pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Elle veut toujours que ce soit parfait. Je la soulève dans mes bras et l'amène jusque dans notre lit.

Elle ouvre les yeux lorsqu'elle est dans le lit. "Hawkeye..."

Je remonte les couvertures sur elle. "Tu t'étais endormis."

Elle me sourit et m'attire contre elle. Je rentre dans les draps et la serre contre moi. "Je t'aime mon coeur. "

"Je t'aime ma puce. Rendors-toi." Elle ferme les yeux, souriante entre mes bras, je ferme les yeux.

Mon réveil sonne, je me lève et vais lever les enfants. Je les debarbouille, Laura vient me rejoindre dans la chambre de Lila. Elle l'habille pendant que je passe sous la douche puis je descends les rejoindre. Laura est encore en robe de nuit. Une robe de chambre sur les épaules, elle me tend un café. Je prend la tasse et m'assois avec eux. On déjeune silencieusement puis on entend Nathaniel parler. Laura se lève, je lui fais signe de se rasseoir, je m'en occupe.

Je vais chercher notre fils, âgé de 7 mois et l'assoit dans sa chaise. Les enfants ont fini de dejeuner, ils se ruent devant la télé. Lila se recroqueville dans le canapé, serrant un doudou contre elle. Cooper les jambes pliés sur le fauteuil, ils sont absorbés par les dessins animés. Je débarrasse la table et attrape les hanches de Laura. "Clint..."

Je lui embrasse le cou. "Tu vas me manquer." Elle se retourne et me donne un baiser.

"Je t'aime Hawkeye."

"Je t'aime madame Barton."

"Allez va préparer tes affaires." Je lui souris et montre quatre à quatre les escaliers. Je prépare mon sac puis descends de la même manière lorsque j'entends Laura dire aux enfants de mettre leur manteaux. Je chope mon manteau, fais un baiser à Nathaniel, enfile mon manteau puis embrasse Laura. Je choppe ensuite mon sac, Lila me saute dans les bras.

"Tu t'en vas papa?"

"Oui, je vais au travail." Cooper attrape son écharpe et le pose autour de son cou.

"Tu nous accompagne au bus."

"Hum, hum. allez, on y va."

Je dépose Lila à terre et ouvre la porte, Laura m'attrape le bras et m'embrasse devant les joues rouges de Lila. Je les accompagne au bus puis jette mon sac dans la voiture avant de démarrer. Je vois le visage de Laura, Nathaniel dans ses bras, derrière la vitre de la cuisine. Elle me sourit puis me fait signe de la main.

Aussitôt le premier croisement franchit, je pense à Pietro. J'appelle aussitôt les proprios des appartements à louer que j'ai repéré dans le journal. J'ai rendez-vous avec l'un d'eux.

En arrivant au Shield, je peaufine mes entrainements avec Wanda. J'ai de plus en plus envie de lui avouer que son frère et vivant mais par respect pour lui, je ne le fais pas. Il m'a demandé de ne rien lui dire, alors je le fais. Wanda est très à l'aise avec les armes blanches, plus à l'aise que Rhodey et Sam, j'en suis agréablement surpris.

Je vais voir ce proprio dans l'après midi. L'appart est à 45 minutes du Shield. Juste un peu plus près que les X-Men. Il y a deux chambre, un salon ouvert sur une petite cuisine et une salle de bain, c'est bien assez. Je me présente sous le nom de Lewis Callum et je lui dis que c'est mon neveu qui habitera le logement. Aaron Callum.

Le propriétaire hésite un instant et accepte finalement quand je lui dis que je le paierai en espèce. Décidément les gens sont vraiment matérialistes. Il accepte, je signe et lui donne rendez-vous demain. Je repars le coeur battant, vivement ce soir que je le vois. Je décide de ne pas rentrer au Shield. J'appelle Nath en prétextant que j'ai des choses à faire. Elle me demande lesquelles mais je l'envoie chier.

Merde! Je fais encore ce que je veux! Il est déjà 19h je vais manger un petit truc et me repose un peu dans la bagnole. J'attends qu'il soit au moins 21h pour rejoindre l'Institut, et Pietro. Quand je passe le muret, il est à sa fenêtre assis sur le rebords. Il se lève aussitôt lorsqu'il me voit et ouvre de suite la fenêtre. J'ai même pas mon grappin, je grimpe à main nu le long de la gouttière.

"Vieillard!"

"Gamin!" Je le serre contre moi. "J'ai trouvé ! J'ai signé tout à l'heure.."

Il relève la tête. "De quoi?"

"Ton appartement! Tu vas l'avoir. J'ai plus qu'à aller chercher l'argent et c'est bon. "Il me sourit, les yeux brillants, puis me serre à nouveau contre lui.

"Par contre, comme t'as pu le voir, j'ai rien pour te faire descendre. Alors tu vas me donner ton sac. Garde uniquement de quoi te changer. Comme ça je l'embarque déjà et demain je viens te chercher. "Il me regarde la bouche ouverte. "Quoi? C'est ton appart! Demain tu passes cette porte et tu te barres! Tu préfères que je te fasses évader?"

"Dans le style Raiponce ? Euh laisse-moi réfléchir... J'ai l'air d'une princesses en détresse?"

Je souris... "Oui..." Il fronce les yeux.

"Petit con."

"Petit con, c'est toi! Moi c'est vieillard." Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

Il éclate de rire. "Tu commences à t'y faire à ton surnom."

"Bon, alors tu préfères quoi? Parce que j'avais envie que tu viennes avec demain. T'as de la corde?"

"Non... Mais je court à mach 2. Je peux être en bas dans ...10 secondes? Peut-être même moins."

Je ris. "Ok, prépare tes affaires." Je m'assois sur son lit et le regarde sortir son sac. Il fourre toutes ses fringues dedans, puis il s'assoit à côté de moi. Il ouvre le tiroir de la table de chevet sort mon couteau, les photos que je lui ai donné et les fourre dans le sac. Il ferme son sac, O

ouvre son armoire enfile son manteau.

"Je suis prêt."

"OK, je descends par la gouttière, on s'attend en bas?"

À peine fini de prononcer cette phrase que j'entends siffler. Je me penche à la fenêtre, il est déjà là. "Allez l'ancêtre faut pas traîner !" Je roule des yeux, saute sur la gouttière et me laisse glisser. On court vers le mur, je le soulève et l'aide à passer au dessus. Je prend mon élan et saute, il attrape ma main. On part vers la bagnole, on se dirige aussitôt vers le pavillon appartenant au Shield pour la nuit.

Comme si on était chez nous, on entre, j'allume de suite la cheminée. Il sort des fringues de son sac et les dépose à terre. Il enlève son manteau et s'allonge en se servant de ses vêtements comme oreiller. Je le rejoins, je le prend dans mes bras. "Il est pas très grand, tu verras. Au fait tu t'appelle Aaron Lewis Callum." Il me regarde surpris.

"Ah bon? Je serai pas famille avec un agents du Shield de niveau 10?" Il explose de rire.

"Je suis ton oncle aussi." Il me fait une grimace...

"Quoique ça aurait pu. On a quoi..." Il ferme un oeil et réfléchit. "19 ans d'écart."

"Ça me rajeunit pas tout ça." Je soupire.

"Et toi, tu t'appelle comment?"

"Ah, euh, ben, Lewis Cooper Callum. Agent du Shield niveau 10." on rit tout les deux.

"Oh donc, tu es mon parrain c'est ça. En général le deuxième prénom c'est ça."

"En général, pas toujours. Cooper et Lila en ont pas par exemple. Moi si. Francis..." Je fais une grimace.

"Et Nathaniel?" Merde... Il va falloir que je lui dise que mon fils porte son propre prénom en deuxième.

"Nathaniel en a un."

"C'est quoi?" J'inspire un bon coup et lâche.

"Pietro."

Il soupire. "Allez dis-le moi!"

"C'est Pietro! Son deuxième prénom. Il s'appelle Nathaniel Pietro."

Il éclate de rire. "C'est pas vrai."

"Si je t'assure." Il me regarde troublé. Le silence revient, seul le crépitement du bois se fait entendre. Il enfoui son visage contre ma gorge. Je le serre dans mes bras. On s'endort l'un contre l'autre.

Il est 7h lorsque je me réveille, Pietro est encore dans mes bras, il dort comme un bébé, correction, c'est un bébé. Je souris à cette pensée. Je lui caresse les cheveux et dégage son front. Il ouvre les yeux, ses yeux d'un bleu si intense puis il ouvre la bouche. "Salut."

"Salut... T'as bien dormis?"

Il s'étire. "Comme un bébé et toi?"

Je ris à la réflexion. "Pareil, ça me fait bizare de me lever après six heures."

"Ça change c'est sûre."

"Ça fait du bien... Bon.. On va aller déjeuner ... boire un café et manger un truc."

"Où çà!?"

"Je sais pas, on verra. Allez fait ton sac. On reviendra pas ici."

Dans la voiture, il me sourit comme un gosse. Décidément, je trouve tout gamin en lui. On s'arrête dans un restoroute, on déjeune tranquillement, un bon café pour commencer la journée. Je le vois s'empiffrer devant moi, c'est la première fois que je le vois manger à vrai dire. Il a les yeux brillant devant les pancake que la serveuse dépose devant nous. On dirait un enfant devant un magasin de bonbon. Il est trop mignon. On déjeune sans rien dire, de tout façon, Pietro ne pourrait pas parler... Je me demande même si il respire entre deux bouchées. Il me fait trop rire. Il incarne vraiment la joie de vivre.

Il est presque 9h30 quand on repart de là. On va directement à l'aéroport. Pietro me passe un pull à capuche que j'enfile à la place de ma veste. Lui, il remet sa capuche sur son crâne. Il enlève toutes ses fringues de son sac et les met dans le coffre, puis enfile son sac sur les épaules. On marche tout les deux, les mains dans les poches en directions des coffres. Je m'arrête devant les coffres, Pietro fait le guet. Il a l'air un peu stressé. Il me regarde quelques fois pétrifié. Ses mèches blanches dépassant de sa capuche. Je tourne la roulette puis sort une malette. Je lui fais signe d'approcher, lui fait ouvrir son sac puis m'accroupi ouvre la malette et transfert l'argent dedans... Beaucoup de petites coupures. Je ferme le sac lui met sur les épaules et lui dit de partir devant. Je replace la malette à l'intérieure, perme le coffre, muis rejoins Pietro. Je vois deux gardes venir vers lui. Il me regarde, je lui fais signe de courir. Il court, je m'éclipse, j'espère qu'il ne va pas se faire attraper. Je m'enferme dans les toilettes, j'ai rien sur moi. Trois mecs entrent, je les maitrises, puis prend l'arme de l'un d'eux. Je pète la vitre de la fenêtre et m'éclipse par celle ci. Un autre tente de me suivre. Je lui tire dans la cuisse. Je cours jusqu'à la bagnole. Où est-elle? Un klaxonne me surprend, je me retourne, Pietro au volant. Je saute dedans et lui ordonne de démarrer. Pietro accélére, mais il galère. Je sais même pas si il a le permis.

"Je vais prendre ta place..." Je reprend le volant en cours. En esquivant un bus qui vient en sens inverse. On l'a échappé belle. J'accélère et tente de les semer, je regarde dans le retroviseur, ln a l'air bon... Je souffle. Les hommes de mains de Merkoff, son neveu. Ils ont dû attendre toute ses années que je vienne chercher le butin... Putain... Après tout ce temps... On les à semer, Pietro me regarde les yeux pleins de question.

"C'était quoi ça?" Je le regarde puis regarde la route.

"Les lieutenants de Merkoff."

"Putain, ils ont failli nous avoir. Tout ça pour de la tune?" Il a l'air sous le choque.

Je reste concentré sur la route. "Ils nous ont pas eu... Je t'avais pourtant dis que c'était de l'argent sale."

Il souffle et regarde par la vitre.

"Ouais ben, je pensais pas que c'était aussi dangereux d'aller le récupérer."

"J'ai fais mon boulot, enfin Nath la fait. Bref. On a la tune pour l'appartement..." Je le regarde, il a l'air mal. Il ne me regarde même pas, il a l'air vraiment perturbé et un peu en colère aussi. "Je suis désolé, je savais pas que ça allait se passer comme çà..." Pietro me regarde enfin mais en fronçant les yeux. "Ça te dis d'aller manger un hot dog?" Un rictus vient enfin sur son visage. Je préfère largement lorsqu'il sourit.

Je file en direction de la plage. On se dirige de suite vers le vendeur de hot dog. Puis on s'assoit dans le sable. "Je suis vraiment désolé. Je pensais qu'il m'avait oublié. J'ai tué leur patron."

Il regarde loin devant lui. "Je pensais que c'était la veuve noire qui l'avait fait."

"Je suis la dernière personne à avoir été vu avec lui."

"Ça fait pas de toi son assassin."

Je le regarde, il regarde toujours dans le vide. "Pietro c'était pour ça que j'avais été engagé." Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules. "J'étais pas un mec aussi droit que maintenant." Il plante son regard dans le mien.

"Chacun son passé, chacun ses erreurs." Est ce une façon de me dire qu'il me pardonne ma vie d'ex assassin?

"C'était mon dernière job. Après ça on a rencontré Iron man. Il voulait nous appréhender pour nos actions. Et ça fait qu'accroître mon envie d'arrêter... J'ai réussi à embarquer Natasha avec moi au Shield." C'est bien l'une des première fois que je raconte ça... En fait c'est la première fois, puisque Laura à tout su de la bouche de Natasha.

Il me regarde, troublé puis regarde à nouveau l'océan. "Je t'en veux pas vieillard. C'est pas de ta fautes si une bande de conard t'en veulent. Et je sais que ... Chacun son passé. Tu n'es plus comme çà. Je le sais... Je le sents... et puis... Moi aussi j'ai déjà tué... Moins d'homme que toi... je suppose..." Ça me trouble de savoir qu'il a déjà tué quelqu'un ... Il a tellement l'air d'un ange... Je suis sûre que s'il l'a fait c'est par nécessité... "Un point partout, balle au centre!"

Je ris à sa connerie. "On a rendez-vous à 15h avec le proprio, n'oublie pas tu t'appelles Aaron".

Il secoue la tête. "Ouais et je suis ton neveu... je sais..." Je grimace à sa phrase. "Je suis sûre que t'as jamais eut un neveu aussi mignon que moi!"

"C'est sûre..." Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et lui donne le plus beau de mes sourire.

On reste là, l'un contre l'autre à regarder l'océan. Ça nous fait du bien d'être au calme et d'être autre part, qu'enfermer entre quatre murs. Jusqu'à présent on a toujours été confiné dans un endroit. Là, on respire. On se sent bien. Je me sents bien. Sa tête contre mon épaule, mon bras autour de son cou, je réalise juste a l'instant qu'on est deux mecs et à la vue de tous. Je réfléchi un instant à enlever mon bras, mais après réflexion, je ne le fais pas. De la merde, je suis bien là et si quelqu'un a un problème avec ça qu'il vienne me voir. Je le recevrais.

On reste là, plus d'une heure dans la même position. Il n'est que 13h et on a une heure de route jusqu'à l'appartement. Cet histoire d'oncle et de neveu me met de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit d'avoir inventé un truc pareil. J'ai l'impression d'être un gros pervers, même avec ses continuelles piques dû à mon âge, j'oublie souvent qu'on à 20 ans d'écart... Ca m'est revenu dans la gueule quand j'ai dis au proprio que le locataire avait 25 ans et j'ai du palier à ça et dire que c'était mon neveu. J'aurai pu dire mon fils. J'aurai pu être son père! Mon dieu! Il est si jeune. Je devrais peut-être tout arrêter...

Il me regarde à cet instant où les doutes s'installent et en un instant. À l'instant où ces yeux se posent sur moi, mes doutes s'effacent. Je lui souris et lui dépose même un baiser, en public du coup puis je vérifie si j'ai toujours les cartes d'identités trafiquées au cas où ils me les demanderait. Oui, elles sont dans ma poches intérieure. On attend patiemment qu'il soit l'heure d'y aller.


	15. Chapter 15

Et voilà Pietro va enfin decouvrir son appartement. Je vous laisse découvrir.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline

Chapitre 15

L'heure d'aller à l'appartement arrive, on remonte vers la bagnole. J'angoisse à l'idée d'être confronté au proprio. J'angoisse pas pour ses réactions à lui mais plus pour les réactions de Pietro. Le présenter comme mon neveu, sera un supplice autant pour lui, que pour moi. Faudrait que j'évite le mot "neveu" ou même "famille." Je sais que ça le rend mal à l'aise même s'il semble faire semblant de s'en amuser. Je devrais peut-être mettre les choses aux points avec lui maintenant à propos du quiproquo. C'est à 10 minutes de l'appartement en question que je me lance. "J'ai 44 ans, tu en as 25. Je sais pas si... L'âge te pose problème, mais quoiqu'il en soit on a presque 20 ans d'écart." Il me regarde surpris et fronce un sourcil.

"Je t'aurais jamais embrassé si l'âge me dérangerait."

"Je pensais que c'était moi qui t'avais embrassé ?"

Il ricane et lève les sourcils, puis il fronce l'un d'entre eux. "Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant?"

"De quoi?"

"De notre écart d'âge?"

"Le proprio pense que tu es mon neveu, j'ai pas trop eu le choix. Je suis désolé. Je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. C'est juste.. t'aurais vu sa tête quand j'ai dis que t'avais 25 ans!"

Il pose sa main sur ma cuisse. "Je t'en veux pas Clint... Tu fais ce que tu peux... "

Je hoche négativement la tête. "Ouais, ben j'ai l'impression d'être un de ces gros pervers qui court après des jeunots... Je me dégoute! Sérieux."

Il papillonne des paupières en s'approchant de mon siège tout souriant. "Parce que tu cours après moi? C'est mignon... "

"Pietro!"

Il se repositionne sur son siège correctement. "Je préfère en rire Clint, t'inquiète pas et puis je cours trop vite pour toi! Mais j'ai ralenti quand je t'ai aperçu derrière ton arbre."

J'eclate de rire. "Tu trouves toujours un truc pour me faire rire toi!"

"Tu sais ce qu'on dit... Homme qui rit..."

Je ris encore. "Déjà, c'est femme qui rit... Allez, on est arrivé." On se gare.', je lui tend sa carte. Il me sourit, la fourre dans sa poche, me dépose un baiser et sort aussitôt. "Allez mon oncle! On va visiter mon appartement."

Je soupire, il m'aura à l'usure celui là! On monte les escaliers, le proprio est là. Il me sert la main et sert la main de Pietro. Il ouvre la porte, Pietro s'engouffre aussitôt dans l'appartement et visite toutes les pièces. Je règle les détails avec le propriétaire. L'homme semble être méfiant, Pietro nous rejoint "Merci mon oncle! Il est parfait." Je me retourne vers lui, médusé par sa phrase. Il s'en va à nouveau, je me retourne vers le proprio.

"Il est fatiguant! Un vrai gosse! Mais bon à 25 ans, mon frère n'en peut plus de l'avoir chez lui. Bon, il faut qu'il signe où?"

"Euh ici."

Je me retourne et l'appel. "Aaron!" J'espère qu'il n'a pas oublié son prénom.

Il revient la bouche en coeur. "Oui, oncle Lewis." Ça va, il a même retenu le mien.

"Tiens, signe ça... Et donne ton sac."

Pietro me tend son sac et signe, il me regarde perdu pendant un instant puis signe "Aaron" tout simplement. J'attrape les liasses de billet et les lui tend. Le propriétaire me regarde Bizarrement, il a l'air d'hésiter. "Oh j'ai failli oublier, je peux voir sa carte d'identité?" J'ai bien fait d'avoir fait ces putains de cartes.

"Aaron?" Pietro sort sa carte et la lui tend.

"Vous voulez voir la mienne aussi? Comme je suis son garant.."

"Non ça ira et voilà." Il me tend les clefs, me sert la main puis range ses affaires avant de quitter l'appartement. Je souffle enfin.

Pietro me rejoint. "Désolé..."

"De quoi? T'as été parfait..."

Il me regarde confus. "J'ai pas trop surjoué?"

Je ris à plein poumon "Franchement, Aaron est aussi épuisant que Pietro... " Il était vraiment dans son rôle de gosse chiant.

Il me sourit puis me serre dans ses bras... "Mon appartement. Notre appartement."

"Ton appartement... Allez, on va aller te chercher des meubles."

Il me regarde, les yeux qui sortent de la tête.

"Tu vas pas dormir à terre. Allez, manteau!"

Dans la voiture je sens une tension, après une dizaine de minutes, j'en peux plus de ce climat.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu vas pas dormir à terre et puis il te faut des trucs comme une table des chaise. Un frigo! Enfin gamin!"

"C'est reparti pour gamin?"

"De quoi?"

"Ça fait longtemps que tu m'as pas appelé gamin..."

"C'est quoi le problème?"

"Le problème c'est le "il te faut!"

"Ben, oui, il te faut de quoi vivre non?"

Il me regarde les yeux emplit de tristesse.', puis croise les bras sur son torse, le regard désemparé. "Pff, Tu comprend rien."

Je me gare à l'arrache sur le bord de la route. "Ben, explique-moi? Ça te fait chier que je t'aide?"

"Laisse tomber Clint."

"Non, je laisserai pas tomber ! Je t'ai dis que je te laisserai pas tomber. Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a à la fin?" Pietro me regarde les larmes aux yeux. Ça a l'air plus grave que je le pensais. Ça m'affecte de le voir comme ça, je me calme aussitôt. Je caresse sa joue. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a Pietro?"

"Pourquoi tu dis, ton appart? Je pensais que c'était le nôtre? Je pensais que ..."

"Tu pensais quoi?" Il baisse les yeux... Je me tourne à nouveau vers la route et pose mes mains sur le volant. "Tu veux que je quitte Laura c'est ça? Et que je vienne habiter avec toi?"

"Non!"

Je le regarde, il a l'air confus. "Quoi non? Alors c'est quoi?"

La tête toujour baissée, il se livre enfin. "C'est notre appart... À nous deux... Tu es autant chez toi que moi... Je veux pas être un goldenboy entretenu par son amant..."

"Mais... C'est pas ce que je pense de toi... Si je fais ça c'est pour te voir plus et pour que tu sois libre de faire ce que tu veux... C'est pour toi que je le fais..." Je lui caresse le cou. "Hey Pietro..." Il lève ses yeux humides. "Je t'aime. Je t'aime énormément et je suis marié..."

"Je sais et je veux pas que tu quittes Laura... Mais je veux que tu te sentes autant chez toi que moi. Tu comprends?"

Je lui caresse la joue. "Je comprend oui... Allez, on va s'acheter quelques meuble." Il sourit. Je démarre et reprend la route. "Tu vois quand tu me dis les choses ça va mieux..."

Il me sourit... "Je t'aime aussi mon oncle..."

"Arrhhh! Arrête avec ça!"

"Je plaisante..."

"Je sais..."

On achète "nos" meubles, enfin quelque truc on peut pas tout claquer comme ça. Un canapé convertible, une petite télé, une table et quatre chaises, un frigo, un micro-ondes, une desserte, du linge de maison.', de la vaisselle et une plaque chauffante. C'est tout ce qu'on a besoin pour l'instant.

Il est déjà 18h, on file au supermarché, on fait quelques courses. Au moment de payer, la caissière me demande une carte de fidélité, je sors mon téléphone pour scanner la carte. Je vois un tas d'appel manqué. Je suis parti du shield depuis hier après midi, et j'ai toujours pas donner signe de vie à qui que se soit.

De retour à l'appartement, on range ses courses enfin on les laisse dans un sac congélation. Il, "on" se fera livrer les meubles demain. Je regarde à nouveau ma montre 19h. L'heure de l'apéro me dis-je. J'appelle la pizzeria. On s'installe comme deux malheureux sur le sol. Le livreur arrive. On mange tranquillement. Assis sur le sol du salon/cuisine, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Je devrais rentrer pour éviter que le Shield cherche à contacter Laura pour avoir de mes nouvelles mais je peux pas le laisser tout seul dans cet appart vide.

On a pu embarquer le linge de maison. Je sors la couette et les oreillers. On dormira à même le sol, juste pour cette nuit. Je lui propose d'aller prendre une douche. Il sourit, m'embrasse et part se laver. Je sors mon téléphone. 11 appels en absences, tous de Natasha. Trois messages vocaux. J'écoute le répondeur.

"Message, reçu aujourd'hui à neuf heures et sept minutes."

"Clint t'es où? Je commence à m'inquiéter putain. Dis-le moi si tu rentre pas mais me laisse pas comme ça! Appel-moi."

J'efface le message et écoute le suivant.

"Effacé. Message suivant, reçu aujourd'hui à seize heures et vingt-et-une minutes."

Elle soupire, puis commence." Tu fais chier Clint. Cap commence à s'inquiéter aussi. J'essaye de te couvrir mais bon dis-moi où t'es. Écoute si j'ai pas de nouvelle de toi avant demain." Elle soupire encore. "Je vais devoir prévenir le Shield ... J'espère qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé..."

"Effacé, message suivant reçu aujourd'hui à dix-huit heures et dix-sept minutes. "

"Au fait... Je dis ça comme ça, mais si tu trompes Laura, ça va pas le faire... Parce que la première chose que Fury va faire c'est de l'appeler... Clint..."

"Effacé, fin des nouveau messages. vous n'a."

Je raccroche aussitôt. J'inspire un coup et réfléchis à deux trois excuses puis compose son numéro. Elle décroche de suite.

"Enfin!"

"Nath..."

"Clint! T'es trop con! Ne me fais plus jamais ça! Tu sais que je me suis inquiétée comme une folle? Non mais sérieusement t'es vraiment qu'un sale conard quand tu t'y mets. Et quand je pense que je suis ta meilleure amie! Clint? T'es là?"

"Oui, je suis là..."

Elle soupire et se calme un peu. "Tu .. Tu vas bien au moins?"

"Je vais bien... Je... Hier, j'ai revu des vieux potes..."

"Des vieux potes? Quels vieux potes..."

"Des anciens potes avec Laura, enfin bref. On a discuté et on a fait la fête quoi. Un de mes potes et sa femme m'ont invité à manger... Ça va sûrement finir tard..."

"T'es en train me dire de ne pas t'attendre non plus ce soir quoi!"

"Voilà..."

Elle soupire encore..."Tu m'emmerdes Barton... Fais attention à toi."

"Je suis désolé..."

"Allez, je t'embrasse à demain... Tu reviens demain hein?"

"Oui, oui.. À demain. je t'embrasse."

Je raccroche et m'effondre contre le mur... Je suis content quel soit seulement à l'autre du fil et non en face de moi. Quand elle est comme ça, vaut mieux l'esquiver. Pietro sort de la douche à ce moment là. Il traverse toute la pièce, avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille, le torse nu et les cheveux légèrement mouillé. Il ouvre son sac et sort un calbute et un t shirt me fait un clin d'œil et repart aussitôt, Je vais adorer venir ici moi. Je me remets les idées en place et me lève pour aller prendre une douche moi aussi.

Je le rejoins dans la salle de bain. Il est maintenant habillé, enfin en caleçon et t-shirt. Il se brosse les dents. Je passe mes bras autour de lui et lui dépose un baiser dans le cou. Il me sourit devant le miroir. Il se rince la bouche. "C'était Laura?"

"De quoi?"

"Au téléphone c'était Laura?"

Je pouffe de rire. "Pire, c'était Natasha."

"Tu as plus peur d'elle que de ta femme?"

Je lève les sourcils de stupeur. "Elle fait plus peur Nath que Laura... "

"On va pas trop mal ensemble."

"De quoi?"

"Regarde!" Il m'ordonne de nous regarder dans le miroir... La réalité me saute aux yeux. Un jeune blond aux yeux bleus pétillant et un viel homme à ces côtés. "Hey... Souri! On est pas beaux?"

"Si... "

"C'est quoi cette tête?" Il tourne sa tête et me regarde maintenant réellement face à face.

"C'est juste que... Je me sens vraiment vieux à tes côtés."

"C'est maintenant que tu t'en aperçois Vieillard?" Cette phrase enfonce encore plus le couteau dans la plaie, Je baisse les yeux.

"Hey!" Il relève mon menton. "J'ai pas dis que j'aimais pas les vieux... Regarde Richard Geere, il est carrément plus craquant maintenant qu'avant.' et puis si je peux te faire une confidence. Robert Downey Junior, je le trouve pas terrible jusqu'à 30-40 ans, alors que maintenant... "

"Robert Downey Junior?"

"C'est tout ce que t'as retenu? Je suis sûre que t'étais pas aussi beau étant jeûne. Alors que maintenant ... T'es parfait." Il me fait un baiser sur le nez. Je souris timidement. "Allez va prendre ta douche." Il sort de la pièce et je lève les yeux sur le miroir. C'est pas tellement mes rides qui me font chier c'est vraiment le contraste entre lui et moi. Après tout, qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre tant que je lui plais. Je souris. Cette fois ci un réel sourire. Je me déshabille et passe sous la douche. En sortant je vois sur le couvercle des toilettes, un caleçon propre et un t shirt. Un vrai homme d'intérieur et quand je pense qu'il a que 25 ans... J'enfile ses fringues et le rejoint sur la couverture. "J'ai mis le chauffage à fond pour cette nuit. Comme ça, on dort sur la couette."

"T'as bien fais... Je t'aime Pietro."

Il me sourit et s'installe pour dormir. Je m'installe à ses côtés. Je lui caresse le visage, il ouvre les yeux. Je lui dépose un baiser. Il se retourne et se recule contre moi. Je l'enveloppe de mon bras, il sert mon bras contre lui. On s'endort. Dans notre appartement.

Durant ma nuit, toute cette journée repasse dans ma tête. Le réveil dans ses bras, le restoroute, notre course poursuite avec les gros bras de Merkoff. Le hot dog sur la plage. La signature de l'appart. Nos achats... Et je dis bien nos, sinon le gamin va encore râler. Notre emménagement. Ma petite crise existentielle. Et puis là, maintenant, lorsqu'il est dans mes bras.

Je me réveille, la tête dans son cou. Je sents le parfum de ses cheveux. J'essaye de regarder discrètement l'heure. Raté. Il se retourne puis me sourit. "Il est quel heure?"

"Presque 8h."

"Tu vas rentrer? C'est ça?"

"Je.. Il.."

"T'inquiète pas, je comprends... Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu manges un truc avant de partir et que tu m'embrasses." Je souri et lui donne de suite son baiser, puis il se lève et va sortir du pain du sac. Il revient avec des tartines. On mange à deux, puis je pars prendre une douche rapide. En revenant je le vois regardant ses photos, assit sur la couverture, le dos contre le mur, les jambes croisées. Il pose les photos puis me sourit. Je m'assois à ses côtés et prends sa main dans la mienne.

"Je vais essayer de venir ce soir mais je te promets rien... Je suis un peu sur la selette là! Mais je ferais tout pour venir." Il ne dit rien et me sourit à la place.

"Normalement, tout arrivera ce matin. À partir de 10h. Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire? Allez acheter un téléphone. Je vais te laisser mon numéro." Je me lève, attrape ma veste sort un stylo et l'inscrit sur le sac congélation. Jette pas le sac hein." Je lui fais un clin d'œil. Il se lève et me serre dans ses bras. "À demain."

Je dégage les mèches de son front. "Je t'ai dis que je vais essayer de venir."

"Reste au Shield cette nuit, pour éviter les soupçons. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi." J'attrape sa nuque et l'embrasse tendrement puis le serre contre moi. Je me décolle doucement puis j'inspire un bon coup. Il m'accompagne jusqu'à à la porte.

"Appel-moi! Je t'aime." Je sors et descend les escaliers sans me retourner.

Dans la voiture, je sors mon téléphone, appui sur la touche appel et coince le téléphone entre mon épaule et mon oreille et démarre.

"Allô!"

"Ouais, euh, je me mets en route là!

"Euh...OK." Elle a l'air surprise de mon appel.

"Ouais, euh... T'as dis quoi aux autres?"

"Que t'as revu des potes?! Pourquoi c'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Merde! Elle soupçonne vraiment tout.

"Si.. Si si.. C'était juste au cas où.. Pour pas faire de bourde... Je... J'arriverai dans 25-30 minutes... Ok?" En grillant quelques feux.

"Ok... On sera en entrainement."

"Ok à toute."

Je raccroche et me regarde dans le rétro. "Ça va, c'est pas si dur de mentir, même à Natasha." Je profite pour appeler à la ferme, on est mercredi, les enfants n'ont pas école.

"Hey, salut toi!" Sa voix est gai.

"Salut ', ça va?"

"Oui, très bien. Cooper! Lila! Tu es où là? T'es en mission? J'entends du bruit. T'es en voiture?" Oups. Je passe une vitesse et reprend le téléphone dans la main.

"Ouais, je suis parti chercher le petit déjeuner."

"T'es un amour. Tiens, je te passe Lila!"

"Papa!" Oh mon petit ange ...

"Lila! Comment ça va ma petite princesse?" Je suis toujours aussi gaga devant ma fille?

"Ca va bien, tu es au travail?" Mentir? Pas Mentir?

"Oui, oui "

"T'appelle pour quoi?" Ça fait plaisir.

"Pour te dire bonjour et te faire un gros bisou."

"Cooper, il veut te parler." J'entends le combiné passer de main en main. "Papa! J'ai passé le niveau 6!"

"Ah cool.. Tu me montreras."

"Ouais, c'était chauoooood!" Je ris car J'entends Laura râler du langage de Cooper.

"Ton langage bonhomme !"

"Oh c'est bon..."

Je fronce les yeux même si je sais qu'il ne me voit pas. "Cooper!"

"Tu rentres quand?" J'entends à sa voix qu'il est pressé que je sois à ses côtés.

"Ouh la! Je sais pas!"

"Hum, je te repasse maman." Je coince le téléphone et repasse une vitesse.

"Chéri?"

"Hum.."

"Y'a Mark qui m'a appelé pour la toiture. Il peut pas venir avant janvier! Ah et j'ai eu une relance des eaux... J'ai fais un chèque.." Merde ! fais chier! Va falloir que je la fasse moi-même.

"Ok... Ben, de toute façon pour la toiture... On se demerdera, t'inquiète pas. Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, je vais arriver à la boulangerie." C'est pas que je veuille raccrocher mais je serais jamais à l'heure au Shield avec le téléphone en main!

"Ok, je t'embrasse mon coeur. Je t'aime."

"Moi aussi, je t'aime. Embrasse les enfants. ciao."

Je raccroche et file jusqu'au shield. Je grille un ou deux feux et dépasse largement les limites de vitesse. Bizarrement, j'angoisse plus à l'idée de me retrouver face à Nath qu'à Laura.


	16. Chapter 16

Le petit weekend en amoureux est fini retour à la vie au Shield / je suis pas sûre que Clint résistera longtemps pour retrouver son petit fumier hypersonique. :)

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline

Chapitre 18

Arrivé au qg, je monte directement dans ma chambre et me change avant de retrouver les autres en entrainement. Le grincement de porte, lorsque j'entre, fait retourner tout le monde vers moi. Ils sont tous en rond en train de parler sûrement. Ils me regardent tous d'un œil tout aussi différent les uns que les autres. La vision est parmis eux également. Le premier regard auquel je me confronte est celui de Natasha, dur, méfiant et même en colère. Celui de Wanda est beaucoup plus doux, je vois même un rictus de sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Cap me regarde impatient que j'arrive parmis eux. Je m'inscruste vers eux sans parler. Tony est à deux doigts d'ouvrir la bouche mais le regard dur que lui donne Cap suffise à ce qu'il ne l'ouvre pas.

Cap recommence le brief, Nath s'occupe de Sam, Tony de Rhodey, Cap s'occupe de la vision et moi de Wanda. Je peaufine nos katas, elle est vraiment parfaite. On s'entraine tous dans le silence. Chacun dans un coin de la salle, puis on passe sous la douche et on monte ensuite dans la salle commune.

Natasha me coince en haut, elle plante ses griffes sur mes bras et fronce les yeux, prête à mordre. "Alors ton week end avec tes potes?" Je souris narquoisement.

"On est en semaine."

"Ne cherche pas la petite bête Clint! Alors c'était bien?" Je lui fais un énorme sourire et lève les sourcils d'un air satisfait.

"Géniale... T'es jalouse?"

Je me faufile en dehors de son emprise et va voir la vision pour la saluer, puis m'assois aux côtés de Wanda.

Cap revient avec les pizzas, on mange tous ensemble. On est presque au complet, il ne manque plus que Thor, et Pietro Biensûre. Cap nous apprend comment va se dérouler l'après midi. Il prendra la vision et Wanda à part. Le reste du groupe s'entraîneront, cardio et musculation seront à l'honneur aujourd'hui. Je sens mon téléphone vibrer, je le sors discrètement. Je ne connais pas le numéro mais je lis le message tout souriant.

 _"Tout est arrivé, je m'en sors pas trop mal. Biz le gamin."_

Je souris au message et lui répond aussitôt.

 _"Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider avec tout ça. Bisous. Le vieillard."_

J'enregistre aussitôt son numéro dans le répertoire au nom de Aaron. Je suis pas fou quand même. Je range aussitôt le téléphone dans ma poche puis vais me préparer pour aller courir. J'embrasse Wanda au passage pour lui donner du courage, pour lui dire qu'elle est confiance en elle et que tout se passera bien.

Je suis déjà prêt sur le bitume, prêt à courir, un bataillon passe devant moi en trottinant, puis les autres me rejoignent petit à petit. On s'élance pour un parcours qui nous prendra environ 2h30. Tony nous lâche en cours de route, il a beau être musclé, le Cardio c'est pas vraiment son truc comparé à son mec qui peut courir tout une après midi sans vaciller. Une pensée me vient à l'esprit, je souris. Le mien pourrait faire le tour du continent dans ce lapse de temps. Pietro, je pense à lui, j'espère qu'il s'en sort avec les meubles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le vois pas monter des meubles. Je ris tout seul en pensant à lui, un tournevis à la main.

Après ce parcours, on continu l'entrainement avec une séance de musculation d'une petite heure. Natasha ne me lâche pas des yeux. Si elle pense m'intimider, elle se trompe. Il n'y a que Pietro qui sache le faire.

Il est 18h30 lorsqu'on remonte, Cap, Wanda et vision sont là. Je souris à la vue d'une Wanda très souriante. Je la laisse en tête en tête avec vision. Cap nous dit quelques mots sur leurs progrès. J'allais repartir dans ma chambre avant que ne se soit l'heure de l'apéro mais Natasha me coince encore une fois dans le couloir. Décidément, elle ne va jamais me lâcher.

"T'étais pas avec tes potes!" Je fais l'air surpris mais ne le suis pas du tout en fait.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?"

"Je sais pas... Je sens que tu me caches quelques chose!" Je souris en hochant la tête de droite à gauche.

"Et je te cacherais quoi?"

"T'as de la chance que Wanda est restée au QG." Je ris à plein poumon face à son visage.

"T'as pas fini avec cet histoire? Lâche l'affaire Nath, il se passe rien entre elle et moi."

Elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens pour voir le moindre signe de faiblesse de ma part. "Et ça sert à rien de me toiser comme ça!"

"Tu trompes Laura... Je suis persuadée que tu la trompes."

Je glousse, le sourire aux lèvres. Et repars vers la chambre. "Tu te fais des films ma grande!" J'entre dans ma chambre et la ferme à clef, je sors directement mon téléphone .

" _Alors, ces meubles, ils se montent où tu vas devoir m'attendre?"_

 _" / Je vais devoir attendre pour certaines choses, je crois. La table est montée, bien qu'un peu bancale. Ainsi que les chaises, dans le même état. J'ai abandonné la desserte. Le frigo est branché, les courses rangés. Par contre le convertible, il t'attendra..."_

Je pouffe littéralement de rire à la lecture. Et lui répond aussitôt. " _Si tu voyais ma tête en lisant ton message. T'inquiète pas je suis le roi du bricolage. J'arrangerais tout ça."_

 _"Je me doute oui, pour ta tête, pas pour le bricolage. Bon ça va, la télé est branché. J'ai viré le canapé mais j'ai gardé le matelas. Je squatte la télé là. Je pense à toi."_

 _"Je pense à toi aussi. Tu me manques déjà..."_

 _"C'est mignon. Tu me manques aussi Le_ _wis."_

Lewis? Pourquoi il me dit Lewis lui?

 _"Pourquoi tu me dis, tu me manques "Lewis" ?"_

 _"Je sais pas! on sait jamais."_

 _"Personne ne lira mes messages. T'inquiète pas. je t'aime Pietro."_

 _"Je t'aime Clint."_

C'est l'heure de rejoindre les autres, on prend l'apéro. Je parle un peu avec vision, il me parle que d'Asgard. Il trouve ce monde magnifique et a hâte d'y retourner. Wanda nous rejoint toute souriante et s'assoit face à nous. Je la regarde un instant et fronce les yeux en souriant. Elle baisse la tête rougissante. On décide de manger asiatique ce soir, on se fait livrer.

Avant de te retourner dans ma chambre, je m'installe dans le canapé. Sam, Rhodey et Nath sont dans le canapé d'en face. Steve et Tony sur un autre, Vision à leurs côté. Je profite que tout le monde est absordé par les informations pour parler discrètement avec Wanda.

"Vision est enfin de retour, ça fait plaisir non?"

"Oui..." Elle baisse la tête.

"C'est quoi cette tête?" Je lui relève le menton. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Je... Je peux te parler cinq minutes seul à seul?"

J'acquiesse, on se lève et je salue tout le monde avant d'aller dans ma chambre. Elle me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Ne crois pas que... Je t'aime bien mais..." Je suis sur le cul de cette révélation donc Nath n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

"Oh..."

Elle me sourit rougissante. "Tu le savais non?" À bien y réfléchir, je le savais oui.

"Je... Je me doutais un peu mais... Je souris... Vision est bien plus mieux que moi, c'est sûre."

Elle lève ses yeux triste vers moi. "Tu m'en veux pas?"

"Non! Et puis ... Je suis marié moi..." Comme si c'était la seule chose qui m'en empêche! N'importe quoi Barton! J'attrape ses épaules dans mes mains et la regarde affectueusement. "Et je... Je t'aime bien, mais pas dans ce sens là.. T'inquiète pas... Je suis heureux pour toi... Pour vous..." Je l'attire contre moi, ses bras m'entourent timidement, mon téléphone vibre, je souris... Pendant que je sers Wanda dans mes bras, son jumeau m'envoie un texto, enfin si c'est bien lui. Elle se retire, me sourit, puis s'en va.

Je sors aussitôt mon téléphone et me laisse tomber dans le lit. Laura. _"J'ai trouvé le cadeau de Lila. Reste plus que pour Cooper. Bisous."_ Je suis un peu déçu, j'aurais préféré recevoir ce texto de la part de Pietro, mais je suis content que Laura ait trouvé le cadeau de Lila.

 _"Ok, tu me montreras. Je te fais confiance de toute façon. Pour Cooper, j'ai pensé à un jeu vidéo. De toute façon, il ne joue qu'à ça."_

 _"Je te laisse faire pour Cooper. Je te montrerai. Bisous, je t'aime."_

 _"Ok, je m'en chargerai, bisous, je t'aime."_

Je soupire puis cherche le numéro de Pietro dans le répertoire et l'appel aussitôt.

"Mon amour."

"Oh, c'est joli çà, mon amour. Alors ça va? Tu fais quoi?"

"Rien, je squatte la télé."

"Alors ce canapé?"

"J'ai abandonné depuis longtemps. Je te laisserai faire."

"Tu vas dormir comment du coup?"

"À poil!" Il rit puis reprend. "J'ai mis le matelas du convertible à terre. "

"Tu veux que je viennes le monter? Je peux venir si tu veux."

"Non, reste au Shield, on se verra demain t'inquiète pas, je suis grand"

"Ouais, heureusement que je suis naze parce que ça va être dur de dormir sans toi."

"Tu deviens accro toi."

"À toi? Hum..."

"Allez va dormir vieillard, ça te fera du bien. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi mon chéri, fais de beaux rêves."

"Toi aussi, à demain."

Je raccroche et me déshabille avant de récupérer son pull et sa photo. J'enfile le pull, et met la capuche sur mes cheveux.. Je regarde sa photo, puis entre dans mes draps. Je me met en boule, j'entends mon téléphone. Je le récupère et aperçois un MMS. Une photo de Pietro prise par son téléphone. Je souris et ferme les yeux.

Depuis que j'ai retrouvé Pietro en Biélorussie, je ne rêve plus de lui, comme si maintenant qu'il est réel, mon cerveau n'a plus besoin de rêver. Pourtant mes rêves éveillés de lui sont toujours présents. Car je pense toujours à lui.

Le jour se lève, j'ouvre les yeux, il est 7h. Je pars sous la douche toujours avec le pull de Pietro sur le dos. Je vais rejoindre les autres, on déjeunent ensemble. Pietro me manque. C'est autour de Rhodey et de Sam d'être avec Cap pendant qu'on refait la même séance que la veille. On cours toute la mâtinée. Wanda assure, elle suit correctement le parcours et garde un rytme regulier. Tony s'est arrêté un peu plus loin que la veille. Il fait d'énorme progrès lui aussi. On s'arrête pour manger à midi.

Après le déjeuner du midi, je m'isole et appel Pietro. "Mon amour."

Ce petit nom me fait trop plaisir. "Mon amour... T'es trop mignon."

"Alors comment s'est passée ta nuit seul?"

"Mal. Sans toi. Et toi?"

"Ça va... Je me suis endormis devant la télé." J'aurais tant voulu être à ses côtés à cet instant.

"Tu fais quoi?"

"Rien de particulier. J'ai été acheté un balai ce matin et de quoi laver à terre. Et toi?" je soupire et lâche.

"Cardio. 2h30 de course à pied. Je suis claqué."

"J'ai parcouru autant de kilomètre que toi je pense, mais en moins de temps, j'imagine."

"En 25 minutes."

"15. Tu vas faire quoi cet après midi?"

"Musculation et je sais pas ensuite. On verra. Et toi?"

"Je vais laver les chambres, j'ai nettoyé le salon. Je suis pas sur que se soit super propre, je suis pas un as pour ça. Tu as reçu ma photo?"

"Oui... Je l'ai reçu, oui... T'es tout mignon." On frappe à ma porte. "Je dois te laisser. À plus bisous. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime, à ce soir."

J'ouvre la porte. Rhodey me dit qu'on va y aller. On descends et nous faisons un peu de musculation. On s'arrête vers 17h, Cap nous rejoint et nous brief sur les progrès de Sam et de Rhodey, puis il nous accorde notre week end. Je souris directement, je pourrais rester avec Pietro demain.

Je pars directement préparer mon sac, puis pars immédiatement rejoindre Pietro. Je me doute que Natasha va appeler Laura pour essayer de savoir si je rentre à la ferme. J'appelle Laura et lui dis que je suis invité par quelques agents à sortir boire un verre demain soir. L'anniversaire de l'un d'entre eux et que du coup, je rentrerai samedi matin. Elle ne dit rien de particulier. Elle est même plutôt contente que je m'ouvre aux autres.

Je suis maintenant face à la porte de l'appartement Pietro. Je l'entend parler à travers la porte. Mon coeur bat à tout allure. Des suées froides arrivent. À qui parle t-il? J'aurais peut-être dû l'appeler avant... Pour que son amant part? Je sais pas ce que je dois faire. Partir ? Rester? L'appeler? J'opte déjà pour retourner dans ma bagnole et réfléchir à tout ça.

Dans la bagnole, je ferme les yeux. Merde. Je l'ai bien entendu parler quelqu'un, je suis pas fou. Après tout, il a le droit de parler à des gens. C'est peut-être un voisin.

Je sors de la bagnole et remonte à l'appart. J'entends à présents des bribes de conversation. "Mon ptit loulou." loulou? Qui appelle t-il loulou? "T'es trop mignon. Je t'adore." Ça va c'est déjà mieux que je t'aime. "Je t'aime." Merde, Merde, Mon coeur s'accélère à nouveau, je me sens mal. Je m'appuie contre le mur et me tiens le coeur. Après tout je suis bien marié, moi. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne veut pas que je divorce. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, inspire une bonne bouffée d'air et sonne à la porte, bien décidé à m'imposer et aussi, à lui dire ma façon de penser.

La porte s'ouvre et je vois Pietro étonné de ma présente. Je fronce des yeux, le visage grave, la voix dure. "Surprise."

Je le vois, sourire petit à petit. "Tu m'as fais peur! Je me demandais c'était qui." Il m'enserre aussitôt dans les bras. Je reste là, planté comme un piquet.

Il me regarde pétrifié. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Je le lâche pas du regard.

"Il est reparti?"

"Qui ça?"

Je croise les bras et fronce les yeux. "Ton loulou!"

Pietro me rit à la gueule et me prend la main pour m'amener dans la partie cuisine. "Et voilà je te présente, loulou!"

"C'est lui loulou?"

"Oauis, enfin, j'ai pas encore trouvé son nom." Je regarde cette boule de poil. Je ris de moi. "Enfin, Clint, t'as cru quoi?"

Je me prends la tête entre les mains. "Je... Je suis trop con." Je relève la tête les yeux désemparés.

"Et jaloux!" Il me fait un clin d'œil. "J'hésite entre Roméo, Don Juan, Apollon ou Cupidon."

Je ris aux nom qu'à choisit Pietro. "C'est ton chaton c'est toi qui choisis."

"Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue en allant acheter les produits d'hygiène. Il était tout seul. Il miaulait. T'es pas allergique au moins?"

"Non. Non. Oublie Don Juan. C'est pas super pour un chat."

"Appolon? Non, cupidon." Il se colle contre moi. "Comme ça je penserai à toi quand je l'appelerai."

"Je vois pas le rapport avec moi." Je réalise soudain le rapport avec cupidon. "Oh! Parce que cupidon est le dieu de l'amour."

"Euh... C'était surtout que.. C'est un archer. Mais c'est pas faux non plus. Tu es mon amour." Je ris face à ça petite bouille.

"Son nom grec est Éros."

"Éros? vendu! Décidément tu trouves mon nom, celui de notre chaton. Éros? Coucou mon petit Éros."

Je lui caresse le visage. "Je t'aime Pietro... Tu m'as fais flipper..."

Il ouvre ses yeux bleus surpris de cet aveux. "Tu pensais que je trompais?"

"Ben... T'aurais de quoi... En plus d'être marié, j'ai un boulot super prenant..." Je prend ses mains dans les miennes. "Tu vas souvent être seul tu sais. Si au moins je divorcais... Je pourrais venir tout les soirs enfin après les entrainements et dormir ici. Mais là... " Je baisse la tête. "Avec Natasha..."

"Pourquoi tu parles de divorce? T'y penses réellement?" Je lève à nouveau la tête vers lui, plonge mon regard dans le sien.

"Je sais que ça fait à peine quelques semaines qu'on est ensemble mais, oui, j'y pense."

"N'y pense plus. Je... Je veux pas que tu divorces.." Il me dépose un rapide baiser et court attrapper le petit chat pour le mettre dans sa litière de fortune.

"ouais, j'avais compris..."

Il revient vers moi et me prend dans les bras. "Tu t'es libéré plus vite que prévu."

"Je suis en weekend, mais..."

"Tu vas chez toi demain?"

"Samedi."

"Ok. Il est de bon heure. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire?" Il se mords la lèvre et me fait les yeux doux. "On va se faire couler un bain. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?"

"J'adore quand tu prends soin de moi comme ça."

"Allez va te préparer un petit café, pendant que je fais couler l'eau." J'inspire une bouffée d'air. Il est parfait, ce gosse est parfait. Je sors les seuls tasses qu'on possède, les remplir d'eau et les met dans le micro onde. Le four est posé sur l'égouttoir de l'évier. C'est vrai, il m'avait dit qu'il avait abandonner l'assemblage de la desserte. Je vais dans le salon et aperçois la télé à même le sol et un tas de bordel. Sûrement le canapé et dans un autre coin un énorme carton, la commode.

Le micro onde sonne, je sors les tasses. Met le café soluble dedans et les poses sur la table.

Pietro arrive à cet instant. "Tu m'aides à monter les meubles?"

"Je suis pas sûr que mon aide te soit précieuse tu sais. Je suis vraiment un branquignol pour ce genre de chose. Regarde." Il fait bouger la table et je m'aperçois effectivement qu'elle est bancale. J'eclate de rire.

"Si, crois-moi. Parce que j'ai pas la force de Hulk. Allez, amène ton petit cul."

Je lis le mode d'emploi et commence l'assemblage du canapé. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, c'était fait. Je m'attaque ensuite à la commode. La commode nous a voulu une petite demie-heure quand même, on à dû arrêter l'eau entre deux.

Pietro va refaire couler un peu d'eau chaude, ee monte la desserte en même pas 5 minutes. Il est vraiment pas doué pour ça. Je pose le micro onde sur la desserte et la télé sur la commode. Il revient dans le salon.

"Putain, ça ressemble à quelques chose maintenant. On aurait dit un squatte avant."

"Tes mots gamin!"

" Oh pardon l'ancien."

Je soupire, il me traîne par la main jusque dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabille vitesse grand v et plonge dans l'eau. Je le vois sourire, les yeux fermés. Il s'avance un peu. Et me laisse une place. Je me déshabille puis me place derrière lui.


	17. Chapter 17

Voilà une petite suite. La suite de la baignoire ;)

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

Chapitre 17

Son dos est contre mon torse, mes bras sont le long de la baignoire. Je suis un peu tendu c'est la première fois que je prend un bain avec un mec et pas n'importe lequel. "T'as l'air tendu."

"Hein?!" Quoi qu'est-ce qu'est tendu?

"Je te sents crispé. T'as fais beaucoups de sport?"

"Ah! Euh, oui, hier et aujourd'hui."

"Ça doit-être ça..." Je ferme les yeux et essaye de me détendre mais rien que le fait qu'il soit assit entre mes jambes ne me détend pas du tout. Au contraire et puis bon si je me met à bander, il le saura direct...

"Ça va Clint?"

"Oui. Oui... J'essaye de me détendre. Tout ce sport journalier, ça aide pas..."

Il se lève brusquement "Mets- toi devant moi!" Je le regarde enfin j'évite de regarder son ... Bref j'ai les yeux qui me sortent de la tête et la bouche ouverte, pétrifié face à lui. "Tu te lèves?"

"Euh, oui..." J'essaye de passer devant lui sans sortir de l'eau. Je le pousse malgré moi. Je sents qu'il glisse, je le rattrappe, la main sur ses fesses. Il éclate de rire et s'assoit derrière moi.

"Allez, viens." Il m'aggripe le torse et me plaque le dos contre lui. Il passe ses mains sur mon cou. "Je vais te faire un massage, ça va te détendre."

Ses fines mains glissent sur mon cou. Je ferme les yeux. Le mouvement circulaire de ses pouces contre ma peau me fait frissonner. Ses mains descendent le long de mes épaules. Il a raison ... Un massage ça détend bien. Mon cou devient moins rigide. Il attrape mon front et attire ma tête contre son épaule. Ses pouces toujours sur ma peau, descendent le long de mes bras. Ses mains glissent jusqu'à mes avant bras. Il laisse un bras de côté et m'attrape la main droite et la masse doucement. Ses pouces contre ma paume me détendent. Il attrape l'autre et la masse également. "T'es gaucher?"

"Ouais..."

"Ça se sent.. "

"Ah bon?"

"Oui..." Il m'attrape le cou et me pose un baiser sur la mâchoire. Il serre mon torse entre ses bras... On reste un moment là au calme. On est super détendu. Enfin moi du moins, je suis super détendu. J'aurais jamais pensé que ce mec aussi speed parviendrait à me détendre comme ça. L'eau commence à refroidir tout doucement. "Tu sais qu'on va faire ...on va sortir de l'eau. On va manger un truc et après je vais te faire un bon massage. Un vrai."

Je souris discrètement, puis je me redresse. Je me lève et attrappe une serviette et la passe autour de la taille. Il sort à son tour et fais de même.

Il me prend à nouveau dans ses bras. "Je t'aime tellement Clint." Je souris face à lui.

"Tu sais ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas prendre une douche pendant que je prépare le dîner. Ensuite on passera à table et après tu me feras ton massage."

Il se mord la lèvre. "D'accord." Il passe sous la douche, je m'essuie, m'habit puis passe en mode cuisinier. Enfin, on avait pas acheter grand chose, des pates. Des steack, de la sauce tomate... Bon, on va se débrouiller. Je mets l'eau des pâtes en route, je hâche les steack, je mets la table, puis plonge les pâtes dans l'eau. Éros saute partout, il est toujours dans mes pieds. Je vais finir par lui marcher dessus.

Pendant que les pâtes cuisent, j'attrape la boule de poils. Massois sur la chaise et me présente. "Bonjour monsieur Éros. Moi c'est Clint. Tu vas être sage. Tu fais pas tes griffes partout. Aie. Tu commence mal là!"

Je sent deux bras m'entourer le cou. "Il est trop mignon. Il t'a griffé ?"

"Il a planté sa griffe dans mon doigts." Je caresse cette boule de poil puis me lève et la tend à Pietro. Un petit nettoyage de main et je continue à cuisiner. Je vais faire rissoler les steack haché puis verse la sauce tomate dans la poêle. J'entends Pietro parler à son chat. Comme si Éros était un bébé. Il est touchant quand il s'y met.

Le repas prêt, on passe à table. "T'es vraiment parfait." Je lève un sourcil, surpris de cet aveux. "C'est super bon." Ajoute t-il.

"C'est que des pâtes, des steack et de la sauce tomate."

"Ouais enfin, t'aurais pu cuire les steack et seulement ouvrir la boite de sauce alors que là, non... T'es un amour." Je souris et continu de manger. Je débarrasse aussitôt la table. Il se laisse tomber sur le dossier de la chaise. "On a le temps."

"Au moins s'est fait." Je place tout dans l'évier. Il se lève et se colle derrière moi.

"On fait pas la vaisselle maintenant hein?"

"Non, mais au moins la table est propre."

"Tu nous ferais pas un café soluble dégueulasse que tu aimes tant."

Je ris à sa réflexion. "Bonne idée. D'ailleurs on va s'acheter une cafetière demain et une vrai litière pour ton chat. "

"Et un petit panier?"

"Et un petit panier. Et un truc où il peut ses griffes ailleurs que sur moi."

Il rit puis attrappe les tasses, les passes à l'eau et les remplit d'eau à nouveau. Il les met dans le micro onde. "Une table basse aussi!"

"Tu vas pas dépenser tout ton argent pour l'appartement. Je devrais chercher un boulot."

"Tu peux pas pour l'instant, j'ai pas encore créer ton identité. T'as juste de faux papier mais tu peux rien faire avec... À moins que tu utilises mon identité. Enfin celle de Lewis..." Il me regarde surpris...

"Lewis est une vraie identité?"

"Ouais... Le Shield la créée comme d'autre identité. Quand tu pars en mission d'espionnage vaut mieux avoir une identité solide... Faudrait que je vois comment je peux faire... Sans que le Shield le voit. "

"Je serais une vraie personne enfin Aaron..."

"Oui... Tu pourra tout faire, travailler, avoir une assurance. Passer le permis... " Je roule des yeux en pensant à Pietro au volant d'une bagnole la dernière fois que j'ai vu conduire. J'ai bien cru qu'on allait se prendre un bus dans la tête.

"Et Pietro?" Je lui caresse le visage...

"Pietro est..."

"Mort..."

"Non ... Tu es là... Un jour tout se saura et Pietro reviendra ..." La sonnerie du micro onde nous fait sursauter tout les deux. On rit à notre sursaut commun puis j'attrape une cuillère deux sachet de café et deux morceaux de sucre. Il attrappe les tasse et on s'installe sur le canapé.

Une tasse dans la main, et un bras l'entourant, je souris. Il recroqueville ses jambes contre son torse. Les mains autour de sa tasse. Il attrape ensuite la télécommande de la télé et allume. On reste là, tout les deux devant la télé en buvant un café dégueulasse mais qui nous refait vivre ses moment passés en Biélorussie.

Il pose sa tasse sur la chaise qui s'était transformée en table de salon et se colle contre moi.

On reste encore un moment ainsi l'un contre l'autre puis il attrappe ma tasse et la dépose sur la chaise. "Tu ouvres le canapé? Je vais te faire ton massage!"

Je me lève et déplis le convertible. Il sort les oreiller et la couette puis enlève mon t-shirt sans que j'ai le temps de dire quoi se soit. "Allonge-toi sur le ventre!" Je m'installe correctement puis il s'assoit sur moi. "Tu me le dis que je t'écrase."

"Arrête de croire que je suis un vieux papy. T'inquiète pas." Je sents ses doigts chaud attraper ma nuque. Il masse un instant ma nuque calmement sans trop forcer non plus. Je sents ses doigts s'enfoncer dans la chaire. Ça fait bien longtemps que quiconque ne m'a pas massé. Il descends ensuite sur mes trapèze. Je sents ses pouces glisser du haut de mes trapèzes vers le bas. Il masse dans la longueur du muscles tout doucement pour ne pas le froisser, puis doucement, il masse de façon circulaire ma colonne vertébrale. Puis lorsqu'il arrive sur les reins remonte tout mon dos de ses pouces.

Il recommence ses mouvements circulaires, afin de défaire les noeuds a t-il dit. L'acupuncture chinoise est basée sur les chi. J'ai lu des tas de chose dessus. Il faut laisser l'énergie traverser tout le corps. Si un nœud est formé, l'énergie s'accumule dans le nœud. Il recommence le procéder plusieurs fois en s'éloignant peu à peu de la colonne verticale vers l'extérieur du dos. Je suis tellement bien là, presque je m'endormirais sous ses doigts lisses et fins. Il finit par remonter tout mon dos avec la paume de ses mains. Il se lève, puis s'assoit sur le bord du canapé. Il caresse ma nuque. Et me dépose un baiser sur celle ci. "Tu as l'air ailleurs." Je reste là, la tête sur l'oreiller.

"J'en ai presque bavé. Tu pourrais être masseur.

"J'ai déjà une soeur. Non, merci." Je ris.

"T'es trop con toi."

"C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non?"

"Pour ça? Non." Je me redresse et passe mes bras autour de lui. Je lui dépose un baiser sur la tempe. Il tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit. "On va se coucher?"

"Ouais..." Il se faufile sous la couverture. Je m'installe à ses côtés. "C'est notre première nuit dans ce canapé." Dit-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

"Ce sera pas la dernière crois-moi." Il lève les yeux au plafond.

"Merci, pour tout."

"Merci d'être en vie." Je vois ses yeux briller, il attrappe mon bras et le passe autour de lui, puis vient se nicher contre moi.

J'attrape son menton et amène ses lèvres aux miennes, ma main glisse sur ses hanches. Il me caresse les pectoraux, puis embrasse mon torse. "Repose-toi." Me souffle t-il. Ce doit être une façon courtoise de dire, pas ce soir. Il attrappe ma main et entrelasse ses doigts dans les miens.

"Bonne nuit Pietro."

"Bonne nuit Clint."

On se réveille bras dans les bras, sa jambe gauche est lourdement posée sur la mienne. Son bras gauche m'enveloppe le torse. Ma main gauche est enfouie dans ses mèches. Je le regarde un instant dormir. Il a l'air d'un ange, Wanda à raison. Il se réveille doucement lui aussi. On déjeune tranquillement puis, on passe sous la douche.

On s'en va ensuite faire quelques courses, maintenant que le frigo est opérationnel, on peut le remplir correctement. On rentre à midi, mour manger puis on repart faire quelques achats pour l'appart. Je vois bien que ça l'agace qu'il ne puisse pas participer aux dépenses financières. Je l'emmène ensuite au bord de l'eau, sur la terrasse d'un café, puis on décide de rentrer.

Il est 18h lorsqu'on rentre.m, Pietro s'occupe d'installer les affaires d'Éros, moi je fais un peu de ménage, muis on décide de trinquer à l'appart. Éros dans son nouveau panier à côté du canapé, on trinque à notre emménagement. Après deux verres, je décide de commencer à faire à manger. Lui il joue avec le chat.

Je nous prépare du poulet au curry accompagné de pomme de terre. Il est épaté par mes qualités culinaires et ça me touche beaucoup. À la ferme c'est souvent Laura qui cuisine, elle préfère que je passe du temps avec les enfants, chose que je comprends; mais j'aime bien cuisiner et j'aime surtout quand ça plait. On se ressert un autre verre après manger. On se pose dans le canapé, le chat sur les jambes de Pietro.

Je décide de déplier le canapé de suite. On se love directement l'un contre l'autre. "C'est notre première journée entière ici."

"Je sais..." Je lui caresse le visage. Je passe mon pouce sur ses lèvres. Sa main vient caresser ma nuque. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Ma main s'enfonce dans ses cheveux. Tout comme la sienne caresse les miens. Nos mains glissent sur nos corps. J'aime caresse son corps si soyeux. J'aime son odeur, j'aime ses formes. Je laime.

Il ne faut pas beaucoups de temps pour que nos mains trouvent le chemin qui nous amenerons jusqu'à l'extase. J'entends sa voix murmurer mon prénom. Je le suis dans le même état d'extase. Je me sens de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui. Et avec la sexualité cent pour cent masculine. J'ai de plus en plus envie d'approfondir nos relations. Laissons le temps au temps.

On se retrouve l'un contre l'autre se souriant comme des gosses. Presque comme des ados pris en faute. Un dernier baiser passionné et s'endort le sourire aux lèvres.

Je me lève, il est 7h. Je me glisse doucement hors du lit. Éros vient me sauter dessus.

Je laisse dormir Pietro et pars sous la douche. Je vais me faire un café et j'écris un mot sur le frigo, puis je prend la route de la ferme. Encore dans la voiture, j'efface tout les messages échangés avec Pietro.

Je suis heureux de retrouver mes enfants. La ferme est calme lorsque j'arrive. Laura est dans la cuisine avec mon petit Nathaniel. Elle me prend aussitôt dans les bras. Je la serre contre moi et embrasse mon fils. Elle me prépare un café. Les grands se réveillent peu après et nous rejoignent.

On passe l'après midi dans les champs aux alentours. Les deux grands sont sur leurs vélos. Nathaniel est dans sa poussette. On se baladent tous ensemble à travers les champs. Ça fait du bien d'être au grands airs.

En rentrant tout le monde est sur les rotules. Les enfants ne sont pas long pour s'endormir. Je profite de prendre un bain pour envoyer quelques message a Pietro. J'efface aussitôt les messages avant de sortir. Je me retrouve avec Laura. Je la prend dans les bras pour regarder la télé. Je me sens bien plus à l'aise avec Laura qu'avec Pietro mais j'ai moins envie de la prendre dans mes bras que lui. Quand je suis avec lui, j'ai peur de le blesser, j'ai envie de le prendre dans les bras mais j'ose pas. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. J'ai envie de l'aimer. Lorsque, je suis avec Laura. J'ai pas peur de lui faire du mal car je sais ce qu'elle ressent. Je la connais par coeur. Je connais toutes ses réactions., mais je n'ai pas l'envie de l'embrasser, de la toucher, de la prendre dans mes bras. Je le fais parce que c'est comme ça.

Dans le lit, elle me caresse le cou et m'embrasse. Je sens qu'elle en veut plus. J'essaye de ne pas penser à Pietro même si ça devient de plus en plus dur de l'enlever de la tête. Et de mon coeur aussi. Il me manque. Je fais l'amour à ma femme sans trop en avoir envie mais parce qu'il le faut et parce qu'en tant que mari je me dois de le faire. Je me dégoute. J'ai l'impression de le tromper lui. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis.

C'est au réveil où les remords m'envahissent. Je me sents mal, très mal. Heureusement que les enfants viennent le changer les idées. Heureusement que je les ai. Ils sont ma motivation et ma fierté. Laura se réveille immédiatement après moi et nous prépare le petit déjeuner puis elle nettoie la maison pendant que je m'occupe des enfants. Elle prépare le déjeuner.

Dans l'après midi c'est jeux de société. Il pleut dehors, on reste à la ferme et on joue à toute sorte de jeux. On rigole bien tous ensemble. Je prends le bain de Nathaniel pendant qu'elle prépare le repas du soir puis on se réunit tous autour de la table. Je sents qu'elle est angoissée à l'idée que je reparte demain au Shield. Thanks giving est dans 4 jours. Elle angoisse, c'est dans notre lit, qu'elle se confie à moi.

"Tu penses que ça va plaire à Natasha le dîner de thanks giving?

"Laura, tu sais bien que tu es toujours parfaite en cuisine et Nath n'est pas difficile." Je la vois angoisser. Je la prends dans mes bras, j'ai pas le droit de la laisser tomber.

"J'angoisse un peu quand même... Tu rentres à quel heure jeudi?"

"Je vais essayer de rentrer le plus tôt possible mais Natasha sera avec moi sûrement."

"D'accord... Je suis épuisée rien que d'y penser." Je la sents s'effondrer d'épuisement sur moi.

"Repose-toi chérie. Ça va aller." Je lui fais un baiser dans les cheveux, elle se love contre moi et ferme les yeux, pendant que je lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

On est lundi, je reprend la route du Shield. À mon arrivée, je pars voir directement Wanda. Elle a l'air d'aller mieux depuis que vision est revenu. Cap nous fait ensuite le topo de la semaine. Il nous demande si on est d'accord pour participer à une oeuvre caritative. Un calendrier qui sera vendu aux profits du téléthon. On accepte tous, bien évidement. On devra poser en tenue de combat. Les photos se passeront dans un second bâtiment que possède le Shield. Cap nous propose d'y aller directement en tenue. Il nous informe également du reste de la semaine. Elle sera courte, mardi photo pour le calendrier. Mercredi et jeudi entrainement collectifs. Puis ils nous laissent le week end pour se remettre du repas du thanks giving. Aujourd'hui il nous met en relation avec le photographe.

Il est 18h lorsque le photographe repart. J'informe Steve que j'ai rendez-vous avec mon banquier à 8h30 et que je les rejoindrais là bas directement. Tout le monde repart dans ses quartier. J'en profite pour appeler Pietro.

Je m'allonge sur le lit souriant. "Cheri? Ça va?"

"Clint! Oui... et toi?" Je souris comme un gamin en entendant sa voix.

"Ça va... Tu m'as manqué..."

"Et moi donc... Éros me fait la misère..."

"Tu es trop gentil avec lui. Faut-être ferme... "

"Je sais..." On reste là, j'entends sa respiration lente...

"Tu veux que je rentres manger avec toi ou je mange ici et je te rejoins après?"

"C'est comme tu veux."

"Tu vas manger quoi?"

"Je sais pas..." Je l'entends ouvrir le frigo. "Pizza." Je pouffe de rire.

"Ok bon j'arrive, je vais te faire un vrai repas..."

"Ok..." Dit-il timidement et presque gêné.

"À tout de suite, bisous, je t'aime."

"Je t'aime."

Je raccroche, préviens tout le monde que je m'en vais. Ils me regardent tous de travers, mais je m'enfout. Je n'oublie pas d'emporter avec moi ma tenue et rejoins Pietro illico presto.


	18. Chapter 18

Voilà le chapitre 18.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

Dans la voiture, je me surprend à sourire comme un con. J'ai hâte de le reprendre dans mes bras. Ça fait à peine deux jours que je l'ai pas vu et je suis si pressé de le voir.

À peine que je sonne à la porte qu'il est déjà là. Il rougit, soupire puis me sert dans ses bras.

"Ça va? Ça a pas l'air d'aller."

"Si... Éros vient de pisser dans la cuisine. Il m'use." Je ris à sa tête dépité.

"Oh, tu comprends ce que j'endure avec toi."

Il me regarde indigné par ma phrase en croisant les bras sur son torse et en fronçant les sourcils. "Je pisse pas partout!"

"Nan, mais t'es usant." Il souffle, roule des yeux et ferme la porte. Il reprend de l'essuie tout et le pose sur la flaque.

"Tu l'as engueulé au moins?" Il me regarde surpris.

"Ben, il est petit."

"Et alors. Occupe-toi de ton chat. Je m'occupe de ça." Je prends un seau et le remplit d'eau, puis passe la serpillière dans la cuisine pendant que Pietro s'occupe de la litière. Je nous fais cuire des cuisses de poulet, accompagné de haricots vert. À table, il est sur le cul. Il me fait des tas de compliments sur ma cuisine. Il m'avoue être nul en cuisine. Je lui parle des calendriers de demain.

"Et donc, l'argent sera reversé aux téléthon c'est cool ça! En sokovie, on fait pas ce genre de chose."

"Ici, on essaye." J'attrape sa main dans la mienne. "Il manquera toi sur ce calendrier."

"T'es un amour Clint Barton." Il embrasse ma main. Je rougis face à lui.

"Tu sais ce qu'on peut faire? Je vais faire des petits gâteaux." Je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller au mot gâteau.

"Des petits gâteaux?"

"Ouais. Des cookies."

"À yes!"

"Va prendre un bain, moi je m'occupe de ça et après on les mangera avec un café avec la nouvelle cafetière." Il se lève me dépose un baiser la joue et s'en va. Je me met directement à préparer les cookies. Ca me prends un petit quart d'heure. J'enfourne les cookies et lance le café. Je fais la vaisselle, débarrasse la petite table. J'hésite à le rejoindre dans la salle de bain un instant. Je vais frapper doucement à la porte. J'entends l'eau couler. Il a du prendre une douche tout compte fait. "Pietro?"

"Ouiii." Il éteint l'eau.

"Les cookies sont cuits, je viens de les sortir. Il faut attendre quelques minutes et on pourra les manger." Il ouvre la porte. Il a juste une serviette autour de la taille, torse nu, les cheveux mouillés, des gouttelettes d'eau tombent sur ses épaules et roulent sur ses pectoraux. Je me surprend à suivre l'une d'entre elle, couler le long de son torse. "Clint ça va?"

"Euh oui." Je le regarde à nouveau dans les yeux. "Je.. Je vais préparer tout ça."

"Ok jarrive." Il m'attrape la nuque de sa main mouillée et me dépose un baiser. Je souris une dernière fois puis retourne dans le salon. Je sors les tasses, nous sert un café et apporte les cookies à table. Il sort torse nu avec un pantalon de survêtement. Il s'installe souriant sur le canapé. Il goûte les cookies. Il les adore, ça m'aurait étonné qu'il pense le contraire.

Il est assit en tailleur sur le canapé, je m'installe de la même manière. Éros essaye de grimper sur le canapé. Je donne ma tasse à Pietro et attrappe la boule de poil par la peau de son dos. Pietro me fait les gros yeux. "Hey doucement tu vas lui faire mal."

"Mais non, c'est comme ça que sa mère l'attrape. Alors, Éros tu as fais des bêtises? C'est pas bien. Pietro est pas content non plus."

"C'est pas grave... Il est si petit." Pietro le regarde comme un petit bébé. Ce chat à l'air si petit.

"Il n'est peut-être pas sevré ton chat. Tu devrais l'emmène chez le véto." Il me regarde choqué.

"Ça coûte cher Clint et pourquoi je l'emmènerais là bas?" Il m'énerve avec son problème d'argent.

"Pour savoir si il est sevré... Il mange bien sa pâtée ?" Il me regarde et me fait une grimace.

"Il a du mal, je trouve."

"Il est peut-être pas sevré. Va chez le véto." Il me regarde hésitant. "Pietro! Si je laisse la tune ici c'est parce qu'elle nous appartient à tout les deux, comme l'appart. Emmène le chez le véto et fais lui faire tout les vaccins. Faudrait pas qu'il lui arrive quelques chose." Pietro fait une grimace, pose nos tasses, attrappe son petit Éros et se colle contre moi.

Je le prends dans les bras, sa boule de poil sur lui. Je caresse son petit chaton de l'autre main. Pietro me regarde tout souriant, puis me pose un baiser et attrappe ma tasse pour me la tendre, puis il attrappe un cookie et me le met dans la bouche. C'est bien la première fois qu'on me donne la bequetée. "Tu me nourris?"

"Je prends soin de toi."

"Je vois ça... C'est à moi de m'occuper de toi." il rit et attrappe ma nuque.

"Pourquoi ça?"

"Parce que je suis le vieillard et toi le gamin." Il hoche la tête négativement en soufflant.

"Pfff n'importe quoi. On se met dans le lit?"

"Oui allez."

On se lève et déplie le canapé. Je me met en caleçon, lui reste en survêtement. Ma main vient immédiatement se coller contre la peau de sa nuque, muis mes lèvres viennent se poser sur ses lèvres. Il défait nos lèvres et pose les siennes sur mon cou. Je reprends ses lèvres et descends moi aussi dans son cou, muis descends sur sa clavicule. Je glisse sur ses pectoraux, ses mains viennent se poser dans mes cheveux. Je continu de descendre sur ses abdos. Il m'attire vers sa bouche, puis il m'attrape fermement pour ne pas que je redescend. J'ai l'impression qu'il se bloque. Alors qu'avant il était plutôt du genre entreprenant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend. Il caresse mes fesses et attrappe mon sexe, il me masse doucement. Je glisse ma main le long de son corps et attrappe aussitôt le sien.

Nos bouches s'attrapent à nouveau, nos mains s'accélèrent. Je me sents bien, tellement bien. Je suis bien avec lui. J'aime tellement qu'il me caresse. J'aime ses mains. J'aime sa bouche. J'aime tout de lui. Sa main gauche attrappe ma nuque. Je sents qu'il délaisse mes lèvres et colle son front au miens. Je l'entends murmurer. Je l'entends gémir. J'essaye de ne pas émettre de son supect mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je commence à venir moi aussi. Je joui en murmurant son prénom. Celui de Pietro pas celui d'Aaron, ni de Laura, non c'est Pietro. Il me suit jutse après. Et joui aussi. On reste ainsi pendant un moment pour reprendre notre souffle, puis on va se doucher avant de s'endormir à nouveau bras dans les bras.

On se réveille tout les deux l'un contre l'autre. Je me faufile hors du lit et prépare de quoi faire des pan cake. Il me dit d'aller sous la douche et qu'il va préparer le petit déjeuner. Je le laisse et pars prendre un douche. Je m'habit directement en tenue. La tenue d'été.

En sortant, je vois Pietro se battre avec une poêle.

"Laisse, je vais le faire." Il souffle et me regarde de biais. "Quoi? Qu'est '-ce qu'il y a?"

"Rien... Rien sauf que je sais rien foutre." Il balance la spatule dans l'évier.

"Pietro, ça sert à rien de t'enerver comme ça... " Je vais vers lui.?, il fait un pas en arrière.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te plait chez moi? Franchement je me demande quelles qualités tu me trouves " Il pose ses mains sur le bord de l'évier et baisse la tête.

"Hey! Regarde-moi! Pietro, ne doute pas de mes sentiments, doute pas de to, tu as d'énorme qualités." J'essaye de faire en sorte qu'il se retourne. "Hey chéri!"

Il use de son pouvoir pour aller à l'autre bout de la pièce. "Lesquelles? Quel qualités? J'ai deux mains gauche, je sais même pas monter une table correctement! T'as vu le résultat !"

"Pietro... C'est rien. Arrête." Je vais vers lui. Mais il m'esquive une seconde fois et continu à crier dans l'appart.

"Je... Je nettoie tellement bien que t'es obligé de passer derrière moi! Et je sais même pas me faire cuire des pâtes." Il se déplace à présent devant la poêle. "Regarde ! Regarde l'État de ce putain de pancake?!"

J'en ai marre de sa putain de vitesse à la con... "Hey! Calme-toi maintenant, je plaisante plus!"

"Mais à quoi je sers, bordel! Mais à quoi je te sers, qu'est ce que je t'apporte!"

"Mais tu m'apportes beaucoups. Arrête!" Je tente une nouvelle fois de l'approcher.

" Je suis qu'un putain d'égoïste de merde ! Et en plus de ça, je suis une feniasse." Le voilà qu'il pleure maintenant et se retrouve près de la télé en une demi seconde.

"Pietro arrête! Mais arrête!"

"Parce que je sais laver à terre. Je sais faire la vaisselle! Mais je le fais pas! J'attends que tout s'accumule... et puis toi!" Il me pointe du doigt. "Toi t'es trop con!"

"Moi? Pietro, putain arrête, c'est bon!"

"Ouais, t'es trop con parce que tu le fais. Tu rentre, tu fais le ménage. Tu fais la bouffe, tu répares les dégâts! T'es parfait! Et moi je te sers à quoi !?" J'avance doucement vers lui.

"Pietro..." Il me regarde, les joues rougies par les larmes déjà tombés, les yeux mouillés.

"Sérieusement... Clint à quoi je sers pourquoi t'es la? Pourquoi tu reviens?" Je baisse les yeux, il sanglote, il a l'air de souffrir. Je le fais souffrir?

"Tu veux que je partes?" Il m'attrape le bras.

"Non!" Je lève les yeux vers lui. "Mais tu devrais peut-être partir..." Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

"T'es pas sérieux là?"

"Si... Je vois pas ce que je t'apporte de plus que..." Il baisse les yeux, une larme glisse jusque sur le bout de son nez.

"Que?"

"Que laura!" Dit-il finalement.

"Tu te trompes. Tu m'apportes tellement Pietro, tu t'en rend même pas compte. Hey!" Je relève son visage.

"Qu'est-ce que je t'apporte?"

"Mon petit déjeuner, mes fringue. Tu fais couler mon bain. Tu prépare tout pour quand je sors. Serviette. fringue. Tu prends soin de moi. Tu me prends dans tes bras. Tu m'embrasses. Tu m'aimes."

Il me regarde les yeux perdu dans ma confession. "Quoi?"

"Pietro... Tu m'apportes beaucoups. La douceur. La tendresse. T'es toujours aux petits soins pour moi. Tu penses toujours à mon bien-être. J'ai même l'impression que tu vis pour moi. Pietro."

"Mais..."

"Pietro... À la ferme, c'est Laura qui s'occupe de tout. Ménage, bouffe. Enfants. Donc quand je viens ici, j'aime bien faire ce que je fais pas là bas... Quelques part ton chat et pire que mes gosses donc tu vois.."

"Éros, il s'appelle Éros..."

"Je sais... J'aime bien m'en occuper, j'aime bien faire le ménage... Enfin pas trop comme tout le monde, mais je le fais c'est tout. J'aime bien te concocter des petits plats. En plus t'as l'air de les apprécier donc ça me touche."

Il se calme un peu, je lui caresse la joue. Et continu de lui dire le fond de mes pensées. "Le bricolage c'est juste que j'ai toujours bricolé. Donc voilà. Mais tu vois quand je rentre... À la ferme... J'aide un peu Laura. Mais pas trop je veux pas m'imposer. Elle a sa petite routine. Et... Et puis je passe le maximum de mon temps avec mes enfants... Et Laura ne voit aucunes inconvénient à ce que je le fasse. "

"Où veux tu en venir?" Il a l'air perturbé et ne voit vraiment pas où je veux en venir.

"Quand je revenais c'était pour eux. Et au fils des années je reviens uniquement pour les enfants. On habite ensemble. On est marié. Elle est mon épouse. La mère de mes enfants. Une amie aussi. Mais ... Elle est plus mon amante..." Il fait un pas en arrière visiblement choqué.

"Donc je suis que ton amant?"

Je prends ses mains dans les miennes. "Pas dans ce sens là... Pietro... Ce que je veux te dire. C'est... Ça va peut-être faire gamin mais... Elle ne s'occupe plus de moi. Elle ne s'occupe plus de mon bien-être. Elle me donne pas autant d'amour que toi."

Ses yeux scintillent, les larmes remontent aussitôt. Je lâche une de ses mains et caresse à nouveau sa joue. "Je t'aime Pietro... Quoique tu sais faire ou pas, je t'aime".

Il s'effondre sur mon épaule, je le calme, je lui caresse les cheveux, puis Éros vient nous embêter en faisant ses griffes sur ma botte. Pietro le regarde puis éclate de rire et prend la boule de poil dans ses mains... "Tu peux pas Éros! Allez va dans ton panier !"

Je ris et lui embrasse le bout du nez. "Tu ferais un très bon père déjà." Je lui fais un clin d'œil. "Bon, je commence à avoir faim. Tu viens?" Je le prends par la main et l'emmène face à ses fameux pancake. Il se place derrière moi et passe ses bras au tour de moi. Le menton posé sur mon épaule. Je lui montre doucement. "Une petite louche... Tu attend un peu... Écoute... Ça crépite. Hop, tu le retourne!"

"Tu es vraiment parfait toi."

"Oh que non... Mais j'apprends... Chose que tu vas faire toi aussi à partir de maintenant et je ne veux plus t'entendre dire des conneries pareil."

"Hum... J'essayerais d'apprendre. Je t'aime Clint."

"Je t'aime aussi mon petit fumier hypersonique. D'ailleurs... Évite de te déplacer aussi vite, ça me donne le tourni." Il rit puis m'embrasse la joue.

"Tout ce que tu voudras."

"Allez à table."

On mange enfin les pancake puis je vais me poser dans le canapé, me rejoint. "Je t'ai même pas dis que t'étais beau comme ça."

"De quoi?"

"Ta tenue."

"Ah... Tu l'avais jamais vu c'est vrai."

"Pas celle là... Elle est carrément plus sexy que l'autre. Bien que ... T'étais quand même trop sexy..." Il rit puis me caresse le visage. "Tu sais ce qui m'a plu en premier chez toi?"

Je le regarde le coeur battant. Non je sais pas...

"Non..."

"Ton regard." Je le regarde à ce même moment. "Tes petites rides. Celles là. Et celle là. Quand tu es énervé, elles ressortent deux fois plus. Et la tu l'étais..."

Je souris... "Je rate jamais ma cible... T'es le premier que je rate."

"Quelques part, tu m'as pas raté. Je suis là. Je suis à toi. Mon cupidon."

Je souris et baisse les yeux. "Menteur! Comment t'as pu voir mes rides à cette distance là?"

"Quand comprendras-tu que je peux tout voir, si je me donne la peine de me déplacer?" Je le regarde incompréhensif.

"Ça a durée au moins une minute, tu sais pas tout ce que je peux faire en une minutes. Je voulais t'achever. Je suis venu vers toi. J'ai croisé ton regard et tes petites rides... J'étais foutu. "

"Tu... en Biélorussie..."

"Tu penses que je tombé amoureux de toi en Biélorussie? "

"Je crois rien en fait. J'ai... J'ai pas trop réfléchir à ça... "

"Je t'ai aimais dés le premier jour. Dés que je t'ai vu, ça a été le coup de foudre... Pourquoi tu penses que je suis passé de l'autre côté... Oui bon, j'avais bien compris qu'il valait mieux que je le fasse. C'était pour toi aussi. "

Je lui caresse la joue, les larmes aux yeux. "Tu vas pas pleurer t'es pas un gamin toi, t'es un vieillard. "

"Pietro..." Les images de sa mort me reviennent en tête. Il savait ce qu'il arriverait... Il s'est sacrifié... pour moi. Les larmes coulent...

"Clint... Pleure pas..." Je lui attrape le cou. Et enfoui ma tête dans son cou.

"Pourquoi tu t'es mis entre nous et ultron pourquoi?"

"Je t'aimais de trop pour... Je t'aime de trop.. Dis, tu devais pas être au Shield à 10h?"

"Au diable le Shield, je reste avec toi."

"Je t'aime vieillard"

"Je t'aime gamin." Nos lèvres se plaquent comme si c'était la première fois qu'on s'embrassent. Mon coeur bat à tout allure. Je l'aime de trop. Ma main glisse sous son t shirt. Il s'arrête, recule un peu puis se mord la lèvre. "On devrait... Euh... Je sais pas... "

"Qu'est '-ce qu'il y a?"

"Ta tenue me ... Je.. Je vais pas tenir."

"Ben, tiens pas." J'attrape sa nuque et l'emmène contre moi. Je me retrouve allongé sur le canapé, avec sur moi, un homme qui m'aime et que j'aime. Il m'embrasse avec tant de passion. J'enlève son t-shirt. Je sents mes joues rougir. Je caresse ses pectoraux. "Clint..."

"Pietro..." Ma main remonte sur son cou.

"Clint..."

Je l'attire à nouveau contre moi, se redresse. "Clint arrête."

"Quoi? " Je lui souris...

"Tu devrais aller au Shield. Si tu commences comme ça a... Va bosser Clint."

"Pietro... "

"Va bosser." Il se lève et va se servir un verre d'eau. Je me redresse et le regarde surpris et frustré aussi. "Pietro? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'il faut que t'aille bosser."

"Nan, na,n y'a pas que ça... J'ai l'impression que... Tu veux pas ..."

"C'est pas que je veux pas... Clint, je veux pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je veux qu'on prenne notre temps. Je veux que se soit beau. Tu comprends? Pas comme ça après le petit déj. Pas après une crise de colère... Et je veux que tu sois réellement prêt."

"Je le suis..." Je me lève et va vers lui. "Je te jure je le suis... Mais t'as raison on va attendre..." Je lui souris... "Je t'aime Pietro. "

"Mais moi aussi je t'aime, crois l-moi. Je veux juste que... Je veux juste que se soit parfait dans de bonnes conditions. Je t'aime de trop pour te... Pour faire ça sur canapé, vite fait, tu vois. Je t'aime de trop je t'aime à en mou."

Mes yeux sortent de ma tête. Mourir ? À en mourir? C'était ça le mot... "Je sais ... T'as même la preuve de ce que tu avances... Tu sais quoi... T'as raison je suis peut-être pas prêt. Mais quand je le serais... Je te ferais signe... ."

"Ce sera quoi le signe?"

"T'inquiète pas, tu comprendras... Pense à cupidon. Bon, allez ?, je vais aller bosser. Je t'aime à ce soir. "

"Tu reviens ce soir?"

"Bien sûre! je t'aime à ce soir."

"À ce soir."


	19. Chapter 19

Je viens de terminer d'écrire le chapitre 22. Donc je vous publie illico le 19... Ce chapitre est écrit en collaboration avec Scorpionne. Je vous en reparlerais en bas.

Enjoy it . kiss. Aline

Chapitre 19

Quand j'arrive dans le bâtiment, les autres sont déjà là. Natasha me toise encore. Je m'inscruste avec Sam et Rhodey.

Les photos se passent bien. On s'amuse bien. Dommage qu'entre Nath et moi, c'est tendu. J'aurais aimé m'amuser avec elle, mais ce n'est pas le cas. On prend une pause déjeuner vers 13h. Natasha vient me voir. "T'étais où?"

"À la banque." Elle me regarde de haut en bas.

"Comme ça?"

"Oui." Je remarque qu'une attache de mon carquois est défait. Peut-être cassé. Je trifouille ma veste.

"Et cette nuit?" Je soupire lentement avant de lui répondre.

"Chez un pote."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Clint?" Ça se voit pas?

"L'attache s'est barrée."

"Je parle pas de çà." Elle enlève mes mains de ma veste et attrape l'attache. "C'est qui ces potes. J'espère que tu te fais pas influencer." Je relève les yeux vers elle.

"Influencer?" Elle répare mon attache.

"Oui t'es naïf Clint. Tu le sais." Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je fais une grimace.

"Merci j'adore tes compliment."

"Clint, je t'aime, tu sais. Je m'inquiète pour toi c'est tout." Le pire c'est que je sais qu'elle est sincère.

"Arrête de t'inquièter pour moi. C'est... Je suis grand Nath."

On retourne avec les autres et c'est reparti pour les photos. La photo finale est plutôt réussie. Thor est venu juste pour ça. "On est tous au complet." Avait annoncé Cap fièrement, mais en réalité il manque Pietro sur cette photo. Nous ne sommes pas 10 pour moi. Mais 11. Pietro est pour moi, un Avengers au même titre que les autres.

On sort du bâtiment vers 18h. J'informe Cap que je mange pas avec eux et repars aussi vite chez Pietro avant que Nath me coince quelques part à nouveau. Je devrais peut-être l'informer. Mais .. Je n'ose pas... Et puis je ne sais vraiment pas comment elle réagira. Je suis perdu dans tout ça. Je passe tout mon temps avec Pietro et je m'en plains pas mais c'est sûre que c'est suspect.. Je deviens suspect.

Tout mes doutes s'effacent lorsque je suis face à lui. "Salut vieillard."

"Salut gamin. Alors le véto?"

"Tu as raison, il est trop jeune. Il m'a prescrits des compléments alimentaires mais..." Je le vois faire une grimace et ses yeux emplit de tristesse.

"Mais quoi...? Il me fait peur ...

"C'est super cher." Je soupire de soulagement c'est que son problème de fric.

"On s'enfout Pietro... Allez viens, on va chercher ce qu'il faut pour Éros. Je me lève, attrappe son manteau et le lui tend.

On est dans la voiture en direction de la pharmacie. Il m'énerve avec son problème de tune.

"Arrête avec là tune c'est chiant. Je t'ai dis.. Cette argent, c'est le notre. Il est autant à moi qu'à toi et de toute façon je veux prendre soin de Éros moi aussi. Tu sais ce fric, je voulais pas y toucher... pas pour le garder... C'est juste que.. C'est la façon dont je l'ai gagné..." Cet argent revient à Natasha... Et puis c'est pour la mort de Vladimir. Il se tourne vers moi. Anxieux.

"C'était pas ton premier contrat. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Je me.. Je me suis attaché à la cible. Nos cibles ont fait de mauvaises choses mais ils ont aussi des qualités. ..." Je m'embrouille dans mes explications... Je préfère changer de sujet. "Tu veux qu'on parle de ce matin?"

"Non."

"Il va falloir pourtant. Je t'ai dis... Quand je suis avec toi je me sents comme une personne normale. J'ai envie de faire à manger. J'ai envie de prendre soin de toi." Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse. Il regarde devant lui sans rien dire puis quelques minutes après se lance.

"J'ai l'impression de servir à rien."

"Je sais que tu te sents inutile. Mais ça s'arrangera, je vais essayer de te créer une identité. Faut que je vois avec Fury." Il me regarde outré.

"Avec Fury?!"

"Je vais lui dire que j'ai besoin d'une identité et tu pourras travailler. Après tu peux travailler au noir. J'ai beaucoups de relation. Bon, ce ne sont pas des gens très recommendable mais bon. Je te trouverais un job si c'est ça qui te dérange... " Il sourit à demi. Je clos la discution.

On achète ce qu'il faut pour Éros, même une sorte de biberon. On rentre immédiatement nourir ce chat. Il prépare avec soin le biberon. Un vrai petit papa poule, puis nourris Éros pendant que je fais à manger. Je nous prépare une tartiflette. Un peu lourd, avec beaucoups de gras mais bon, il fait froid et on sent que les premiers flocons de neiges vont bientôt tomber.

On se pose tout les deux dans le canapé devant la télé. Il s'endort contre mon épaule. Je le réveille doucement, ouvre le canapé puis on se couche tout les deux. La petite boule de poils tente de monter. Je l'attrape et la pose aux bout de nos pieds. On s'endort tout les trois.

Il est tôt lorsque je me lève, je leur fais un baiser, puis retourne au Shield. En arrivant Nath m'attend à l'entrée de la salle d'entrainement. "Tu fais le mur toutes les nuits, Clint."

"Quoi? Je suis en prison? J'ai pas le droit de sortir? Et puis j'ai prévenu que je partais j'ai pas fais le mur." Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule, l'air compatissante.

"Clint... C'est pas ce que je veux dire..." Elle soupire. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Hey c'est moi... " Elle tente de me déstabiliser, je la connais, mais le pire dans tous çà, c'est qu'elle aussi elle me connait. Elle sait pertinemment que je lui ments.

"Lâche-moi Nath, j'ai 44 ans, je suis plus un gamin.

On s'entraine toute la journée. À midi Nath et moi on se calcules même pas. Je l'évite tant que je peux. J'aime pas lui mentir,ais il le faut. Je préfère ne plus rien avoir à lui dire plutôt que de lui mentir. Je prends l'apéro avec eux. Pietro me manque déjà. Je ne sais pas si il me manque ou si j'ai pitié de le laisser seul. Je décide de partir après l'apéro. Nath souffle en me voyant partir. Je suis dans la voiture lorsqu'elle m'envoie un texto.

 _"Tu viens me chercher demain où on va chacun de notre côté chez ta femme?"_

 _"Nath! Je viens te chercher à 10h au QG. Je t'attendrais en bas au parking."_

J'envoi un texto à Pietro _. "T'as mangé ?"_

 _"Non, pas encore."_

 _"Je ramène les pizzas."_

 _"Ok."_

Je passe à la pizzeria et Je retrouve enfin mon ptit blondinet... On mange tout les deux sur la table basse pendant que son chat miaule. Il lui donne son petit biberon, muis je décide d'aller faire un tour. C'est vrai, il ne sort pas beaucoups, sauf pour courir je présume.

Je décide de l'emmener boire un verre au bord de la plage, on est la veille de fête. Il y a du monde de sortie, demain l'endroit sera vide. On boit notre verre tranquillement puis je l'emmène voir ses étoiles sur le plage. Il s'assoit sur le sable froid. Je m'assois derrière lui et le prend dans mes bras. "On est bien là, non?

"Oui..."

"T'as tes étoiles."

"Oui." Oui? C'est tout?

"Pietro... Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas?"

"Rien tout va bien." Il caresse ma main. "Tu es là."

"Je pourrais être tout les jours là si tu le souhaitais... Pietro... Tu attends quoi de moi? Que veux-tu que je sois?"

"Sois toi-même."

"Pietro... Esquive pas... Tu veux être seulement mon amant? Tu ne préférais pas que je sois ton petit ami?" J'attends sa réponse mais elle ne vient pas. "Pietro t'es chiant à pas répondre."

"Je sais pas quoi te répondre Clint."

"Répond ce que tu as envie. Pietro... Moi, je vais te dire ce que j'attends de toi. Je t'aime ... Je t'aime bien plus que Laura. Je te jure... Quand je suis au Shield je pense à toi. Quand je suis à la ferme je pense à toi. Et ça me perturbe d'être avec Laura. Je sais pas si tu comprends.." Je lui caresse les cheveux. "Hey... Qu'est-ce que t'attend de moi, dis-moi. Tu veux que je reste seulement ton amant?"

"Oui." Coup de poignard...

"Ça a le mérite d'être clair. Je pensais que tu attendais plus que ca..." La conversation est close. On ne sera jamais un couple... En même temps, qu'est ?-ce que je veux réellement?

"Je ne veux pas que tu divorces." Me dit-il soudainement.

"Et moi? Tu prends en compte ce que je veux ? Tu te mets à ma place? Tu sais que en tant que mari je... Je divorce pas d'accord. Je demande pas le divorce mais Laura le fera." Il se tourne vers moi. Et fronce les yeux.

"Pardon? nan, ne la joue pas comme ça."

"Je la joue comment? Pietro ne me force pas à faire des choses que je ne veux pas..."

Il soupire."Clinttttt"

Je fais de même "Pietrooo! Je ne l'aime plus! Ne me force pas à faire semblant de l'aimer. Je veux plus la toucher, tu comprends... Ne me force pas à coucher avec Laura. Dailleurs... Pourquoi tu te braques?"

Il a l'air surpris de la question mais je veux savoir ce qu'il y a. "Pourquoi je me braques?

"Oui... Avant tu étais super à l'aise avec moi. Et moi pas trop et... Lundi, tu m'as arrêté en plein action. Hier, tu m'as carrément rejeté."

"Je t'ai pas rejeté." Sa voix est tremblante .. Cassante, il a peur ... "Si, tu l'as fais... T'avais l'air à l'aise avant ... Et sûre de toi aussi. Pourquoi ça change?"

"Je.." Il sert mes bras un peu plus contre lui. "Je ne veux pas que... Si.. Si, on va jusqu'au bout des choses..." Il se tais soudainement... Je lui caresse la joue et lui chuchote à l'oreille.

"Je t'écoute." Il inspire et reprend.

"Tu pourra plus revenir en arrière... Tu comprends." Il me regarde les yeux humides et troublés.

"Je comprends, oui..." Je sens la tristesse dans sa voix. J'ai même l'impression qu'il pleure.

"Je veux pas que ça part en couille et que tu t'en veux d'avoir coucher... avec un mec..."

"Mais enfin, Pietro! Si je veux coucher avec toi, c'est parce que je t'aime. Et ça partira pas en couille!"

"Je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles."

"Mais, je ne m'en voudrais pas... Tu vois, après tu te demande ce qui m'attire chez toi... et ben c'est... T'es si prévenant... Trop prévenant... tu te fais trop soucis.. T'inquiète pas... Je regretterai pas, crois-moi. Jamais." Je le serre encore plus et embrasse sa joue.

"Ok.. Mais je... Je persiste à dire que..." Il me regarde puis regarde à nouveau les étoiles. "Ok, mais c'est moi qui prend les choses en mains."

Je ris et lui réembrasse la joue. "Tu es épuisant Quicksilver je te jure... Ok tu prends les choses en mains... je te ferais savoir quand tu pourras prendre ces choses en mains... Je t'aime Pietro."

"Je t'aime Clint."

On rentre tout doucement, je lui propose de prendre une douche à deux mais sans plus. Il me rit à la face.

"J'ai pas dis que je voulais rentrer dans les ordres non plus."

On se déshabille et je le suis spus la douche. Il allume l'eau, elle est bien chaude. Il coupe l'eau puis se verse du gel douche dans ses mains qu'il pose sur les épaules... " Aahhh! C'est froid!"

"Va falloir que je te réchauffe alors.."

Ses mains savonneuses glissent sur mes épaules, remontent sur ma nuque et redescendent sur mes bras. Il les remonte pour dériver sur mes pectoraux puis me lance un regard coquin quand il s'aperçoit que je ne quitte pas ses mains des yeux qui se promènent maintenant sur mes abdos.

Il reprend un air sérieux et concentré et parcourt les lignes de mon torse du bout des doigts, me procurant d'immenses frissons. Il me regarde. "Je t'ai déjà dis que tu étais bien foutu?"

Je souris timidement. Je suis ravi qu'il apprécie de plus en plus mon corps. Au départ, il me disait, pas trop mal pour mon âge, ensuite pas trop mal foutu.. Maintenant, je suis bien foutu.. Pourtant je n'ai pas changé. Cette pensée m'amuse mais je suis vite rattrapé par la réalité quand il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. À chaque fois, je me laisse surprendre par les sensations qu'elles me procurent. Je ferme aussitôt les yeux et l'emmène contre moi.

J'ai juste envie de sentir sa peau contre la mienne.

Il rouvre le robinet et l'eau chaude qui coule sur nos deux corps enlacés rajoute une petite touche érotique que je n'aurais pas soupçonné.

Ma main glisse contre sa nuque. Je sens une petite érection monter en moi, il faut que je me calme.

Trop tard, je crois que je suis démasqué. Il me regarde en se mordant la lèvre puis baisse les yeux sur son torse tout en passant la main dessus étalant la mousse qui se trouvait sur moi avant notre étreinte. Il sait y faire, chaque geste de lui est on ne peut plus sexy.

Comme hypnotisé par ce que je vois, je rejoins mes mains à la sienne sur ses pectoraux et entreprend quelques caresses qu'il stoppe net.

"Souviens-toi, c'est moi qui prend les choses en main." Ce sourire provoquant me montre bien qu'il est déterminé et que je n'aurais aucun échappatoire.

Je roule des yeux. "Tu me rends dingue Pietro.." Je l'embrasse à nouveau. Il repose sa main sur moi et continu à me savonner. Le contact de sa main glissant sur mon pubis mêlé à l'eau chaude qui ruisselle sur nos corps me font un peu trembler.

"Tu as froid?" Je tente d'articuler difficilement un non.

"Bien.." Il sourit encore l'enfoiré, il me sait maintenant pratiquement à sa mercie. Il me regarde dans les yeux tout en continuant de me laver.

J'essaie de ne pas bander mais c'est un peu tard. Il se met à genoux et continu de me savonner le ventre puis glisse sur mes hanches.

Le voila qui reprend du gel douche pour m'offrir un spectacle dont je ne me lasserais jamais. Je le regarde fixement en train d'étaler la mousse sur son torse, sa nuque, partout où je voudrais moi-même poser les mains. L'eau qui dégouline lui donne un air encore plus sexy. De temps en temps, il lève les yeux vers moi.

Je me penche pour le rejoindre mais d'un mouvement de tête, il me l'interdit. Il ne se rend pas compte que son petit jeu est un vrai supplice. Je devrais le haïr si son comportement n'était pas aussi excitant.

Voyant que je suis à deux doigts de craquer, il repose ses mains sur moi. Toujours à genoux, je sens ses mains sur mes hanches, descendre sur mes cuisses puis attraper mes fesses, ce qui me fait légèrement sursauter.

Il sourit, je le vois clairement qu'il s'amuse avec moi. Le pire c'est que j'y prend goût. Je décide de rentrer dans son jeu et pose mes mains sur le carrelage pour éviter de les poser sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il m'y engage à nouveau.

Il m'embrasse le ventre et me donne des frissons, ses mains caressent le bas de mon dos.

Ses baisers glissent de plus en plus bas et tout à coup, je sens ses lèvres sur le bout de mon gland. Sans le vouloir j'ai un mouvement de recul. Il s'arrête pour me regarder et jauger la situation. J'essaie de paraître sur de moi, car oui, j'ai envie qu'il continu. Je lui souri.

Il reprend aussitôt ses baisers et se redirige sur ma queue qui n'en peut plus d'attendre. Je sens ses lèvres qui m'entourent à présent. Quelle sensation!

J'essaie de me contenir mais malgré-moi, des gémissements s'échappent de ma bouche. Cela à l'air de l'encourager car, il commence des va et viens lents mais de plus en plus insistants. Je sens sa langue s'appuyer lourdement le long de mon membre. "Pi..i..etro.."

Tout en continuant, il me regarde, il est si beau.

Il accélère, c'en est trop. Je sens que mes jambes ne me porteront plus longtemps. Il ne s'arrête pas quand je commence à fléchir. Quand il s'en rend compte, il me laisse glisser le long du carrelage tout en assurant ma descente une mains positionnée sur mon flanc et l'autre retenant mon bras.

Me voila avachi, sur le sol de la douche, le jet coulant sur mon ventre et sur pietro qui ne me laisse aucun répit.

Ses mains se promènent sur mon torse pendant que sa langue joue maintenant sur mon gland. Je vais le tuer si ce n'est pas moi qui meure avant de ce qu'il me fait.

Il remarque ma respiration qui s'accélère et mes gémissements se faisant plus distincts. Il sait que je ne tiendrais plus longtemps. Il glisse ses doigts sur ma queue et accentue la pression de ses lèvres tout en accélérant ses va et viens.

Je veux maintenant le toucher le caresser. j'approche mes mains de lui et j'attend son approbation qu'il ne tarde pas à m'offrir. Il attrape mon poignet et le dirige vers sa nuque que j'empoigne. Je remonte dans ses cheveux.

Encore quelques mouvements sur ma queue et me voilà au bord de l'extase. Sans le vouloir, je lui agrippe les cheveux avec force et me déverse dans sa bouche en gémissant son prénom.

Quand il se retire lentement, je me rend compte que je ne l'avais en fait jamais vu aussi sexy. Il me regarde avec tendresse, les yeux mis clos, les joues rosies, l'eau s'écoulant sur son visage faisant disparaitre peu à peu le liquide blanc au coin de sa bouche.

"Je t'aime Clint"

Je me redresse et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que le prendre dans les bras.

"Je t'aime Pietro"

On reste là un moment sous l'eau chaude. Après avoir reprit nos esprits, on sort de la douche et je profite un peu à mon tour. J'attrape sa serviette et le sèche en déposant en même temps des baisers dans son cou. Je l'aime vraiment.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Pour tout vous dire... Dans un premier temps, j'ai écris la scène de la douche. Mais j'avais décidé que lorsque Pietro s'est agenouillé qu'il ne se passerait rien de plus... Je fais lire ceci à Scorpionne. Et elle m'a tué... Ell en voulait plus.. Je n'y arrivais pas. Elle s'est proposée de tout réécrire la scène de la douche. Donc voilà vous pouvez remercier Scorpionne sinon Clint n'aurait rien eut.

Review pour Scorpionne: la scène de la douche est très hot. Et j'adore le fait que tu ais ajouté de la complicité entre eux. J'ai adoré le Pietro qui mène Clint à la baguette et le Clint complètement à sa merci. Merci pour cette scène sublime. Gros bisous... Je t'adore.


	20. Chapter 20

Je sais que le chapitre précédent vous a plu...

J'espère que le suivant vous plaira tout autant.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

Chapitre 20

On va se poser sur le canapé il sort la couette. On regarde la télé, assit sur le canapé, la couette sur nous et le chat aussi.

On regarde la télé, puis on fini par sendormir, l'un contre l'autre, assis tout les deux. Je me réveil à 7h, je sors une cuisse de dinde du congélateur et la met à décongeler pendant que je prends ma douche.

Je la cuisine aussitôt en sortant et prépare des pancake. La cuisse est cuite à 8h30. J'ajoute quelques légume dans le plat et le laisse refroidir. Je laisse un mot sur le frigo en informant Pietro qu'il devra faire réchauffer le plat au four pendant 20 minutes à 210 degrés. Et que je lui ai préparé des pancake aussi et surtout que je l'aime. Je me prépare à rejoindre le Shield pour récupérer Natasha.

Dans la voiture, je pense à Pietro. Il sera seul pour thanks giving. Il a beau me dire qu'il s'en fiche. Je sais que c'est faux. Je m'en veux de le laisser seul même si je lui ai cuisiner son repas et son petit déjeuner.

J'aperçois Natasha, dans une robe sublime. Elle entre dans la bagnole aussitot

"Salut Clint."

"Salut Nath." On se regarde à peine, le silence envahit l'habitacle. Je mets un peu de musique pour faire taire ce silence pesant. C'est au bout d'une demi heure de route que Nath coupe le malaise qui règne entre nous.

"Bon... On va voir ta petite femme." Je ne la regarde pas et reste concentré sur la route.

"Hum... "

"Clint si t'as un truc à me dire avant qu'on arrive chez toi, fais-le maintenant... Je voudrais pas faire de gaffe.." Je soupire et fronce les yeux.

"Nath!"

"Elle est blonde?" Je la regarde surpris.

"Qui ça?"

"Ta maîtresse Clint!" Elle m'énerve fortement.

"J'ai pas de maîtresse!"

"Enlève les cheveux sur ta veste." Quoi? Quel cheveux ?

"Pardon?" Elle enlève un cheveux blond qui est plus blanc que blond en fait. Je soupire quand elle me le montre.

"Merde..."

"Allez, crache le morceau Clint... Ça fait combien de temps?" J'inspire une grosse bouffée d'air et lâche. "1 mois... environ..."

"Pourquoi Clint? Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec Laura ?"

"Rien... Tout va bien." Elle me regarde stupéfaite, ne comprenant pas.

"Alors pourquoi?"

"Je... Je l'aime beaucoup... Je crois que .. Je suis tombé amoureux. Je tiens beaucoup à..." Je la regarde dans les yeux "Je l'aime Nath."

"Tu lui dis quoi quand tu vas la voir?" Pietro ou Laura!?

"Hein? À Qui?"

"À laura ! Quand tu es avec ta maîtresse." Je regarde la route puis la regarde à nouveau.

"Que je suis avec des potes... En général, je profite d'être..." Je regarde à nouveau la route.

"Au Shield, oui, j'ai bien compris... Je t'adore. J'adore Laura. Je.. Prendrais pas parti d'aucun de vous... Mais je te balancerais pas... Tu le sais... Hein Clint. Mais réfléchi à tout ça." Elle a l'air sincère. Je sais très bien qu'elle a toujours été là pour moi. Je sais que je comptes énormément pour elle. Tout comme elle, compte beaucoup pour moi.

"Ouais... Je fais que ça d'y réfléchir crois-moi." Elle me regarde compatissante à mon problème.

On arrive à la ferme vers 11h. Laura a déjà préparé le repas du midi. On se met directement à table. Les enfants sont heureux que tante Natasha soit là. On mange tout les six.

Laura demande si Nath a des nouvelles du docteur Banner. Elle lui réponds que non mais qu'elle garde espoir.

Après le repas, j'aide Laura à faire la vaisselle, Natasha s'occupe des enfants. Elle me pousse à aider Laura pour la préparation de thanks giving.

J'aide Laura à tout préparer, ses amis arriveront vers 18h pour l'apéro. Elle stresse, mais j'essaye de la destresser et de l'aider. On prépare toute la table, puis je vais préparer les cocktails, pendant qu'elle monte avec Natasha pour préparer les enfants et se préparer elle-même.

Je dispose les cocktails sur la table. Les enfants descendent suivit de Natasha, puis de Laura. Je la regarde souriant, elle est somptueuse dans sa robe. Elle est radieuse, elle me sourit et me donne un baiser.

La sonnerie de la porte se fait entendre. Call et Vicky Hampton sont là. On s'installent à table et commençons a prendre l'apéro. Les Hampton parlent de leurs métiers. Lui est promoteur immobilier, elle est banquière. Natasha et moi sommes sensés être instructeur d'auto défense pour le compte du FBI, mais insistons toujours sur le fait de ne pas être agents du FBI, juste des instructeurs. On prend l'apéro tranquillement puis on passe au repas immense qu'a concocté ma petite femme.

Le repas de Thanks giving se passe plutôt bien, les Hampton félicite Laura. Eux, n'aurait jamais eut le temps de préparer tout ça. Laura le prend avec fierté, elle s'est démenée, moi, à leur intonation, je le prend comme une pique venant d'un couple travaillant, envers une femme au foyer qui n'a que ça à faire.

J'ai hâte qu'ils partent. Il est près de 3h du matin lorsqu'ils prennent la route du retour. On se couche enfin.

Les enfants se lèvent aussi tard que nous, ur les coups de onzes heures. On mange les restes du repas de la veille, puis avec Laura, on nettoie toute la maison pendant que Natasha s'occupe des petits avec jeux de société.

On finit le ménage vers 17h m, juste à temps pour le goûter. Laura prépare les cafés, puis revient vers nous m, toute heureuse.

"Clint?! Caroline Vient d'appeler! Eleanor est née." Elle est souriante. Ça fait du bien de la voir ainsi.

"Ah! Cest cool. T'es contente marraine?"

"Oui..." Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres puis fait une grimace. "Elle demande si je viens la voir."

"Et donc?"

"Ben, je sais pas... Pour une fois que tu es là... Si je te laisse les enfants... Je dois revenir lundi.." Elle a l'air soudainement si triste, elle s'assoit à mes côtés.

"Tu veux les emmener ?" Elle me regarde les yeux grand ouvert.

"Non! Je vais pas te les prendre." Je pose ma main sur son dos.

"Mais je sais bien Laura... Tu peux les prendre chez Caroline y'a pas de souci." Elle me regarde souriante à nouveau.

"C'est vrai?"

"Mais oui. Il est 17h30. Si tu veux arriver avant le dîner. Tu ferais mieux de tout préparer."

"Tu m'aides?"

"Oui, allez." Je bois mon café et monte avec Laura préparer les affaires des petits.

Il est 18h quand J'embrasse les enfants et Laura, puis ils partent. Je me retrouve seul avec Natasha. On se pose dans la cuisine j'attrape deux verres et une bouteille. On prend l'apéro à deux, puis on se fait réchauffer le peu qu'il reste de thanks giving. On se ressert encore un verre, de la vodka, puis on enchaine les verres. Elle me parle de Banner, puis enchaine avec Pietro, Enfin avec ma maîtresse.

"Alors, tu m'expliques."

"Expliquer quoi?" Elle me regarde de biais.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si particulier.

"Elle... C'est elle, c'est tout.. c'est un tout... Je pense toujours à elle, même quand je suis avec Laura." Je bois le shooter cul sec puis enchaine. "Elle... Elle veut pas que je divorce. Elle est très famille. C'est une personne bien."

"Parce que Laura ne l'est pas?" Je nous ressers un verre.

"Si biensure que si... Mais... Je suis amoureux Nath. Je suis... tu me crois ou pas.. Mais... Je suis timide avec elle. Elle me fait rougir. Elle est spontanée. Elle me laisse de la place." Finis-je par dire en baissant la tête sur mon verre.

"Laura s'occupe de tout. Je sais... Elle te laisse seulement ta place de père." Elle baisse également les yeux sur son verre.

"Mais pas celle d'amant... Quand je rentre à la ferme j'ai l'impression d'être seulement le père des ses enfants... Alors que... Avec elle. J'existe vraiment... " Natasha pose sa main sur mon épaule. Elle a l'air de compatir réellemment à mon mal être et de me comprendre.

"Bon, allez, je vais me coucher, je suis naze."

"Tu restes là jusque lundi?" Elle me regarde de biais.

"Tu veux voir ta maîtresse?" Je souffle et roule des yeux.

"Nath..."

"Je repars demain... Allez, bonne nuit Clint"

"Bonne nuit Nath."

Elle monte se coucher, moi, j'allume la télé et me pose dans le canapé. Je m'endors comme ça, c'est Nath qui me réveille au matin. Elle m'amène un café, n déjeune à deux puis elle repart. Je vais prendre une douche puis repars chez Pietro.

Il est 10h30 quand j'arrive chez lui, je le sers dans les bras. Ça fait deux jours que je l'ai pas vu, il m'a tant manqué. Je me sents mieux dans ses bras. On reste là puis il se décolle et me sert un café. Tout fiers de l'avoir fait. Il est pas terrible mais je ne lui dis pas. Il me remercie du repas préparé et me fait des tas de compliments sur le plat.

"Tu veux manger quoi ce midi?"

Il fait mine de réfléchir. "Je sais pas ... T'as une idée."

"Ouais tu sais où on va manger?"

"Non... Enfin ici..."

"Non, je vais t'emmener... Quelques part allez." Il s'habit puis on part vers la bagnole, pendant tout le trajet, il me pose plein de question, mais je ne lui répond pas. Je garde le mystère, c'est lorsque je me gare face au porche qu'il réagit enfin.

"Clint? C'est..."

"Ma ferme, oui. Allez, viens!" Il regarde la ferme avec des yeux émerveillés, ce n'est qu'une ferme, rien de particulier, mais pour lui c'est bien plus qu'une ferme, c'est un foyer. Je le fais entrer dans l'entrée puis entre dans le salon. Je l'emmène dans la cuisine pour sortir le repas de ce midi.

Je mets le repas dans le micro-onde. Je me retourne vers lui. Il a l'air gêné. Je sors de la cuisine.

"Tu viens, je vais te faire le tour du propriétaire. T'as déjà vu la cuisine et le salon. Je vais te faire montrer la salle à manger." Il regarde stupéfait la pièce. On avance un peu. "Ça c'est le bureau de Laura. Là c'est... C'est un solarium mais bon, c'est un peu le bordel... Là une salle de bain." Je vois son regarde se poser sur les photos dans la salle à manger lorsqu'on part vers l'escalier.

"C'est tes enfants là?"

Je souris. "Oui..."

"Ils sont mignon..." Il se tourne vers moi souriant. "Comme leur père."

"Allez, viens, je vais te montrer l'étage.." Je lui prend la main et monte les escaliers. "Là, c'est mon bureau... Là, la chambre de Lila. Là, la mienne. Celle là, celle de Cooper." Il ne me lâche pas la main. "Là, une chambre d'ami enfin elle sert de buanderie. Là, c'est celle de Nathaniel." J'entends le son du four sonner. "Ah la tourte est prête." On descends les escaliers, je sors la tourte sur la table. Je pousse les verres et la bouteille utilisée par Nath et moi de la veille et mets la table. Il reste debout, tout timide.

"Assieds-toi." Il s'assoit, je le sers et commence à manger. Il me regarde stupéfait. "Mange Pietro."

On mange silencieusement en se souriant. Je sors ensuite deux tasses et nous sers le café préparé par Natasha ce matin même.

"Tu voulais pas apprendre le tir à l'arc toi?"

"Euh..."

"Je vais t'apprendre." Je le prends par la main et l'emmène dans la grange. Je sors un arc et quelques flèches et installe le blason. Je me place derrière lui et glisse une flèches entre ses doigts.

Il n'est pas très doué pour le tir à l'arc mais je vois qu'il s'y intéresse beaucoups...

"Je suis pas très doué."

"Je cours pas aussi vite que toi."

Il me regarde souriant puis lâche une second flèche, à côté. "Avec un peu de pratique tu y arriveras." Il me dépose un baiser sur la joue.

"Je suis bien plus intéressé par l'archer que par la discipline."

"Ça m'aurait étonné. Si ça peut te rassurer. Tu es l'élève que je trouve le plus mignon."

"Ça te fait triper. L'histoire du prof et de son élève particulier."

Je ris. "Allez, vise le blason au lieu de dire des conneries." On continu à tirer quelques flèches... Il en rate beaucoups mais j'aime être contre lui et lui instruire quelques notions d'archerie.

Il essaye tout de même de s'appliquer. Je sents qu'il a envie d'apprendre, peut-être pour me faire plaisir. Dans tout les cas ça me touche beaucoups qu'il veuille apprendre et je me fais un plaisir de le lui instruire.

J'entends une voiture se garer devant chez moi. "Attend, reste-là ! Je vais voir c'est qui." Je regarde discrètement et repère aussitot la bagnole de Nath.

"Merde, c'est Nath... Rentre par la porte de derrière... Va prendre une douche. Il y a des serviettes dans l'armoire de droite ... je la vire et je te rejoins..." Il me regarde la peur au ventre. "T'inquiète pas Pietro. Je t'aime." Je l'embrasse tendrement puis je sors de la grange et va voir Nath.

"Nath? Qu'est-ce que tu fout là?"

"J'ai oublié mon sac à main... J'ai pas l'habitude de me balader avec ce genre de truc."

"Ah... Euh, je vais aller voir... Tu es venu pour ça? J'aurais pu te l'amener lundi tu sais..."

"Et mon portefeuille! T'es un rigolo toi!" Natasha tente d'entrer, je l'en empêche.

Elle fronce les yeux. "Clint..."

"Oui..."

Elle soupire. "Pourquoi tu m'empêche d'entrer ?"

"Je tempêche pas d'entrer..." Je la laisse entrer dans le salon, puis elle va s'assoir dans la cuisine, elle repère les assiettes dans l'évier.

"Mon dieu non! Ta maîtresse est là?" Je soupire face à elle.

"Nath!" Elle fronce les yeux.

"Est-ce qu'elle est là?"

"Oui. Laisse la tranquille. "

"Elle est où?" Elle choppe la bouteille et se sert dans le verre de la veille.

"Elle est en haut... Nath faut que je te parle de Pietro.

"Change pas de sujet. Putain, Clint tu emmène ta maîtresse chez toi?"

"Nath, écoute-moi deux minutes. Pietro est vivant."

"Je sais oui, je viens de voir Fury... Pietro s'est enfuit de chez les X-Men." Je me sers un verre moi aussi et le bois d'un coup, puis lève les yeux vers elle. Elle fronce les yeux. Elle me fait peur. "Quoi? J'ai rien dis..."

"Tu me regardes bizarre. T'es au courant?" Je soupire lentement.

"On va dire oui." Elle me regarde choquée.

"Clint! C'est pas toi au moins?" Je baisse les yeux et me ressers un verre. "Clint putain! J'en était sûre. Donc, j'avais raison de te soupçonner. Putain, Clint... Et il est où?"

"T'inquiète pas, il va bien." Elle ne me lâche pas du regard. Je bois mon verre et nous ressers.

"Il est où? Fury le cherche."

"Pour lui effacer la mémoire?"

"De quoi?"

"Oui, si Fury le cherche c'est pour effacer la mémoire."

"T'es sérieux." On boit nos verres et je lui avoue.

"Oui... Je lui ai acheté un appart."

"T'es sérieux avec quel argent?"

"L'argent de Merkoff... "

"Je pensais que tu voulais pas l'utiliser cet argent!"

"Pour lui, si... Nath... Il faut que je te dises quelques chose... J'ai pas de maîtresse." Ses yeux sortent de sa tête.

"De quoi, t'as pas de maîtresse." Elle se ressert un verre.

"C'est Pietro que j'allais voir."

"Tes sérieux, tu mets ta vie de couple en danger pour cacher Pietro." Elle me sert un verre.

"Nath... Tu comprends pas... "

"Non, je comprend pas explique-moi. Attend, ça veut dire que Pietro est ici là, maintenant!"

"Pietro et moi... On..." Je la regarde dans les yeux et je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Une voix Sokovienne répond à la question.

"On est ensemble..." On se tourne tout les deux vers Pietro. Natasha a l'air choqué de le voir vivant.

"Pietro! Oh mon dieu... Tu es vivant... Tu vas bien?" Je n'ose rien dire, Pietro réponds calmement.

"Oui, merci."

"Tant mieux. Mais pourquoi tu t'es enfui?" Nath boit son verre cul sec et le claque sur la table, puis lève soudain la tête.

"Attendez, j'ai mal compris, ou tu as dis que vous étiez ensemble ? Oh mon dieu!" Elle remplit les verres et tend son verre à Pietro. Il le prend en me regardant dans les yeux, pétrifié de voir la réaction de Nath. "Santé." Dit m-elle en buvant à la bouteille. Je bois mon verre cul sec et le repose. Pietro fait de même.

"Assieds-toi Maximoff. On doit parler."


	21. Chapter 21

Il est temps de vois publier le chapitre 21 non? Alors Nath sera sympa ou non?

Allez hop c'est parti.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

On est tous les trois assit autour de la table de la cuisine. Nath réclame un autre verre. Je lui montre le placard, elle se lève et prend un verre. Ell remplit nos verres et boit le sien le cul sec, puis s'en sert un nouveau. "Désolé, mais, il faut que je bois."

Elle fixe Pietro dans les yeux. Il ne la lâche pas du regard. Je suis mal à l'aise. Elle me fait peur quand elle est comme çà. J'attrape mon verre et trinque. "Nas drovia."

Natasha se tourne vers moi, elle lève son verre et le claque sur le mien puis sur celui de Pietro. On le boit cul sec. "Bois ton verre Maximoff." lâche t-elle

Pietro boit son verre. "Bon, expliquez-moi tout. On va commencer par le commencement. ... On t'a vu mort." Elle ouvre ses en grand, elle a encore du mal à y croire.

"Il l'était pendant 7 minutes c'est ça?"

Pietro me regarde pétrifié et articule un oui. Je me lève et attrape mon PC, insère ma clé USB et le tend à Nath. Je vois les traits de son visages changés en fonction de l'avancée dans les dossiers. Pietro me regarde pétrifié. Je lui souri et lui fais un clin d'œil.

Elle referme le PC. "C'est ce que tu as trouvés? Ok. Donc tu es allé en Biélorussie pour voir si c'était vrai." J'acquiesse. Pietro ne dis pas grand chose. Je le sents mal à l'aise.

"Ils l'ont transféré ensuite chez les X-Men." Elle me fait une grimace.

"Et tu lui as rendu visite. Logan avait raison."

Pietro regarde Nath. "Tu connais Logan?"

"Oui... Il a repéré que quelqu'un venait te rendre visite. Mais il ne savait pas que c'était Clint. Moi j'étais persuadé que c'était lui."

Je fais une grimace, je me souviens encore lorsqu'elle m'avait cuisiné sur çà. On était dans cette même pièce. "Désolé."

Elle soupire et reprend. "Et donc tu as été récupérer l'argent de Merkoff et tu as acheté un appart." Elle se sert un autre verre et nous en sert un autre.

"C'est ça... "

"Pourquoi? Je comprends pas pourquoi et c'est quoi cet histoire de mémoire effacée?" Elle trinque en même temps qu'elle parle et enfile son verre. Je l'accompagne dans sa beuverie.

"Sur tous les sujets de T.A.H.I.T.I, seul Coulson et lui ont eut le droit de garder leurs souvenirs, les autres ont eut leurs vies complètement effacées. Comme si ils n'avaient jamais existé. Fury veut garder Pietro à sa mercie."

Pietro boit son verre à nouveau et lâche. "Le monde n'est pas prêt à me voir revenir des morts."

"Autant Coulson, il est mort sur l'héliporter. Alors que Pietro lui est mort en pleine rue devant des centaines de personne. Le revoir revenir à la vie..." Je baisse les yeux sur la table et repense à sa mort.

"Mon dieu. Vous croyez vraiment que Fury va lui effacer la mémoire?" Natasha me sort de mes pensées. Je la regarde.

"J'en suis sûre." Elle fronces ses yeux et me fixe.

"Ok... Tu fais comment toi, t'as assez de tune?"

"Ouais... Au pire je ferais un prêt sur le compte de Lewis. "

"Tu utilises Lewis ?"

"Ouais..." Pietro lève la tête et marmonne.

"Je pourrais travailler."

Natasha lui répond calmement. "Il te faudrait des papiers."

"Je lui ai fais faire une fausse carte d'identité. Au nom de Aaron Lewis Callum. Mais son identité n'est pas créé. Je pourrais demander à Tony." Natasha lève les yeux de surprise d'entendre ça.

"Tony? Il va pas nous balancer?"

Je nous ressers un verre et continu. "Je vais pas lui dire que c'est pour Pietro. Il sait qu'il est en vie. Tu crois que j'ai eu ces infos comment? C'est Tony qui a craqué le Shield. Il devait se douter que c'était moi qui avait piqué ce jet. Il m'a pas balancé. Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance."

Elle attrappe son verre dans les mains. "Ok... On va voir ça avec Tony." Elle se tourne vers lui. "En attendant, il faut que tu restes caché." Puis elle se tourne vers moi. "Il te reste combien sur l'argent de Merkoff?" Je bois mon verre.

"Un peu moins de la moitié."

Elle boit le sien. "Ok, c'est bien assez, mais un jour faudra que Pietro revienne. Faudra qu'on l'impose." Elle pose sa main sur l'épaule de Pietro. "T'inquiète pas Maximoff, t'es un Avengers, on te laissera pas tomber."

J'attrape la main de Natasha. "Merci Nath." Elle me regarde à présent.

"C'est normal. Et fait attention à toi. Bon, je vais retourner au Shield... je vais tenter de faire parler Tony. Tu peux me descendre mon sac? Il doit être sur la commode."

"Ouais..." Je monte quatre à quatre les escaliers et descend avec son sac. Elle nous embrasse tout les deux, je l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte puis elle repart. Je reviens dans la cuisine Pietro est toujours assis à la table. Je passe mes bras autour de lui. "Ça va aller mon chéri t'inquiètes pas." Il lève ses yeux vers moi.

"Tu crois qu'elle va nous balancer?" Je m'assois et attrappe ses mains dans les miennes. "Non. Elle a qu'une seule parole. Elle nous aidera t'inquiète pas pour ça..."

"J'aurais jamais dû te suivre?" Dit-il les yeux sur le sol.

"Pourquoi?"

"Je te fous dans la merde."

"Mais non... T'as bien au fait au contraire." Je lui embrasse ses mains. "Bon, allez, je t'emmène au resto." Je me lève, il me regarde stupéfait.

"Ouais, allez. Lève,-toi. "

On se dirige vers la voiture et on rejoint le quartier de Pietro. Le silence est de taille, j'aime pas ce silence. "Tu as le droit de vivre Pietro et tu as bien fais de me suivre. De toute façon je t'avais prévenu... Soit tu me suivais. Soit je kidnappais... Au final on en serait au même point." Cette phrase le fait sourire, mission réussite. On s'arrête au hasard dans un resto. On s'installe. Il a l'air pétrifié. J'essaye de le rassurer.

"On est plus seul. Nath est là. Tu peux lui faire confiance, je t'assure. Elle a toujours été la pour moi. Elle me trahira jamais." Il lève un sourcil, septique.

"Tu en es sûre?" J'essaye de le rassurer comme je peux.

"Oui t'inquiète pas. On te lâchera pas."

"Je t'aime Clint."

"Moi aussi, je t'aime Pietro. Et elle t'aime bien aussi. Tu sais elle a fait un bel éloge lors de ton enterrement."

"Tu m'as enterré?"

"On t'a enterré, oui... C'était..." Je baisse les yeux sur la carte. "Dur... Ta soeur était anéantit. Elle m'en a voulu quand j'ai déposé ton corps au funérarium."

"C'est toi qui l'as fait?"

"Tu t'étais sacrifié pour ma vie. Alors oui, je l'ai fais." Je ne relève pas les yeux.

"Elle t'en veut toujours?"

"Je pense pas... Je pense qu'elle comprend ton choix. Nath a pleuré. On a tous pleuré." Mes yeux deviennent troubles. Les larmes stagnent au coins de mes yeux. Il attrappe ma main tremblante.

"Hey, je suis là."

"Ouais... Mais tu vois... Rien que de penser à ton enterrement... " Les larmes coulent à présent, je n'arrive plus à les retenir.

"Clint pleure pas..."

"Ne meurs plus jamais... Je me relèverrais pas..."

"Il le faudrait pourtant... Pour tes enfants et ta femme." Je lève à présent mes yeux humides vers lui.

"Ma femme? Parlons-en de ma femme. Pietro... Je t'aime... Et bien plus qu'elle, je crois... Je t'aime tant..." Il sert ma main dans la sienne.

"Allez, c'est tout, Clint, ça va aller. Je suis là." J'essuie mes larmes.

"Ne me lâche pas."

"Je te lacherais pas." Je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

"Promis?"

"Promis." Il me sourit et reprend. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre?"

"J'en sais rien et toi?"

"Je sais pas ... De la viande blanche déjà... C'est le moins gras et c'est bourré de protéine. C'est le mieux pour les sportifs. Tu devrais t'y mettre. De la dinde allez."

Je souris à nouveau. "Excellent choix. Je vais t'accompagner."

On commande la même chose. On mange en tête à tête c'est la première fois qu'on mange au restaurant tout les deux. On ne traine pas. Son petit chaton lui manque.

On retrouve aussitôt son petit chat. Il le nourrit toujours au biberon, moi je nous prépare un café. On se pose ensuite devant la télé, l'un contre l'autre. "Clint... Comment t'as pu déposer mon corps au funérarium? Je suis mort que 7 minutes." Je me mord la lèvre. Et merde. "Vous m'avez enterré quand?" Je baisse les yeux sur son chat. "Clint! Réponds-moi."

Je marmonne un. "Le lendemain."

"Je suis mort plus que 24h donc? Comment c'est possible?" Il me regarde les yeux emplit de questions. Auxquelles je n'ai malheureusement pas de réponse.

"J'en sais rien ... C'est. Le caisson, il.. J'en sais rien... Tu es en vie c'est ça le plus important." Je lui attrappe la main.

"Je suis mort..."

"Tu es vivant."

Il retire sa main de la mienne pétrifié, les larmes aux yeux. "J'étais mort... Cliniquement mort.." Je reprend sa main dans la mienne et place l'autre main derrière sa nuque pour le forcer à me regarder.

"Tu es cliniquement vivant. Ne pense plus à ça." Je le prends dans mes bras. On est épuisé par cette journée. On ne tarde pas à ouvrir le canapé. Il se blottit automatiquement dans mes bras. Je découvre un nouveau Pietro. Un Pietro sensible et faible. Rien à voir avec le gamin plein d'assurance et joyeux que je connais. Là, il est juste un mec ému et sensible. Je le sers dans mes bras et lui caresse les cheveux. Je le sents se calmer contre moi. Il ne tarde pas à s'endormir.

Je me réveilles aux aurores. Je passe sous la douche puis nous prépare le petit déjeuner. Je le réveille doucement.

"Mon ange, le petit déjeuner est prêt." Il ouvre doucement ses beaux yeux bleus. Puis il sourit.

"Bonjour Hawkeye." Je lui souris bien évidemment aussi.

"Bonjour Quicksilver. T'as bien dormis?"

"Avec toi, toujours." Je lui dépose un baiser puis va chercher le petit déjeuner que je lui amène. "T'es un amour Clint Barton. Je ne le dirais jamais assez je crois."

"Allez, lève toi, ton café va être froid."

Il s'assoit sur le bord du canapé et attrape sa tasse dans les mains. Il regarde les tartines beurrées. "Tu vas m'engraisser encore? Il serait peu-être temps que je cours. Je vais devenir énorme sinon."

Je roule des yeux et lui fais une grimace. "Je pensais que ton métabolisme se régénait vite."

"Oui, mais bon il faut que je l'entretienne." Il boit une gorgée de son café.

"T'iras courir cet après midi, je dois faire un saut au Shield."

Il ferme un oeil en faisant une grimace, l'air craintif mais fini tout de même par accepter.

On déjeune tranquillement puis on fait un peu de ménage. On se pause un instant et on profite pour reboire un petit café. On regarde son chaton jouer avec la ficelle d'un sac poubelle, puis il court après sa queue. "C'est con les chats quand même."

"Oh méfie m-toi. Les félins sont super intelligent et ils sont calculateurs." Il roule des yeux en souriant.

"Oh c'est vrai que tu t'y connais en félins."

Je fronce un sourcil. "C'est pas drôle. J'en ai côtoyé beaucoups."

Il ouvre ses yeux en grand et réalise enfin. "Ah oui, au cirque! J'avais oublié! Tu étais dompteur?"

"Oh que non! Mais je les voyais de très près. Même un peu trop près à mon goût des fois." Il se mord la lèvre, se rapproche de moi, pause ses mains sur ma cuisse.

"Tu faisais quoi toi? Clown ça t'irais bien."

Je lui fais une grimace. "J'étais acrobate." Il me rit à la face.

"Toi un acrobate?"

"Oui moi, un acrobate. J'étais même très bon. J'étais aussi lanceur de couteaux et archers bien évidemment..." Il a l'air soudain fasciné par ce que je lui raconte.

"Tu as déjà fait du trapèze?"

Je ris à sa questions... "J'ai quelques notions... J'ai fais de la corde raide. Et équilibriste équestre." Je me souviens de tout les moindres détails des années passées dans cette grande famille.

"Tout ça!"

"Et oui... J'ai plusieurs cordes à mon arc." On rit tout les deux à ma réflexions.

"Tu es très souple alors." Je ris. Il perd pas le nord.

"Tu sais quoi, j'ai comme l'impression que tu m'as déjà posé cette questions."

"J'ai comme l'impression que tu m'as démasqué. Mon monsieur loyal."

"Ça, je l'ai jamais fait. Tiens! J'ai été mime mais je faisais pas rire et je mimais mal." Il rit à nouveau.

"J'adore ton rire avec ton accent... Ça te rend irrésistible."

"T'aime bien?"

"Non, c'est pour ça que je t'ai dis que tu es irrésistible... Mais oui... Je trouve ça mignon..." Je vois ses joues rougir et manque pas de le lui dire. "Ah ça y est à mon tour de te faire rougir monsieur Maximoff."

"Chacun son tour."

"Exactement... Tu m'apprendrais à parler le Sokovien?"

"C'est pas une langue facile." Il croise les bras en souriant.

"J'apprends vite. Je parle italien, grec et russe. Y'a pas plus dur que le russe et le grec crois-moi"

"Milujem ťa môj obľúbený trh." Son accent est encore plus prononcés quand la langue de Shakespeare laisse place à sa langue natale.

"мой? C'est "mon" déjà. Non?"

"Môj. Je t'aime mon archer préféré." Je souris et à la phrase et au "mon".

"J'avais raison donc. Il y avait un "mon". En russe on dirait. Я люблю тебя мой любимый рынок. Je pourrais te le dire en grec. Σ 'αγαπώ αγαπημένο μου αγορά. Et même en italien. Ti amo il mio mercato preferito. Il sourit à cette phrase. "Je connais un peu le roumain. "

"C'est une langue latine."

"C'est le preferito qui m'a fait rappeler ca. Mais je connais pas un mots de cette phrase en Roumain. Preferata peut être."

Je souris à son envie d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Il est curieux et ça c'est bonne qualité je trouves contrairement à ceux qui pensent que c'est un vilain défaut. "Alors tu m'apprendrais?"

"Peur-être... Si tu es sage." Je souris à sa réponse et l'embrasse sur la joue. "Bon allez! le preferito ma donné envie d'une pizza."

On se fait livrer une pizza puis Pietro s'en va courir. Je file directement au Shield. J'empreinte le rétroprojecteur puis télécharge la carte du ciel Russe. Je télécharge une vidéo d'un feu de cheminée. J'embarque avec moi mon carquois puis cours au magasin. J'achète tout ce qu'il faut pour le repas de ce soir. Je reviens à l'appart. Je branche le rétroprojecteur et branche mon téléphone sur la télé. J'installe des bougies sur la table basse et prépare le repas. Je prépare les boites. Il rentre alors que le repas est encore sur le feu. Je me place devant lui.

"Clint?" Il me regarde troublé que je ne veuille pas le laisser passer. "Va prendre une douche avant de venir."

"Tu..." Je lui coupe la parole.

"Je t'ai fais une surprise. Allez oust." Je lui met une tape aux fesses. Il s'avance vers la salle de bain puis me regarde en souriant avant d'entrer dans celle ci. Je fini de tout préparer. Le repas est prêt. Il revient tout propre dans le salon.

"C'est quoi ça?" Il regarde toute la pièce comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

"Je nous ai préparer une petite soirée." Je reste là, face à lui. Je suis super anxieux.

"Je vois ça. C'est... C'est.."

"Un rétroprojecteur. Je t'ai fais du café dégueulasse, t'en veux?" Il me sourit.

"Oui je veux bien. "

"Avant ça, on va manger. Tu m'as dis que tu aimais les viandes blanches."

"Oui.."

"Je t'ai préparé un de mes plats préfèrés. Poulet au curry avec ses deux riz. Installes-toi, je ramène ça." Je pose les oreillers à terre et prépare nos assiettes, je les poses sur la tables basses. J'allume les bougies. Et allume la télé. Il me regarde souriant. Je ris. "On a pas de cheminée mais on a l'effet visuel."

"Et le rétroprojecteur, c'est pourquoi?"

J'allume le projecteur et vois son visage s'illuminer, puis un sourire. Il me regarde... puis regarde à nouveau le plafond.

"C'est tes étoiles, celles que tu regardais en Biélorussie."

Il rit de nervosité. "Tu m'as amené mes étoiles, t'es trop... " Je le vois déglutir péniblement, il a l'air visiblement touché.

"Allez, mange." On mange tout en regardant les étoiles de temps en temps. Comme lorque nous étions en Biélorussie. Je ne sais pas pour lui mais moi ca me rappelle beaucoups de souvenirs. Je me souviens de la première fois où j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne regrette pas ces bons moments passés en Biélorussie. On fini le plat, je débarrasse nos assiettes puis je nous amène un café. Je pose la couettes sur nous et lui dépose son café dans les mains. Il se colle à moi en regardant ces étoiles. "C'est magnifique merci beaucoups Clint."

"C'est pas fini... Il y a le dessert aussi." Il me regarde de biais souriant en fermant un oeil.

"Tu veux ton dessert tout de suite." Il pince les lèvres. Je me lève et lui apporte une boite. Il l'ouvre et aperçois, des barres chocolaté, du nougats, des pâtes de fruits et de la guimauve.

Il rit... "Les desserts de tes rations de combats!" Je ris également.

"C'était obligés."

"Je t'aime Clint, merci."

"Attend, j'ai oublié un truc." Je me lève et vais chercher son cadeau. Je pose la boite sur la table. Il me regarde surpris et enlève le nœud. Il soulève le couvercle et glisse le tissus de soie sur le côté. "Une flèche?" Il me regarde surpris de ce cadeau, on ne peut plus original.

"Oui... Une de mes flèches.."

Il me regarde et fronce les yeux. "Je.. Merci..."

"Tu comprends pas la signification? Je t'avais pourtant dis de penser à cupidon." Il me regarde toujours avec cet air ahurit. "Je suis prêt Pietro." Il comprend à présent la signification de cette flèche. Il a l'air touché. Il attrappe ma main.

"Tu es sûre?"

"Oui... Tout à fait sûre. Je t'aime beaucoups trop pour ne pas l'être." Il se mort la lèvre et me sert dans les bras.

"Je t'aime Clint."

"Je t'aime Pietro" On s'installe confortablement l'un contre l'autre en buvant le café et en grignotant les barres de chocolats et autres gourmandises. Tout en regardant notre ciel étoilé.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Alors hâte de lire la suite ?


	22. Chapter 22

Merci pour vos review même si vous pensez qu'ils sont inutiles ça fait toujours plaisir quand même.

Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

Chapitre 22

Nous sommes assis sur nos coussins, en regardant nos étoiles. Pietro me propose d'ouvrir le canapé pour pouvoir regarder les étoiles allongés. J'acquiesse, on se lève et on deplie le canapé. Nos mains s'accrochent instantannément. De son autre main de libre, il attrape une barre de chocolat et me nourris une seconde fois. Je souris, après, il me demande ce qui m'attire chez lui. C'est çà. C'est toutes ses petites intentions qu'il a envers moi qui me font littéralement craquer. Je croque dans le chocolat. Je le regarde dans les yeux. Il mange l'autre bout. On se sourit et ricanons même. Il me regarde intensément et attrappe mes lèvres. Je le laisse faire. Il accroche aussitôt ma nuque. Mon regard plonge dans le sien. Je l'embrasse moi aussi. Il se tourne sur le côté et en oublie complètement ses étoiles. Sa langue glisse contre mes lèvres. Je la laisse entrer dans ma bouhe et l'accueil de bon coeur. Ma main gauche vient glisser le long de son flanc. Sa main contre ma nuque, appuie notre étreinte. Mes doigts soulèvent doucement le bout de tissu qui m'empêche de toucher la texture de sa peau.

Sa main lâche ma nuque pour descendre entre mes homoplates jusqu'à passer sa main sous mon maillot. Il caresse doucement ma peau en remontant sa main sur ma nuque à nouveau. Je décroche nos lèvres, puis le regarde intensément avant de glisser délicatement ma main sur ses pectoraux. Je prend un tel plaisir à caresser sa peau imberbe. Il me sourit en coin lorsque mes doigts dépassent de son t-shirt et caresse sa gorge puis sa barbe. Il m'embrasse. Je sents ses lèvres se poser à nouveau sur les miennes. Je me laisse emporter par sa douceur et sa tendresse.

Il se rapproche plus près de moi, passe sa jambe sur les miennes puis il pivote mon corps pour s'allonger partiellement sur moi. Ma main est toujours sous le tissus, contre sa chaire. La sienne s'est retrouvée coincée sous mes reins. Il s'assoit sur moi, pose ses mains sur mon torse et me sourit avant d'enlever son t shirt. Mes doigts effleurent ses abdos, tandis que mon autre main est posée sur sa cuisse. J'ai le coeur qui bat à tout allure. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer. Je commence à stresser un peu. Il attrappe ma main et la glisse le long de son propre torse sans quitter ses yeux des miens. Il se recule un peu et me force à me soulever pour qu'il puisse enlever mon maillot à mon tour. Il plaque automatiquement ses mains sur moi. Il fait des sillons sur tout mon torse, ma main droite remonte sur son flanc. Il approche son visage du miens et me dépose un baiser sur les lèvres, puis sur mon menton et pour finir sur ma gorge et mon cou. Mes bras l'enserrent, mes mains se baladent le long de son dos.

Ses lèvres descendent le long de mon buste. Je sents la douceur de ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse envahir par ces baisers sensuels. Je le sents glisser de plus en plus, puis ses mains se posent sur ma ceinture et sens que ses doigts experts l'enlèvent sans aucunes difficultés. Il enlève habillement chaque bouton de mon Jean. Mes mains toujours posées sur son dos, le caresse toujours intensément. Il continu à descendre en me parsemant de doux baisers.

Sa fine main caresse mon sexe par dessus le tissus de mon caleçon. Je donnerai tout pour faire disparaître ce foutu jean et ce foutu caleçon. Il exauce mes souhaits en faisant glisser mon pantalon. Jusqu'à mes cuisses, puis me caresse à nouveau. Il continu ses baisers embrasés jusqu'à atterir sur mon pubis. Je me mords la lèvre, je commence à stresser alors que tout ça on la déjà fais. J'essaye de me concentrer uniquement sur ses baisers et ne pas penser à la suite. Il lève ses yeux vers moi. "Ça va?"

Je hoche simplement la tête, incapable de dire quoi que se soit. Sa main vient glisser sur tout mon torse, ses doigts effleurent mes lèvres. Il se redresse puis fait glisser mon Jean le long de mes jambes, ainsi que mon caleçon. Mon coeur s'accélère. je me retrouve nu face à lui. Face à ce corps qui m'excite. Il remonte sur moi et attrappe mes lèvres à nouveau. Il m'embrasse à nouveau le menton. "Dis-le moi si ça va pas." À ma grande surprise, j'arrive à marmonner un simple.

"D'accord". Il continu ses baisers sur mon cou. Ma main vient se plaquer sur son cou et l'autre glisse sur son dos musclé. Je sents sa main se faufiler entre nous et prend mon sexe dans sa main. Je sents à présent ses doigts me masser délicatement. Il lève ses yeux et me mordille le menton, puis sa bouche descends sur ma gorge, puis glisse entre mes pectoraux jusqu'à atterir sur mes abdos. J'ai le coeur qui bât à nouveau plus que la normale.

Sa bouche descends encore jusqu'à venir sur mon sexe. J'étouffe un cri de surprise, même si je m'étais préparé psychologiquement, ses lèvres contre moi me font un effet du diable. Après quelques baisers anodins, je commence à sentir l'humidité de sa langue sur moi. Ma main sert son épaule. Tandis que l'autre est posée sur son crâne. Je sens sa bouche englober mon sexe, mes reins font un brusque susaut. Je sens les premiers plaisirs monter en moi. Ma main entrelasse ses cheveux tombant sur mon ventre. Il s'installe un peu mieux sans me lâcher pour autant et glisse sa main sous ma fesse et entoure ma cuisse de son bras gauche, puis elle remonte sur mes abdos.

J'ai les yeux complètement clos, je sens sa bouche se retirer. Il remonte sur mes pectoraux en emportant ma jambe au passage. J'ouvre les yeux. Il me fixe du regard tout en me parsemant de baiser. Il cherche mon approbation à travers mes yeux.

Mes yeux sont troubles, je le fixe moi aussi comme je peux. Je le vois ramper sur moi il tend le bras au-dessus de ma tête. Je profite de cet instant pour attrapper les boutons de son Jean et les défait l'un après autre. Il redescend le long de mon corps. Il se lève et enlève son pantalon. J'aperçois dans sa main un tube de gel. Je fronce les yeux mi-coquin mi-amusé. Il me sourit en baissant les yeux. Je l'attire à nouveau contre moi. Il m'embrasse le cou, muis se laisse à nouveau descendre le long de mon corps. Il reprend mon sexe dans sa bouche. Mes mains viennent aussitôt se coller dans ses cheveux.

J'arrache quelques'un de ses cheveux lorsque je sents le gel froid couler contre moi. Cela lui valut même un petit cri, je l'entends geindre au même moment, sûrement les quelques cheveux que je lui tire malgré moi. Il remonte sa main sur les pectoraux et les caresse à nouveau. Il lève mes yeux vers moi, je le soutiens du regard. Il glisse sa main doucement vers mon antre. Je sents ses doigts humides tourner autour de moi, muis mes muscles se crispent lorsqu'il insert ne serait ce qu'une phalange. Je ferme les yeux et cesse de le regarder pour ne penser à rien et me détendre. J'essaye de me donner du courage à moi-même. Il enlève le peu de chair qu'il a insérer puis le réinsert à nouveau. Je souffle calmement et continu de caresser ses cheveux.

Il remonte sur mon corps et attrappe mes lèvres au passage. Il tourne autour de moi, je sents son membre voulant s'immiscer en moi. Je me crispe encore une fois. Il m'attrape le lobe de l'oreille et grimpe un peu plus son corps. Il passe sa main derrière son corps et attrappe mon sexe entre ses doigts. Il est à cheval sur moi. Ses dents toujours sur le lobe de mon oreille. "On va inverser les rôles."

Je ne bronche pas, pétrifié parce qu'il se passe. Je lui laisse prendre les choses en mains. Je sens sa chaire entourer la mienne progressivement par accoups. Je sents la pression autour de la chaire. Il se retire et se réinsert une nouvelle. Il ne me lâche pas des yeux et je le sents prendre du plaisir. Je commence moi aussi à prendre le même plaisir que lui. Je me lâche de plus en plus en voyant son sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Ses mains plaquées sur mon torse, il ferme les yeux et accélère ses mouvement sur moi. Je m'agrippe à ses hanches puis l'attire contre moi, et commence moi-même à suivre ses mouvements. Je sens le plaisir monter et le serre dans mes bras. "Clint..."

"Oh, Pietro... Pie... Réessaye." Il me regarde dans les yeux. Il a la bouche entre ouverte. Il ne sait pas quoi me répondre. Je veux qu'il vienne en moi. Je veux aller jusqu'au bout. Je suis pas quelqu'un qui renonce face aux échecs et je le veux lui. "Pietro... Essaye encore..." Il attrappe le gel toujours sur moi et glisse sa main entre mes fesses, puis il m'embrasse en se retirant. Il cherche à nouveau mon regard. Je le fixe pour lui donner mon approbation. Je sens le bout de son sexe venir contre moi.

Il attrape mon sexe et le masse entre ses doigts, l'autre main se faufile un passage. Je ferme les yeux et ne pense qu'à lui. Je sens son sexe s'introduire en moi. Je me crispe encore un peu. Je le sens se raidir, J'ouvre les yeux. "Continu ! T'arrêtes pas!" Il s'insert à nouveau.

Malgré l'excitation, je sens quand même que je suis un peu tendu. Je lui attrape la main qui me masturbe et l'attire contre moi. Je l'embrasse. Ma main droite contre sa nuque, la gauche lui caressant le dos. Il s'introduit peu à peu en moi. Il ne cesse d'entrer et de re sortir. Il se retire complètement, puis entre à nouveau moi. La sensation est un peu plus doucew il a dû remettre du gel. Je ressens tout les effets de son membre entrer en moi. Ma main vient caresser sa fesse et appuie ses gestes. Sa main se calle contre ma nuque, il m'embrasse comme jamais, il ne l'a fait. Il descends sa bouche sur mon cou. Je flanche complètement. "Pietro... " Je sens le plaisir venir peu à peu. Je n'oublierais ce moment pour rien au monde. Je me surprend à aimer ce plaisir caché monter en moi. Il accélère ses mouvements en moi. "Clint..."

Il atteint ma prostate. J'en peux plus. Je sens tout ses accoups sur moi. Je suis vraiment à sa mercie. Je m'agrippe à son cou. Je l'entends gémir de plus en plus... Et je le sens venir... "Ohhhh Clinttttt...oh mon dieu...ooooh"

Je le suis dans l'extase. "Pietroooo." Je sens que mes yeux sont embués. La bouche ouverte, complètement desséchée. Je me laisse aller et crie à nouveau son prénom. "Pietro... Je t'aime Pietro."

Il ouvre ses yeux face à moi et plonge son regard dans le mien. "Je t'aime clint. Je t'aime de trop." Je l'attire contre mon torse. Et serre mes bras autour de lui.

"Ne me laisse jamais tomber... "

"Je te laisserai pas mon amour. Je te laisserai jamais."

On est là, nos corps serrés l'un contre l'autre. Émus et le coeur battant à toute allure. Lui n'est pas aussi essoufflé que moi. Il fini par se retirer et pose sa joue sur mon torse humide. Sa main vient se poser sur ma clavicule. Je la prend dans la mienne. Mes yeux sont fermés. À vrai dire, je commence à m'endormir. "Clint."

"Ouais."

"Je mendormais..." J'ouvre les yeux et le regarde. Je croise aussitôt son beau regard. Je lui souri automatiquement. Il me sourit à son tour, puis m'embrasse le torse avant de se lever. Il aggrippe ma main et me force à me lever. Je suis mort. Il a peut-être raison, je suis peut-être un vieillard tout compte fait.

Il m'emmène sous la douche son chat court après nos pieds. On s'enferme dans la salle bain. On allume l'eau, le jet d'eau nous surprend. L'eau est un peu longue à chauffer mais le froid nous fait le plus grand bien sur le coup. Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et enfoui son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Je l'enserre moi aussi d'un bras et de l'autre la plaque sur ses cheveux. Il a l'air ailleurs. Je me met à penser que peut-être était ce sa première fois à lui aussi. Après tout, il me m'a jamais parler de sa première fois, pourtant il avait l'air d'être à l'aise, de s'y connaître. Enfin moi, je ne l'ai pas sentit se crisper autant que j'ai pu le paraître moi-même.

Je ferme les yeux et repense à ce moment où il a entouré sa chaire autour de la mienne sans broncher, sans vaciller. Et si c'était sa première fois? Il me tire de mes pensées, en relevant sa tête vers moi. "On se lave et on va se coucher. Je suis claqué."

Je n'ose même plus lui dire moi aussi. Après tout c'est lui qui a tout fait. Je lui répond en attrapant le gel dans ma main et en savonne mes mains avant de les passer sur ses épaules, puis je les descends dans son dos.

"C'est ça l'avantage d'être deux. On est pas obligé de se contorsionner dans tout les sens pour se laver le dos. Quoi que toi, tu es souple monsieur l'acrobate."

"Ex monsieur acrobate..."

"Allez, tournes-toi que je te lave ton dos." Je me retourne puis il me lave le dos. Je prends le gel, il me tend les mains, je lui en verse puis m'en verse dans la main. On se savonne chacun son corps, se rince puis on sort de la douche. On s'essuie dans le silence, enfilons juste un caleçon et retournons dans le lit.

Éros a dû grandir juste un peu car on le retrouve en boule au milieu du lit. On se couche chacun d'un côté pour ne pas l'écraser. C'est Pietro qui fini par céder à virer Éros. Il le pose au bout de nos pieds et se colle contre moi. Sa main vient se mettre directement contre mon cou et m'enveloppe de sa jambes. Je passe mon bras sous son corps et le serre contre moi. Je lui dépose un baiser dans les cheveux. Il lève la tête, me sourit et me dépose un baiser avant de récupérer exactement la même position qu'il y a un instant.

C'est à présent dans mes dans mes bras qu'il me paraît si soudainement fragile malgré l'arrogance dont il a pu me faire preuve. Il est sensible et se sacrifierait pour les autres. Il s'est déjà sacrifié pour moi. En donnant sa vie. J'ai comme une impression qu'il m'a donné aussi sa virginité. Je ferme à présent les yeux et me laisse prendre par morphée.

Je me réveille doucement. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une nuit aussi douce et reposante que celle ci. Malgré les premiers flocons que j'aperçois par la fenêtre, Pietro est toujours dans la même position. Pourtant je l'ai senti s'éloigner de moi dans la nuit, mais au final il revient toujours dans mes bras. Je me faufile hors du lit et prépare un bon café. Le rétro-projecteur s'est mis en veille, mon téléphone par contre est à plat. Je le branche sans pour autant l'allumer. Je veux pas le réveiller. Je sors tout pour faire des pancake et commence à les faire cuire doucement. Je me retourne un instant et aperçois de beaux yeux bleux qui m'épient. Je me tourne à nouveau vers ma poêle. "Bonjour."

"Bonjour." Le son de sa voix si près de moi me fait sursauter et manque de faire tomber le pancake à terre. Il passe ses bras autour de moi. Je tente de rester un minimum concentré. "Pietro... Qu'est-ce que je tai déjà dis sur ta vitesse?"

"Tu recommences à rejouer ton vieillard." Je me retrouve aussitôt avec une poêle vide dans la main, l'assiette qui contenait les autres pancake à disparu également. Je me retourne vers la table et fronce les yeux vers Pietro. "Allez, amène la cafetière." Je soupire, attrappe la cafetière et le rejoins à table. Il m'attrape la main et l'embrasse. "Désolé." Il baisse les yeux comme un gamin pris en faute.

"C'est rien... C'est dangereux... Tu pourrais... Je sais pas ... renverser une poêle!"

Il rit et me répond d'un calme olympien. "Je la récupérerais avant qu'elle ne tombe."

Je lève les sourcils. "Et tu te brûlerais."

Il roule des yeux et soupire. "Possible."

Je penche la tête sur la droite et souris puis ajoute. "Tu pourrais marcher sur Éros."

Il m'embrasse à nouveau la main. "Un point pour toi." Je plonge mes yeux dans le siens.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Barton?"

Je suis surpris quil m'appelle par mon nom. "Barton?" Je place ma main sur mon coeur. "Je pensais que j'étais bien plus que simplement Barton."

"Tu es bien plus que ça, tu le sais..." Il sert ma main plus fort dans la sienne. "Ne me laisse pas Clint."

"Je te laisserai pas Pietro." Mes doutes à propos de sa virginité se confirment peu à peu. S'il a repoussé nos étreinte c'était sûrement car c'était sa première fois à lui aussi. J'ai cru que c'était une question pour moi. J'ai cru qu'il me demandait si j'étais prêt à coucher avec un mec. En vérité, il me demandait si j'étais prêt à coucher avec lui et ne pas le regretter ensuite.

Heureusement pour nous, ma réponse reste la même. Je ne regretterais rien et je ne le laisserais pas tomber. J'ai envie de lui poser la question à propos de sa virginité, mais c'est peut-être pas le bon moment. Je trouverais bien le moment pour ça. Il me lâche la main et nous commençons le petit déjeuner, avant que je me prépare pour retourner au Shield.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello tout le monde, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais j'ai eu des soucis se santé qui ne me permettait pas décrire. Donc j'ai laisser l'écris de côté un peu. La je vais un peu mieux. J'arrive à écrire à nouveau.

Allez hop. Je vous laisse découvrir. Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

Chapitre 23

J'arrive tout souriant au shield et vais directement voir Natasha. Je la trouve dans la salle commune. Elle se lève directement à ma venue. "Salut." Elle m'emmène à l'écart. Elle passe son bras autour mes épaules et m'emmène près de la cafetière.

"Salut. Alors qu'est-ce que vous allez faire vous deux?"

"J'en sais rien Nath... Comme je te l'ai déjà dis.. Il ne veut pas que je divorce." Je m'assois sur le plan de travail. Elle nous sert un café.

"Alors tu vas faire quoi toi?" Elle me place la tasse entre les mains.

"Je sais pas." Je baisse les yeux sur la tasse fumante.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire?" Elle boit une gorgée sans cesser de me regarder.

"Je ... Si j'avais le choix... J'en sais rien..." Je bois une gorgée. "Peut-être que je voudrais divorcer mais comme il veut pas... ben, la question ne se pose pas..."

"Et s'il était d'accord?" Elle grimpe elle aussi sur le plan de travail.

Je la regarde sur le côté. Je baisse les yeux sur ses mains autour de la tasse. "Je me suis pas posé la question. Je veux pas le perdre. Je suis amoureux Nath. J'ai toujours envie d'être avec lui."

"Laura est une bonne personne, tu le sais."

Je souffle et lève la tête sur le plafond. "Je le sais... et Pietro aussi l'est..." J'avale difficilement ma salive. "Je sais qu'au final, je rendrais quelqu'un malheureux."

Elle pose une main sur mon épaule. "Sauf si tu divorces pas."

Je pose ma main sur la sienne, posée sur mon épaule et la caresse. "Je sais pas pourquoi il ne veut pas... Il me dit que la famille c'est sacrée." Je croise son regard. "Mais quelques part. Ça doit le faire chier tu penses pas?"

Elle enlève sa main et la pose sur sa tasse qu'elle amène à ses lèvres. "Si, il doit beaucoups prendre sur lui à mon avis."

Je baisse les yeux sur ma tasse. "Pour l'instant je... Je fais ce qu'il a dit... Je divorce pas... C'est dur... Je trompe ma femme. Et le pire c'est que quand je suis avec elle, j'ai l'impression de le tromper, lui." Je souffle car c'est dur de penser ça.

Elle passe sa main sur ma nuque. "Je comprends. Tu vas le voir ce soir?"

"Ouais..."

"Ok." Je relève les yeux sur elle. "T'as eu des news? Pour son identité?"

"Tony va te créer une identité... J'ai dis que c'était pour toi. Par contre j'ai dû changer le nom." j'acquiesse simplement. "Aaron Callum Renner." Dit-elle calmement.

Je lève un sourcil et la regarde de biais. "Renner? C'est quoi de ce nom?"

Elle roule des yeux. "J'ai fais comme j'ai pu... Runner.. Renner..."

J'ouvre les yeux en grand . "Wahou... T'as cherché loin..."

Elle me met une tape sur l'épaule. "Eh oh ça va.. Tu peux parler Callum... Il vient d'où ce nom?" Elle rit. Je ris moi aussi, j'adore la voir comme ça. Souriante. Pleine de vie.

"Mouais, bon... Donc et Tony tu l'as fais parler?"

"Il se doute que c'est toi qui a volé le quinjet, mais il m'a rien dit... Il te balancera pas... T'as raison." Elle descend du plan de travail. "Tu devrais aller voir si il a terminé. Je dois voir Sam et Rhodey."

"OK."

je bois mon café puis pars voir Tony avant que l'entrainement commence. Je le trouve dans son atelier. Je tape doucement et entre. Il est une fois de plus sur ses écrans."Stark!" Il se retourne aussi vers moi.

"Barton! Ça va?"

"Oui et toi?" Je m'installe sur la table derrière lui. Il pivote sur sa chaise vers moi. "Ça va.. bon, que me vaut ta visite?"

"Dis... Tu te souviens que je t'ai demandé de chercher des dossiers concernant le projet tahiti?"

"Oui..." Il me sourit amplement me fait un clin d'œil et reprend. "Barton. je sais que tu es allé en Biélorussie... Il est vivant c'est ça."

Je baisse les yeux sur mes mains, entre mes jambes. "Oui..."

"Nath m'a demander de créer une identité... C'est pour lui?" Je relève les yeux sur lui.

"Oui..."

Il lève un sourcil. "Donc tu sais où il est?" Je ferme les yeux.

"Ouais..." Il pivote à nouveau vers ses écrans.

"Et tu me le diras pas.."

"Même Nath, le sait pas." Il tape sans cesse sur son clavier.

"Je sais pas si je t'ai déjà dis mais il y a des caméras partout ici." Je lève un sourcil.

"Et donc?"

"Et donc je me doute que quand tu te barre d'ici c'est pour le rejoindre..." Il ricane et se tourne à nouveau vers moi. "Tu peux me le dire! Vous êtes ensemble."

Je ferme un oeil et souri. "Autant que toi et Rogers." Il roule des yeux et se tourne à nouveau vers ses écrans. Je ris à son comportement enfantin. "Et oui Stark..."

"OK... Oui Cap et moi sommes ensemble depuis trois mois." Je suis sur le cul qu'il m'avoue tout comme ça. Il pivote simplement la tête vers moi. "Et toi?"

"Ça fait..." Je baisse les yeux. "Un mois."

"Donc en Biélorussie tu.." J'acquiesse simplement. J'ai toujours les yeux rivés sur mes mains. Je l'entends ouvrir un tiroir. Il se lève et me pose des cartes sur la table. "Sa carte d'identité. Sa carte de secu."

Je regarde les cartes sur la table. Ma voix est tremblante. "Merci." Il me tend une carte entre ses doigts.

"Tiens..."

Je lèves les yeux puis les sourcils. "C'est quoi?"

"Un compte en banque. Il va en avoir besoin." Je refuse la carte en hochant négativement la tête.

"On a de la tune."

"J'adore t'entendre dire, on..." Il me l'a met dans la poche de ma veste.

"Tien. Quelques fois on est obligé d'avoir un compte en banque." Je baisse les yeux et attrappe les cartes sur la table.

"Merci."

Il se frotte les mains. "Allez c'est l'heure de l'entrainement." Je ris à son excitation d'aller s'entrainer.

"On dirait que tu aimes de plus en plus les entrainements, toi."

Il me fait une grimace. "Pas vraiment..." Je lui souris et pose une main sur son épaule.

"C'est l'entraîneur que tu préfères."

Il souffle. "Tais-toi Barton." Il sort de l'atelier. Je ricane tout seul sur la table.

Je rejoins ensuite les autres à la salle d'entrainement. On fait quelques simulations puis on remonte déjeuner. À table, j'arrête pas de lancer des piques à Tony. Il fronce les yeux sans cesse et le pire de tout c'est qu'il ne me réponds même pas. Stark qui se laisse faire? C'est incroyable quand même. Stark à toujours fait chier les autres et là j'ai trouvé le truc qui le faisait chier, c'est jouissif quand même. Wanda nous rejoint, elle était en rendez vous. "Qui a le courage de cuisiner chinois avec moi?"

Tony croise ses bras derrière la tête et se laisse tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise. "Compte pas sur moi."

Je pouffe de rire quand je vois Wanda sortir un wok. "C'est con, tu pourrais avoir un wok à préter toi!" Tony sourit à la blague douteuse. Et me fait discrètement un doigt d'honneur. Je ris. Tony: 0 moi: 1

Nath, Rhodey et Sam se ruent sur le fromage.

"Nath passe-moi le fromage!" Avant qu'il y en ait plus me dis-je. Elle lève ses yeux vers moi.

"Lequel? jeune, vieu, ou extra vieu?"

Tony la regarde souriant. "Il préfère le jeune."

Je fronce les yeux puis souri. "Et toi l'Extra vieu." et hop Tony toujours 0. Moi : 2.

On fini de déjeuner et de reprendre les entrainements. Tony est encore chaud. Il tente de se donner à fond. Si on avait su d'avance comment le motiver celui là. On lui aurait mis captain directement dans les bras. Dans tout les cas on peut pas nier qu'il fait au moins des efforts pour son petit ami, mais fait des efforts quand même.

On fini l'entrainement, je remonte dans ma chambre. J'appelle Laura pour savoir si sa soeur et sa filleule vont bien. Apparemment tout va bien. Je suis content pour elles. Je rejoins les autres à l'apéro, Cap n'est pas la. On boit l'apéro calmement. Après une petite demi heure.', Tony enfile son manteau et une écharpes blanche et rouge. Ça me donne tout de suite une idée. Et hop j'attaque. "Oh... Ton capitaine t'a acheté une écharpe Tony? Il va t'offrir des mouffles aussi?"

Tony enroule son écharpe autour de son cou. "laisse mon écharpe tranquille."

Nath lui demande où il va.

Il lui répond qu'il a un dîner ce soir. Je ris en le voyant faire son snobinard. "Il manque un peu de bleu à ta palette de couleur, tu trouves pas?"

Il regarde dans le couloir. Il attends sûrement Cap. "De quoi?"

"Du blanc, du rouge. Il manque du bleu non?"

Il fronce les yeux. "Oh! il y en avait des bleus. Mais je me suis dis que ça t'irais mieux à toi. Tu aimes bien le bleu non?"

Je plaque mes bras sur mon torse et cherche un truc à lui rétorquer. Trop tard, il s'est déjà fait la malle. Merde. Tony: 1 moi: 2.

Je me tâte à rester manger avec eux. Pietro me manque et je sais que lorsque je suis pas là, il mange n'importe quoi. Enfin je mange pas si sainement que ça. Il me manque voilà. C'est pas la peine de me chercher des excuses. Je décide de le retrouver.

J'entends le micro onde lorsque je sonne. Je souris.. Pizza? Je présume. Il m'ouvre. "Hey..." Il m'embrasse, heureux de me voir.

"Ça sent pas la pizza?"

"Pourquoi ça devrait sentir la pizza? J'ai fais décongeler de la viande hachée !"

"Oh..." Je suis étonné par lui. Il lève un sourcil septique.

"Tu te fout de moi là?"

"Ah non du tout. Tu voulais faire quoi avec ta viande hachée?"

Je passe les bras autour de sa taille pensant qu'il sort la viande du micro onde. "J'ai pensé à des oignons et des poivrons, émincés et grillés." Je souris, je vois que mes remontrances à propos de son manque d'apprentissage porte ses fruits.

"Très bonne idée. Tu veux de l'aide?"

"Non ça ira." Je souris encore je suis fiers de lui même si j'avoue avoir peur du résultat.

"Oh... Fais attention, je tiens à toi, tu le sais. Je vais nous préparer un cocktail OK."

"OK."

Mon petit garnement fait la cuisine. Je le vois manier le couteau bien trop vite pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas trop manier les armes blanches. Je sers les dents et prie pour qu'il ne se coupe pas. Moi, je nous prépare les cocktails et les pose sur la table basse. "Laisse cuire maintenant viens..."

Il me rejoins sur le canapé. Je le prend dans mes bras avant de lui mettre son verre dans les mains.

On trinque les yeux dans les yeux. "Ah.. J'ai tes papiers. Ta carte d'identité. Ta carte de secu. Et un compte en banque. De la part de Tony." Je sors tout sur la table.

"Stark?"

"T'en connais d'autre?"

"Non." Il prend les cartes dans les mains. Je le vois faire une grimace. "Renner?"

"Cherche pas c'est Nath." Je roule des yeux. "C'est en rapport avec Runner." Il sourit à présent.

"Pas con."

"Si tu le dis... Voilà tu es Aaron Callum Renner." Je le prend à nouveau dans les bras et lui embrasse le bout de son nez.

"Je vais pouvoir chercher un boulot. Et ramener un peu de tune." Encore cet histoire de tune.

"Stark est au courant." Il me regarde les yeux grand ouvert. Pétrifié.

"De quoi, il est au courant!"

"Il s'en doutait. Il le savait. Il nous a pas balancé. On peut lui faire confiance." Je lui dégage quelques mèches qui retombent sur son front. "Donc voilà maintenant Nath et Stark sont au courant. Il prend son verre dans les mains. Les yeux rivés sur celui ci.

"Il sait quoi?"

"Il sait tout. Que tu es vivant et qu'on est ensemble. Il est pas con tu sais. Au fait, je t'ai déjà dis qu'il sortait avec Cap?" Il manque de s'étouffer à ma dernière phrase. Je tape dans son dos.

"Cap? Captain américa. Je suis choqué."

"Bah moi, pas tellement. Enfin, si, au départ j'étais sur le cul. Mais tout compte fait ils vont bien ensemble... Tu verrais Stark quand Cap est dans les parages un vrai petit ange."

"J'aimerai bien voir ça tiens..." Il se lève et va mélanger sa poêle. "Et toi ça va ?" Je le regarde cuisiner au loin.

"Oui pourquoi ça n'irait pas?" Il garde ses yeux rivés sur sa poêle.

"T'as pas changé d'avis?" Je fini mon cocktail.

"À propos ?"

"De moi?" Je soupire.

"Pietro... Arrête de croire que je vais t'abandonner." Je me lève et vais le rejoindre. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille. "C'est quoi cet histoire d'abandon. Pourquoi t'as toujours peur que je t'abandonne?" Il continu à mélanger le plat. Je le sents stresser.

"Tu es la seule personne que j'ai."

Je lui embrasse le cou. "Tu as ta soeur. Même si elle te croit mort. Elle t'aime. Et quand Pietro reviendra. Et je te le dis, tu reviendras. Tu l'as retrouvera." Il arrête de mélanger son plat, se retourne et passe ses bras autour de mon cou.

"Je t'aime Clint. Je veux pas te perdre." Je remonte ma main sur sa joue et la lui caresse doucement.

"Tu me perdra pas, gamin." Il fronce les yeux, un petit sourire en coin.

"Gamin?" Je ris à sa réaction.

"C'est affectueux." Il me dépose un baiser.

"Je t'aime vieillard." Il coupe le feu, on met. La table et mange son plat, pas si mal tout compte fait. Il me parle de Éros pendant qu'on mange. Il commence à bien manger son biberon, i' grossit même beaucoup.

Je prépare le café, lui, se pose sur le canapé, Éros sur ses genoux. Je le rejoins. Je caresse sa boule de poil. Il est mignon ce chat. Il a de grand yeux bleus presque trop grand pour cette petite tête. Il est tigré avec une prédominance de gris. Il est aussi beau que son maître.

On se couche pas trop tard. On se prend instinctivement dans les bras. J'ai l'impression de revivre dans ses bras. J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir l'amour avec lui.

Je me réveille aussitôt que mon réveil sonne. Je prends une douche, bois un café et rejoins aussitôt le shield. Ils sont tous réuni autour de la table. Ils viennent de déjeuner apparemment. Ils vont sûrement pas commencer l'entrainement maintenant. Je pars dans ma chambre que je n'occcupe pratiquement plus. Je retrouve sa photo sous mon oreiller. Je décide de mettre son pull. Il me manque déjà. Je deviens si accro que ça?

Natasha vient me chercher. On part en entrainement. On enchaine les simulations, les nouveaux membres se débrouillent de mieux en mieux. Ils sont de moins en moins blessés et arrivent de plus en plus à faire face aux attaques improvisées.

Il est bientôt l'heure de manger, on remonte. Ce midi c'est gratin de pâtes, surgelés bien sûre. Mise à part Wanda, personne ne cuisine ici. Ça me fait rire de voir que Wanda cuisine très bien alors que son jumeau est désastreux en cuisine.

Tony est tout gentil avec nous devant Cap. Je prend un malin plaisir à rire de son comportement plus que mielleux. "Ça fait plaisir de te voir tout gentil Stark... Qu'est ce-qu'il se passe? Tu t'es assagi ?"

Tony soupire et ne me répond pas. J'ai gagné alors. Si je me souviens bien des résultat j'avais deux points et lui en a un.

"Tu dis rien à mes vannes? Tu te laisse faire?" je m'approche discretement de lui et lui chuchote tout bas. "Et avec cap? C'est toi aussi qui te laisse faire?"

Là, je vois les yeux de Tony qui lui sortent de la tête. J'ai peut-être été trop loin. "Et toi et ton Pietro?!" Et merde touché.

"euh... euh..." Il va pas balancer qu'il est vivant quand même. Merde qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?

Tony me sourit amplement, moi je me décompose. "On a tous remarqué que tu l'aimais bien... Et que lui aussi..." _Aimais?_ Ouff il m'a pas balancé. Je me suis trompé sur son compte, c'est un gars bien tout compte fait. Wanda sourit en coin.

"Ah Ça, c'est pas faux! Toi aussi tu l'avais remarqué."

Mon coeur s'emballe. Ils vont vraiment parler de çà? Là? Maintenant? "C'est euh... Tony... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes..."

Rhodey sourit et poursuit le truc. "Domages qu'il soit mort..." Tony ne me laissera pas m'en tirer comme ça, il enchaine de suite.

"Allez Barton avoue."

Je commence a trembler et regarde Tony dans les yeux. "Avouer quoi?"

Il me fait un grand sourire fiers de me foutre dans la merde. "Il te plaisait le petit jeune, hein... "

Je baisse les yeux sur mon assiette et marmonne un. "Mais non."

Tony continu à m'enfoncer. "Ses cheveux blanc. Sa petite barbe. Son sourire. On l'a tous bien vu ... Ah ses yeux bleus... On a bien vu comment tu rougissais quand il te regardait."

Je lève les yeux vers lui et m'énerve. Comment il peut parler de Pietro! De quel droit il parle de lui!

"Va te faire foutre Stark !" Je me lève et m'en vais énervé.

"Ah tiens! Tu arrêtes de m'emmerder... Cherche pas Barton, je suis le roi du sarcasme." On est à deux partout.

Je repars m'enfermer dans ma chambre, en attendant que l'entrainement de l'après midi reprenne. J'ai réagis comme un gamin, mais ça m'énerve qu'il me tienne sur mes sentiments envers Pietro. S'il savait à quel point je tiens à lui. Je ferme les yeux un instant, j'essaye de me calmer un peu. J'aurais pas dû commencer à le faire chier avec ça. Je m'en veux terriblement car maintenant tout me revient dans la gueule. J'appréhende l'entrainement de cet après midi. J'espère que Stark ne va pas me charier durant tout l'entraînement.


	24. Chapter 24

Bonsoir tout le monde. Voilà j'ai passé deux semaines assez dur du point de vue de la santé. J'ai faillit me retrouver dans le même état de procréation que Natasha. Tout compte fait tout est arrangé donc pour finir l'année sur une note positive quoi de mieux que de publier un chapitre sur l'amour. Et Hawksilver est parfait pour ça.

J'en profite pour souhaiter une bonne année à tous. À ma Scorpionne bien évidemment et xkami en particulier. Voilà je vous laisse lire et à l'année prochaine. .

Ejoy it. Kiss. Aline.

Chapitre 24

L'entrainement se passe plutôt bien tout compte fait, je suis soulagé que Stark s'est arrêté. Après une douche méritée, Tony revient à la charge. Putain quel con, pourquoi je l'ai relancé sur ça? "Au faite, il est toujours aussi rapide?"

Je le fixe les yeux dans les yeux et tente de ne pas défaillir. "Toujours, oui." Il me sourit.

"Et du coups... Il va vite?"

Je sens que cette discussion n'est pas puritaine. "Oui... Tony de quoi tu parles ?"

Il choppe une barre devant moi. "Tu dois te transformer en crayon!

"De quoi?" Il rit à nouveau et me lâche d'une façon posée et calme. "Il doit t'en faire des copaux."

"Tony!" Je le pousse et me barre des douches. Putain j'aurais vraiment pas dû le faire chier maintenant il mène le jeu à 3 contre mes 2 minuscules petits points.

Je remonte et rejoins Sam et Rhodey. Je m'assois sur le canapé tranquillement en jouant au jeu vidéo. Tony s'assoit à côté de moi et revient à la charge en me chuchotant à l'oreille. "Du coup, je me disais... Ça doit être rapide non? Quel dommage... Le mien est si endurant."

Je ricane cette fois, il ne m'aura pas. "Oh mais, il est tellement vieux... Il n'est pas endurant. Il doit prendre son temps c'est bien connu." Et voilà on reparti à 3-3

Il me sourit tout de même et repart. Je continu à jouer tranquillement le sourire aux lèvres.

À 19h, comme d'habitude, on boit l'apéro. Rhodey et Tony rient tout les deux en me regardant. Tony doit parler sur moi, en les voyants être collés l'un à l'autre, ça me donne une idée. Je pose ma main sur celle de Rhodey, l'air désolé. "Cherche pas Rhodey, tu n'es que lieutenant colonel... T'es pas assez gradé pour notre génie."

Tony ouvre les yeux en grand vers moi. Outré par les propos. "Tu insinues quoi Barton?"

"J'insinu que tu préfères les capitaines. C'est tout"

Tony plaques ses bras sur son torse. "Ouais et ben... Je t'emmerdes Barton... Tu m'emmerdes..." Ah ah gagné donc, Cap arrive et fronce les yeux.

"Arrêtez de vous chamailler."

Tony se défend de suite en me pointant du doigt. "Maieuhhh, c'est lui qui a commencé."

Cap soupire puis inspire un bon coup avant de lacher. "Je me fou de savoir qui a commencé... Arrêtez c'est tout!" Je profite que Cap regarde Tony en fronçant les yeux pour lui tirer la langue. Celui ci se plaint aussitôt de mon comportement.

"Hey! Il m'a tirer la langue. Cap! Il tire la langue!"

Cap soupire, moi je ris... Personne ne gagne. Un point partout, balle au centre.

On passe ensuite à table. On fait une sorte de trêve ou alors Tony à bien comprit qu'il ne gagnerai pas avec moi. C'est bien rare que je mange avec eux. Je passe tout mon temps de libre avec Pietro. Wanda à l'air rayonnante. Ça me fait plaisir de la voir comme ça. Et je suis quasi sûre que la présence de vision n'y pas pour rien. Après avoir mangé et fait un peu de vaisselle avec Wanda, je repars aussitôt dans ma chambre. J'envoie quelques messages à Pietro et l'informe que j'attends 21h pour partir. Je profite de ce moment pour parfaire mes flèches. Je nettois, range, vérifie que tout est en place.

Il est 21h, je sors de la chambre souriant à l'idée de retrouver Pietro. Je me retrouve nez à nez avec la seule personne que je ne voulais absolument pas croiser. "Tu pars faire du babysitting Hawkeye?"

"Et toi tu t'occupes de ton retraité ?" Tony ne se laisse pas démonté, il me sourit en s'appuyant contre le battit de la porte. "Cap est resté jeune dans sa tête et son corps."

Je ferme ma porte à clef et ne me laisse pas faire. "Pareil pour lui, il est rester jeune dans sa tête." Je ris déjà à ce que je vais lui sortir. "Par contre pour son corps ... Il est toujours jeune, il a pas besoin de le rester."

Il pouffe de rire, on se rend compte qu'on est des vrais gamins lui et moi. "Salle gosse."

Je ris à nouveau. "Non ça, c'est lui." Je lui fais un clin d'œil et me dirige vers la porte de sortie.

Je l'entend rire et dire. "OK, t'as gagné Barton." Je souris fièrement.

Lorsque j'arrive à l'appart. Pietro m'attend avec du café, des biscuits fait maison et des barre chocolaté. Je l'embrasse sur le front avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés.

Je prend ma tasse dans les mains. Le chat vient me dire bonjour directement en faisant ses griffes sur moi. Pietro le gronde, mais le caresse aussitôt. Vraiment trop laxiste le Maximoff. Pietro me tend les biscuits, j'ai peur.

"Je vais pas t'empoisonner." C'est pas vraiment l'empoisonnement qui me fait peur, c'est plutôt que j'essaye d'éviter les dentistes.

Je lui souris et prend un biscuit, je croque dedans, oui, croque, car ils sont très croquant, très dur en réalité. Je lui souris faussement et trempe le biscuit dans mon café pour le ramollir un peu. Ses biscuits qui me rappellent ceux des rations de combats, qui ressemble à du map.

Je finis par en manger tout de même trois. Je suis peut être vieux mais j'ai les dents solides. On reste devant la télé. Il pose sa tête sur mes cuisses. Le chat sur son torse, ronronne. De ma main gauche, je caresse Éros moi aussi. Ma main droite est glissé entres ses mèches. Après un moment je m'aperçois que mon petit jeune dort. Décidément pour un gamin, il est vite fatigué. Après tout, il a dû s'épuiser avec ses gâteaux. D'ailleurs je ferais mieux d'aller voir l'etat du coin cuisine. Tout compte fait, il ne vaut mieux pas, je risque de ne pas pouvoir dormir. Je deplie le canapé en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Il part en rouli bouli, mais ne se réveille pas. Je sors la couette et les oreiller puis je le déshabille. Il se réveille et me sourit. Il se laisse faire comme un bébé. Je me déshabille à mon tour et m'installe à ses côtés. Il vient se nicher contre moi. Je m'endors souriant.

Mon réveil sonne, je l'éteins avant qu'il ne le reveille. Je vais directement sous la douche. j'allais me préparer un café et là, je vois l'ampleur du désastre. La cuisine est dévastée. Je met en route la cafetière et débarrasse un peu. Après avoir bu un café, je fais la vaisselle et nettoie toute la cuisine. Après tout, il a voulu me faire plaisir avec ses biscuits. Il est l'heure à présent pour moi que je m'en aille au shield. Je suis même un peu à la bourre à présent.

J'arrive juste un peu en retard au shield. Cap me dit rien. Je me joins à eux discretement. Cap reçoit un appel et se lève en criant. "Avengers rassemblement." On se regarde tous dans le blancs des yeux. C'est une blague? Il tape dans les mains. "Allez en tenue!"

Ah non c'est pas une blague, on s'en va tous se mettre en tenue. On se rejoint dans le quinjet. Je me mets au pilotage. "Quintet 2.1. April. Demande autorisation au décollage. Nom de code. Hawkeye."

"April! vous avez autorisation de décoller." On est parti. Wanda me rejoint à l'avant.

"Tu as l'air d'aller mieux depuis un moment ..." Je lui souris. "Depuis le retour de vision. C'est cool." Wanda sourit en coin et rester figé sur le ciel.

"Toi, tu es très distant."

"Wanda parles-moi de ton frère." Elle me regarde à présent.

"Que veux-tu savoir?" J'essaye de ne pas la regarder.

"Je sais pas. Sa vie. Comment il était enfant?" Elle rit à la phrase.

"Je pensais qu'il l'était resté. Enfant." Elle rit à plein poumon, je l'a suis.

"Cest pas faux." Elle se calme un peu puis me raconte un peu Pietro.

"Pietro était un gamin hyperactif. On avait du mal à le suivre. Après je sais pas, que veux-tu savoir?" Elle me fixe, je sents son regard sur moi. "Clint. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?" J'enclenche quelques boutons et règle la vitesse de croisière. J'essaye de passer le plus naturel possible.

"Il... Il devait bien avoir des tas de filles qui lui tournaient autour non?" Elle fixe elle aussi l'horizon et rit.

"C'est sûre que Pietro ne laissait pas les filles indifférentes. Mais bon, il n'était pas du genre à s'engager."

"Ah bon... Et la dernière?" Glisse ai-je discrètement.

"La dernière?.. La dernière était son véritable premier amour. Il y tenait beaucoup, mais ils étaient trop différents. Pietro voulait être l'unique, lors que Matús non..." Donc comme ça, je suis pas son premier. Je suis même pas étonné.

"C'était un mec?"

"Et oui. Le seul mec d'ailleurs, enfin d'après ce que je sais. Ne fait pas cet air surpris. Tu le sais déjà... Je t'ai déjà dis qu'il t'aimait bien." Je souris discrètement

"Hum... Bon, on est 30 minutes du lieu. On ferait mieux d'aller voir les autres."

Je passe en mode pilote automatique et rejoins les autres à l'arrière. Cap nous fait un topo sur la situation, puis il prend Sam, Rhodey, Wanda et vision à part. Je me retrouve entre Natasha et Tony. Les deux seuls au courant que Pietro soit en vie. Bizarrement, on est seul à trois, mais on en parle pas. On a bien trop la tête à la mission. Cap revient quelques minutes plus tard. Il nous attribut chacun un rôle. On travaillera en binôme. Un nouveau avec un ancien. Je me retrouve avec Wanda. Encore une fois, je me dis.

On arrive près du lieu aux environs de 17h heure de New York.. On se dirige vers le bâtiment où une prise d'otage est en cours. On se déploie, i' est déjà 18h. Tony et Rhodey entrent par le toit, moi je suis posté sur l'immeuble d'en face. J'ai plusieurs gars en joug, mais je ne sais pas qui sont les victimes et qui sont les bourreaux.

Wanda tente d'entrer dans leur tête pour me dire qui je dois viser. Cap et Sam entrent par l'entrée, face à nous. Nath et vision entre par le 11 ème étages. Juste au dessus de l'étage des assaillants. On cherche à isoler les bons, des méchants, mais c'est pas simple. Il est presque 20h30. Wanda est en pleine recherche. Elle a presque fini. Il me faut savoir toute les cibles. Sinon ce sera la carnage à l'intérieur. Je vois sur l'horloge de l'église non loin qu'il va bientôt être 21h. Je sors discrétement mon tel et envoi un message a Pietro.

 _"Je peux pas venir, je suis en mission bisous."_

Je le range aussitôt, je sens mon téléphone vibrer à plusieurs reprise. Je le sors.

 _"En mission? C'est quoi la mission?"_

 _"Clint?"_

 _"Clint répond s'te plait?"_

Je lis les messages mais ne réponds pas. Tony et Rhodey nous contactent. Il y a une bombe à l'intérieur. Sur le toit, i's essayent de la désamorcer via Jarvis et d'après Tony, le rayon pourrait englober les immeubles avoisinants. Il faut absolument maîtriser ses gars. Wanda se tourne vers moi. "Il y a trois otages. Une femme et deux enfants."

"Merde." Je me prépare à viser. "OK donc tous les hommes sont à abattre."

"Il y a trois femmes à l'intérieur. Seule l'une d'elles est une otage."

"OK, essaye de la faire venir devant la fenêtre."

"OK."

Je profite que Wanda entre dans la tête de la victime et envoi un message à Pietro de nouveau.

 _"Re... Désolé... On a des otages... C'est chaud."_

 _"Explique."_

 _"Une bombes, trois otages dont 2 enfants... Tony tente de la désamorcer à distance."_ Je range mon téléphone. Wanda se tourne vers moi à nouveau.

"Clint?"

"Je suis là Wanda." Je sens encore mon téléphone vibrer pendant que mes yeux regardent sans cesse cette fenêtre. Une blonde passe devant la fenêtre. "OK." J'arme mes flèches et c'est parti. Mes flèches filent droits sur le verre et s'enfoncent directement dans trois corps. J'arme les autres et tire à nouveau. Un homme tire et me touche le flan gauche. "Merde!" Wanda se rue aussitôt sur moi.

"Clint t'es touché ?! Merde! Merde! Clint est à terre!" Elle me tire à couvert.

J'entends la voix de Cap résonner dans mon écouteur haute technologie. "OK, fais le descendre et amène le au quinjet." Je rage au fond de moi.

Wanda informe les autres sur les otages. "Les otages sont deux enfants et une femme blonde. Les autres sont les preneurs d'otages."

"D'accord Wanda, c'est bien allez filez! On prend le relais."

Wanda m'aide à descendre les escaliers. Elle me ramène au quinjet. Une infirmière arrive de nulle part. La balle m'a juste effleuré. J'ai eu de la chance dans mon malheur. Wanda repart et me laisse à l'infirmerie. Je sors mon téléphone de la poche.

 _"Tu me tiens au courant?"_

 _"Clint?"_

 _"Clint?"_ Je lui réponds aussitôt."

 _"J'ai été touché, je suis à l'infirmerie."_

 _"Merde, qu'est-ce que t'as?"_

 _"Rien, une balle sur le flan gauche.."_

 _"Rien! Juste une balle!? T'es où?"_

 _"À l'infirmerie et la balle ma juste effleuré."_

 _"Où?"_

 _"Quoi où?"_

 _"Clint... T'es où? Je peux vous aider, tu le sais..."_

 _"Je sais mais je veux pas. Bon, je dois y retourner..."_ Je me lève bien décidé à finir le travail, c'est pas une égratignure qui m'arrêtera. Je saisi mon arc. Ce maudit téléphone resonne.

 _"De quoi? Mais non arrête?! Putain Clint?! T'es où? Dis-le moi ou c'est fini."_ Fini? il est sérieux c'est quoi ces gaminerie?

 _"T'es sérieux là? Je suis dans le quinjet, tu m'emmerde tête de mule! "_

 _"Tu voulais pas tout dire aux Avengers par rapport à ma résurrection. C'est peut-être le bon moment non... Je me sens inutile, tu le sais. Je veux vous aider..."_

 _"Je sais bien, mais je suis pas sûre que se soit le bon moment. J'essaye de te tenir au courant. Bisous."_

Je rejoins les autres, Wanda à rejoins Cap et Sam. Je rejoins aussitôt Nath et Vision. "Clint? Alors cette blessure?"

"J'ai pris assez d'antalgique pour ne pas sentir la douleur." Elle soupire.

"T'es pas sérieux." J'arme une flèche et me plaque contre le mur.

"Bon alors. C'est quoi le bilan?"

"Il y a encore cinq hommes. Ils se sont barricadés dans une pièce au 10 ème. Avec les trois otages. L'un d'eux a le bouton pour déclencher la bombe. Rhodey et Tony passe la pièce aux infrarouge. On attend le résultat."

On attend au neuvième, toujours sur nos gardes. Cap, Sam et Wanda sont au onzième. Tony et Rhodey sont au dixième et sondent la pièce. La voix de Tony apparaît dans nos oreillettes.

"Mauvaise nouvelle les amis, il y a une seconde bombe. Dans cet pièce, elle ne fera pas autant de dégâts."

Rodhey poursuit. "Mais elle risque de tuer toutes personnes présentes dans la pièce."

Sam continu. "Si on arrive à entrer dans la pièce. Ils déclencheront la bombe."

Tony tente de trouver une solution. "Je peux désamorcer celle sur le toit. Enfin je crois. Par contre je peux pas désamorcer celle du dixième."

Pietro serait le seul qui puisse les sauver finalement. Je me décide à parler à Nath. Je tape sur son épaule. "Je peux te parler cinq minutes?" Nath fronce les sourcils mais me suit tout de même.

"J'ai une idée." Elle s'impatiente et fronce les yeux.

"Ben dis-moi!"

"Pietro pourrait attraper les gosses... Au moins eux. Il en est capable." Elle lève les yeux au plafond avant de les reposer sur moi.

"Tu crois que c'est le bon moment?"

Je la fixe. "Je sais pas mais on peut pas laisser ses gosses mourrir." Elle soupire encore.

"Je sais."

Je regarde le plafond à présent moi aussi. "Par contre pas sûre qu'il puisse transporter la mère avec." Elle me regarde de biais.

"Tu penses que c'est leur mère?"

Ses questions inutiles m'exaspèrent. "J'en sais rien, je suppose, oui."

Je la regarde à nouveau. "Tu penses que Pietro pourra laisser une femme innocente mourir?" Ce n'est pas vraiment une question mais une affirmation. Non beinsure que non. Il ne laissera jamais quelqu'un derrière lui. Je soupire déjà à la réponse.

"Non c'est là, tout le problème."

" Il faut qu'on négocie. Qu'on fasse relâcher la femme."

"Comment faire. Cap et les autres ne comprendront pas. Il faut qu'il y arrive. Elle doit faire quoi? 60kilos maxi! Les gosses, 20 et 30!" Elle lève un sourcil et sous estime Pietro. "Ça fait quand même. Plus de cent kilos."

"Il fait 80 kilos... Il peut porter jusqu'à 160 kilos. Il peut le faire. À moins qu'on négocie les gamins." Elle me regarde rapidement.

"On va négocier les gamins." Elle contacte aussitôt Cap. "Cap? Il faut qu'on négocie. Il faut au moins sauver les enfants."

La voix de Steve retentit. "Tony! Rhodey ! remontez! Wanda et moi on va aller leur parler."

Pourquoi elle? "Pourquoi Wanda?" Steve semble énervé par mes questions idiotes mais c'est que je tiens à elle.

"Elle peut entrer dans leur tête."

J'essaye de ne pas montrer mes faiblesse. "Wanda, fait à attention à toi."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Clint, je serais prudente."

J'envoie un message à son frère aussitôt. _"On va négocier pour qu'ils relâchent les enfants. Il te restera plus qu'à sauver la mère. Si on arrivent à récupérer les gosses._ _40.21, -74.742."_

 _"Pourquoi si on y arrive? Je peux tous les sauver."_

 _"Viens ici déjà. Et t'épuise pas. Je t'aime."_

 _"Je t'aime."_

Je lève les yeux vers Nath et la rejoins. Elle me sourit pour me donner du courage. Je suis stressé comme jamais. Non seulement je me demande dans quel état Pietro va arriver et en plus de ça, j'ai peur qu'il assiste à la mort de sa soeur jumelle. Je suis plaqué contre le mur et tente de me calmer. Nath pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule j'angoisse à mort.


	25. Chapter 25

Bon année à tous. Alors qu'elles résolutions avez vous pris?

Lire des fics? Bonne résolution.

Commenter ces mêmes fics. Résolution du tonnerre.

Écrire des fics ? Genial!

Moi mes résolutions sont.

Faire attention à la santé.

Continuer le sport.

Avoir mon concours.( résolution qui retombe tout les ans)

Écrire.

Et donnez des sous a Marvel en allant au ciné et en achetant DVD babiole figurine BD... Etc.. etc.

Bonne année. Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

Chapitre 25

Ça fait déjà plus d'une heure que Cap et Wanda tentent de négocier. Ils sont à deux doigts d'y arriver. Après encore une demie-heure d'attente Wanda les fait céder. Ils relâchent les gamins. Cap me demande à moi et vision de les amener sur le quinjet. Ça m'emmerde de partir. Surtout que je n'ai aucunes nouvelles de Pietro et en même temps les antalgiques commencent à s'estomper, il me faut une autre dose.

Avec vision, on les emmène donc à bord du quinjet. L'infirmière me gronde un peu. Elle retire le bandage, le pansement est imbibé de sang. Je sers les dents. La plaie s'est infectée. Elle la désinfecte en me faisant la morale. Je dois rester alité ou du moins, éviter de faire sauter les fils. Moi ma seule priorité c'est Pietro. Vision s'occupe des enfants, je sors mon tel et envoi des tas messages à Pietro mais je n'ai malheureusement aucunes réponses. Ça devient assez stressant. L'infirmière me met sous perfusion pour-être sûre que je ne deguerpisse pas. Si elle pense que c'est ça qui va m'arrêter.

J'attends sagement qu'elle parte, puis j'enlève la perfusion. Je cherche des médocs sous une autre forme. Je sors et me retrouve nez à nez avec vision.

"Ou vas-tu Hawkeye?"

"Je peux pas rester à rien faire."

"Tu ne feras plus grand chose si tu ne soignes pas correctement cette plaie."

"Mais... Je suis un Avengers et..."

"Je suis aussi un Avengers, je ne suis pas blessé et pourtant je suis ici. Repose-toi mon ami."

Il remet ma perfusion en marche, il me tiens compagnie avec les enfants, William et Peter.

On reste une heure dans ce jet. Je regarde mon téléphone, toujours pas de nouvelle de Pietro. Ça devient très inquiétant. Vision voit ma détresse.

"Que vous arrive t'il?

"Rien...rien.."

"Vous attendez des nouvelles des autres."

"Ouais ça serait bien si ils nous tiennent au courant quand même non?"

"Je vais voir pour établir la connexion. Reste ici avec les enfants." Je me retrouve à faire le baby-sitter. J'ai beau avoir trois enfants. Ce n'est pas pareil quand ce n'est pas les siens. Le plus petit à l'air pétrifié. Il suit son frère partout en tenant la manche de son pull. "Peter ?"

Le petit se cache derrière son frère. "Je ne t'ai pas dis comment je m'appelle. Moi c'est Clint. Tu sais je suis papa. J'ai trois enfants."

"Comment ils s'appellent?" Demande le plus grand

"Le plus grand s'appelle Cooper. Il a 9 ans. Ensuite c'est Lila. Elle a 6 ans. Et puis Nathaniel, il a six mois."

"Moi j'ai 5 ans." Dit alors Peter.

"Moi j'ai 7 ans et toi quel âge tu as?"

"Oh... Moi je suis un vieux. J'ai 44 ans..."

"Oh, tu es très vieux dis donc."

"Ça fait toujours plaisir. "

"Elle est où maman?"

"Elle est avec Captain America. Tu connais Captain America?"

"Oui. Il est fort captain America. Les Avengers ils sont fort." Vision arrive à ce moment.

"Alors?"

"Ils ne veulent rien me dire."

Je ferme les yeux, j'angoisse. "Repose-toi Hawkeye. Je vais m'occuper de ces deux là."

Les yeux du plus grand semblent s'illuminer à l'annonce de mon nom de code. Il a du comprendre qui j'étais à présent. Je m'allonge sur le lit d'appoint. Et tente de me reposer, même si je sais que je n'y arriverai pas.

J'entends vision parler avec les gamins. Je choppe mon oreillette. Mais ils ont changés de fréquences. Ou alors on est trop éloigné. Je me lève et vais vers le poste de communication, l'infirmière me rattrape et me ramène jusqu'au lit. Je rage entre les dents. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe avec mes collègues ! Elle m'injecte de la morphine. Je suis un peu à l'ouest mais pas complètement hors service non plus. J'essaye de la manipuler pour qu'elle me laisse faire, mais c'est une dure à cuire.

Je comate sur le lit, luttant contre la drogue. Fermant quelques fois les yeux. Je profite d'un moment d'inattention pour me lever et rejoindre vision. J'entends la voix de Nath dans le haut parleur du cock pit. "On revient au quinjet."

Et Pietro? Il est où Pietro? Je retourne à l'infirmerie, je saisie mon téléphone. L'infirmière me regarde titubant sous l'effet de la morphine. Elle croise les bras l'air furieuse après moi. "Allongez-vous agents Barton !"

"Je veux attendre les autres! Ils reviennent, ils arrivent!"

"Allongez-vous! Regardez!" Elle me désigne le bandage qui enveloppe ma taille. Il est imbibé de sang. Je fini par céder et à m'installer sur le lit. Elle défait le bandage. Je glisse mon téléphone entre mes mains. Elle souffle.

"Arrêtez de bouger agent Barton! Je vais finir par vous endormir si ça continu."

Je me sens comme un gamin pris en faute. Je fronce les yeux l'air boudeur. "Je dois envoyer un message."

"Vous devez surtout vous soignez. "

Je souffle et me met correctement sur le lit. J'entends la voix de Tony, je tente de me lever. Elle me plaque sur le lit. "Vous l'avez chercher!" Je vois arriver le masque sur moi. Je tente de me débattre. Mais elle a de la force et chaque mouvement me fait souffrir. La blessure étant à vif.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je me redresse. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je regarde autour de moi. On est plus sur le quinjet. Où suis je? J'essaye de visualiser le moindre détail. Mais ma vue est encore très trouble. J'aperçois quelqu'un de peau noire. Sam.

"Bah alors frangin, ça va mieux?" Il s'asseoit sur le lit. Mes yeux commencent à faire le point.

"Euh... Ouais... "

Il me regarde le visage triste et ému à la fois. "Clint, il faut que tu saches..."

Je me redresse instinctivement. "Qu'est;ce qu'il y a ?" Sam ouvre la bouche mais aucun sons ne sort. Il fini par murmurer le prénom de mon sokovien. Mon coeur s'arrête de battre. Que lui est-il arrivé? Va t'il bien? Je tente de me relever mais la douleur m'en empêche. "Quoi?! Sam quoi Pietro !?" Je lui agrippe le bras. Les yeux embués, la gorge serrée.

"Il est vivant!" Ces mots me liquéfient automatiquement. Bien sûre qu'il est vivant. "Mais putain!" Je me tiens le coeur. "Il est... " Des larmes glissent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les retenir. "Hey ça va?"

"Oui, oui..." J'ai les yeux dans le vide et répète. "Il est vivant.."

"Il a l'air en bonne santé. On ne sait pas comment... Il... Cap l'emmène auprès de Fury." Je le regarde à nouveau dans les yeux.

"De quoi?! Mais Fury, il va faire quoi?"

Sam descend du lit et m'attrape l'épaule. "T'inquiète pas, Cap l'a tout de suite pris sous son aile." La porte s'ouvre et une tornade brune sur un fauteuil roulant entre dans la pièce.

"Hey Barton! encore allongé sur ton lit de mort. Tu lui as dis pour le mort d'ailleurs?" Stark toujours en finesse.

Je le fixe dans les yeux. "Oui..."

Il signe des papiers et attrappe la plaque sur mon lit. "Alors pas trop choqué?"

Je roule des yeux et lui répond que oui. Il fait un dérapage avec le fauteuil avant de se lever et me tendre la main. "Allez, j'ai tes papiers de sortie." Je souffle face à lui et me tiens à lui pour me lever et m'asseoir sur ce foutu fauteuil roulant.

Tony confie ma vie entre les mains de Sam, on s'arrête à accueil. L'infirmière vient vers nous. Elle porte un sac en papier dans une main et un verre d'eau dans l'autre. Elle fronce les yeux face à moi. Je baisse les yeux, je me sents comme un gamin. "Bon, j'espère que vous irez mieux agent Barton. Je vous ai mis des antibiotique 2 matin 2 soir pendant 10 jours. Trois boites d'antalgiques. 1 comprimé tout les quatre à six heures. 4 maxi par jour. Pour la nuit on peut vous prescrire une dose de morphine. Tenez prenez déjà ça." Elle me tend un comprimé et un verre d'eau. Je le prend sans relever les yeux et l'avale de suite. "Une infirmière passera tout les jours faire vos pansements. Et tâchez d'être plus responsable dorénavant."

Je baisse les yeux de hontes. "Oui madame."

J'entends Tony pouffer de rire. Et sam qui le gronde. On remonte les couloirs. Tony nous laisse à la porte de ma chambre. Sam m'aide à me lever, à enlever mon uniforme et me lance un survette et un t shirt. J'enfile des basket puis Sam et moi rejoignons les autres.

Nath est à table se rongeant les ongles. Wanda est à ses côtés, dans le même état. Les yeux rougies, elle a l'air complètement ailleurs. Tony et Rhodey discutent entre eux. La vision semble médité, Sam m'arrête devant la table et s'assoit avec nous. J'attrape la main de Wanda.

"Ça va aller Wanda." Elle lève ses yeux vers moi et sourit faussement. Je la sens angoissé.

"Je le savais..." Annonce Tony en revenant vers nous.

"Mais comment ça se fait?" Se demande Sam. Si il savait.

"Cap nous le dira je pense." Dit Nath pour tenter de nous consoler.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire?" Dit soudainement Wanda en sanglotant. Les mains sur les visages, elle craque. Nath la prend aussitot dans les bras et la rassure.

"T'inquiète pas Wanda. Cap prend soin de lui."

"Pas trop quand même."

"Tony..." Râla Nath. Celui ci lève les yeux.

"Je plaisantes. Il est vivant souriez." Wanda ouvre les yeux en grand yeux et sourit.

"Il était beau... Dans sa tenue verte..." Je regarde Wanda sourire à l'image de Pietro en Quicksilver des X-Men. Je comprends tout à fait ce qu'elle pense. Moi aussi je le trouve beau en vert. À vrai dire, Je le trouve beau dans n'importe quel couleur. Nath me tire de mes pensées.

"Ça va Clint?" Je la regarde, perdu.

"Ca ira mieux quand... Quand Cap reviendra..."

On reste la autour de la table, Vision nous rejoint, il rassure Wanda comme il peut. Rhodey, Tony et Sam jouent aux jeux vidéos pour se détendre. Nath et moi restons avec Wanda et vision. On ne dit rien. On a pas de mots. Vision attrappe la main de Wanda dans la sienne. Au moins une chose qui me fera sourire aujourd'hui. Nath va nous chercher des boissons chaudes. J'attrape la seconde main de Wanda. "Ça va aller Wanda. On est avec vous. En tout cas moi je le suis. Et je sais que Nath aussi. Je vous laisserai jamais tomber."

"On le savait... Je le savais qu'il était vivant quelques part. Tu te souviens je te l'avais dis. Je le sentais."

"Il est ton jumeau, c'est normal que tu le sentes."

"Toi aussi tu le sentais, tu rêvais de lui."

Vision me regarde de ses yeux innocents. Je n'ose pas croiser son regard. Je baisse les yeux.

"On est avec toi Wanda." Dit finalement la vision. Nath revient avec un plateau. On se sert tous une tasse.

"Ils sont long." Je baisse les yeux sur ma tasse. J'angoisse à mort, Nath caresse mes cheveux.

"T'inquiète pas Clint." Je relève les yeux. Vision me fixe une fois de plus. Saurait-il quelques chose? On boit nos cafés. Et attendons patiemment des nouvelles de Pietro.

C'est au bout d'une petite heure que des pas se font entendre la porte s'ouvre. Ils sont là tout les deux. Steve et Pietro. Je lui souris automatiquement, je rougis aussi je crois, avant que je réalise que tout le monde voit mon sourire béat sur le visage. Natasha se lance. "Alors?" Cap sourit fièrement et pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Pietro.

"Nous sommes dorénavant 11 Avengers."

"Pietro!" Lâche Wanda en pleurant. Elle se lève et vient se nicher directement dans ses bras. Sam se lève et sert la main de Pietro. "Félicitation Pietro et bienvenue."

Wanda regarde son frère dans les yeux. "Mais comment ça se fait que tu es vivant?"

"On va en parler calmement." Annonce Cap, il nous invite à nous asseoir tous autour de la table.

"On t'écoute." S'empresse de dire Nath.

"Pietro a bénéficié d'un traitement... Mais ça doit rester entre nous. Vous n'êtes pas sensé être au courant, personne n'était sensé l'être, même moi je ne l'étais pas..." Cap à l'air contrarié, tant mieux ça veut dire qu'il n'approuve pas ce genre de chose. En même temps lui aussi à été manipulé et optimisé.

"Et tu étais où tout ce temps?" Pietro est pétrifié par la question que lui pose Tony, Cap vient à sa rescousse. "Tu veux que je leur explique?"

Pietro le regarde puis bafouille. "Euh oui.." On se tourne tous vers Cap.

"Il a été transféré dans un hôpital dans un endroit tenue secret, puis après le traitement il a été mis chez les X-Men. "

"Tu étais chez les X-Men?" Demande Sam surpris.

"Oui... Je... Mais je me suis enfuis..." Répond simplement Pietro, c'est maintenant Rhodey qui s'y met.

"Pourquoi? Ça n'allait pas..."

"Si... Mais... J'etouffais.. Je me suis enfuis." Mon pauvre Pietro il a l'air gêné à mort.

"Tu es parti où?" Demande encore le curieux faucon.

"Un... Un ami m'a recueillit..." Il s'en sort bien finalement.

"Quel ami? Tu connais personne." Ajoute Tony en me souriant.

"Je l'ai rencontré lors de mon évasion."

"Tu habites chez lui?" Demande Wanda toujours souriante face à son frère.

"Peu importe où il habitait c'est ici sa nouvelle maison à présent." Interromp Cap.

"J'ai un appartement." Se defend Pietro. "En colocation. Si... J'aimerai mieux le garder..." J'adore le en colocation.

Steve lui sourit et lui met une tape sur l'épaule. "Bien évidemment. Mais je préfères que tu restes ici pendant quelques jours..."

"Mais éros!"

"Éros?" Pouffe Rhodey.

"C'est mon petit chat." Avoue t-il. Je m'en occuperais... Je le regarde. "Ton coloc s'en occupera, t'inquiète pas... Bienvenue gamin." Je lui sourid amplement, trop même, je vais me faire griller mais j'arrive pas à décrocher ce sourire de mes lèvres.

"Merci vieillard." Me répond sourire en coin. Sam, Rhodey et Tony retournent jouer Wanda accapare son frère, moi je veux des explications.

"On peut savoir ce que Fury à dis?"

"Qu'il est un Avengers au même titre que nous tous." Dit simplement Cap souriant. Je reste dubitatif.

"Il a accepté comme ça?"

Les bras croisés sur son torse, Rogers me fixe. "On va dire qu'il n'était pas d'accord mais j'ai de bons arguments."

"On peut savoir lesquels?" Demande à présent Nath.

"Vous avez fini les espions là!" Rogers regarde Nath et soupire. "Je peux pas vous en parler. Mais j'ai été convaincant c'est tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je tiens à lui comme je tiens à vous tous. Bon, allez, Jarvis l, pizza."

Mon regard se tourne aussitôt vers les jumeaux. Les mains de Wanda caressent les cheveux de son frère. Tandis que lui caresse son visage, tout souriant. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ça me fait tant de bien de le voir comme ca. Je sent qu'il est heureux. Il a retrouvé sa jumelle, sa seule famille, mise à part moi et Éros maintenant. Merde, Éros comment je vais faire pour le nourir avec ce foutu fauteuil. Tampis je me demerderai.

Pietro croise mon regard, il me fixe dans les yeux. Il enveloppe sa soeur dans ses bras et me fixe toujours. J'aurais tant aimé être à la place de Wanda. Et qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Qu'il me caresse les cheveux comme il le fait avec elle. Qu'il effleure ses doigts delicatement contre mon visage comme il le fait avec elle. Qu'il me dépose des baiser sur mon front comme avec elle. Suis-je jaloux de sa soeur jumelle? Je fini par détourner le regard. Si je ne le fais pas je vais complètement fondre.

Wanda l'emmène vers le couloir. Pietro passe son bras autour de son cou et lui embrasse la tempe en me regardant puis ils disparaissent dans le couloir. Je sents deux bras autour de mon cou. Je lève les yeux vers l'auteur de ce geste. Tony. Je fais un mouvement de recule, i rit. Il me chuchote à l'oreille. "Alors Barton, on est jaloux de la soeur?"

"Ta gueule Stark."

"C'est trop mignon."

"Tony!"

"Je plaisante. J'ai parlé de Coulson à Cap. Steve s'en est servi contre Fury." Je le regarde de biais en fronçant les yeux. "Quoi Maximoff est un précieux atout pour nous. Cap le sait."

"Et moi je suis un atout? C'est juste pour ses pouvoirs que vous le gardez. Il a une vie. C'est un être humain. Personne n'a le droit de jouer avec la vie ou la mémoire des autres."

"Calme-toi legolas. On l'aime bien ton mec." Je soupire face à ses dires. Tony se détache de moi. Nath me toise du regard. Je lui fais signe que tout va bien. Les pizzas arrivent, Sam part chercher les jumeaux. On mange tous ensemble. Au complet, enfin il manque toujours Thor et Hulk. D'ailleurs je ne sais toujours pas où en est Nath dans ses recherches. Elle me l'aurait dit si elle avait eut du nouveau non?

Apres mangé, Nath m'accompagne jusqu'à ma chambre. Elle me déshabille et m'aide à m'allonger sur le lit. Je prends mes médocs et entre dans les draps. Ça va me faire bizarre de dormir ici. En sachant qu'il est dans la chambre d'en face. Il doit dormir avec sa soeur. Je me demande s'il pense à moi lui aussi. Dans tout les cas, moi je pense à lui tout le temps. Ça devient obsessionnel. Ça me terrifie la tournure que ça prend. Je deviens jaloux de Wanda maintenant c'est dingue quand même. Je sors mon téléphone et lui envoi un message.

"Bonne nuit Pietro." Je ferme les yeux et tente de me reposer un peu, avant d'aller nourrir Éros. Je sents mon téléphone vibrer, Je l'attrape aussitôt. Je souris en voyant une petite enveloppe avec le nom de Aaron à côté. "Bonne nuit Clint." Je souris comme un gamin et ferme les yeux.


	26. Chapter 26

Et voilà une petite suite. Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Éros! Je l'avais presque oublié. Je me lève doucement et m'habit ce qui me vaut au moins 15 minutes pour enfiler un survette. J'ouvre discrètement la porte et me faufile dehors. Je me tiens contre le mur c'est difficile de marcher. Je marche tout doucement. Je descends les escaliers avec un peu de difficulté et rejoins le parking. Pour conduire, j'ai pas trop de difficulté mais lorsque que je commence à grimper les premières marches, je sents que la douleur se réveille. Je sers les dents et rejoins l'appartement. Éros miaule à la porte, pauvre petit bout. J'ouvre délicatement pour ne pas l'écraser. Je le prends aussitôt dans mes bras. Je lui fais de grosse caresse. Je prépare son biberon et le lui donne. Il le fini rapidement. Je reste à un peu avec lui. J'adore ce chaton. J'aurais jamais cru m'attacher à un chat. Après l'avoir longement caresser je reprends la route du retour. L'escalier me tue littéralement. La douleur est complètement réveillée. Je me tiens la hanches. Je souffre. J'entends quelqu'un descendre. Je me planque. Trop tard. Je suis face aux Maximoff. "Clint?" Je panique. "Ah! Salut ca va ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais à cette heure ci?"

"Je.. J'avais un truc à ... Hummmm..." La douleur reviens, je m'effondre pratiquement. Je me retiens à la rampe. Pietro me rattrape en un éclair. Je me retrouve dans ses bras, nos regards se croisent. Je suis perturbé. Il me perturbe tellement. "Je vais te raccompagner. J'arrive Wanda."

"Courage Clint, à toute Pietro."

Pietro me dépose jusque dans mon lit. "Ah!"

"Clint! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?"

"Appel! Appel ! Appel l'infirmière. Demande de la morphine... ah! Tiens le ..." Je lui montre mes papiers. Il sort son téléphone et appel aussitôt l'infirmière. Je suis Allongé sur le lit. Je souffre. Il s'assoit sur le lit et me tient la main. Il caresse le dos de ma main de son pouce. "Chutttt... Ça va aller... L'infirmière arrive t'inquiète pas." Je retiens mes larmes. Je ne veux pas que Pietro me voit comme ça.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire Clint?"

"Éros..."

"Éros? Mais t'es con j'allais y aller. J'en ai pour 20 minutes à peine, tu le sais bien. T'es vraiment con." On frappe à la porte. Pietro se lève et va ouvrir. L'infirmière entre accompagné d'un homme. "Bonsoir."

"Il a vraiment mal." Dit Pietro d'une voix si triste.

"Je me doute bien oui. Agent Barton c'est l'infirmière. Mon élève va vous injecter de la morphine. Aidez-moi à le déshabiller. Tom préparez la morphine." Ordonne l'infirmière.

Pietro et l'infirmière m'enlève ma veste et mon pull, puis elle soulève mon t-shirt. Pour regarder les pansements.

"C'est terminé." Annonça l'assistant de celle-ci de sa voix efféminé.

"Allez-y." Ordonne t-elle. L'assistant remonte ma manche et désinfecte mon épaule.

"Monsieur, je vais vous piquer dans l'épaule. Vous allez vous détendre, inspirez profondément. Je pique." Je sents l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans ma chaire. C'est horrible.

"Ah!"

"Chutttt. C'est fini. Ça va aller." Il passe à nouveau le coton contre ma peau. "Dans une petite demi heure ça ira mieux. "

"Merci."

"De rien." Les infirmiers sortent, Pietro reste là, il m'aide à me déshabiller. Je me tord dans tout les sens. Il me caresse le front.

"Chut ça va aller." La douleur est tellement forte que je me raidi à chaque impulsions, puis après quelques minutes je commence à avoir des vertiges. Je somnole, je me detends, la douleur est toujours là mais elle est moindre. Pietro se lève. "Bonne nuit Clint."

"Bonne nuit Pietro." Il m'embrasse le front puis rejoins Wanda je suppose. J'ai du mal à lutter contre la drogue, je m'endors aussitôt.

Je me réveille sous la douleur. Je prends immédiatement mes comprimés, puis me recouche en attendant que la douleur passe, puis au bout d'une demi heure tout rentre dans l'ordre. Je réussi à m'habiller difficilement.

Je rejoins doucement la salle commune. Je croise Pietro au fond du couloir. En moins de deux seconde je me retrouve le bras autour de son cou et le sien sous mon aisselle. Je le regarde souriant, i' me sourit. "Je sais que tu aimes pas ça mais..."

"Je te pardonne cette fois-ci." Je me mords la lèvre, j'ai envie de l'embrasser, mais c'est trop dangereux ici et puis Stark et les caméras... Il m'aide à aller jusqu'à la salle commune puis me place dans le canapé. Tout le monde nous regarde. Ils sont tous à table en train de déjeuner. Natasha me rejoint avec un café.

"Salut don Juan." Elle me pose un café dans les mains.

"Salut ma belle. Merci."

"Ça a été cette nuit? Wanda m'a dit que t'as eu un petit problème!"

"J'ai dû appeler l'infirmerie pour de la morphine." Je bois mon café.

"Et maintenant ça va?"

"Ouais... J'ai pris mes antibiotiques et des antalgiques." On essaye de ne pas parler trop fort.

"Alors, soulagé pour Pietro?" Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule.

"Ouais..."

"Est-ce que vous savez où je peux trouver l'agent Barton, j'ai des soins à lui faire." À l'annonce de mon nom et je me décale pour apercevoir l'élève infirmier de la vieille.

"Euh.. Je suis là.."

"Ah... Bonjour, alors comment ça s'est passé cette nuit ?" Il s'assoit à mes côtés.

"Mieux, merci."

"Si vous avez le moindre souci n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Allongez-vous sur le côté je vais faire votre pansement." Je m'allonge. Il sort de sa trousse des compresses, de la bétadine et du sérum physiologique. Il se désinfecte les mains et passe des gants. Il soulève délicatement mon t-shirt, puis enlève mon bandage. Il enlève la compresse et le tulle gras. "C'est assez joli."

Je regarde la plaie puis le regarde. Il est brun aux yeux vert. Il est élancé et fin et il est surtout super efféminé. Il prend les compresses avec une pince puis les place sur la table. il les badigeonne de bétadine puis imprègne ma plaie. "Je ne vous fais pas trop mal j'espère."

"Non, non, ça va."

Il jette la compresse, puis asperge une autre de sérum physiologique. Et continu à me soigner. Il repasse une compresse avec de la bétadine.

Il jette le tout puis sort du tulle gras et le plaque contre moi, puis il me recouvre de plusieurs compresses. Il plaque sa main sur ma hanche et ordonne de me redresser. Je me redresse, sa main toujours posée sur moi. Il me bande la hanche. "Je vais pas faire 10 tours. Je vous rassure."

Je souris, il attrappe du sparadrap et fixe le bandage. "Et voilà c'est terminé."

"Merci." Il range tout puis se lève.

"Je passerai vous faire votre injection Hawkeye."

"Hawkeye?! " Je souris à cet remarque.

"Je... Je suis un de vos fans..." Il me fait un large sourire.

"Ah bon ?"

Il attrappe sa trousse. "Et oui... Je passerai vers les coups de 21h, pour la morphine."

"D'accord"

"À ce soir agent Barton" Il me sert la main.

"À ce soir.. Euh.. Monsieur..."

"Ridelstone. Tom Ridelstone." Il me sourit puis il quitte la pièce. Je le suits du regard interloqué par cet infirmier.

"Ben, ça va, t'auras ta morphine ce soir." Je me retourne vers Pietro. Je me rends compte qu'il est là depuis le début et il est clair que... Cet infirmier n'a pas l'air indifférent, vis à vis de moi. Je baisse les yeux. Je suis confus etje m'en veux aussi.

Apres le petit déjeuner, Pietro s'en va aussitôt avec sa soeur. Moi, je squatte le canapé. Cap nous rejoint quelques minutes plus tard puis ils partent en entrainement. Je me retrouve seul. Je m'allonge sur le canapé et ferme les yeux. Je m'ennuie. Je pourrais jouer aux jeux vidéos mais j'ai pas le coeur à ça. Je sents une brise sur mon visage, puis des chatouilles. J'ouvre les yeux, Pietro est au dessus de moi. Ses cheveux me chatouillent le visage. Je plaque mes mains sur son torse et le repousse. Pietro me regarde choqué par ma réaction. "Qu'est-ce qui' y a Clint?"

"Pas ici."

"Pas ici? Enfin clint.." Il tente de me caresser le visage. Je bloque son bras. "Pietro, non."

Il se lève, troublé. "Tu m'aimes plus?"

"C'est pas ça. C'est juste qu'il y a des cameras partout..."

"Tu as honte de moi? C'est ça? Je suis qu'un gamin après tout hein!"

"Mais non, c'est pas ça... C'est juste que.. Je suis marié... Tout le monde le sait maintenant... J'ai... C'est de moi que j'ai honte, c'est pas de toi. Je trompe ma femme."

Il croise ses bras contre son torse et fait un geste de la tête pour enlever ses mèches tombante devant ses yeux. "Ok, donc on se calcule plus vu qu'il y a des caméras. En fin de compte Pietro n'aurait jamais du revenir. J'ai récupéré ma soeur mais je t'ai perdu toi." Il a les yeux brillants. Je tente de me relever.

"Mais non, arrête."

"On fait quoi?" Des larmes coulent sur ses jours.

"Pietro..."

"On se voyait tous les jours alors que j'étais sensé être mort. Là, je suis vivant et on se voit pas. Clint..." Il pleure à chaude larmes... Je me redresse tout doucement. J'essaye de lui attrapper le bras.

"Chéri..." Il m'esquive tourne ses talons et s'en va. "Pietro!" Trop tard, il est déjà loin. "Merde!" Je me rallonge sur le canapé et passe mon bras contre mes yeux. Les larmes imbibent ma manche. "Putain, t'es trop con Barton." Je m'en veux tellement de ma réaction puéril. Putain après tout c'est de sa faute s'il me laisserait divorcer aussi. J'ai pas honte de lui. C'est juste que... Je veux pas passer pour un salopard même si je le suis... Je pleure quelques minutes encore, puis je commence à me calmer un peu. Je somnole et fini par m'endormir.

À mon réveil, c'est super calme. Il est 11h. J'allume la télé et zappe toutes les chaînes. Je sors mon téléphone pour vérifier si Pietro n'a pas appelé mais non, pas d'appel. Au bout de quelques minutes l'équipe remonte, puis le traiteur arrive également. Pietro m'ignore complètement. Je m'en veux terriblement. On mange tous ensemble, je ne parle pas, Pietro non plus. On est tout les deux silencieux. Mon téléphone sonne juste après le repas.

"Allô, mon amour."

"Laura chérie. Ça va?"

"Oui Natasha m'a dit que tu t'étais blessé ! Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit? Une balle sur la hanche. Clint mon dieu..." J'essaye de ne pas parler trop fort avec Laura. Pietro est toujours dans les parages.

"Chérie, calme-toi. Tout va bien. Ça cicatrise doucement. Je peux pas marcher pendant une petite semaine et après c'est bon."

"Rentre à la maison." Elle a l'air vraiment inquiètes.

"Euh... On a plein de dossier en retard.. Des papiers administratifs. Des rapports que j'ai jamais le temps de terminer. Je devrais peut être profiter de l'occasion pour... Rattraper mon retard." Je ne veux pas rentrer, Je veux rester avec Pietro, même si c'est vrai que les enfants me manquent.

"Je.. Je comprends pas Clint. Tu préfères rester au shield plutôt que revenir ici. Fury n'y verrait aucunes objections. "

"Je sais.." Je m'en veux de mes réactions.

"Clint..."

"Oui..."

"Prends soin de toi mon amour.." Le mot amour est lié à Pietro. Ça me fait bizarre.

"T'inquiète pas, embrasse les enfants."

"D'accord. Je t'aime." Le mot je t'aime est encore plus poignant que le mot amour. Je n'arrive a plus à le prononcer.

"Moi aussi. Bisous."

Je raccroche puis Nath me dépose un café dans les mains.

"Tu pourrais pas me trouver des béquilles?"

"Ouais... Je vais voir ça."

"Et demande à Fury si y'a des papiers administratifs. À faire ou des rapports.. Je m'emmerde."

"Tu m'étonne. Je m'occupe de ça."

Pietro est au bout de la table accompagné par Wanda. Celle ci me regarde. Je ne sais pas si elle est au courant. Je me dis que c'est sa soeur jumelle et qu'il doit sans doute tout lui dire, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Tout le monde repart, Pietro y comprit. Je me retrouve encore une fois seul. Nath reviens au bout d'une heure. Avec une pile de dossier et des béquilles. Je souris. Je vais pas rester à rien foutre.

J'attrape les dossier et commence à remplir les rapports passé. Au bout de trois heures, je m'arrête et descends à la salle d'entrainement accompagné des béquilles. Pietro est sur le banc à regarder l'entrainement, je m'installe à ses côtés.

"Hey.."

"Hey..." Il reste figé sur les autres et ne le regarde pas.

"Tu m'en veux toujours."

"Toujours, oui."

"Je veux pas être un salopard. Je veux pas qu'on dise lorsqu'on me croise. Tiens. C'est lui qui est marié, qui a trois gosses et qui trompe sa femme. Tu comprends ?" Pietro ne dit rien. "Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre après dîner. Tu me manques gamin. Je te jure. Tu me manques de trop."

Il ne me réponds toujours pas. La séance d'entrainement s'achève, on remonte tous ensemble. On boit un café. Sam me défi aux jeux vidéos, Pietro nous rejoint. On joue une bonne heure, puis je continu mes rapports. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de l'apéro. Je cherche continuellement le regard de Pietro mais il me snobe. J'ai peut être été trop loin ce matin. Il y a des façons de dire les choses et moi j'ai dû me vautrer sur comment y procéder.

Ce soir c'est pizza, je mange mais je n'ai pas très faim. Tout de suite après manger je salue tout le monde et me rend dans ma chambre.

Je sors son pull le sent puis be m'allonge sur le lit. Les mains derrière la tête, le pull contre mon torse, je pense à lui. Je regarde l'heure et avec les béquille vais tenter de me laver un peu. Je me déshabille comme je peux, fais couler un peu d'eau dans l'évier et commence à me laver. on toc à ma porte, je suis encore en calbute. Je somme d'entrer. Je souris immédiatement à la vue de mon sokovien.

"J'étais pas sûre que tu allais venir."

"Tu me manque aussi. Vieillard. "

"J'étais en train de me laver."

"Tu veux de l'aide. " Me dit il en me faisant un clin d'œil, je souris.

"Je veux bien."

Il entre dans la salle de bain et prend le gant entre ses mains. Il me lave le dos, puis ordonne de m'asseoir sur la cuvette des toilettes pour qu'il me lave les jambes et les pieds. Pendant qu'il me lave les pieds, il me dépose un baiser sur mon torse. Je tressailli aussitôt que ses lèvres effleurent ma peau.

Il me regarde, puis se redresse pour m'embrasser à plein bouche. Je suis aux anges.

Il enlève mon caleçon puis nettoie mes partie. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas bander, en vain. Je bande aussitôt qu'il me touche. Il me regarde avec un air coquin, puis il embrasse ma verge. Je ferme les yeux, sa langue se met à descendre puis à remonter le long de mon sexe. Il joue avec mon gland. Je vais mourir me dis-je. Je m'aggrippe à la cuvette tandis qu'il englobe mon sexe entièrement dans sa bouche. Un bruit nous fait sursauter. Quelqu'un était à la porte.

"Monsieur Barton? "

On se regarde surpris. Il se lève. Et m'aide à me relever. Je regarde mon érection. Il tente d'étouffer son rire dans sa manche en me voyant bander comme un fou. Il remonte mon calbute. Je souffle et tente de réduire l'érection.

"Monsieur Barton?! Vous allez bien?"

Pietro reste dans la salle de bain. J'ouvre la porte.

"Ah vous m'avez fait peur."

"Je... J'étais en train de me laver."

"Vous voulez un coup de main pour vous laver, je sais que c'est pas simple quand on est blessé.. "

"Euh non .. Ça ira merci "

"D'accord. Mais si vous voulez le moindre coup de main... Ou que je vous soulage de quelques manières qu'il soit, n'hésitez pas." Je m'aperçois que son regard descends plus bas sur moi. Merde. Il a pisté mon erection je crois.

"D'accord."

"Des douleurs aujourd'hui?" Il m'emmène jusqu'à mon lit.

" Euh non, ça va... Ce matin un peu, j'ai pris du paracétamol."

"Ah, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Vous pensez que vous pourriez vous séparer de la morphine." Il m'installe correctement.

"Je sais pas, peut-être..."

"C'est comme vous le sentez. Après on peut éviter la morphine et si vous avez mal cette nuit. Vous pouvez m'appelez. Je vous donnerai ma ligne direct ça vous évitera de passer par la secrétaire. ." ses yeux verts sont si brillants.

"D'accord..."

"Bon... Puisque je suis là, je vais regarder vos pansements." Il sort de sa poche un élastique et attache ses cheveux mi-long d'une noirceur que je n'avais jamais vu.

" D'accord..." C'est tout ce que t'arrive à dire Barton? D'accord...

Il enlève mon bandage, il sort tout ce qu'il a besoin et les dispose sur la table de chevet. J'aperçois Pietro dan l'embrasure de la porte.

"Vous ne vous ennuyer pas trop la journée." il enduit ses mains de gel hydro-alcoolique.

"Un peu mais bon je fais de l'administratif." il enfile des gants.

"Ah! Ça m'aurait étonné que le grand Hawkeye ne fasse rien de ses journée." Il ouvre une boite ou se trouvent des compresses en forme de boule et deux pinces.

"Je sais pas rester à rien faire." Il sort la bétadine et le sérum physiologique.

"Je me doute bien. Ça fait longtemps que vous pratiquez le tire à l'arc?" il sort également des compresses carrés.

"Depuis l'âge de 14 ans." Il sort un bandage

"14 ans! Ça fait donc une trentaine d'année." il imbibe les boules de compresses de bétadine et des autres de sérum physiologique.

"C'est ça.. " mais? Comment sait-il ça? "Comme vous savez ça?!"

"J'ai lu votre dossier." Il enlève la compresse avec une pince.

"Ah..." Mais attend, il sait donc pour le tire a l'arc pourquoi me l'a t-il demandé? "Vous... Donc vous savez que je pratique le tire à l'arc depuis longtemps." Il passe la compresse badigeonné sur la plaie.

"J'avoue... Je sais aussi que vous avez apprit cet art dans un cirque." Il passe ensuite celle imbibé de sérum physiologique.

"Cet art?! Ça fait plaisir d'entendre ce mot lier au tir à l'arc. " Je suis touché d'entendre l'association de ces deux mots. Il pose une compresse propre sur la plaie.

"Et voilà ... Redressez-vous ,attendez je vais vous aidez... " Il glisse une main sous mes homoplates, la deuxième se pose sur mes pecs, puis elle descends jusque sur la compresse pour ne pas qu'elle tombe en me relevant. "Voilà... "

"Merci monsieur..." Il bande ma taille.

"Tom, appelez-moi Tom." Il me sourit largement.

"Merci, Tom. "

"De rien ... Tenez, ma ligne direct... Si vous avez le moindre souci appelez-moi... Ne vous levez pas. Je connais la route... Je passerai en début d'après midi... Puisque j'ai déjà fais vos pensements. " Il range toute ces affaires.

"D'accord. À demain monsieur."

"Tom." Dit il en enlevant son élastique et en remettant ces cheveux mi-long soyeux à leurs place d'origine.

"A demain Tom." Je lui fais signe de la main.

"A demain agent Barton." Il ouvre la porte.

"Appelez-moi Clint.."

"À demain Clint..." Dit-il en refermant la porte sur lui.

Pietro sort de la Salle de bain les bras croisés contre son torse, l'air grave. Il fait une grimace.

"À demain Clint..." Dit;il en immitant l'infirmier. Il a l'air perturbé et en colère. Je ris à sa réaction. "Ça me fait pas rire." ajoute-t-il.

"Oh... Mon chéri..." Je tend la main vers lui.

"Serieusement... " Il fronce les yeux et ne bouge pas d'un poil.

"Quoi?! T'es sérieux? T'es jaloux?" Je tente de me redresser.

"Y'a de quoi non... Appelez-moi Tom! Et le si je peux vous soulagez de quelques manière que se soit... Je vais le tuer ce putain d'infirmier. " Je ris à plein poumon.

"Mon petit jaloux..."

"Serieux en plus, il profite de te troucher les pec... Il m'énerve! Je vous donne ma ligne directe..." Il réagit comme un gamin faisant des grimace en immitant l'infirmier.

"Mon chéri... "

"Et toi, tu l'encourages en plus.." Il boude.

"Mais non..." Je roule des yeux en souriant.

"Appelez-moi Clint ...et puis quoi encore.." il immite Tom d'une voix plus qu'effeminé.

"Pietro..." jte lui tend à nouveau la main.

"Sérieux... Envoie le bouler... " Il s'énerve face à moi.

"Mais, il y a rien de mal..." Je hausse le ton .

"Il y a rien de mal? Il arrête pas de te draguer." Il boude encore.

"N'importe quoi." Je roule des yeux et souffle fortement.

"Mais oui, c'est pour ça qu'il a lu ton dossier. Je vois pas le rapport entre le tir a l'arc et ta blessure. Je vais lui en mettre une..." ses yeux changent de couleurs, ils sont plus sombre. Il a l'air très énervé.

"Allez tais-toi et viens là... " Il soupire et me rejoint.


	27. Chapter 27

En ce beau jour du 7 janvier, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de publier un chapitre sur Hawksilver.

Donc voici la suite de l'infirmier aux petits soin et de l'amant jaloux.

Happy Birthday Jeremy Renner ! 45 ans quelques rides mais bon dieu toujours aussi beau et sexy... Et grandement talentueux!

Allez enjoy it. Kiss ( à JLR aussi) . Aline

Chapitre 27

Pietro s'allonge à mes côté. Il caresse mon visage. "Je suis jaloux, oui... Je veux pas te perdre. Je t'aime de trop Clint."

"Tu me perdras pas, je te l'ai déjà dis. Je t'aime Pietro. Je t'aime tellement." Je passe ma main contre sa nuque, l'attire vers moi et l'embrasse tendrement.. Sa main descends contre mes pectoraux, j'en ai des frissons. Sa main continue à descendre sur mes abdos. Jusqu'à passer mes bandages et atterir sur mon sexe. Il me touche à travers le tissus. Je passe ma main sous son pull et le caresse. Il passe sa main sous mon caleçon et attrappe mon sexe entre ses doigts. Je le colle contre moi. Il se redresse, me sourit et se met au bout de lit. "On en était où avant que ton amant débarque?"

"Pietro!" Il se mord la lèvre et enlève mon caleçon. Il me regarde de façon coquine en caressant mon sexe fermement. Il passe sa langue sur mon gland. Je sursaute. "T'aime ça, hein!?"

"Arrête.. Enfin non, ne t'arrête pas.. Tais-toi je voulais dire."

Il rit, puis reprend ses supplices sur moi. Je ferme les yeux lorsqu'il englouti mon sexe dans sa bouche. Mes mains agrippent aussitôt ses mèches blondes. La sensation de sa bouche autour de moi, me fait un effet du tonnerre. Il s'arrête, me sourit, puis reprend ses va et vient. Il accélére ses mouvement, puis s'arrête avant de jouer à nouveau avec mon gland. Puis il recommence à la prendre dans sa bouche. Il joue avec moi en accélérant et décélérant ses mouvements sur moi. Je vais pas tenir longtemps c'est sûre. Je sents l'orgasme monter petit à petit. Mes doigts se resserrent entre ses mèches. Je n'arrive plus à retenir mes gémissements.

Au bout de quelques va et vient plus tard, je me déverse en lui en tentant d'étouffer mes gémissements comme je peux. J'ai la bouche ouverte, les yeux fermés le souffle coupé. Pietro se redresse, il glisse sa main sur le long de mon buste. Jusqu'à atteindre ma gorge puis ma bouche et pour finir caresser ma joue. Il se faufile contre moi. J'ouvre les yeux et lui souri. "Je t'aime Pietro."

"Je t'aime Clint." Mes lèvres viennent aussitôt percuter les siennes. Je l'entoure de mes bras. La contraction de mes abdos du à l'orgasme à fait revenir la douleur au maximum.

"Merde..."

"Quoi?"

" J'ai mal... fais chier"

"C'est clair.. Fais chier. Tu vas devoir appeler ton amant."

"Arrête avec ça... S'il te plait.. "

Il attrappe mon tel et me le tend, puis me tend le papier laisser par l'infirmier.

"Allô. C'est .. C'est l'agent Barton."

"Ah! Vous avez mal?"

"Oui.."

"J'arrive."

Je raccroche, Pietro se lève me fait un baiser et va vers la porte.

"Tu vas où?"

"Je te laisse avec ton amant."

"Mais arrête avec ça. Sérieux t'es chiant. Et tu restes là cette nuit."

"Je sais pas."

"C'était pas une question, mais un ordre."

Il me sourit et céde. "D'accord. Je suis dans la salle de bain si tu me cherches." Je ris.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmier était là.

"J'ai fais au plus vite."

"Merci."

Il sort, du coton de l'alcool puis la seringue. Il frotte le coton puis introduit l'aiguille.

"Et voilà. Ça va aller?"

"Oui, merci."

"À demain Clint."

"À demain ... Monsieur."

Il me sourit timidement, pietro à raison... Il craque complètement. Je suis tellement naïf ...Il sort de la chambre, Pietro me rejoint.

"C'est bien... Tu l'a pas appelé Tom.."

"Ta gueule et viens."

Il rit et s'installe à mes côté. Il m'embrasse. "Bonne nuit mon clintounet d'amour."

"Bonne nuit mon Pietro chéri."

Je me réveille avec mon amour à mes côtés. Je souris face à lui, mon portable sonne, je lis le message.

"Je suppose que mon frère est avec toi... Cap cherche après lui. Et dis-lui de me répondre s'il te plait."

"Chéri." Je caresse sa joue, il ouvre les yeux.

"Bonjour mon coeur."

"Bonjour mon amour. Ta soeur veux que tu lui répond.. J'en étais sûr que tu lui avais tout déballé."

"De quoi ? Mais je lui au rien dis.!"

"Ah bon? Tu penses qu'elle 1 utilisé ses pouvoirs sur toi?"

"Je vais la tuer! elle m'a promis de ne jamais le faire."

"Certaines promesse sont dur à tenir. Mais je te rassure la mienne vis à vis de toi sera tenu. Cap te cherche."

Il se lève et attrappe son téléphone, il tape un texto puis m'embrasse. "À tout à l'heure mon ange."

"C'est toi, mon ange. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime." Il s'en va je souris comme un con dans mon lit. Mon Pietro ...

Je me lève difficilement m'habit de la même manière et rejoins les autres en salle commune. Pietro est à table accompagné de Nath.. Il se lève et prépare un café avant de me l'apporter. Je lui souris.

"Je t'attendais pour te donner quelques dossiers." Dit Nath en me souriant.

"Merci." Je bois mon café d'un trait.

"Bon, j'y vais. À tout à l'heure." Dit Pietro en se levant et s'en allant vers la sortie.

Je profite qu'il n'y a que Nath dans la pièce. "À toute à l'heure. Je taime."

Il se retourne et se mord la lèvre. "Je t'aime aussi." Puis il part, Nath se lève et m'apporte les dossiers. Elle s'installe face à moi.

"Ça roule entre vous."

"Ça roule... Hier il m'a fait une crise de jalousie."

"Ah! Ça y'est! Il veut que tu divorces?"

"Oh non! Il est pas jaloux de Laura... C'est de l'infirmier."

"L'infirmier?"

"Et oui..."

"Il te plaît?"

"Qui l'infirmier? Non! Bien que.."

"Bien que quoi?"

"Il est pas mal, il est super doux mais... J'aime Pietro... et puis il est trop efféminé pour moi."

"Tu devrais profiter de la situation."

"De quoi? Je le trompe déjà avec Laura."

"Premièrement! Tu ne le trompes pas avec Laura. Tu la trompe avec lui et je parlais pas de tromper Maximoff avec l'infirmier mais peut-être que... Tu pourrais le rendre jaloux avec Laura. .."

"Pardon?"

"S'il te voit avec Laura ...comment il réagirait à ton avis."

"J'en sais rien... Et je pourrais jamais lui faire ça... embrasser Laura devant lui... Non... Je serais trop mal à l'aise aussi bien pour lui que pour elle."

"Tu devrais tout de même y réfléchir. Bon allez j'y vais à ce midi."

"À ce midi."

Je me remet à mes dossiers, je remplis des tas de dossiers et complète des vieux rapport. Étudie des plans et met en place des tactiques d'approches. Il est midi lorsque tout le monde remonte, je ferme mes dossiers. L'équipe m'informe que Pietro a commencé à s'entrainer avec eux. Ils ajoutent aussi qu'il est tête de mule et irresponsable. Ça me surprend pas du tout. Je souris à ces révélations qui ne le sont pas finalement. On mange tous ensemble, on est tous souriant. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que l'équipe intégre bien Pietro et qu'il s'intègre lui aussi. Je le vois rire avec Sam et Rhodey et même avec Tony. Je suis heureux de le voir comme ça. Il va pouvoir enfin être heureux.

Dans l'après midi il s'en va à l'appart pour Éros. Moi je me remet à mes dossiers. J'étudie une mission d'infiltration. Je lis le dossier. et établi une identité. Pietro rentre vers 16h accompagné de Éros. Je souris en voyant notre petite boule de poil.

"Éros!" Je le prend dans les bras. Il fait ses griffes sur mon pull, je le laisse faire.

"J'ai appeler Cap et l'ai supplié de pouvoir l'emmener." Il dépose tout le barda à terre. "Tu peux le garder? Je vais aller acheter de la litière et du lait j'en ai plus."

"Pas de soucis."

Je me mords la lèvre car j'ai trop envie de l'embrasser mais je peux pas.

"Pietro?" Il se retourne.

"Oui.."

"Je peux pas le faire mais je t'embrasse. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi Hawkeye." Il s'en va, Éros se met en boule sur mes genoux. Je continu à bosser.

Tout le monde remonte et voit la litière, puis le chat sur mes genoux.

Wanda est la première à le prendre dans ses bras.

"Il est trop beau. Il est plus beau en vrai qu'en photo. "

"J'aime pas les chat." Marmonne Tony.

"T'as pas le choix." Ajoute le chef des Avengers.

"Ça fait un peu de compagnie." Dit vision en souriant.

"Il est trop marrant." Lance Rhodey.

Tour à tour, ils caressent Éros. Celui ci miaule lorsqu'il est à terre. Il ne connait pas l'endroit. Sam tente de le prendre dans ses bras mais il ne se laisse pas faire, il saute à terre et vient directement faire ses griffes sur moi. Je le reprends dans mes mains. Il se met debout contre mon torse et me renifle. Son petit museau est collé contre ma gorge.

"On dirait qu'il t'aime bien." Dit Cap.

"Il sent que j'aime les animaux." Je continu à le caresser.

"Je te pensais pas félin." Dit seulement Sam

"J'ai travailler 6 ans dans un cirque je te signale. Les felins j'en ai vu."

"C'est pas faux." Clot Rhodey.

Nath me regarde. "Il est où ton..." Elle ouvre les yeux en grand et se tourne vers Wanda. "Frère."

"Je sais pas."

"Il est parti acheter de la litière et du lait."

"Ah..." Oufff, elle a faillit nous griller.

Pietro nous rejoint peu de temps après. Il remplit sa litière et prépare son biberon.

"Tu le nourris au biberon?" Demande Rhodey supris.

"Il est pas sevré." Dis-je tout souriant face à Éros

"Comment tu sais ca." Demande Sam.

"Je lui ai dis... Tout à l'heure... Il m'a demandé aussi pour le lait..." S'enquiert de dire Pietro, on va finir par se faire griller.

"Allez ... Viens Éros..." Pietro prend la boule de poil dans ses bras, s'assoit et lui donne le biberon.

"Éros ? C'est marrant comme nom." Glousse Rhodey.

"C'est le dieu grec non?" Demande Sam.

"Cupidon." Lâche Nath.

"Comme par hasard." Ajoute Tony.

"De quoi?" Je le regarde en levant un sourcil.

"Un archer!" Lance Tony.

Je souris jaune. Ta gueule Stark.

Personne ne relève heureusement. On est pas dans la merde ... On va vraiment se faire griller.

On boit un café. Sam et Pietro jouent aux jeux vidéos. Éros est sur ses genoux, je les rejoins. On joue à un jeux de guerre. Un match à mort par équipe. Je fais un clin d'œil à Pietro. Il comprends de suite, on fait une alliance et on bat Sam.

"On t'a mis une branlée le faucon!" Cri Pietro

"Ouais... Ben ... Vous étiez à deux contre moi. Sérieux." Pleurniche sam.

"Mauvais joueur." Dis-je en riant.

"Arrête, tu tire jamais sur Pietro toujours sur moi." Boude le faucon.

"T'es jaloux?" Demande Pietro.

"Pfff. Bandes de tricheurs." On rit puis refait une partie. J'entends une voix familière, l'infirmier.

"Bonjour Clint, je suis désolé vous allez devoir déclarer forfait, je dois faire vos pensements."

"Ah! Merde... Tampis..."

"Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt." Il s'installe à mes côté.

"C'est pas grave." J'enlève mon pull et mon t shirt. Je suis torse nu. Je pourrais seulement soulever mon t shirt. Mais ... En fait, j'aime bien quand Pietro est jaloux surtout quand il n'y a pas de quoi. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Il commence les soins.

"Alors vous avez bosser aujourd'hui?"

"Oui..." Il aperçoit Éros.

"Oh. Il y a un nouveau venu. "

"Oui c'est Éros." Je lui souris.

"Il est mignon."

"Comme son maître!" Dit Pietro en se levant et en attrapant Éros.

Il continu les soins tout en me parlant. "Vous pensez que vous aurez besoin de morphine ce soir?"

"Je sais pas..."

"Au pire vous m'appelerez. J'essayerai de venir au plus vite, pas comme aujourd'hui. Ça a l'air de bien cicatriser. Vous allez bientot pouvoir marcher correctement."

"J'espère bien." Je sens la jalousie de Pietro.

"Et peut-être même bien tirer à l'arc."

"Encore mieux."

"Vous êtes gaucher n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui..." Je sents le regard de Pietro se poser sur nous.

"Donc c'est le flanc gauche qui va morfler c'est dommage."

"Oui c'est vrai que le côté gauche travaille beaucoup plus que le droit. "

"Vous savez pas tirer en droitier?"

"Si." C'est pas con.

"Ça m'aurait étonné du contraire."

"Mais j'ai pas d'arc droitier."

"Dommage. Bon, voilà, j'ai fini. Bon appelez-moi si vous avez mal."

"Ok."

"À ce soir peut-être.."

"À ce soir, ouais."

"Au-revoir Clint." Tom ou monsieur? Tom.

"Au-revoir.. Tom.."

Tom s'en va, Pietro me fixe. "Et bien tu lui as taper dans l'œil à l'infirmier." Lâche Sam en riant.

"N'importe quoi." Souffle ai-je.

"Tu plaisantes?!" Demande Rhodey.

"Vos gueules, c'est bon."

Je reprends la manette, Pietro fait la gueule encore. Wanda s'en va, je pose la manette et la suit. Je frappe à la porte. Elle m'ouvre. Je vois les fringues sales de Pietro au sol, je ferme la porte.

"Comment tu sais pour moi et Pietro. T'es rentré dans sa tête?" Elle s'asseoit sur son lit.

"Ça se voit... Pourquoi tu le rend jaloux?"

"Je le rend pas jaloux. Il l'est tout seul. "

"J'aime pas ca."

"Tu m'en veux?"

"Pour?"

"Ma liaison avec ton frère?"

"C'est comme ça que tu vois ton histoire avec lui? Une liaison? Et ta femme? Il est quoi pour toi? Juste un plan cul ?!" Elle se lève.

"Pardon? Bien sûre que non. Je l'aime Wanda je te jure. C'est lui... Il veut pas que je divorce sinon ça ferait bien longtemps que j'aurais quitté Laura. "

Elle croise ses bras sur son torse. "Je te crois pas."

"Et ben, demande lui. Tu sais quoi, tu m'énerves! Et puis même si c'est ton frère jumeau, ça te regarde pas!" Je galère avec mes béquille pour ouvrir la porte. L'une d'elle tombe à terre. Je la ramasse, je me fais mal, je tombe, elle tente de m'aider.

"Laisse-moi!" Je me relève difficilement, ouvre la porte et me barre dans ma chambre. Je ferme la porte a clef. Je m'allonge sur le lit. On frappe à ma morte.

"Laisse-moi Wanda."

"C'est Nath."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Ouvre Clint, putain."

Je vais lui ouvrir et me laisse glisser le long du mur.

"Qu'est-ce qui passe? Je t'ai entendu gueuler."

"Wanda me reproche de rendre jaloux Pietro."

"Elle le sait?"

"Ouais... Je sais pas comment Pietro lui a rien dit pourtant. Et... Elle pense que c'est moi qui veut pas quitter Laura."

"Elle est au courant de rien, c'est pas de sa faute. Qu'elle se débrouille avec son frère. "

"Tu penses réellement que je devrais le rendre jaloux avec Laura?!"

"Si ton choix est fait... Clint... Que veux-tu? Pietro ou Laura?"

"Pietro! Je.. Pietro.. Je l'aime à en crever..."

"J'adore Laura...mais.. Je t'aime plus que tout.. Et si tu es heureux avec lui. C'est peut-être là solution pour qu'il change d'avis, oui."

"Comment je peux faire? Je l'emmène chez moi?!"

"Tu sais que c'est mon anniversaire samedi."

"Oui, bien évidemment."

"On pourrait inviter Laura ici."

"Avec les gosses?"

"Oui, pourquoi pas. Il y a des chambres avec des lits superposés pour les petits. Et je suis sûre qu'on pourrait caser le lit de mon fileule là." Elle désigne l'endroit où pourrait être mit le lit de Nathy. "On fait ça?"

"Je sais pas..." Je prends ma tête entre les mains.

"Clint..."

"Ok... "

"Je l'appellerai, je dirais que c'est une surprise que tu n'es pas au courant... Comme ça Pietro ne pourra pas te le repporcher." Nath ouvre la porte.

"Nath?"

"Oui.."

"Merci.."

"De rien Clint... Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi tu le sais. J'ai une dette envers toi."

Elle referme la porte, je ferme les yeux. J'espère que ça marchera. Je reste ainsi pendant un long moment. Avant de rejoindre les autres pour l'apéro. Pietro m'évite. Il ne me regarde pas, il a l'air triste. Tampis pour les caméras. Je place un oreiller contre mon bras et discrètement, ma main se faufile contre sa cuisse. Il se décale. Je ferme les yeux, il me repousse. Je remplis mon verre de vodka. J'en bois un, puis deux, puis trois. Avant que Nath me reprend la bouteille.

À table, je pique du nez. Entre les antibiotiques et l'alcool, je suis déchiré. Je repars dans la chambre. Nath m'aide, je m'effondre.

"Pourquoi tu te bourres la gueule Clint?"

"Il m'aime plus."

"N'importe quoi, allez dors. Je dois appeler ta femme."

Je me déshabille et entre dans les draps. Je sombre aussitôt.

Je me réveil en sueur à 3h du matin. Je me sents pas bien, j'appelle Tom. Il arrive aussitôt. "Clint? Ça va pas?"

"Je.. Je me sents pas bien."

"Vous faites de la température... Vous êtes trempé. Venez." Il m'aide à me lever et m'emmène dans la salle de bain. Il mouille un gant de toilette et me le passe sur la tête. Il passe ensuite le gant sur tout mon corps. Je sents son souffle contre ma nuque. Il caresse mes cheveux. La tête au dessus de l'évier, j'ai peur de ce qu'il veut faire.

Je relève la tête, il remet mes cheveux mouillé en place. Il regarde mes lèvres, son pouce descends de ma tempe jusqu'à ma mâchoire. Il s'approche dans dangeureusement de mes lèvres. Je l'esquive.

"Je suis désolé."

"Cest rien...je.. "

"Je pensais que..."

"C'est pas grave. Ramenez-moi dans mon lit. S'il vous plait."

"Oui, bien sûre." Il m'emmène dans mon lit. Et me donne du doliprane.

"Pas de morphine?"

"Vous avez de l'alcool dans le sang... C'est pas bon. Surtout avec des antibiotiques c'est pas intelligent. Pourquoi avez-vous bu?"

"Je me suis embrouillé avec ... "

"Je comprends... Je reviendrais dans deux heures pour voir si vous chauffez encore."

"D'accord."

"Bonne nuit Clint reposez-vous."


	28. Chapter 28

Et voilà la suite! Clint arrivera à se faire pardonner?

Enjoy it. Kiss . Aline

chapitre 28

Il est 4h lorsque je me lève, e n'ai pas pris de morphine aujourd'hui, je suis content. J'ai bien dormi en plus, mais la réalité me frappe à nouveau. Pietro... J'ai tellement peur de l'avoir perdu. Je me lève, j'ai de moins en moins de mal à la hanche. J'arrive à me déplacer sans béquille, tout doucement en traînant un peu les pieds. Je me lave puis prend mon courage à deux mains. Je tape à la porte de la chambre de Wanda. J'entends Wanda râler, elle m'ouvre la porte. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux à 4h30 du matin?"

"Voir Pietro."

"Il est pas là."

"Ne me ments pas! Il n'arrive plus à dormir seul. Je veux le voir. Pietro!"

"Je tai dis que-"

"Wanda ... Laisse-le..."

"Très bien. Je vais sous la douche." Elle souffle, prépare ses affaires. Je rentre, je reste figé sur Pietro. Il est emmitouflé dans les couvertures, seul quelques mèches blondes dépassent. Il sort sa tête lorsque Wanda entre dans la salle de bain.

"Alors? Je t'écoute tu veux voulais me parler?" Je n'ose rien dire. Je bloque carrément.. "Clint! Je t'écoute." Il se tourne à nouveau sur le côté.

"Je.. Je suis désolé... "

"Ça t'amuse?"

"De?"

"De fliter avec ton mec !"

"Je.. Je suis vraiment désolé, je voulais pas. Il me plait pas. C'est... C'est toi que j'aime, je te jure. Je... Je voulais te rendre jaloux. J'avoue. "

"Pourquoi?"

"Juste comme ça... Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais au début je.. Je flirtais pas, je t'assure ... C'est sûre que hier, j'ai étais un peu fort et je te demande pardon."

"Ma soeur t'en veux."

"Je sais... Je me suis pris la tête hier."

"Elle me l'a dit. Tu sais que je tiens à elle. Que je m'embrouillerais jamais avec elle. Surtout pas pour un mec."

"Je sais... Pardonnes-moi."

"T'as pas tout à faire tord. Ça ne la regarde pas. Ce qui se passe entre nous. Et elle m'a demandé si c'était moi qui voulait pas que tu divorces. ."

"C'est le cas non?"

"Oui... Clint?"

"Oui, mon ange."

"Je t'aime vieillard."

"Je t'aime aussi gamin."

"Viens là." Il me sourit.

Je lui souris aussitôt et viens immédiatement à ses côtés et l'embrasse avant de le prendre dans mes bras.

La porte s'ouvre. "Oh! Vous êtes réconciliés."

"Wanda pardonnes-moi. Toutes mes excuses."

"Je te pardonne Clint. Puisque mon frère te pardonne et t'aime."

"D'ailleurs, comme6 tu as su que.."

"Les sourire, les regards. Je connais Pietro par coeur... Je l'ai senti qu'il était heureux. Il m'a tout raconté hier. Votre appartement. La Biélorussie. D'ailleurs, merci, de nous l'avoir rendu... Je pense que je te remercierai jamais assez. C'est grace à toi qu'il est là. Merci encore."

"De rien Wanda."

"J'aurais fini par lui dire tôt ou tard."

"Ça fait bien longtemps que je t'avais dis de lui dire."

"C'est vrai."

"Je pouvais pas nier son existence. Je voulais savoir si il était en vie. Surtout après ces rêves."

"Ah oui, c'est vrai tu rêvais déjà de ton prince charmant."

"Wanda..."

"Bah quoi! Dans tout les cas, Je suis heureux pour vous." Pietro m'ordonne de venir à ses côtés. J'enlève mes chaussure et entre dans les couvertures tout habillé.

"Et moi je dors à terre?"

"Viens là." Wanda se glisse à mes côtés. Je me mets sur le dos. Pietro sur le côté, il m'entoure de son bras et de sa jambe. Wanda se tourne vers le mur.

"Tu fais la tête, petite soeur?"

"Petite soeur? Je pensais que vous étiez jumeau."

"Je suis né 12 minutes avant elle."

"Ça veux dire qu'elle a été fécondé avant toi, donc, c'est elle la plus vieille."

"Pfff n'importe quoi. Allez Wanda tourne toi."

Wanda se tourne vers nous. J'hésite un moment puis ouvre mon bras gauche. Elle me sourit et vient se coller conte moi. Je suis maintenant collés aux Maximoff.

"Bonne nuit mon frère, je t'aime. Bonne nuit Clint."

Bonne nuit Clint, bonne nuit Wanda je vous aime."

"Bonne nuit les jumeaux. Je vous aime aussi." Ils dorment tout les deux sur moi. Je me sens bien. Je me sents revivre.

Il est déjà 9h30 lorsqu'on se réveille tout les trois. Pietro me dépose aussitôt un baiser sur la joue, suivit de près de Wanda. Quoi de mieux que de se réveiller avec dans ses bras, des jumeaux qui vous embrasse le matin. Je me sents quelqu'un de privilégié tout à coup. J'entends mon téléphone sonner. C'est Nath, je décroche.

"Allô."

"Clint t'es ou?"

"Euh... Avec Pietro."

"Dans sa chambre? La tienne est vide."

"Euh... Dans celle de Wanda."

"Tu as dormis là? "

"Oui."

"Et Wanda, elle est où, je voudrais aller me chercher une robe pour ce soir."

"Euh... Ben là..."

"Vous avez dormi ensemble? À trois?"

"Euh... Oui.."

"Clint... Non! Tu vas me dire que toi et les Maximoff vous avez..."

"Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là."

"Ouais, ben, j'ai quand même de serieux doute... Dis a Wanda de se préparer. Et... Euh. Ton homme à un smocking ou un truc dans le genre?"

"Non, je crois pas non. Attends." Je mets ma main sur le micro du téléphone. "Chéri, tu as un smocking?"

"Euh... Non."

Je reprends Nath au téléphone. "Non."

"Ok... Qu'il vienne avec... Tu devrais venir ça te fera du bien."

"Ok..."

"Je vous récupére dans une heure. "

"Ok à toute."

Je raccroche. "Bon, on a une heure pour se préparer. Nath veut qu'on aille faire les boutique c'est son aniv ce soir. Toi, elle a besoin de tes conseilles." Dis-je en pointant Wanda du doigt. "Et toi, t'as besoin d'un smocking."

"Et toi, t'as besoin de quoi?" Demande Pietro.

"De toi! "

"Oh, c'est mignon!" Déclare Wanda.

"Arrête, Wanda, tu vas le faire rougir."

"Lui rougir? Non!"

"Et ben si, en tout cas moi j'y arrive." Pietro pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'appuie son étreinte.

"Bon, allez je vais sous la douche. Je vous laisse en amoureux."

"T'as bien dormi?" Me demande Pietro.

"Trop bien, et puis je pouvais pas tomber. Vous m'aggrippiez tellement fort."

"Parce qu'on t'aime et on tiens à toi."

"Je sais bien, moi aussi, je tiens à vous. Et je dis bien vous. Tu sais, j'ai essayé de réconforter ta soeur comme je le pouvais même avant de savoir que tu étais vivant."

"Je sais, elle me l'a dit. Elle m'a dit autre-chose aussi."

"Ah bon? Quoi?"

"Elle a tenter de t'embrasser..."

"Elle te l'a dit?"

"Oui! Elle me dit tout. Et je la comprend t'es parfait."

"Je suis pas parfait, loin de là."

"T'es parfait à nos yeux à tout les deux. Je t'aime mon vieillard."

"Je t'aime mon gamin."

"Merde! T'as une idée de cadeau pour la veuve noire?"

"Euh... Écoute, je dois t'avouer qu'en général c'est Laura qui achète ça. Demande à ta soeur elle doit savoir."

"Ouais. C'est bientôt le tiens non? Le 7 janvier!"

"Comment tu sais ça?"

"J'ai fouillé dans ton porte feuille."

"Quand ça?"

"Au début, quand tu as pris un bain. Et que je t'ai tout préparé, pour quand tu sortais."

"Tu ferais un bon espion."

"Alors que vas tu faire pour ton anniversaire?"

"Ouh la! j'en sais rien et puis c'est dans un mois."

"Je sais mais ça se prépare un anniversaire."

"Je ne sais même pas la vôtre de date d'anniversaire."

"Le 04 avril."

"Ah! Ok Je note."

Wanda toc à la porte. "Je peux sortir?"

"Bien sûre." Elle ouvre la porte et Pietro saute du lit. Et part sous la douche. Elle s'asseoit sur le lit. "Alors?" Demande Wanda sournoisement.

"Alors quoi?"

"Vous allez faire quoi? "

"Je sais pas ton frère ne veut pas que je divorce et... Je veux pas passer pour un salopard. "

"Pourquoi tu dis ça."

"Je pense qu'il voudrait le dire aux autres. Bien que Nath et Tony sont déjà au courant. Cap aussi sûrement. Il a tenté de m'embrasser avant hier, mais il y a plein de caméra et j'ai peur que les gens parlent sur moi."

"Je comprends.' et si il voudrait que tu divorces, tu t'afficherais ou pas?"

"Sûrement. J'ai pas honte de lui. C'est plus de moi."

"Tu devrais divorcer quand même. Même sans approbation."

"Je lui ai promis de ne pas le faire."

"T'es con... Fais-le quand même, au final il sera heureux... Tu vas le rendre heureux? Enfin même si il l'est déjà."

"Je ferais de mon mieux. "

"Divorce!"

"Wanda."

"À y'est, je suis prêt à ton tour l'ancêtre.!"

Je souris à ce sunom, il me tends la main, je vais me laver. Je me lave comme je peux, puis les rejoins, ils avaient l'air d'être en plein discutions. "Je vous dérange pas au moins?"

"Jamais mon amour." Je regarde ma montre.

"Nath va arriver." On s'assoit tout les trois sur le lit.. On toc à la porte, on se lève.

"Bonjour le trio de choc, on y va?" Demande Natasha.

"Allez go!" Lance pietro. Il m'embrasse la joue au passage, sivit de Wanda qui passe devant moi.

On se dirige vers la bagnole de Nath. Une Lotus coupé cabriolet rouge étincelante.

On se dirige tout d'abord vers les boutique de luxe de prêt à porter féminin. Pietro et moi sommes assis sur les canapés luxueux en attendant les femmes de nos vies sortirent de la cabines d'essayage. Elles sortent pratiquement en même temps, on grince des dents. Elles méritent bien plus. On fait le tour de toutes les boutiques.' et elle finissent par trouver une boutique parfaite. Enfin du moins ou elles trouvent la robe qui les mettraient toutes les deux en valeurs. On se lève tout les deux, lorsqu'on les découvre dans une sublime robe.

Les deux compère ont trouvé une robe de la même couleur. Je fais tout de suite le tour de Natasha en épiant chaque détail de sa somptueuse robe. Elle est d'un rouge étincelant. Un rouge primaire. La robe descend jusqu'à ses pieds. Moulante comme jamais. Seul quelques Frou-Frou relient son décolleté à ses bras. Elle est sertit d'un mélange de pierre rouge comme le rubis. Et de pierre noire comme la tourmaline.

"C'est de la tourmaline?"

"Non... Du grenat et ... tu vas rire..." Lance Natasha. "C'est de la pierre d'Hawkeye."

"C'est vrai? Je savais que ça existait mais je n'en avais jamais vu."

"La vendeuse m'a donné l'adresse d'une bijouterie où je peux acheter une parure de bijoux en œil de faucon."

"Cool. Tu es ravissante. Splendide même." Je regarde Wanda. "toi aussi. Vous êtes vraiment magnifique." Wanda a opté pour un bustier en corsage. Recouvert sur ses abdos par de la dentelle noire. La robe est scindé en deux partie par une ceinture en soie noire également. La jupe est bouffante en soie avec un peu de dentelle noir qui tombent de la ceinture.

"Tu vas devoir acheter aussi une parure noire." Dis-je souriant.

"En Hawkeye." Dit Natasha en riant.

"J'adore la magnétite." Nous informe t-elle.

"Ça m'étonne pas." Ajoute Pietro.

Les filles rentrent à nouveau dans les cabines d'essayages. Je me tourne vers Pietro et réajuste le col de sa chemise. "Ta soeur est somptueuse. J'ai hâte de te voir en smocking. "

"Pareillement, j'ai hâte de voir ainsi aussi."

Je lui souris, je me mords la lèvre. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Je céde et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est la première fois qu'on échange un baiser en public.

Les filles sortent, je règle leurs achats avec la carte de Stark, puis je tends mon bras à Natasha. "Allons acheter vos bijoux mesdames."

Nous voilà donc partis en direction de la bijouterie. En voyant tout ces bijoux, j'ai bien envie d'acheter quelques chose moi aussi, pendant que Natasha et les twins cherchent la perle rare je vais voir un vendeur.

"Excusez-moi, je cherche un médaillon. Mais ne me monterez pas où il se trouve. C'est pour mon ami. C'est une surprise. En fait je cherche un pendentif. Éros le dieu grec..."

"Éros? C'est pas un dieu?" J'ai bien envie de lui dire que la culture général c'est pas faire pousser quelques légume au fond de son jardin, mais je me tais.

"Si le dieu grec, Cupidon si vous voulez. Dans la mythologie romaine."

"Ça fait prétentieux non?" Me dit le vendeur en levant un sourcil choqué.

"Je ne vous permet pas! Il aime les arcs c'est tout! Et occupez vous de me renseigner et de trouver ce que je demande au lieu de me juger." Je place la carte gold que Tony à donné à Natasha ... Je le rembourserai mais je veux faire fermer son clapet à celui là. Je viens de réaliser que je viens de lui dire "il aime." Tampis je m'enfouts.

"Bien, monsieur et encore désolé. Tony Stark?" Dit-il en voyant le nom sur la carte.

"Occupez-vous de mon pendentif, je vous prie. Et soyez discret." Le vendeur s'en va et reviens avec une plaque. Il y réside plusieurs pendentif et même des bagues.

Quelques médaillon me plaisent. Je vois un pendentif qui me fait sourire. C'est l'un des premiers cadeaux que j'ai offert à Natasha. Une flèche sertit sur une chaîne. Un bracelet m'attire c'est une flèche enroulé. J'ai bien envie de l'acheter pour Wanda. J'aperçois même une paire de boucle d'oreille une flèche pendante. Et voilà celui ci sera pour Nath. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand sur un médaillon. Il est ovale en or. Un Cupidon. Avec un visage angélique.

"Avez-vous celui ci en argent?"

"L'or est bien plus somptueux."

"Il préfère l'argent. C'est son surnom en réalité. Vif d'argent. Il est turbulent."

Le vendeur me fait un rictus. "Je vais voir ça."

Le vendeur repart. Je me tourne vers Pietro. Il me regarde et fronce les yeux. Il vient vers moi. Je le rejoins aussitôt avant qu'il ne voit les bijoux sur le comptoir.

"Alors, elles ont trouvé quelque chose?"

"Et toi? Tu as trouvé le cadeau de Laura?"

"Pietro! C'est pour Natasha... "

"Montre!"

"J'aime que la surprise soit une surprise pour tout le monde. Mon petit jardin secret. Tu le verras ce soir."

"Ok. J'y retourne."

Je reviens vers le vendeur qui commence à s'impatienter. "J'ai trouvé ce vous cherchez monsieur."

"Il est splendide! Je le prends. Je vais prendre aussi. Ce bracelet en or. Et ces boucle d'oreille en or aussi."

"Bien monsieur. Je vous fais un paquet d'emballage? "

"Oui séparément."

"Bien monsieur."

Le vendeur prend ma carte et repart, je rejoint les autres.

"Alors les filles."

"Regarde cette parure !"

"De l'œil de faucon c'est surprenant. C'est somptueux ça t'ira parfaitement." Le collier de Natasha est sertit de plusieurs pierre de Hawkeye taillé en émeraude.

Les boucles d'oreilles sont en forme de goutte. Elle prit également un bracelet de lacet rouge avec des breloques et trois pierre d'œil de faucon. "C'est sublime. Et toi Wanda?"

"J'ai trouvé un bracelet en argent, des boucles d'oreille avec de la magnétite sertit sur un support en argent gravé sur une plume." Tiens une plume? C'est marrant.

"Et le collier?"

"Celui ci."

"Il est magnifique." Il s'agit un cordon rond de couleur rouge. Et juste de la magnétite en forme de goutte. "Vous allez être sublime les filles."

"J'espère que Laura sera aussi belle que nous. J'espère qu'elle mettra sa belle robe bleu ciel." Annonce Nath

"Laura?" Dis-je en ayant l'air supris.

"Ben, oui Laura." Elle se tourne vers Pietro. "Désolé Pietro, je ne peux pas, ne pas l'inviter."

"C'est ... C'est normal." Bafouilla t-il.

"Tout ira bien, je te le promets. T'aurais pu me prevenir Nath." Insiste ai-je pour me couvrir.

"Désolé Clint... J'ai pas réfléchi..."

"Mon frère fera avec... Après tout. Il t'aurait laisser divorcer."

Pietro baisse les yeux, je lui caresse les cheveux et relève son menton. "Je t'aime Pietro."

"Je sais..." Il sourit tristement.

"Allons voir le vendeur. Restez-la, j'y vais."

Je me dirige vers le vendeur. Il me donne mes achats, je les glisse discrètement dans mes poches. Il me rend ma carte. Les filles ont trouvés leurs bijoux. Le vendeur me suit. Il est sur le cul. Il ne pensait pas faire son chiffre d'affaire de la journée en une fois. Elles règlent les achats puis on se dirige vers le prêt à porter masculin.

On entre dans le magasin. Les filles en profitent pour se rendre dans le magasin d'à côté pour une pochette. On se dirige à l'étage ou sont exposé les smocking. La vendeuse ouvre la cabine d'essayage à Pietro. Il entre dedans puis on l'entend se battre.

"Monsieur, tout va bien?" Aucunes réponses.

"Pietro?"

"Viens m'aider Clint." Je regarde la vendeuse. Elle me fait signe de la tête.

"Appelez moi lorsqu'il sera prêt." Me dit-elle avant de descendre. Je me faufile dans la cabine et le vois les deux jambes dans une jambe.

"Mais! Qu'est-ce que tu fais."

"Je galère."

"Bah, oui, je vois ça."

"J'ai envie de toi."

"Pardon?"

"J'ai envie de toi."

"Tu plaisante j'espère...enfin Pietro."

"Oh putain!" En deux secondes je suis ligoté au patère du porte manteau de la cabine. Et ligoté avec les lacets de sa basket. Celle ci pendante entre mes bras. Pietro enlève ma ceinture.

"Pietro non!" Je tente de me débattre et de me défaire de mes liens mais je n'y arrive pas.

"J'ai trop envie."

"Oh putain!" Je ferme les yeux. Il baisse mon pantalon puis mon caleçon et prend mon sexe entre ses doigts et commence à le carresser.

"Pietro, on va se faire arrêter."

"Tais-toi Hawkeye. T'inquiète, j'irai vite."

"Pas trop non plus! Tu vas me tuer sinon."

"Je ferais au mieux." Je sens ses lèvres et sa langue rencontrer mon sexe, je me raidi. Je suis tout excité par la situation. Pietro accélére ses va et vient, personne mis à part lui ne peut accélérer ces mouvement autant qu'il y arrive. Ça dépasse tout ce qui est possible. J'essaye de me retenir de gémir, mais un son s'échappe de ma bouche malgré-moi. Pietro plaque sa main sur ma bouche. Je fini par jouir en lui. Il retire aussitôt sa bouche. Remonte mon calecon, mon pantalon, boucle ma ceinture. Je vois à partir de là, qu'un filet bleuté puis je sens qu'il me délivre. Soudain, il s'arrête, il est en tenu, en smocking. Je suis sur le cul.', je reste quelques secondes stupéfait par ce qui vient de se passer, puis fini par parler.

"T'as plus l'air de galèrer, avec ton smocking."

"T'y as vraiment cru? Clint Barton qu'est-ce que tu es naïf. Deux jambes en une!?"

"Petit con."

"Vous avez fini messieurs?"

"Oui." Pietro ouvre la cabine. La femme nous regarde et se demande si son soupçon est vrai. Heureusement que Pietro est un speed Runner.

"Ça te va bien! Il est parfait, on le prend." J'ebouriffe ses cheveux puis je sors. "Je vais régler. Je t'attend en bas."

Les filles nous attendent en bas.

"Alors?"

"Il est sublime. Il arrive."

On attend Pietro puis on se dirige vers une boutique désignée par Wanda. Les jumeaux veulent acheter un cadeau pour Natasha. Je m'assure qu'il a bien sa carte bleu puis ils s'en vont. Je reste avec Nath dans la voiture. Je suis toujours troublé car ce qui vient de se passer.

"Pourquoi tu dis plus rien ?"

"C'est Pietro.."

"Ben quoi? Dis-moi!"

"Pietro m'a fait une gaterie ultra rapide dans la cabine d'essayage."

"Vous êtes des malades!"

"C'est pas moi!" C'est lui... Dis-je en montrant le coupable du doigt.


	29. Chapter 29

Allez la suite... Il ne reste plus deux chapitres... C'est triste lol..

Tu liras enfin dans l'ordre Scorpionne ! Mdr

Enjoy it . kiss .Aline.

chapitre 29

Wanda et Pietro nous rejoignent aussitôt. On décide de rentrer, il est déjà 13 h passé.

Après mangé, je profite que tout le monde s'apprête pour préparer la fête pour m'isoler avec Pietro, j'ai envie de le pendre dans mes bras et j'ai envie de lui parler.

Je lui envoie un message discrètement demandant de me rejoindre dans ma chambre, puis je m'en vais. Il me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.

"Je te manque déjà! " Me dit-il en ouvrant la porte sauvagement et en se mordant la lèvre, son regard enjôleur me plait.

"Toujours mon amour, toujours." Je me lève et le serre contre moi. "Je t'aime Pietro ."

"Moi aussi Clint." Il m'embrasse le cou. Je fonds déjà. Il remonte sur mon oreille, je me ressaisi. Je le repousse gentiment.

"Chuttt. Calme-toi... Je.. Je voudrais savoir si.. Tu veux toujours pas que je divorce?"

"Non." C'est bien un non catégorique ça.

"Ok c'est... c'est que je voulais savoir. Tu sais que ce soir Laura sera là. Je pourrais pas l'ignorer toute la soirée. Je vais pas gâcher la fête de Nath. Je peux pas la quitter aujourd'hui."

"Je sais et je ne te demande pas de le faire." Je relève le (je n'te le demande pas.)

"Ça va pas être trop dur? Toi qui est jaloux."

"Je suis jaloux de ton infirmier pas de ta femme, c'est ta femme. C'est normal."

"Tête de mule." L'insulte est mignonne mais mon regard et les traits doivent lui faire comprendre que ça ne me plait pas.

"C'est pour ça que tu m'as fais venir?" Il me sourit amplement, il m'énerve.

"Oui... Et euh... Ça va te paraître con comme question mais... Je suis le premier?"

"Oui."

Je lève un sourcil. "Sûr?"

"Non... Il y a eu un mec." Finit-il par me dire.

"Raconte-moi. Enfin t'es pas obliger. Si tu veux pas."

"Si.. Je..." Il s'assoit. Je m'assois à ses côtés. "Il s'appelait Matùs. Enfin Matùlasko ( matoulachko). J'avais 17 ans. Il en avait 23."

"T'as toujours aimé les plus vieux!" Je ris. Il me regarde en fronçant les yeux. J'aurais dû fermer ma gueule je crois. "Désolé continu."

"C'était le frère d'une collègue de Wanda. La première fois que je l'ai vu c'était à notre anniversaire. Svetlana l'avait invité. On est devenu amis... Au départ, je ressentais rien pour lui. On a passé pas mal de temps ensemble avec Wanda et Lana. Et au fil du temps, je suis tombé amoureux. Un soir, on s'est bourré la gueule car ma soeur et la sienne avaient rendez-vous. On se sentait mis à l'écart..."

Il me regarde, ses yeux sont brillants. On dirait qu'il hésite à me raconter la suite. J'entrelace mes doigts aux siens pour lui donner du courage. Je veux savoir.

"J'ai profité de la situation, il m'a repoussé... Un peu comme toi en Biélorussie, puis il s'est laissé aller. .."

Il lache ma main et met ses mains sur ses oreilles, les coudes sur ses genoux. "Ma première fois avec un mec était sans sentiments. Enfin pour lui... C'était juste du cul." Les larmes coulent, je caresse ses cheveux.

"Tu l'aimais beaucoups?"

"J'étais..." Il hésite encore. "Oui... Il a arrêté un jour." Il relève sa tête. "Il était amoureux de ma soeur en réalité. Et... J'étais son Maximoff de substitution." Il pleure.

"Mon dieu... Quel Conard. Matùlashko? Matùlashko comment?"

"Pakàn. Matús Pakàn. Attend!" Il se lève. "Pourquoi tu me demande ca? Tu veux le tuer? Je croyais que tu n'étais plus un assassin!" Il essuie ses larmes.

Je me lève et prends ses mains dans les miennes. "Je le suis plus. Mais pour toi je pourrais le redevenir." Sa tristesse se transforme en un sourire.

"Tant mieux..."

"Tant mieux de?" Que je sois un assassin à nouveau?

"Qu'il m'ait quitté. C'est à cause de lui que je suis parti de Banska Bystrica. Et qu'on a rencontré Strucker. Et que je t'ai rencontré par la même occasion."

"Tu trouves toujours quelques chose de positif. Ta soeur me l'a déjà dit. Tu es vraiment un rayon de soleil. Gai. Plein de joie de vivre. C'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime." Il sourit encore plus. J'essuie le reste de ses larmes de mon pouce.

"Je t'aime Clint, ne me quitte pas." Il me lâche les mains à nouveau et bouge dans tout les sens. Il s'énerve. Je le suits du regard. "Et si tu aimes ma soeur! je suis d'accord mais reste avec moi aussi. Ne me rejette pas!"

Je fais un pas en arrière, terrorisé par ce que j'entends. Je le plaque contre le mur puis le serre dans mes bras. "Pietro! Je n'aime que toi. J'adore ta soeur. Mais en ami. C'est tout. Ne crains rien. Et... Je te quitterai jamais. Je t'aime de trop tu sais."

Il me regarde les yeux brillants, puis plonge à nouveau dans mes bras. On reste là un moment. Je le calme puis une petite demie heure plus tard, il s'est calmé. Juste avant que Nath m'appelle pour préparer les chambres des enfants.

"Je dois te dire un truc, t'inquiète pas, rien de grave, je le ferais tout à l'heure. Je dois aller aider Nath. On s'octroyera un petit moment. Rien qu'à deux. ok?"

"Ok."

"À toute, je t'aime." Je lui dépose un baiser rapide .

"Je t'aime."

Je rejoins Natasha et arrange la chambre pour Cooper et Lila. Je ne lui parle pas de cet histoire, ça ne la regarde pas. Ca ne concerne que lui. Il est bientôt l'heure de se préparer Laura ne devrait pas tarder.

On rejoint les autres à la salle commune. Pietro est présent, je lui fais un clin d'œil. Il rougit. Tiens donc... Pietro Maximoff rougir! C'est nouveau? Nath lève la tête de son téléphone. "Clint?! Ils sont sur le parking."

" Ok j'y vais." Un dernier regard vers Pietro et je descends rejoindre Laura. Je souffle pendant que je descends. J'angoisse un peu.

Laura est splendide et à mise sa belle robe comme Natasha l'avait suggéré. Elle est simple en coton et non en soie, surmontée par du tulle. Et non de la dentelle. coeur croisé pour le haut, jupe juste en dessous des genoux. Des chaussures blanche, ouverte avec des lacets de cuirs. Un chignon relevé, des boucles, faites par elle même. Avec un kit. Avec des pierres de turquoise. Et non de la topaze bleu. Sa chaîne, avec ses médaillons. Quatres médaillons. Tous des saint Christophe. Avec sur chacun des médaillon. Le nom de nos enfants gravé. Plus un médaillon avec mon propre prénom.

Elle me l'a offert pour nos fiançailles et a chaque naissance en achète un et le fait graver. Ils les récupéreront quand ils seront en âge de ne pas le perdre. Le mien, je lui ai offert. Je ne met jamais de bijoux. J'ai peur de les casser. Même mon alliance est rangé, pas pratique avec le tir à l'arc. Elle a aussi son bracelet en or, offert pour son dernier anniversaire. Elle est aussi belle que Wanda et Natasha, même avec un petit budget. Ma fille est aussi joli qu'elle. Une robe blanche, des chaussures blanches. Ses cheveux attaché par une pinces, qui laisse tomber ses cheveux sur ses épaules. C'est bien rare que Lila n'a pas les cheveux tressés. Mon grand est en costume trois pièce qui date du mariage de sa soeur, l'année dernière. Il commence à être juste d'ailleurs. Il est beau comme ça. Un Marron très clair et une chemise blanche.

Nathaniel a un pyjama, mais un pyjama-smocking. Il est trop mimi, j'embrasse ma femme et la complimente, avant de faire de même avec les enfants. Je prends Nathy dans les bras, Lila boude. Je rends le petit à Laura et porte Lila.

"T'as le droit de porter du lourd? D'ailleurs comment vas-tu ? Et que s'est-il passé au juste?"

"Je vais bien ça va. Regarde." Je soulève mon t shirt et montre le bandage. "Je dois enlever les fils demain. Tu verras, l'infirmier doit venir faire les soins. Allez venez." Lila dans les bras, je monte les escaliers. Arriver en haut. Je longe le couloir des dortoirs avant d'arriver en salle commune. Je croise aussitôt le regard de Pietro. Il me regarde, regarde Lila, puis regarde aussitôt Laura qu'il n'a jamais vu, Nathy puis Cooper.

Wanda, Pietro, Sam, Rhodey et vision restent en retrait, les autres les saluent. Lila saute de mes bras pour aller dans ceux de tante Natasha. C'est l'heure de te présenter les nouveaux à Laura. "Viens je vais te présenter ceux que tu ne connais pas."

"Je te présente Rhodey. War machine."

"Ou iron patriot, enchanté madame Barton." Je souri face à la réaction de Rhodey.

"Merci, appelez-moi Laura."

"Là, c'est vision. "

"Oh! Je ne vous imaginez pas comme ça... Merci d'avoir sauver le monde." Elle pose ses mains sur les épaules de vision. Elle aime sentir les gens.

"C'est bien normal madame." Dit Vision en hochant simplement de la tête.

"Là ! Sam! Le faucon." Elle sourit face à lui.

"Oh le fameux Sam qui grâce à lui, tu es revenu au shield."

"C'est ça." Dis-je en riant. Sam lui baise la main. Je roule des yeux, il me fait un clin d'œil.

"Et là... Wanda et Pietro Maximoff. Quicksilver et Scarlett witch." J'ai la gorge serré, j'ai peur d'avoir mal fait.

"Pi.. Pi... Pietro!" Dit Laura en begueyant.

"Oui." Dis-je calmement.

Elle se tourne vers moi. "Il est vivant ?" Elle aurait pu lui demander à lui plutôt qu'à moi. C'est comme ci elle le sait vivant mais vide a l'intérieur. "Oui.." Elle se tourne vers Pietro à nouveau.

"Enchanté madame." Dit Pietro. J'essaye de voir à travers son regard ce qu'il pense. Il a l'air... Émut...

"Laura! Appelez-moi Laura. Et je vous.. Je .. Merci... merci.. " Elle a les larmes aux yeux et s'aggrippe à lui. Ses mains agrippent son maillot, puis la droite, se plaque sur son pectoraux. Lui est mal à l'aise, j'enlève discrètement sa main de lui. Je suis jaloux, je crois.. Mais de qui?

"Je..." Il a dû mal à parler.

"Vous avez sauvé mon mari m... Le père de mes enfants, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. Vous savez Nathaniel... Il porte votre nom en deuxième nom." Ajoute ma femme. Je suis troublé, je suis jaloux que ma femme en touche un autre. Ou jaloux que ma femme touche l'homme que j'aime.

"Je..." Je vois la détresse de Pietro dans ses yeux c'en est trop pour lui.

"Laura... Tu n'as pas soif?"

"Si euh... Merci encore monsieur."

"Pietro!" Il rit jaune. "Je suis pas un vieillard moi, pas comme votre mari." Elle rit.

"Pietro..." Lâche t-elle en souriant.

" Enfoiré..." Dis-je en riant.

"Clint!" Me reprend Laura en fronçant les yeux. Elle est comme Cap, vis à vis des gros mots.

"Gamin !" Il rit, je souris. J'emmène Laura vers le bar. Je donne a boire à nos enfants. La moitié des invités part se changer, dont Pietro et Wanda, puis Thor arrive. Il nous salue. Je profite de l'absence de Pietro pour m'occuper un peu de Laura. On discute un peu de mon état qui ne cesse de s'améliorer, elle est très tactile, elle l'a toujours été.

J'espère que je vais pouvoir minimiser les choses. Je ne veux pas blesser Pietro et en même temps je ne veux pas l'envoyer bouler non plus. Je suis comme qui dirait, le cul entre deux chaises.

Elle me caresse sans cesse les cheveux, place ses mains contre mon torse, me caresse le dos, la main, la cuisse. Ça me déplait pas. Ça m'a toujours plu. Je ne vais pas le nier. Mais je me sents mal pour Pietro. L'infirmier arrive à cet instant.

"Oh! Encore des nouveaux." Lance t-il.

"Des mini agents." Ajoute Tony.

"Je vois ça. Clint?"

"Oui, j'arrive." Je me dirige vers le canapé.

"Papa tu vas faire quoi?"

"Oh! Ce sont vos enfants?" Me demande Tom.

"Et oui. C'est Lila. Là, Cooper et Nathaniel dans les bras de Laura." Je souris face au cliché.

"Votre épouse?"

"Oui."

J'entends le rire singulier de Pietro s'approcher, je le découvre en smocking quand il entre. Je suis allongé sur le canapé. Ma femme et derrière celui ci, mon fils dans les bras rt me tenant la main de l'autre et mon amant regarde la scène et pour combler le tout. Mon infirmier craque sur moi.

"Quel est son état?" Demande aussitôt Laura.

"Il est pratiquement guéri. Enfin, il l'est. ... Je dois lui enlever ses fils demain."

"Tant mieux. Clint passe toujours par de belle porte." Je roule des yeux.

"Dramatise pas non plus."

"Ah oui et ta hanche l'année dernière? Ah oui! C'était à cause de Pietro Maximoff que tu étais blessé en plus." Elle rit. "J'espère que tu t'es vengé." Venger? Je fronce les yeux et hausse un peu le ton.

"Il s'est sacrifié pour moi! Je crois qu'il s'est fait pardonné non?"

"Euh.. Oui.. Je .. Je plaisantais.." Je la vois mal à l'aise.

"C'est rien Laura, je rigole aussi." Elle attend quelques chose. J'avale ma salive, puis amène sa main à ma bouche, pour l'embrasser.

Je me retourne vers Pietro, il me fixe. Il a le regard vide. Ses traits sont sans vie. Je regarde Tom. Il me sourit. Je lui souri.

"Oh! Ça a l'air cicatrisé!" Dit Laura souriante.

"Oui... Mais il fait attendre 5 jours pour enlever les fils. On sera à peine à quatre demain. Mais votre mari a l'air en pleine forme donc... Je lui offre ce cadeau. Il va pouvoir prendre une douche. T'es content?"

"Oui ça va faire du bien."

"Oh excusez-moi, je.. Je vous ai tutoyé."

"Oh c'est pas grave, continuez. Enfin à condition que je puisse le faire aussi."

"Sans soucis, Clint"

"Cool. Je me lève?"

"Oui."

"Tu sais quoi? Je vais te mettre un pansement occlusif. Tu sais comme pour les perf. Tu pourras prendre une douche ce soir. "

"Cool." Je percute. douche. Laura. Non Laura n'est pas du genre à faire ça sous la douche.

"Clint et l'eau. Il pourrait passer sa vie dans l'eau. Il va vous embrasser, je crois." Euh non non Laura dis pas ça.

Tom rit. "Allez, c'est fini, je te laisse avec ta famille. "

"Ok. À demain Tom."

"À demain Clint." Tom part sans trainer. Je croise à nouveau le regarde de Pietro. Je.. Je m'en veux. je n'aurais jamais du accepter que Nath l'invite. Je m'en veux terriblement.

"Allez, allons nous préparer!" Annonce Natasha.

"Bon, je te laisse avec les autres, je vais me changer, j'arrive."

"Ok..." Je me lève et part vers la porte. Je tente d'accrocher le regard de Pietro, il a les yeux rivés sur le sol à présent. Wanda a l'air triste de la situation. Je pars me changer. J'ai pas le coeur à faire la fête.

Je rejoins aussitôt Natasha dans sa chambre. Je toc. "Nath ouvre !"

"Deux minutes Clint, je m'habit. "

"Il faut que je te parle!"

"Ça peut pas attendre?"

"Non!"

Elle m'ouvre, me fait entrer et ferme la porte. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y putain?!"

"Je peux pas lui faire ça. T'as vu? Tu l'as vu? J'ai mal au coeur." Je m'assois et me prend la tête dans les mains. "Nath qu'est ce-qu'on a fait... Je m'en veux putain!"

"Clint! Calme-toi. Tiens, lève-toi et aide moi à fermer ma robe s'il te plait"

Pendant que je ferme sa robe, elle tente de me rassurer. "Il le faut Clint si tu veux que Pietro réagisse." Elle se tourne vers moi. "Clint? Tu veux qu'il accepte que tu divorces ou pas? Moi je m'enfout. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Quelque soit ta décision, je te soutiendrais mais.." Je baisse la tête. "Clint..." Elle relève mon visage. "Qui veux-tu? C'est moi c'est Natasha. Tu peux tout me dire. Je te trahirais jamais tu le sais."

Je sais bien qu'elle me trahirait jamais. Et je sais que j'aime Pietro plus que Laura maintenant. "Pietro."

"Tu veux divorcer?" Sa voix est ferme.

"Biensure." Elle attrappe le fer a lisser et lisse ses cheveux. Qui sont déjà lissés, c'est bien les filles ça!

"De suite ?"

"Le plus tôt serait le mieux... En fait. C'est pas tellement le divorce qui m'ennuie. Ça va être long." Je m'assois à nouveau. "Le temps que je prenne mes distance et que je la quitte, puis le divorce. C'est surtout que... " Je me relève et fait les cents pas. "J'ai l'impression de stagner ...et je veux avancer avec lui. Là, il me demande carrément de continuer avec elle!" Je m'énerve tout seul. "Elle" comme si elle m'étais indifférente. Je l'aime vraiment plus.

"C'est un peu égoïste de sa part." Elle repose le fer puis et ouvre son paquet. Elle met ses boucles d'oreilles.

"Égoïste ?" Je la regarde stupéfaite. Elle me donne son bracelet, je lui attache. "Oui... Il pense être quelqu'un d'altruiste en refusant catégoriquement que tu divorces pour ne pas blesser Laura." Elle me tend le collier. Je le ferme également.

"Et donc?" Je la regarde un instant, puis recommence à marcher.

"Tu te vois? On dirait une loque! Tu t'es jamais posé autant de question dans ta vie. Même quand on a décidé de faire le bien! Même quand tu as hésite à tuer Merkoff. Clint, putain. Il pense à toi?" Je m'arrête. J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

"Biensure qu'il pense à moi." Les larmes coulent à présent. Je baisse les yeux.

"Il te fait souffrir involontairement! Il peut bien endurer ce qu'il a engendré non?!" Elle se place face à moi et relève mon menton. "Rends-le jaloux clint?!" Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Si ça marche pas si je les perd tout les deux, je sais que je ne serais jamais seul. Nath sera toujours là pour moi. Je lui fais confiance.

"Ouais t'as raison. "

"Allez, on y va. "

Je me lève, essuie mes larmes, lui souris et lui tends mon bras.

"J'adore toujours autant ta courtoisie Clint." Je souris puis lui ouvre la porte, elle m'attends et reprend mon bras. J'inspire encore et me demande comment Pietro et Laura se sont débrouillés. Non arrête de penser à ça Clint! pense à le rendre jaloux.


	30. Chapter 30

Voici la suite ! Et il est l'avant dernier chapitre... Snif snif... Alors pensez vous que Clint va réussir à rendre Pietro jaloux?

On vera bien lol. Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline.

Green hope 30

On débarque dans la salle. Tout le monde se tourne vers nous. Natasha est l'élue de la soirée. Pietro me sourit. C'est la première fois qu'il me voit ainsi. Tout le monde est prêt.

"Que l'apéro commence !" Lâche Tony. Il sort les bouteilles de champagnes. Et sert tout le monde. On cri tous "joyeux anniversaire" en trinquant tous ensemble. Je souris un instant et oublie mes soucis. On boit nos verres et les conversations fusent dans tout les gens. Lila est agrippée soit à ma jambe, soit à celle de Natasha ou soit à Laura. Elle jongle entre nous trois. Nathaniel est dans son lit d'appoint et saute sur place en se tenant fermement à la barrière. Cooper lui, joue avec Rhodey, Sam et Pietro aux jeux vidéos. Il fait équipe avec Sam. Ils mettent une branlée à Pietro et Rhodey. Un peu plus tard, J'entends Pietro râler en disant que c'est pas équilibré. Que Rhodey est trop nul. Laura reste à mes côtés, un long moment, puis elle commence petit à petit à se détacher de moi. Au bout d'une petite heure. Je vais vers le bar, Wanda s'approche de moi.

"Alors?" Dit l-elle souriante.

"Alors quoi?" Je la regarde soucieux. Va t-elle me parler de Laura?

"C'était bien au magasin?" Ouff ce n'est que ça. Enfin c'est quand même ça. Je la regarde de biais

"Il te l'a dit?"

" Et oui et d'une façon pas trop classe. " Elle ouvre ses yeux en grand choquée. Elle se sert un verre de vodka et m'en propose. "T'en veux?" Je hoche la tête. Je vais en avoir besoin je crois.

"Raconte."

"Je lui ai dis que je savais que vous avez fait de travers. Il m'a demandé comment j'étais au courant. Et je lui ai répondu que ses yeux puaient le cul." Dit-elle me servant. Je pouffe de rire.

"Charmant... "

"C'est justement ce qu'il m'a dit. Il m'a dit. Charmant Ami de la poésie, bonsoir." Elle rit aussi.0"Et je lui répondu. Parce que faire je ne sais quoi dans une cabine d'essayage d'un magasin luxueux c'est de la poésie.? Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ensuite." Elle me regarde, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Non!"

"Non, mais il a kiffé c'est mieux que de la poésie non?" Elle rit et trinque avec moi.

"Qu'est-ce tu lui a dis ensuite?"

"Pietro, Pietro, Pietro... t'as vraiment honte de rien et lui me répond juste. "quoi? a moitié hilare et fier." Je ris moi aussi, elle boit une grosse gorgée. "C'est pas marrant et puis on vous a rejoint. Je lui au dis qu'on allait rejoindre sa muse." Je souri. "Au fait pourquoi tu le pointais du doigts?" Je ris à plein poumon.

"Tu ne voudrais pas le savoir." Je bois moi aussi une long rasade.

"Tu te fais détourner par mon frère, toi!" Me dit-elle en levant un doigt de la main qui tiens son verre vers moi.

Je roule des yeux. "Qu'est-que tu veux je peux rien lui refuser " Je me retourne vers lui et l'aperçois en train de faire un check avec mon fils. Je suis à deux doigts de m'étrangler. Wanda se tourne. "Ton fils et mon frère ont l'air de bien s'entendre."

"C'est... Surprenant. Enfin pas tant que ça..."

"Pietro est toujours un gamin pour toi?"

Je ris... "Non! Enfin si quelques fois. Mais ça me dérange pas. J'aime bien son côté gamin tout compte fait." J'attrape un canapé et le fourre dans ma bouche avant qu'une main bienveillante vient saisir mon verre pour le sentir et le remettre dans mes mains.

"Tu ne prends pas d'antibiotiques?" Demanda Laura.

"Si... Mais c'est pas fort t'inquiète pas." Pietro se tourne et cherche sa soeur des yeux, nos regards se croisent. Il me sourit. Laura plaque sa main sur mes cheveux, elle me les caresse. Je le regarde, il perd son sourire et se tourne à nouveau vers l'écran.

Je pose mon verre, puis reprends des amuses gueules, j'ai la dalle. Laura se poste devant moi. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille. Je lui souris, elle est ravissante. Est-ce que je lui ai dis? Je rapproche mes lèvres de son oreille. "Au fait, je t'ai dis que tu étais ravissante?" Je regarde Pietro, il me regarde depuis peu je pense, mais il a bien vu la position de Laura et mes bras l'entourant et ma bouche près de son oreille. Je regarde à nouveau Laura et lui souris.

"Merci. Mon coeur. Toi aussi tu es sublime. Je te trouve toujours aussi beau dans ce smocking." Je ne joue pas un jeu, j'ai toujours pris soin d'elle. Elle, un peu moins. Même si elle s'inquiète souvent de ma santé. Le buffet arrive enfin, mes gosses saute dessus, j'ai honte. Natasha me sourit, Pietro suit mes gosses comme si il était mon quatrième enfant. Il prend même la peine d'aider ma fille a se servir. C'est un amour.

"Qu'il est bienveillant votre frère." Dit-elle à Wanda.

"Il a toujours aimé les gosses, lui même étant un gosse! Hein Clint!" Qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait! Je souris jaune.

"Oui... Bon y'a pire. Tu as faim?" Demande ai-je à Laura.

"Pas vraiment..."

"Moi si."

Je défaits mes bras et rejoins ma petite famille, enfin mes enfants et Pietro.

Je me sers derrière lui. "Ça va?"

"Oui..."

"Tant mieux." J'attends que mes morpions soient partis. "Tu t'entends bien avec Cooper. "

"Il est cool! Et il a un putain de bon niveau à call of!"

"Je sais, oui. Évite de dire ce genre de phrase devant lui... Les gros mots, je veux dire."

"Il en dit autant." Me dit-il simplement.

"Pas devant moi et encore moins à la maison."

"Laisse le vivre Clint, t'as jamais dis de gros mots!"

"Si, t'as gagné.." Je le regarde se servir.

"Encore!" Ajoute t-il

Je souris... "Oui.." Il s'en va. Je rejoins Tony et vision en plein discution. J'évite un peu Laura, je l'entends rire... J'écoute sans vraiment écouter leurs conversation et glisse des c'est sûre et des c'est pas faux. Je fini mon assiette et vais rechercher mon verre. Je le rempli à nouveau et en bois la moitié, Natasha et Laura me rejoignent.

"Vous êtes beaux tout les deux." Je souris. Connasse.. Elle va mettre son grain de sel.

"Vraiment. Clint ta femme est splendide."

"Je sais ..." Je lui souris, puis souris à Laura avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

"Oh! Clint... Tu peux faire mieux!'"

Laura rougit et sourit. "J'ai pas besoin de spectatrice Nath."

"Bien, bien, bien, je m'en vais. Je vous laisse en amoureux." Elle met une pièce dans la machine et se barre en fait! Laura me regarde, je comprends, ce qu'elle attends. Je la regarde encore. "Tu es sublime..."

"Je sais, tu me l'a déjà mais.." Je fini sa phrase. "Ça fait toujours plaisir de l'entendre."

Elle baisse les yeux, je relève son visage de mon pouce en dessous de son menton, puis glisse ma main sur sa machoire, avant de l'embrasser. Je miminise quand même les choses et ne l'embrasse pas éternellement. Elle me sourit, elle a l'air d'être toujours aussi amoureuse qu'au premier jour. Là, je m'en veux de la tromper et de la quitter prochainement pour Pietro. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule, je passe mon bras autour de son cou et dépose un baiser sur ses cheveux en chignon. "Je dois voir Cap, je vais te laisser. "

"Je vais aller coucher Nathy, il a l'air fatigué."

"Tu veux de l'aide?"

"Pour déplacer le lit."

"Ah oui! Tu t'occupe de lui, je vais installer son lit."

"D'accord." On va vers Nathaniel. Elle prend le petit dans ses bras. J'enlève le matelas. Et pli le lit.

"Tu veux de l'aide?" Demanda justement captain America.

"Euh... Oui! Tu peux prendre le matelas?"

"Oui." Cap prend le matelas. Je suis soulagé qu'il soit là. J'ai pas envie de parler avec Laura maintenant. On se dirige à trois, vers ma chambre. Laura la découvre. C'est la première fois qu'elle la voit.

"Oh, c'est joli."

"C'est une piaule." Je déplie le lit. Cap pose le matelas dedans. Laura pose Nathaniel sur mon lit et le change. Je vois le pull de Pietro ! En boule près de mon oreiller. Mon oreiller! La photo de Pietro! J'ai le coeur qui bat vite... Finalement c'est peut être Laura qui va demander le divorce. Je réfléchi à comment je peux faire pour la cacher avant qu'elle ne la voit. Mais en fait... C'est que je voulais ... Je veux divorcer peu importe par quel moyen et c'est pas prémédité. Je la laisse à sa place. Nathy étant prêt, Laura le couche, il s'endort déjà à moitié... "Sortons avant qu'il ne se reveille."

Je branche le baby phone et enclenche le mode bluetouth. Si Nathy pleure, le téléphone de Laura sonnera. On sort de la chambre. Je m'en vais et attrappe Natasha. "Retiens Laura pendant que je suis parti! je dois voir Pietro! Maintenant!"

"Ok. Quand? Combien de temps?"

"Dans une demie-heure. Et... une demie-heure."

"Tu vas lui dire quoi si elle s'aperçoit de ton absence."

"Je me demerderai. "

"Ok." Comme promis j'envoie un SMS à Pietro et lui donne rendez-vous dans 30 minutes sur le toit. Je me doute bien que Wanda la déjà amené là bas. J'attends un peu et vais chercher son cadeau avant de monter sur le toit.

Je m'assois à terre, je redécouvre les étoiles de Wanda. Ça fait longtemps que je suis pas venu. Je sursaute lorsqu'il s'assoit à mes côtés.

"T'as pas fini avec ton pouvoir ?!"

"Non..."

"Ça, c'est fait."

"Tu voulais me dire quoi? "

"J'ai... J'ai... j'étais puceau... Enfin... "

"Oui, j'ai compris et je me doutais aussi."

"À vrai dire, je me doutais aussi que tu l'étais pas. Bref... J'ai... J'ai eu déjà des sentiments envers un mec... Personne n'est au courant même pas Nath pour te dire... C'est.. C'est... Merkoff. "

"Ta cible?"

"Oui... Décidément, tu l'as été aussi, ma cible. Bref... La mission était destinée à Nath. Elle devait le draguer s'en faire, son amant sans non plus coucher tu vois, en finesse. Se faire désirer pour lui soutirer des infos. Elle l'a dragué. J'étais ses arrières au cas où ça dérape. Nath s'est vite rendu compte que, enfin qu'il était gay. Bref. On a appelé le kgb. On a du inverser les rôles. Je n'avais jamais été attiré par un homme. Et Au bout de deux semaines à flirter. Et a le connaître. J'ai.. Je l'aimais bien... Tu n'es pas le premier mec à m'embrasser en réalité. J'ai rien fais d'autre! je t'assure."

"Je te crois. Et puis je ne te le repprocherais pas."

"C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu le tuer. Nath l'a fait. Elle a exécuté la cible."

"Vladimir. C'est ça? "

"Oui Vladimir Merkoff."

"Tu as toujours aimé les mecs de l'Est."

"Il était russe, oui. Je préfère les sokovien." Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

"Merci de me l'avoir dis. On devrait pas trainer, Laura va te chercher partout. Elle est tout le temps collée à toi."

"Oh! Je sens comme une pointe de jalousie."

"Y'a de quoi."

"Fais-moi confiance."

"J'aime pas te voir avec elle. Je... Allons-y."

"Attend, je t'ai pas fais venir uniquement pour ça. J'ai.. je t'ai jamais rien offert." Je sors le paquet et le lui tends.

Il me regarde les yeux brillants. Il n'a pas du recevoir beaucoup de cadeau jusqu'à présent.

"Allez ouvre." Il déballe le cadeau et il découvre le cupidon.

"Il.. Il est magnifique. Éros!"

"En fait, c'est cupidon, regarde, il te ressemble. Il a l'air d'un ange."

"Tu me vois vraiment comme un ange?"

"Oui... Allez, donne, je vais te la mettre. (la chaîne! vicieuse !) on se lève puis lui attache la chaîne. Il plaque sa main sur le pendentif se tourne vers moi et me prends fans ses bras. Il relève les yeux et m'embrasse tendrement.

"On peut y aller maintenant."

"Au fait, tu m'as déjà fais un cadeau ! Plusieurs même."

"Ah oui? quoi?"

"Une flèche ! Des chocolats. Un appart. Ta virginité. Ton amour."

"C'est trop beau ce que tu me dis... Je t'aime Pietro, je t'aime."

"Allez allons-y avant que ta femme te tue."

Je roule des yeux, il me prend ma main pour m'emmener hors du toit.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de descendre. Un filet bleu descends. J'arrive dans la salle commune, Pietro rit avec Wanda. Nath est seule. Où est laura? Avec Tony! Et Rhodey. Je la rejoins "Tu étais où?"

" Je suis allé voir si tout allait bien pour Nathy et j'ai arranger la chambre de Lila et Cooper."

"Ok. "

"De quoi parliez-vous?"

"On draguait ta femme Biensure." Lance Tony.

"Tu, draguais Tony ! Pas, moi." Reprend Rhodey.

Je ris à cette déclaration.

"Bah quoi, je tente ma chance elle t'a donné trois beaux enfants! "

Je ris, Rhodey rit.. Mais jaune. "Tony reste correct!" Lance t-il.

"Je vous offensé ?" Demande Tony en baisant la main de ma femme.

"Oh que non." Dit-elle en riant.

"Tu devrais te méfier Clint." Lâche Rhodey.

"Mais j'ai confiance en Laura." Je passe mon bras autour de son cou et réembrasse ses cheveux.

"Tu devais pas parler à Captain America?" me demande Laura.

"si..."

"Ah bon?" Demande Tony inquiet peut-être même bien jaloux.

"Oui... Un truc pro..." Je laisse Laura et vais voir. "Cap. Ça va ?"

"Oui et alors tu es content, tu as ta petite famille." Cap regarde vers l'écran géant.

"Oui..." Je me retourne vers Cooper.

" Ça doit-être dure pour Pietro non?" Je tourne la tête vers lui.

Il me regarde." Tony m'a tout dit... "

Je soupire et regarde à nouveau vers Cooper et Pietro. "Pas tant que ça apparemment.."

"Pourquoi tu dis ça." Il attrappe son verre et boit une gorgée.

"Il ne veut pas que je divorce. Il est pas jaloux, en tout cas pas de Laura."

"Il est jaloux? De qui?" Il en boit une deuxième.

"De l'infirmier." Dis-je en levant les traits de mon front.

"Parce qu'il est gay, ça y'est." Lâche Cap.

"Oh Cap! Tu pars vite en besogne, Tom n'est peut-être pas homo." Je lève un sourcil, il rit et me regarde.

"Il l'est." Je confirme.

"Il l'est et a tenté sa chance."

"Oh! D'où la jalousie."

"Ça, il le sait pas.. Vaudrait mieux pas qu'il le sache..." Je fais une grimace. Il tourne sa tête vers moi.

"Et ben bon courage avec lui. Et avec ton épouse."

"Merci Cap, ça me remonte le moral."

"J'étais un pretexte pour t'éloigner de Laura."

"Un peu. Sans plus. Bon allez, je vais rejoindre mon fils."

"Et Pietro." Ajoute t-il sournoisement.

"Et Pietro." Répète ai-je en riant.

Je m'assois à coté de Pietro, Lila est devant nous elle fait un coloriage, sur la table basse. Le chat sur ses genoux. "Hey, je peux me joindre à vous."

Pietro me tend une manette. "Tiens ! Mais je te préviens c'est le profil de Rhodey t'iras pas loin."

Je ris "Ça va ma puce?"

Lila lève la tête et me montre son dessin. Un bonhomme avec des longues jambes. Et une fille avec des longs cheveux blond. "Regarde!?"

"Oh c'est joli!"

"C'est pour Pietro !" M'informe ma fille fièrement.

"Il a de la chance Pietro."

"C'est mon amoureux." Déclare t-elle

"Ah bon? Déjà à ton âge?" je me tourne vers Pietro. "Tu les prends au berceau?"

"Au berceau? Mais ta fille est grande. T'entends ça Lila, ton père dit que tu es un bébé." Lila rit et continu son dessin.

Je regarde Pietro, je souris comme un gamin. Je me surprend même à me mordre la lèvre et réalise que tout le monde est là, Laura y comprit. On joue quelques parties. Je fais alliance avec mon fils. De la merde je veux pas perdre. On gagne de jutesse mais on gagne. Il est trop fort, puis Sam se bat pour qu'il soit dans la sienne. Je me retrouve avec Pietro. On perd, je le regarde avec une grimace ... "Et merde !"

"On aura essayé."

Je sents deux mains glisser sur mes pectoraux et une paires de yeux suivrent celles-ci. Mon coeur s'accélère. Laura place sa tête entre nous. "Alors vous avez perdu?"

Je suis tétanisé. "Euh... Ben, oui... Cooper est contre nous."

Pietro regarde l'écran et la snobe complètement. Ça me fait plaisir quelques part. Je vois ses traits se durcir, il est jaloux. Il est carrément jaloux et pas qu'un peu, comme il la prétendu tout à l'heure. "Bon, allez, je vous laisse je vais voir Wanda." Laura nous laisse et Pietro me regarde illico.

"Wanda? Pourquoi elle veut voir Wanda? Clint?!"

Je le regarde, fronce les yeux et lui désigne ma fille des yeux qui était non loin de nous. Cooper lui étant au bout du canapé perpendiculaire à nous. Il mime sa phrase sur ses lèvres.

"Lis sur mes lèvres. Pourquoi ta femme veut voir ma soeur?" Je me rapproche de lui et chuchote pour ne pas que Lila entendent quoique se soit. "J'en sais rien et.. Comment tu sais que je sais lire sur les lèvres? C'est pas écris sur ma carte d'identité ça."

Il sourit et mime encore. "J'ai lu ton dossier." Il me fait un clin d'œil.

"Et ben... Tu m'espionne maintenant?"

"T'as bien lu le mien de dossier." Dit-il en mimant simplement les mots.

"J'ai lu ton dossier car je voulais savoir qui était ma cible manqué, c'était professionnel." Je me défends comme je peux.

"Maintenant tu entends bien?"

"Pardon?"

"Tu étais sourd en étant jeune non?"

"Oui. Et comme toi j'ai subis des ... Des expérience et j'entends à nouveau."

"Tu sais parler en langage des signes? Et donc pourquoi ta femme veut voir ma soeur?" Il me gonfle avec ça lui! Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi!

"Mais j'en sais rien, je te dis. Et oui, je connais le langage des signes."

"Comment, on écrit Pietro?" Demanda soudain Lila.

"Oh! Euh..."

"P.." Commence par dire Pietro toujours les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

"B?" Demande Lila.

"Non P ma puce comme papa. "

"P." Répète t-elle.

"I... E... T..."

"D? Demande t-elle encore."

"Non T comme..." Je réfléchi à un mot en T mais rien ne viens.

"Comme train." Lâche Pietro.

"Oui, comme train... Tu m'entends bien Lila?"

"Oui... "

"R... Et O... Lila? Répète, après moi. Déraper."

"Déraper."

"Hum... Va falloir quand même aller chez un O R L."

"C'est quoi un norelèle?"

"Orl. C'est le médecin des oreille." Je regarde ma montre. "Il se fait tard Lila tu vas bientôt aller te coucher."

"Non!"

"Si ..."

"Mais je veux manger le gâteau et je veux voir les cadeaux de tante Natasha."

"Humm. Va demander à tante Natasha quand est-ce qu'elle les ouvre." Ma fille se lève et fait valser son dessin à terre. Je me retourne vers Pietro... "Et non je sais pas pourquoi Laura veut voir Wanda. "

"Hum... Ta fille m'a jeté à terre."

"Pardon ?"

"Le dessin."

"Ah!" Je me lève, l'attrape et le lui tend.

"C'est Wanda?" Dis-je en regardant la femme tenant la main du bonhomme bleu.

"Elle est pas blonde Wanda, ta fille, si. Oubli pas, je suis son amoureux..."

"C'est vrai." Je ris face à lui. Lila revient en courant... "Le gâteau arrive! Le gâteau arrive! Le gâteau arrive!" Cri t-elle en sautillant tout excitée.

"Bien..."

"Je vais chercher son cadeau!"

"Lila attend !" Trop tard elle court déjà vers Laura.

"Elle est surexcitée ta fille." Dit Pietro en souriant.

"À deux vous, faîtes la paire. Hein les amoureux." Il pouffe de rire.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Bon, ben voilà... Reste plus que le dernier chapitre...


	31. Chapter 31

Bon ben voilà c'est la fin... Ne me grondrez pas... C'est déjà bien. Car au départ je voulais finir sur la lettre d'adieu de Pietro à Clint en Biélorussie. Alors hein! Mais on m'a dit.

"J'adore le sadisme mais c'est trop court, ca fait que 7 chapitre rallonge juste un peu. "

Un peu, elle avait dit. On en est au 31 ème.

Je remercie déjà tous d'avoir suivi mon clintounet chéri et mon Pietro adoré. Et mon petit Éros.

J'espère que la fin vous plaira.

Enjoy. Kiss. Aline.

Green hope 31

Natasha coupe le gâteau personne ne sait mise à part moi combien de bougie sont réellement soufflées. Le gâteau est couvert de crème au beurre. À la vanille et de mousse aux fruits. De la fraise apparemment vu les fraises qui décorent le gâteau. On mange le gâteau puis c'est l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Natasha commence par celui de Laura. Lila s'est dépêchée de le lui donner. Je ne sais même pas ce que Laura a acheté. La boite est un écrin. Je fronce les yeux. "Oh!"

"Comme ça... Le jour où ça arrive.." Dit seulement Laura.

"J'aurais plus qu'à la faire gravé." Répond Natasha souriante. "Merci Laura."

"Un saint Christophe!?" Demande Tony en regardant par dessus son épaule.

Un saint Christophe! Tiens donc... Nath est stérile pourtant. Ma femme sait-elle des choses que je ne sais pas. C'est au tour du cadeau de Cap. On rigole tous en voyant le cadeau. Une réplique de la lance de Loki.

"J'ai vu que tu te débrouillais bien avec le sceptre."

Elle rit, le remercie, puis ouvre celui de Rhodey. Un coffret de parfum. Le cadeau de Sam nous fait rire aussi. Un coffret de figurine. Comprenant tout les Avengers sauf Pietro. On rigole et c'est Lila qui finit par jouer avec. Thor lui offre un grimoire. Wanda a opté pour un nouveau sèche cheveux.

Nath la remercie en lui disant qu'elle lui sauvait la vie, le sien venant de rendre l'âme. Vision lui offre un bon pour un massage. Tony, une belle montre. Pietro avait opté pour un coffret de fard à paupière sur les conseils de Wanda sûrement, puis elle déballe les boucles d'oreilles flèches. Elle rit à sa vue. J'offre également mon cadeau à Wanda. Laura me dévisage. Wanda me sourit et me remercie.

Laura et moi allons mettre Lila au lit. On lui mets la reine des neige à la télé pour qu'elle s'endort paisiblement et la veilleuse.

"Tu offres souvent des bijoux à Wanda?" Demande Laura.

"Tu es jalouse?" Je lui souris en lui prenant la taille.

"C'est étrange."

"Je suis allé acheter les boucles d'oreilles de Nath avec les jumeaux. J'ai vu que le bracelet lui plaisait. Je voulais lui faire un cadeau. Depuis que son frère est revenu, elle ne cesse de dépenser son argent pour lui. J'ai voulu lui faire plaisir... Tu sais, ils n'ont pas eu beaucoups de chance dans leur vie."

"Je sais oui... Comment ça se fait qu'il est vivant?"

"Je t'expliquerai... Allez allons rejoindre les autres.." Je donne un baiser à ma fille. "Bonne nuit Lila."

"Et Cooper, il vient quand? J'ai peur tout seule..."

"Dans une heure... Regarde ton dessin animé ma puce. Cooper arrivera un peu avant la fin."

"Bonne nuit papa. Bonne nuit maman."

On s'en va de la chambre et on rejoint les autres. La console de jeu est éteinte. Cooper, discute avec Sam et Pietro. Wanda et Nath rient ensemble. Laura se détache de moi et va les rejoindre. Je me sers un verre et discute avec Thor un moment. Tony nous rejoint accompagné d'une bouteille de scotch.

"T'as pas de verre?"

"Si... Mais J'aime bien boire au goulot..." Je manque de m'étrangler. "Le goulot?" Tony rit à son tour. Il a comprit ma référence. Cap nous rejoint accompagné de vision.

On enchaine les verres ensuite. Il y a nettement Quatres clans. Les filles. Les geek: Sam, Pietro et Cooper. Les sages: Vision, Thor et Cap. Et les alcooliques. Tony, Rhodey et moi. Il est 3h du matin. On ordonne à Cooper d'aller se coucher. Je l'accompagne jusqu'à sa chambre puis revien et m'affale dans le canapé. Tony s'incruste à mes côtés et me tends sa bouteille. Je bois une longue rasade, j'appréhende d'être seul avec Laura.

Pietro nous rejoint, il s'assoit à mes côtés et boit aussi dans la bouteille de Tony. Celui-ci râle un peu mais le laisse quand même. Nath, sans doute attirée par notre beuverie nous rejoint suivi de Wanda. Celle-ci s'assoit à côté de son frère. Nath sur le canapé de gauche. Thor arrive également, puis Laura... Au finale on se retrouve tous autour de la table et picolons. On a sans doute tous des excuse de boire.

Moi, je bois pour ne pas réfléchir à Laura et à Pietro.. Lui, justement boit pour oublier sa jalousie. Tony pour s'avouer gay. Cap de même. Nath pour ne pas penser à Bruce. Les autres je ne sais pas. La soirée se poursuit. Laura s'est endormit sur l'épaule de Natasha. Pietro somnole sur moi.

Il est 4h30 lorsque la moitié des gens sont partis. Je réveille Pietro. "Hey... Va te coucher."

Il ouvre les yeux me regarde, son regard est perçant. "Euh... Oui, bonne nuit Clint..." Il se lève et fait un signe de la main. "Bonne nuit tout le monde." Wanda sourit tristement, puis se lève elle aussi.

"Bonne nuit tout le monde j'y vais aussi."

On continu de picoler, il ne reste plus que Tony, Nath, Thor, Laura qui dort et moi.

"Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher Clint, Laura dort et demain tes enfants seront debout aux aurores." S'exclame Nath.

J'acquiesse, Je me lève et caresse la joue de Laura. "Chérie! Tu viens? On va se coucher." Elle se réveille en sursaut puis sourit à ma vue. Je l'aide à se lever. On salut tout le monde puis on part se coucher. Dans la chambre, je l'aide à se déshabiller et me souviens de la photo de Pietro. Je glisse ma main sous l'oreiller attrappe la photo et la planque dans son pull que je range dans l'armoire.

"C'est à toi?"

"De?"

"Le pull! Je l'ai jamais vu."

"Ah non c'est... c'est à Rhodey... Mon pull était couvert de sang tu sais..."

"Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas vu ensanglanté."

"Chuttt. Allez couchonsnous. Demain les enfants vont nous saquer sinon."

Elle me sourit et entre dans les draps. Elle se love aussitôt contre moi. Je lui embrasse le front, serre mes bras autour d'elle puis m'endors.

Nathaniel nous réveille à 9h30. J'ouvre un oeil et vais m'occuper de lui. Laura se réveille. Je place Nathy dans mon lit à côté de Laura et part sous la douche. Ma première douche depuis une semaine. Ça me fait trop de bien.

Je sors de la douche et m'occupe du petit pendant que Laura se douche également. On change Nathaniel et part en salle commune. Lila et Cooper sont occupés à décorer un sapin de Noël, accompagné de Tony et de Sam.

"Regarde papa! Il est beau notre sapin!" S'exclame ma fille.

"Oh oui, il est beau. Je savais pas qu'il y avait un sapin."

"Cap y a pensé." Dit une voix que je connais bien.

"Ah!" Je le regarde.." Bonjour."

"Bonjour." Me répond Pietro.

"Lila est talentueuse." Lâche Wanda.

"Normal, c'est mon amoureuse." Dit Pietro tout fiers. Lila se tourne vers nous.

"Oui! C'est mon amoureux!"

"Oh!" Dit Laura une plaçant sa main devant sa bouche. Je prends la main de Laura et l'emmène vers la cafetière. Je sors des tasses et lui prépare un café, puis je la place dans ses mains. Je repére également des viennoiserie et lui mets un croisant dans la bouche avant d'en prendre un pour moi et de m'installer à côté de Pietro. Laura me suit et s'installe en face de moi.

"Tu t'es occupée d'eux Nath?" Demande ai-je.

"Oui... Avec l'aide des jumeaux." Je regarde Pietro.

"Merci."

"De rien. J'ai pas eu le choix. Lila ne me lâche plus."

Je souris, comme ça, Lila est dingue de lui... Je suis heureux qu'elle l'aime bien mais comment réagira t-elle quand elle saura que j'aime son amoureux. Les enfants finissent de décorer le sapin.?, pendant que l'on discute à table. Jarvis nous a commandé des pizzas pour ce midi. On se régale, j'ai trop la dalle en ce moment, je saute dessus. Laura me gronde en me voyant manger vite. "Respire Hawkeye !"

"J'ai trop dalle!"

"T'as toujours la dalle mon amour." Me dit Laura souriante.

"C'est pas faux." Je lui fais un clin d'œil. Elle me dépose un baiser sur la joue. Je vois le regard de Pietro dévier sur la pizza. Il est mal à l'aise, ça se voit. Après les pizzas, Cooper joue encore aux jeux vidéos. Laura n'est pas d'accord et me dit qu'il a déjà jouer toute l'après midi d'hier. Mais elle fini par céder. Lila joue avec les figurines de Natasha, assise sur le canapé à côté de son premier amour.

Cap et Tony arrivent avec des boites en carton dans les bras. Le goûter est arrivé. Des muffins. Des cup cake. Des donuts. Des bretzels. On se régalent tous ensemble. Il est 17h c'est bientôt l'heure pour Laura de s'en aller. On range leurs affaires. Laura embrasse tout le monde Pietro y comprit. Pour ne le ferait-elle pas? Lila fait un gros câlin à tante Natasha puis un second gros câlin à Pietro. Il la porte dans ses bras. "À plus tard Lila, tu reviendras me revoir. J'essayerai de trouver ce que tu m'as demander." Il embrasse sa joue et la dépose à terre.

Je prends le sac de sport et prend Lila dans mes bras. Elle fait signe de sa petite mains à toute le monde. On s'en va. Je longe le couloir, puis descends les escaliers. "C'est quand on revient?" Demande la petite.

"Je ne sais pas." Répond Laura.

"Quand tu veux ma princesse."

Ses petits mains m'enserrent le cou. Je lui dépose un énorme bisou sur la joue, puis l'installe sur le siège arrière. Cooper m'embrasse. "Trop cool Sam et Pietro!"

"Tu reviens quand tu veux! Je suis sûre qui seront content que tu leur fout encore une raclée."

"Clint!" Dit Laura en fronçant les yeux, tout en installant Nathaniel dans son siège.

"Désolé madame." Je la rejoins et embrasse Nathaniel, puis je la sers dans mes bras et l'embrasse.

"Ouh, les amoureux!" Cri Lila.

"Beurk..." Dit Cooper. "Papa! Maman! arrêtez c'est degueux!"

"Cooper tes mots!" Gronde Laura.

"Oh, il a rien dit de mal."

"Tu pourrais me soutenir des fois."

"Mais je te soutiens à deux cent pour cent. Fait attention sur la route."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis toujours prudente."

"Je sais bien. Rentrez bien. Appel-moi quand t'es arrivé."

"D'accord. Je t'aime."

"Moi aussi. Bisous." J'attends qu'elle mette le contact et franchit la guérite avant de remonter en salle commune. Je regarde ma montre. Tom devrait tarder à arriver.

Tout le monde est là. Nath embrasse encore une fois tout le monde, pour les remercier des nombreux cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu. Tom arrive à ce moment là.

"Bonjour... Distribution de bisous?" demande Tom.

"C'est mon anniversaire." Déclare Nath.

"Oh, joyeux anniversaire. Agents Romanoff." Lance alors l'infirmier.

"Merci. "

"Allez, Clint c'est l'heure de t'enlever les fils." Ordonne Tom.

Je souris et m'allonge sur le canapé, je remonte mon pull. Il enlève le bandage. Puis sort de son emballage une lame. Délicatement, je sents le métal froid couper chaque fils puis il désinfecte une dernière fois ma plaie.

"Comment tu te sents... plus de douleur?"

"Aucunes."

"Même au tir à l'arc?"

"J'ai pas encore tenté."

"Ça ne serait tarder non?"

"Exactement."

"Et voilà. On en a fini. Maintenant, plus de soin, mais continu tes antibiotiques." Je grimace. "Fais pas cette grimace, c'est de ta faute, tu n'aurais pas fais n'importe quoi ta blessure ne se serait pas infecté."

"C'est pas faux."

Il sourit et range son barda. Je me lève d'un coup. Pietro me fixe les bras croisés contre son torse. Tom est toujours dans son sac, en un éclair, Pietro se retrouve devant moi. Il agrippe ma nuque et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis tétanisé par son geste, il s'arrête. Je regarde Tom qui se relève. J'hésite un instant à faire ce que je vais probablement finir par faire. J'attrape sa nuque et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Tout le monde nous regarde surpris.

"Oh my god!" Lance Sam.

"Et ben..." Ajoute Rhodey.

"Félicitation." Dit vision souriant.

"Je comprends plus rien." Ajoute le dieu.

Je défaits nos lèvres, puis lui sourit. "Je t'aime Clint."

"Je t'aime aussi Pietro." Dis-je en marmonant tellement troublé par son regard intense.

"Euh... Bon, ben, au-revoir Clint." Dit Tom la voix cassante.

"Ah.. Euh.. Oui au-revoir Tom." Je sers la main de Tom. Il me regard dans les yeux. Je tente de lui demander pardon par le regard. Je m'en veux de ce spectacle. Et j'en veux un peu à Pietro aussi.

Tom s'en va et Pietro m'embrasse à nouveau en me serrant contre lui. Mes mains viennent se glisser contre lui. Une main sur ses reins l'autre dans ses cheveux.

"Je t'aime Clint. Tu m'appartiens. Je voulais qu'il le sache."

"Je t'aime aussi Pietro mais c'est pas bien... Pour lui... "

"Ouais, ben, je m'enfouts. Et ..."

"Et?"

"Je veux plus que..."

"Que?"

" Je veux que tu divorces!"

Ma gorge se noue d'un seul coup. Les larmes montent, je les retiens mais.. Elle coulent. Je m'aggrippe fermement à lui, l'entour dans mes bras et plonge mon visage dans son cou. Je pleure contre lui, il caresse mes cheveux, muis relève mon visage. Il essuye mes larmes. "Je t'aime Clint et... Ca fait égoïste mais, je veux d'avoir pour moi tout seul."

"C'est pas égoïste du tout. Je t'aime Pietro. Je t'aime tellement et oui, je vais divorcer tu le sais.

"Mon petit vieillard."

"Mon petite gamin." Je souris face à lui. "C'est quoi ce bruit?"

"On dirait des boules qui s'entrechoquent." Lance Wanda.

"Ça doit être Éros ça." Dit Pietro.

"Oh my god?! " Lance à nouveau Sam

"T'as fini avec ça Sam. T'arrête pas de dire..." Il a raison! "Oh putain t'as raison ! Oh my god!"

Tout le monde se tournent vers le sapin qu'avait décoré mes enfants plus tôt dans la journée et on peut apercevoir, à travers quelques branches. Un baiser entre captain America et Iron man. Les deux amants sortirent du sapin, Cap était tout rouge puis Tony rit à plein poumon. "Bah quoi pourquoi y'aurait que Clint et Pietro qui pourraient en profiter." Tony se tourne et embrasse à nouveau captain America. Celui ci, Attrappe son bouclier et le met devant eux pour ne plus qu'on les voient.

Fin.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensez de cet histoire. Que se soit positif ou négatif. Je répondrais... Lynnee, si je ne répondez pas c'est que je n'ai pas reçu de mail... Bizarrement tu es la seule de qui je ne reçois aucunes notifications... Le dernier mail de toi était du 30 décembre. Peut être un bug?! Bref je vous répondrais... Bisous.

Il y aura peut être un épilogue de fin, mais je ne l'ai pas encore écris... Mais j'ai déjà les idées.

De toute façon vous n'allez vous débarrasser de moi comme ça j'ai déjà une fic en cours de pas de publication (fini ...donc reste juste à la publier.) une autre que j'ai commencé à écrire et des tas d'idée pour d'autre fics qui germe dans ma tête. ( j'ai du faire une liste. n'est ce pas Nemo?

Voilà encore gros bisous à tout le monde et à Scorpionne de me supporter. Moi et les fics. Bisous.


	32. epilogue

Chose promise, chose due. Voilà l'épilogue.

Un gros merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fics et on commenté, car se sont vos commentaires qui me font progresser.

Je profite pour faire un gros bisou particulièrement à ma Scorpionne qui morfle beaucoups avec moi. ( hum comme Clint en garde du corps ;) ) à xkami et à lynee qui me couvrent de review. Voili voilou, je vous laisse lire l'épilogue.

Enjoy it. Kiss Aline.

C'est la première fois qu'on sera tous reunis, enfin ce sera la premiere fois, lorsque les enfants arriveront. Pietro est tout aussi anxieux que moi, ses paquets à ses côtés, assit sur un fauteuil, Éros sur ses genoux. Sam et Rhodey jouent aux encore aux jeux vidéos. Ils ont l'air d'un vrai petit couple ces deux là. Je suis assis à table, un café entre les mains, j'attends.

"Hey! Ça va?" Me demande Natasha en s'asseyant face à moi.

"Ça va..." Je baisse les yeux sur ma tasse.

"Un peu stressé."

"Pas qu'un peu..." Je lève les yeux sur elle.

"Cooper ne l'a pas mal prit. Lila le prendra tout aussi bien."

"Qu'est-ce que t'en sais... Tu étais là quand Laura lui a balancé que je divorcais pour Pietro?" J'agresse pratiquement Natasha, alors qu'elle y est pou rien; bien au contraire, elle m'a tellement soutenu.

"Elle n'a pas balancé que tu divorvais pour Pietro. Elle lui à expliqué posément."

"Et si il l'a mal prit finalement?" J'angoisse à l'idée qu'ils me rejettent, qu'ils nous rejettent

"Laura m'a juré du contraire. Il a eut un peu de mal. Mais il a digéré. Ça va faire 4 mois Clint." Elle pose ses mains autour des miennes.

"Je sais... Et bruce ? Il t'a déjà abandonné ?" je tente de changer de sujet, je suis bien trop stressé.

"Il est au labo."

"Avec Tony?"

"Lui, il doit jouer au docteur avec Steve à mon avis."

Je ris à la réponse de Natasha.

"Ça va aller Clint." Me dit encore ma meilleure amie.

Mon téléphone vibre. Je regarde le numéro qui s'affiche. Laura.

J'inspire et décroche. "Laura!"

"On est en bas. Tu viens les chercher?"

"J'arrive, oui."

Je raccroche en me levant. Pietro se lève lui aussi, me regarde, le regard perdu. Je lui souris pour le rassurer. Je descends les escaliers. Ils sont là, tout les Quatres.

"Salut..." Me dit seulement Laura.

"Papa!" Cria ma fille.

"Hey ma puce. Salut cooper."

"Salut." Me répond t-il. Il a l'air si distance, si froid avec moi.

"Nathy a un peu de fièvre. Je t'ai mit le nécessaire. Bien que je sais que le docteur Banner sera s'en occuper." Elle tente de masquer ses angoisses mais je la connais par coeur, je sais ce qu'elle ressent.

"Ok..." Laura me tend Nathaniel. Elle a les larmes aux yeux. "Laura..." Je tends ma main vers elle.

"Ça va aller Clint." Elle mets sa main entre elle et moi. "Je suis désolé..." Dis-je encore une fois.

"N'en parlons pas." Elle mime une phrase sur ses lèvres. "Lila ne sait toujours pas. Je te le laisse le lui dire."

"Ok..." Elle a le regard triste, mais a l'air confiante.

Elle confie le sac à Cooper et l'embrasse, puis Lila puis enfin Nathaniel. Elle plonge ses yeux dans mon regard. "Amusez-vous bien." Dit-elle en nous souriant.

Elle s'engouffre aussitôt dans la voiture. Mon plus jeune fils dans les bras, ma fille me tenant ma main et mon plus grand droit comme un piquet. Je la regarde s'en aller et me laisser les enfants pour la première fois.

"Bon, on monte?" Demande Cooper.

On monte calmement, on est tous émus de laisser Laura dans cet état.

Cooper entre et va s'asseoir entre les deux joueurs. Lila saute dans les bras de tante Natasha puis dans ceux de Pietro. Je le vois enfin sourire, un vrai sourire. Natasha me kidnappe Nathaniel.

"Envoie un message à mon homme, tu veux bien. Je veux lui présenter mon filleul."

J'envoie un message à Bruce puis rejoins Lila, assise sur les genoux de Pietro. Il se lève et dépose Lila sur la chaise. Je m'accroupi face à elle.

"Comment ça va ma puce?"

"Ça va."

"Lila... T'es en colère contre papa?"

Elle fait non de la tête.

"Maman t'as expliqué pourquoi je..." encore une fois j'ai du mal à trouver les mots. "On ne s'aiment plus tout les deux... Enfin si je l'aime toujours mais..."

"C'est plus ton amoureuse..." dmDit ma fille.

" C'est ça ma puce... C'est plus mon amoureuse..."

Pietro s'éloigne, je le regarde, il hausse les épaules et repart les larmes aux yeux vers les chambres.

"Lila..." Je prends ses mains dans les miennes. "Je... J'aime quelqu'un d'autre."

"C'est qui?" Elle a l'air si impatiente.

"C'est une autre personne. Je suis sûre que... Toi aussi tu l'aimerais.. Tu lui en voudras pas? "

Elle refait non de la tête.

"Ce n'est pas ... Je suis... Je suis amoureux d'un monsieur..." Elle me regarde, ne comprenant sûrement pas.

"Tu es amoureux d'un monsieur?" Demanda t-elle en fronçant les yeux.

"Oui."

"Betty aussi. Elle a deux papas... Mais elle pas de maman."

"Betty ?"

"Ma Copine, elle a pas de maman." Répéta encore une fois la fille.

"Mais toi, tu en as une de maman."

"Il est où le monsieur?"

"C'est... C'est Pietro, mon ange..."

Lila ouvre ses yeux en grand. "Mais c'est mon amoureux!" Dit elle en haussant le ton.

"Je suis désolé mon ange." Je la prends dans mes bras, elle pleure... "Ma petite Princesses, ne pleure pas."

"Il aime pas les filles... Il aime les papas."

"Lila, mon coeur..."

"Tampis..." Dit la petite en haussant les épaules. Je suis surpris de la réaction de ma fille. "Et il parti où Pietro?"

"Je.. dans sa chambre sûrement... Tu veux qu'on aille le voir?"

"Ouiiii."

"Allez viens." Je prends la main de ma fille et on rejoint ma chambre. J'ouvre doucement.

"Pietro?"

"Clint... Lila..."

"Papa, c'est ton amoureux!" Dit la petite en riant derrière sa main.

"Euh... Oui..." Pietro a l'air surpris et gêné aussi.

"Allez, viens gamin."

Pietro sourit et nous suit.

"Oh, je t'ai amené un cadeau." Dit Pietro en désignant le paquet.

"Ce que tu m'as promis?" Demanda la petite en joignant les mains.

"Oui..."

"Ouiiii." Clint sourit, il ne savait toujours pas ce que Pietro lui avait promis et pourtant il avait tenté de le savoir, mais Pietro n'avait rien lâché.

Pietro emmena Lila ouvrir son paquet. Clint se tourna aussitôt vers son fils coincé entre Sam et Rhodey.

"Cooper?!"

"Papa. Je m'enfout. Demerdez-vous! De toute façon j'avais bien vu qu'il se passait un truc. Je te signale que j'ai appris à lire sur les lèvres à l'âge de quatre ans."

J'avale ma salive, Cooper à l'air de mal prendre la chose.

"Mais tu fais ce que tu veux. C'est ton choix. Je t'en veux pas papa et t'inquiète pas je n'en veux pas à Pietro non plus."

J'avale la boule qui s'était formée au fond de ma gorge, je réussi seulement à dire un merci.

"C'est grâce à lui que tu es vivant. Il ne serait pas là, tu serais mort."

"Papa! Regarde papa! C'est ki.. Ki.. " Bafouilla Lila.

"Quicksilver! Lila." Fini par dire Cooper excédé.

"Quicksilver! Regarde c'est ton amoureux." Dit Lila en le montrant la figurine.

"Je vois, oui."

Je m'assois sur le canapé, Lila s'installe sur mes genoux, sans lâcher son Quicksilver vert.

Elle se tourne vers Pietro.

"Pietro? Viens avec nous."

Pietro s'approcha timidement et tendit un paquet à Cooper. "J'ai pensé que ça s'te ferait plaisir."

Cooper déballe son cadeau, il se doutait bien de ce que c'était.

"MW3! Genial!"

" Mets le !" Cria Rhodey !"

"C'est quoi MW3?" Demande ai-je aux autres.

"Modern War far trois." Dit Cooper.

"Un call of duty, papi." amAjoute mon sokovien.

Sam se leva aussitôt et récupéra deux autres manettes.

Il en fila une à Cooper et une à Pietro. Pietro s'assoit à côté de Sam. Natasha passe ses mains autour de mon cou et me chuchote à l'oreille.

"Tu vois tout est bien, qui fini bien. Tu es en instance de divorce. Laura te laisse les enfants pour le week end. Ils adorent ton copain."

"Et toi, tu as enfin retrouvé ton Bruce." Dis-je en me tournant vers elle.

"Et cap et Tony s'éclatent dans le labo, Bruce est caché dans une armoire et n'ose pas les déranger.

"T'es sérieuse ?"

"On ne peut plus. "

"Et Wanda ? Elle est où ? Je l'ai pas vu depuis se matin. Elle vient bien ce soir?"

"Ils signent leurs bail et ils arrivent."

"Ça va être dur pour Pietro, Wanda et vision dans un appart, nous ici. "

"Tu es là toi. Tiens, je crois que Thor arrive." Dit Natasha qui vient de voir un éclair dans le ciel.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Et voilà fin d'épilogue. On m'avait demandé de réunir à nouveau Bruce et Nath, donc voilà chose faites.

On sait maintenant que Wanda et Vision emménagent ensemble.

Que Tony et Cap vivent mieux leurs sexualités.

Et surtout que Clint a enfin demandé le divorce. Et aussi que les enfants prennent plus ou moins bien la chose.

Ah et on sait à présent quel était la chose que Pietro avait promis à son amoureuse.

J'espère vraiment que cet histoire vous a plu. C'est ma première Hawksilver alors j'angoissais un peu. J'adore ce couple. En fait je suis dingue de Clint et Tony. Mais il ne vont pas trop bien ensemble. ( oui je sais j'ai déjà écris sur eux en couple comme c'est mes chouchou et qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic sur eux d'eux, j'ai voulu les mettre à l'honneur tout les deux). Donc voila j'aime le Hawksilver et le stony aussi. L'ironfrost aussi d'ailleurs..

Mon troisième chouchou est... J'hésite entre Cap et Pietro... Dans tout les cas voilà un peu stressé au départ. Mais grâce à votre soutiens, j'y suis arrivé.

D'autre fics sont en cours. Une publication. Une autre à l'écris. Et une longue liste d'idée également.

Merci à tous et peut être à bientôt.

Et n'oubliez pas. Enjoy it. Kiss. Aline


End file.
